Legendary PKMN: Arc One- Legend
by Cataclyptic
Summary: The first arc in the Legendary PKMN series! Join Darkrai and his friends as he fights off Thieves, Jackals, The Pit and Aliens, all while trying to impress Lopunny who doesn't know he exists!
1. Hamburgers and the end of all life

**Short Introduction:**

This is the Legendary PKMN series, created by me, now on . The original stories are still on deviantart, as well as artwork and my other drawings. However from now on, each time I submit a new chapter of lPKMN, it shall be submitted here as well!

For now, I will upload all the chapters I've posted thus far to Fanfiction, with about three chapters per day until I hit the current ones.

Note that this story was published in 2009, and only the first chapter has since been updated, so the story may seem a bit choppy in the beginning. And FYI, I tend to misspell words on purpose for humorous emphasis, frequently 'Yor'.

That said and done, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Hamburgers, and the end of all life as we know it<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Hamburgers, and the end of all life as we know it<p>

-

"For the last time Mew…" Darkrai said angrily. He held up in his black arms an orange and an apple, one in each hand.

"The apple is RED and the orange is... well...ORANGE!" Darkrai repeated for the fifteenth time, hoping Mew would finally get it, so that Darkrai could get back to his own things he needed to do.

"Which one's the apple?" Mew asked innocently.

"The RED fruit!" said Darkrai angrily.

"What's Red?"

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGG!"

Arceus, God of all legendary Pokemon, had previously ordered Darkrai to help Mew learn about stuff, because Mew didn't know so much about stuff. And so, Darkrai was (forced) to teach Mew in the Hall of Origin, where all legends resided.

Today's lesson: The color spectrum.

"THIS is an apple! It is RED!" Darkrai said, holding an apple, "And THIS is an ORANGE. It is ORANGE! GET IT!" Darkrai shouted. Mew paused, as if contemplating something.

"…So which one's the banana again?" he asked.

"THERE IS NO BANANA!" Darkrai shouted in rage. Mew was ticking him off very much right now.

"Oh! I get it!" Mew suddenly exclaimed, "That's an apple!" Mew said, pointing to the apple, "And that's an orange!" Mew said, pointing to the orange. Darkrai was stunned. Did Mew finally get it…?

"Excellent! So you understand colors now?" Darkrai asked eagerly, wanting to do more important things than teach kids about-

"What's a color?" Mew asked.

Darkrai fell down.

He immediately got back up, smoking in anger.

"I'M GONNA SHOVE A DARK VOID RIGHT UP YOR-"

"Don't finish that sentence, little brother." a new voice said. The prince of darkness narrowed his eyes.

"Oh great. Now Ms. Lunar queen has arrived." Darkrai said sarcastically. He turned around to face his older sister, Cresselia.

"Why thank you little brother, perhaps you finally understand the hierarchy now." Cresselia mocked. Darkrai narrowed his eyes further.

"If you mean that you place yourself lower than dirt, than yes. And stop calling me 'little' brother!" Darkrai retorted angrily.

"Why not, LITTLE BROTHER? I AM older than you after all." Cresselia said her usual superiority tone.

"BY ONE WEEK!" Darkrai shouted back.

"Yes. And that makes me one week wiser, more beautiful and generally better than you will ever be." Cresselia smirked. Darkrai stared at her, fuming.

"Cresselia. You're the second to die."

"Pft. Empty threats." Cresselia rolled her eyes, floating away. However she then turned back to face Darkrai. "Wait a minute. You said 'Second'. Who's the first?" Both of them turned around because they heard a munching sound. They saw Mew, happily eating Darkrai's apple.

"HEY! STOP EATING MY TEACHING INSTRUMENTS!" Darkrai shouted as he ran (floated?) over to Mew, and snatched the apple away. Apparently, Darkrai was too late, as there was left was the core.

"Darkrai!" Mew exclaimed, "The apples insides are yellow! Does that mean that apples are secretly bananas?"

"NO! …Wait a minute! How the hell did you know that bananas are yellow when you don't know apples are red!"

"What's a yellow?"

Darkrai immediately went berserk and began to attack Mew in a frenzy of dark empowered attacks as Mew ran away in sheer terror of the pursuing Ghost-like legendary.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Arceus teleported into the room.

"I have an announcement!" she said. Unfortunately for her, she teleported right into Darkrai's running (floating?) pattern, and Darkrai rammed into her trying to kill Mew. Arceus was sent flying into a wall as a result.

"…Oh crap." Darkrai said, realizing what he had done. Arceus got up and said in divine rage

**"WHO DID THAT!"** Arceus looked directly at Darkrai, waiting for a response. Fearful of Arceus' punishments (which were always extremely harsh), Darkrai spat out in terror

"PALKIA DID IT!" He pointed to Palkia, who just randomly walked into the room.

"Hmm?" the giant legend said in confusion. Arceus ran (floated?) up to him.

"Palkia," Arceus accused. "for doing this deed, you shall be punished!"

"No! Please!" he pleaded, even though he had no clue what he did wrong. Palkia knew very well that Arceus' punishments were all harsh and cruel. Sometimes, legendary Pokemon were wiped off the face of the earth. "Please don't blow me up into a billion pieces and scatter them across the cosmos!" Palkia said desperately.

"I COULD do that…" Arceus began, "But I'm going to do something FAR worse…" Palkia began sweating profusely now.

"No videogames for a week."

"BUT MOOOOOOOOOMMMM…." Palkia wailed.

"ONE WEEK!" Arceus said fiercely, stamping her foot (hoof?) on the ground. Palkia grumbled and went up to his room saddened because now he could no longer play HALO online…

Arceus regained her composure, and looked at the lunar and eclipse Pokemon. The latter was nervously whistling and the former was glaring at the latter.

"You two, I need to have a word with you both." she commanded. Darkrai and Cresselia walked (floated?) up to the God legendary.

"I have an important announcement!" Arceus said again. "One that could drastically affect the entire world if left unchecked!" Cresselia and Darkrai began to listen intently as Arceus cleared her throat.

"I'M HUNGRY!" she shouted.

Darkrai fell down.

"THAT'S IT!" Darkrai flailed his arms in exasperation, "THAT'S THE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"FOOL!" Arceus said back, "Me being hungry IS a big deal! Weren't you paying attention when I went over this last week!"

"Hmm…" Darkrai thought back.

-

_FLASHBACK- ONE WEEK AGO_

_"…And so, I'm probably going be hungry next week," Arceus said to all the legendaries, who had gathered in the center of the Hall of Origin, "Now you must pay attention to this part because-"_

_Darkrai's Ipod:_

_"NOW IF SHE DOES IT LIKE THIS, WELL YA' DO IT LIKE THAT!_

_NOW IF SHE TOUCHES LIKE THIS, THEN YA' TOUCH 'ER RIGHT BACK!_

_NOW IF SHE MOVES LIKE THIS, THEN YA' MOVE IT LIKE THAT!_

_C'MON! SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!"_

_-_

_END FLASHBACK_

If Arceus had hands, she would have slapped herself. Cresselia, who had hands, did it for her.

"YOU HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION MORE!"

"Tch." Darkrai muttered.

"Okay look, the reason that this is important, is because I only get hungry once every year!" God started all over again, "And when I get hungry, I usually crave hamburgers!"

"…And this affects the entire world HOW?" Darkrai said sarcastically.

"BECAUSE," Arceus said impatiently "If I don't get a hamburger by the end of a twelve hour period, my stomach will implode, and because I am a god, it will turn into a super massive black hole that will suck up everything in sight and cause THE END OF ALL LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!" Arceus finished dramatically. Darkrai and Cresselia's eyes widened.

Their eyes widened even more when Arceus' stomach began growling.

"…It's begun…" Arceus narrowed her eyes "Darkrai! Cresselia! You two must go down to earth and get me a hamburger! With no onions!"

"Wait… Why do WE have to do it! You're a god aren't you, can't you use your omnipotent powers to create a hamburger instead?" Darkrai questioned.

"I can't!" Arceus blurted out, "Hamburgers are one of the few substances in the universe that my powers have no control over! Another one is pencil shavings!"

"PENCIL SHAVINGS?"

"Look, it has to do with their molecular structure which-"

"I don't want to know." Darkrai put out his hand to halt her speech. Cresselia stepped forward.

"Very well, we shall get you one hamburger." she said. Arceus smiled at her daughter.

"Oh by the way, you have to take Mew with you." remembered Arceus.

"WHAT!" Darkrai blurted out, "There is no way I'll take that stupid furball with me!"

"Darkrai! It's either that, or the world is going to end!" Cresselia scolded.

Darkrai weighed his choices. World ending VS being within twenty feet of Mew for over two minutes. He contemplated.

"Yeah, I'll take the end of the world option please." Darkrai said after contemplation.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia scolded "…Okay fine! If you help us, I won't submit your diary to the internet!" Darkrai was taken aback and he blushed profusely.

"I-I-I DON'T HAVE A DIARY!" Darkrai said red in the face. Cresselia pulled out a black book. Darkrai looked at it and gasped.

"That's not mine." Darkrai quickly said. Cresselia turned the book over, and on that side was 'Property of Darkrai'.

"That's not me." Cresselia turned it again, and on that side was a picture of Darkrai on it.

"Hah! Little bro has a diary!" Dialga said as he randomly walked in.

"IT'S CALLED A JOURNEL!" Darkrai shouted desperately. Dialga turned around and kept on laughing. Once he was a safe distance away, Dialga's look was replaced with fear.

"Oh crap, I hope Cresselia didn't find mine…"

**BACK TO DARKRAI!**

"Fine! I'll take the idiot along…" Darkrai bitterly admitted as he crossed his arms. Cresselia shortly got Mew, who was happy to go on an adventure, and they were ready to take the portal to go to Earth. Arceus gave them one last piece of advice beforehand.

"Oh! Mewtwo should already be down on Earth, so make sure he doesn't go ballistic and turn Pokemon into newts or something!" Arceus' stomach growled again, and she winced to hold it in. "Hurry!" And with that, all three jumped through the swirling pinkish purple portal.

-

**EARTH**

A burst of intense white light later, Darkrai, Cresselia and Mew arrived on Earth.

"We made it to earth!" Cresselia said.

"Thank you for noting the obvious." noted Darkrai sarcastically. Cresselia glared at her younger brother. Darkrai ignored her and looked around for a hamburger joint.

"Well, let's get this over with." Darkrai said with impatience.

"Oh, would you stop being all doom and gloom?" Cresselia rolled her eyes "It's getting a hamburger. This will be easy!"

?: "Or WILL it!"

All three heads turned, especially Darkrai's. He knew that voice, that deep dark tone, he just hoped that he was just hearing things and that what he heard wasn't-

"Malispite!" Cresselia exclaimed.

So much for that.

In front of the trio stood a tall brown bat shaped creature with large wings on its back, and three tails. He was colored greenish blue in certain parts of his body shaped like tattoo's, and the crown of his head was sand colored. Malispite smirked at them with his green eyes.

"I'm here to fight you guys!" Malispite declared.

"Oh Come on! Can't I kick your ass later!" Darkrai asked angrily.

"No! And besides, I'M going to win!" Malispite got into a fighting stance.

"Why the hell do you want to fight me anyways!"

"Because: every series needs an antagonist, and Cataclyptic was too lazy to make one up, so he stole one from Gomez24! And besides, I LIKE calling you names! Mostly 'Cause its true, skirt goth!" Malispite laughed. Darkrai narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"Malispite, you're the third to die."

"…Third?"

"Number two is Cresselia, number one is Mew."

"Ah."

"Hey Darkrai, is Malispite yellow?" asked Mew.

"No. He is brown."

"What's brown?"

"…" Darkrai ignored Mew's comment and turned back to his mortal enemy since first grade.

"Anyways, you cannot win!" Cresselia smiled in victory "There's three of us and only one of you!" Malispite stepped backward. He just realized this- Malispite was clearly outnumbered.

"Yeah! I'm going to beat you!" Mew said, determined. He held up one finger, and it began shining.

_'Oh crap he's using Metronome!'_ Malispite thought, preparing to defend himself, _'Any random attack could hit me!'_

**_!_**

Mew instead, blew up and detonated an Explosion that, ironically, hit everything but Malispite. Darkrai, Cresselia and Mew collapsed on the ground, bruises everywhere, injuries abound. Malispite was stunned. He quickly got over it and declared

"HAH! I WIN!" Darkrai looked at Mew with pure rage.

"I am going to kill you." but before he could do said action, Malispite went over and smirked in victory at Darkrai, gloating.

"Let it be known that on today, I, Malispite, have stupendously defeated Darkrai and that he lost horribly!" he declared proudly.

"What the hell was that for!" Darkrai questioned.

"To humiliate you!" Malispite sneered. Darkrai struggled to move and kill the brown bat, but he was too drained from Explosion.

"Cresselia? Darkrai?" A voice said. Malispite began to break out in cold sweat. He knew that voice. He just hoped that it wasn't-

"CHUCK NORRIS!" Mew exclaimed.

"IT'S MEWTWO YOU IDIOT!" Darkrai said angrily. Malispite turned around and saw a all purplish cat like creature. Mewtwo. That was good. For a second there, he thought it really WAS Chuck Norris.

"Hello… Malispite…" Mewtwo grinned, "So are you here to fight?"

"Yep! I'll take you on too!" Malispite pointed, confident he could gain another win.

"Good. I need someone to be my research subject..." Mewtwo began smiling insanely as he fantasized. Malispite sweatdropped.

"Uh… Are you okay?" He asked. Instead of answering, Mewtwo instead pulled out a syringe with a rather large needle on it, causing visible beads of sweat to develop around Malispite's face.

"Would you like an extra toe, or an extra ear?" Mewtwo grinned psychotically.

"Uh… Uh…" Malispite stepped back in fear, cold sweat dripping down his face as the psychotic psychic began walking slowly towards him. "I'll see you guys later!" he said before flying off in fear. Mewtwo stared.

"Darn…" he went over to the trio and helped Darkrai and Cresselia up, both which were VERY hesitant to let Mewtwo help them. Mewtwo paused at Mew.

"…Can I at least experiment on him?" he asked.

"Be my guest." Darkrai said immediately.

"NO YOU CANNOT EXPERIMENT ON HIM!" Cresselia pulled back Mew before Mewtwo could stab the pink cat with his syringe.

"Tch…" said an annoyed psychopath.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Darkrai asked his friend. Mewtwo shrugged.

"Ah, you know. Turing people into newts with genetic manipulation."

Everyone stepped back in fear.

"Anyway! We must continue our original mission to find a hamburger." Cresselia reminded them of the reason the descended to earth in the first place.

"To the nearest McDonalds restaurant!" Darkrai pointed to the sky, "Mewtwo, you can join if you want." Darkrai, Cresselia and Mew headed downwards to a city. Mewtwo contemplated the possibilities.

_'In a restaurant… there are people and Pokemon…'_ Mewtwo grinned, _'I wonder what I can do there…'_ Mewtwo ran (levitated?) off to meet up with the trio, a murderous look on his face.

-

**THE NEAREST MCDONALDS RESTAURANT**

Darkrai, Cresselia and Mew went through the doors. They immediately got in line, and waited for their turn. Fortunately, the line was not very long, and they would be at the cashiers station any second now.

"Okay! Time to order!" Cresselia said, determined. All three then realized that they were getting excess stares from everybody in the restaurant. A restaurant that happened to be all people for some reason…

Darkrai: "…"

Darkrai: "…Uh…?"

"IT'S DARKRAI! CATCH IT!" a random trainer yelled. Darkrai, as well as the other three legendary's were soon swarmed by hundreds of Pokemon being called out from their balls (heh, I said 'balls'). Soon, it was an all out battle because every trainer in the restaurant was trying to capture the legendary trio. It was obvious to the trio that they were losing, both in battle and time.

"Stand back you two!" Darkrai said to Cresselia and Mew. Darkrai charged up a dark sphere in his hands and held it upward, launching his signature Move.

"Dark Void!" Darkrai shouted. Thousands of tiny balls (heh, I said 'balls' again) shot from the sphere and hit every single trainer and Pokemon in the entire restaurant. Every trainer trying to capture them was instantly out to sleep and even had nightmares to boot. The deed done, Darkrai smirked with victory. The three proceeded to the front of the line.

"We would like to order a hamburger without onions." Cresselia said to the cashier. Unfortunately for her…

The cashier was caught up in a nightmare.

"…DARKRAI YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE THE PEOPLE WORKING HERE FALL ASLEEP TOO!" Cresselia screamed in rage.

"OH, LIKE YOU DON'T EVER MESS UP!" Darkrai yelled back.

"For the record, I don't. I'm one week more perfect than you." Darkrai clutched his head in anger as Cresselia spoke again.

"We must head to another restaurant!" Cresselia and Mew began to exit the building. Darkrai however, went up to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo…" he whispered. "I have an assassination job for you…"

"Maybe later Darkrai, I just ran out of lethal poison." Mewtwo replied. Darkrai stared in fear at Mewtwo as he realized that most of the people in the building were almost dead . Mewtwo followed Cresselia with Darkrai following hesitantly behind.

-

**ANOTHER RESTAURANT**

At the next restaurant, Darkrai, Cresselia, and Mew had to fight off more people. About 35 people battled them, 17 people tried to catch them, and one succeeded in catching Mew. Cresselia made Darkrai release the Pokeball. In due time, they were once again in line to fulfill their mission of ordering a hamburger to prevent the world from ending.

"Wait a minute… Where's Mewtwo?" Cresselia asked Darkrai, realizing he was not with them anymore.

"Oh. He's in the bathroom. experimenting with the sink." replied the prince of darkness.

"Ah, okay." Cresselia turned back in line, but then whipped around frantically to face Darkrai.

"You said experimenting." she said fearfully.

"Uh… yeah…" Darkrai said, equally scared that Mewtwo was doing who knows what in the bathroom.

"Great. Do you know with what?"

"He said something about explosive chemicals." Darkrai replied. They then noticed a random pedestrian walking to the men's bathroom. Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other.

"I'll stop him, you order." Cresselia said.

"I have a better idea," Darkrai held up his finger "Let's let Mew stop Mewtwo."

"Darkrai! Mewtwo is one of the most powerful legendary's; how the hell will Mew be able to stop him!"

"That's the point." Darkrai grinned evilly, fantasizing Mew's death. Cresselia glared at him.

"No. I will calm Mewtwo down, you order." She stated firmly. Before Darkrai could object, Cresselia zoomed off.

"Tch." Darkrai said, annoyed.

"Darkrai!" Mew zoomed up to him, "I discovered that cheese is brown!"

Darkrai: "…Keep trying Mew."

"Next." A voice said in front of them. Darkrai and Mew walked up to the cashier, finally able to order.

"Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" A slightly deep voice said monotonously.

"Thank you! I would like a ham-"

Darkrai paused. There was something familiar about this particular cashier. Darkrai looked closer, and the cashier had brown fur. And long ears. And wings growing out of his back. And three tails.

In fact, this particular cashier bared a striking resemblance to-

"MALISPITE?" Darkrai blurted out in surprise.

"Yep. It's me. Now please order so that I can get on with my life." Malispite grumbled. Darkrai just stood there, mouth agape. A few seconds passed before

"BWAHAHAHHAHA! YOU WORK AT BURGER KING!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Malispite roared back in anger and embarrassment. But Darkrai kept laughing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? IT'S FREAKING HILARIOUS! BWAHAHAHA!" Darkrai was now on the floor, laughing his tail off with tears of joy streaming down his face. Malispite looked on angrily, veins popping up on his head.

Mew suddenly floated up to his face. Mew stared at Malispite, curious. Then, he too began laughing as hard as Darkrai.

"HAH! YOU'RE BLUE!" Mew laughed on the floor.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Malispite roared in both confusion and rage. After a few more rounds of laughter, Malispite's patience wore off.

"THAT DOES IT!" Malispite screamed furiously, "AS CASHIER, I HEREBY BAN YOU FROM THIS RESTAURANT!"

"BWAHAHAHA-…Wait… say what?" Darkrai panicked. Malispite smirked.

"You heard me! You are banned from this restaurant, and even if you come back, we will never serve you!" He pointed angrily at the ghost like legendary.

"SAY WHAT!" Cresselia said. She had just returned with Mewtwo, who had char all over his face and was grinning widely. "Darkrai! Apologize this instant!" she ordered.

"Sorry Cresselia, no can do. It's just too damn hilarious!" Darkrai smiled. Cresselia paused.

"…You know, it IS slightly humorous…" Cresselia chuckled.

"Funny too!" Mew piped up. Malispite, in his rage, shot them all with a Zap Cannon, and they were ejected from the restaurant from the powerful Move. They landed on the ground, and stood back up.

"Well… thanks a lot Darkrai." Cresselia scolded.

"Shut up. Can't I enjoy myself?"

"Not if it involves others expense." Cresselia said wisely.

"But that's the best kind of fun there is!" protested Darkrai.

"No it's not; watching people melt from acidity overdose is." Mewtwo added.

Everyone stared at Mewtwo.

"…I am a man of simple pleasures." Mewtwo shrugged.

"…Anyway, we must find another hamburger, before our time runs out!" said Cresselia, worried. Darkrai was more calm than her.

"Oh please. We have like, ten more hours to find a hamburger without onions." Darkrai passed it off as no big deal.

"ACTUALLY, THAT'S INCORRECT!" A voice boomed from the sky. Everyone turned to see Arceus' hologram. When God wanted to communicate with people who were far away, she used her powers to make holograms.

LEIK OBI-WAN KENOBI.

EXCEPT WORSE.

"I'm afraid I made a mistake," Arceus said, interrupting the author. "remember when I said twelve hours?"

"…Yeah…?" everyone said hesitantly.

"Well… I meant two."

"SAY WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"I LIKE SNAX!" Mew said, misspelling the word. Everyone stared at Mew

Darkrai: "…Hey Mewtwo, do you have any more of those explosive chemicals?"

Cresselia: "DARKRAI!"

"So anyway… I thought you might want to know how much time you have left…" Arceus said. Everyone leaned in closer; this was important information. "You have… only three hours and fifty five minutes remaining!"

Cresselia: "…How is that even possible?"

Arceus cocked her head. It DID seem illogical…

"Let do the math again…" Arceus said. She thought for a second. "Ah! Okay, you have twenty five minutes!"

"TWENTY FIVE MINUTES?"

"Don't worry! If you fail, it's just the world ending!" Arceus said cheerfully.

"…How is that supposed to make us feel better!" Darkrai asked in confusion.

"GOOD LUCK!" And with that, Arceus vanished.

-

And so, with the fate of the planet resting in their hands/claws, Darkrai, Cresselia, Mewtwo and Mew went to a different restaurant. They entered the one that said 'WENDY'S' on the sign. They quickly went in it, and shoved themselves to the front of the line.

"Sorry, emergency here!" Darkrai said as he pushed aside people, his touch giving some of them nightmares.

"HEY! IT'S DARKRAI!"

"Oh fric not again…" mumbled the prince of darkness.

"GET HIM!" Immediately, Darkrai was once again swarmed by hundreds of Pokemon and their trainers. Cresselia beamed, seeing opportunity.

"Good thinking Darkrai! While you distract the trainers, the line will be empty!" Cresselia smiled evilly.

"SCREW…YOU…!" Darkrai managed to blurt out from under the dog pile of people and Pokemon. Cresselia paid no attention, and she and Mew and Mewtwo went up to the front.

"One Hamburger! Without onions!" she said, "And quickly, lest the world end!"

"…Wait a minute…" the guy at the cash register said, "You're Cresselia!" said the cashier, a Rhyhorn.

"Yes." Cresselia smiled. She liked it when someone recognized her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't serve you." said the Rhyhorn

"WHAT? Why not!" she asked.

"Folks over at Burger King called a sell-ban act. Every restaurant that sells hamburgers is obliged to it, and so you cannot be served." explained the ground type.

"WHAT! DAMN YOU DARKRAI!" Cresselia shouted in anger.

"SCREW...YOU…!" Darkrai shouted back, still trying to escape from the mound of trainers trying to catch him.

"I know how to get a hamburger…" Mewtwo suddenly said.

"Oh? How?" Cresselia was intrigued. Mewtwo smiled and pulled out his genetic splicing equipment.

"First, we get a cow…"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO GENETICALLY ALTER THINGS!" Cresselia practically screamed. Mewtwo put his equipment back to wherever it came from, and began muttering to himself about how unfair it was that he couldn't splice.

"Great, now what are we going to do!" Cresselia said frantically, floating in circles. They were running out of options.

"KILL MEW!" Darkrai randomly screamed from the confines of the dog pile.

"NO!" Cresselia barked. "Mewtwo, any ideas!" Mewtwo paused. Then, he grinned. "…That DON'T involve dangerous experiments!" added the lunar swan

"…I've got nothing then…" Mewtwo said disdainfully.

"Mew, what about you!" Cresselia turned to the pink legendary in desperation. She heard a munching sound. Mew was happily eating.

"…What did you just eat?"

"A hamburger! A nice lady just gave it to me!"

Everyone instantly widened their eyes.

"…It sure was tasty!" Mew said, oblivious.

Cresselia: "YOU… JUST…"

Mewtwo: "ATE… A…"

"HAMBURGER!" Darkrai finished. Darkrai became so angry, that he burst out of the mound of over two hundred people and Pokemon in sheer blind rage.

"Mewtwo, kill Mew!" pointed Darkrai in rage.

"No!" Cresselia stepped in between the two.

"HE ATE THE HAMBURGER!" Darkrai protested.

"…Mewtwo, kill Mew." Cresselia agreed. Mewtwo grinned and flipped open his a knife and some test tubes. Just as Mewtwo was about to kill the pink five year old, Arceus' hologram popped up.

"Oh by the way, no killing Mew!" she said. The hologram vanished. Everyone rubbed their temples.

"Mewtwo, how much time?" Cresselia asked. Mewtwo was crazy good at math and science, being that he experimented on practically everything.

"Ten minutes." Mewtwo said after some minor calculations.

"Great… How on earth are we supposed to get a hamburger with no onions in less than ten minutes!" she said in exasperation.

"We have one shot." everyone turned to Darkrai "I have a plan, but whoever is the designated target could get killed..." Darkrai said ominously. Everyone looked at Mew, who wasn't paying attention at all.

"…Right then, Mew is the designated target." decided Darkrai. He leaned in closer for the other two to listen carefully.

"Here's the plan…"

-

**LATER…**

"Next." Malispite said. A figure in a dark trench coat came up next. He was very tall, and Malispite had to look up to see him. Malispite was about to ask his order, but paused, sensing something suspicious.

"…Waaaaiiiit a minute…" Malispite looked closely at the face of the figure. It was black, with white hair, and blue eyes and-

"Darkrai." Malispite deduced. He pulled off the trench coat, and sure enough, it was the dark type.

"UH… I'm not Darkrai! I'm his uh… Cousin!" Darkrai said desperately. Malispite smiled evilly.

"For shame, my mortal nemesis. I would have thought that you would have better plan than this." he said cruelly. Darkrai was undaunted, and instead grinned.

"I do.

MEW! NOW!" Darkrai ducked behind a condiment stand, and Mew popped down from the ceiling.

"What the-?" Malispite blurted out. Mew's finger glowed.

"Metronome!" he yelled. Instantly, Mew Exploded, incinerating anything within a two hundred foot radius to dust.

Except Malispite. He used Protect at the last second and was unharmed. The wall of light vanished, and the brown bat gleamed proudly.

"Hah!" he laughed, victorious.

"Mew! Do it again!" Darkrai yelled behind the condiment stand that was somehow still intact. Mews finger glowed, and Malispite shielded himself once more.

**_!_**

Mew Exploded once more, but again, Malispite was unharmed due to Protect.

"That attack won't work on me!" Malispite said. "Give up now!"

"I don't feel so good…" Mew said, bruises everywhere on his body.

"That means my plan is working! Do it again!" Mew tiredly held up his finger, and another blast shook the restaurant, but still had no effect on Malispite's Protect. When the dust cleared, Mew was on the floor, moaning. Darkrai, unharmed because the explosion never reached him (cuz he wuz behind the condiment stand) and went over to Mew.

"I salute you, fallen soldier." Darkrai bowed out of respect. Then, he glared at Malispite. "We will get that hamburger from you, Malispite!"

"Hah! You will never get past my defenses!" Malispite declared boldly. Malispite expected Darkrai to glare at him more, but instead, he smiled.

"Oh really?" Darkrai said smugly.

"I GOT IT!" screamed Cresselia from behind the Burger King counter. She zoomed past Malispite, making him spin, and kept going out of the restaurant to Arceus.

"WAIT- WTF?" Malispite said, so baffled that he used txt speech.

"Heh… My plan was that I would stall you by having Mew explode himself several times while Cresselia snuck up behind you and snagged the burger!" Darkrai crossed his arms in victory "This way, we get the burger, AND as bonus, Mew gets hurt!"

"Yep!" Mew said excitably, no visible injuries on his body. Darkrai and Malispite stared in confusion.

"Weren't you lying on the floor in pain three seconds ago!" Malispite asked.

"I used Recover!" Mew said.

"Damnit…" Darkrai cursed, "Ah well! So long loser!" Darkrai and Mew ran out of the restaurant in a hurry.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Malispite said furiously. Determined not to be outdone by his rival, he opened up his big black wings and zoomed after them. Because he was good at flying, Malispite caught up to them in no time at all.

"PURSUIT!" Malispite said, preparing to ram himself into Darkrai.

"Substitute!" Darkrai countered. He grabbed Mew, and used him as a shield to block himself from Malispite's attack. Malispite Headbutted Mew with darkness energy, and Mew was sent flying. Darkrai was unharmed.

"Ha!" Darkrai smirked, still running (floating?)

"That's not how you use Substitute!" Malispite pointed out.

"Yeah, but MY way causes Mew more pain!" Darkrai replied logically. He stopped. "You won't get to Cresselia! Dark Void!" Darkrai charged up his dark energy into a ball (heh, I said 'ball'), and projected dozens of darkness projectiles at the brown bat. Malispite used Protect, and was unharmed by Darkrai's attack.

"Zap Cannon!" Malispite aimed a concentrated ball of electrical force at Darkrai's vicinity. However Darkrai used Double Team, and it missed, hitting one of his clones instead. Darkrai's clones then fazed out, not leaving a single Darkrai there.

Malispite: "…"

Malispite: "…HE RAN AWAY!"

-

**DARKRAI**

Darkrai raced into the portal to the Hall of Origin just as it closed. He met up with Cresselia and Mewtwo and Mew, who were with his mother.

"The hamburger…?" he asked, out of breath.

"We delivered it to Arceus." Mewtwo pointed to God, happily eating the hamburger. Suddenly, Arceus' eyes shot open.

"THIS HAMBURGER HAS ONIONS ON IT!"

"DEAL WITH IT!" everyone said angrily "YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT WE HAD TO DO TO GET IT!" Reluctantly, Arceus consumed the rest of the Hamburger, which satisfied her stomach.

"Well… Good job!" Arceus congratulated, "Now that I've had my Hamburger, the world won't end!" She said cheerfully. Then, in a more serious tone, she added. "FOR NOW."

Everyone shuddered because the same thing would happen next year.

"By the way, Darkrai, you're grounded."

"WHAT! But why!" he asked.

"Because Celebi teleported me to the past, and it was YOU who rammed me instead of Palkia! You're punishment for both hitting me and lying to me shall be severe…"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DESTROY MY BODY AND SCATTER THE REMAINS ACROSS THE INFINITE UNIVERSE!" Darkrai pleaded desperately.

"I'm going to do something FAR worse…" Arceus said coldly.

Arceus: "No videogames for a week."

Darkrai: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-

**MEANWHILE WITH THE PLOT…**

_"…"_

_"…so this is Destiny."_

_"…"_

_"The ultimate treasure…_

_It will be mine…"_

===========================================================

**-Legendary PKMN Arc One: "Legend"-**

===========================================================


	2. Election Day

Chapter two: Election Day (E-Day)

* * *

><p>"Hey Palkia." The giant purple and white legend turned to Darkrai, sitting next to him, apparently in deep thought. "I just thought of something." He added.<p>

"If Arceus is white colored, and I'm black colored, and she hates me…" Darkrai began. "Does that make her racist?"

"Ugh…" Palkia sighed.

"Hey, I just thought of something else." Darkrai said. "If Malispite is black, and HE hates me, does that mean he's racist against his own kind?"

"Ugh…"

Suddenly, Arceus teleported into the room.

"It's time for school!" She announced. "That means you Darkrai!" At the mention of his name, Darkrai stood up defiantly.

"No! I will not let you boss me around because of my skin color!" Darkrai yelled proudly. Areceus sweatdropped.

"I'm not bossing you around because of your skin color, I'm bossing you around CUZ I'M YOR MOM." Arceus rolled her eyes.

"NO!" Darkrai said defiantly.

"JUDGEMENT!" Arceus yelled. Instantly, a gigantic shot of light from the sky hit Darkrai and created a giant crater in its wake. Darkrai shook from pain as he tried to get up.

"Ouh…" He said painfully, bruises everywhere on his body. Arceus healed him using Recover.

"Now! Go to school, or else!" She said menacingly, yellow light gathering around her body.

Darkrai zoomed around the corner and leapt through the portal to Earth.

* * *

><p>10,000 feet below the Hall of Origin, Darkrai's school bell rang. That meant that he had twenty minutes to get to class, or else he would be late. He flew through the schools doors, and saw many other Pokemon, not being unusual because it was an all Pokemon school.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: SHUT UP. I KNOW POKEMON DON'T GO TO SCHOOL. BUT THEY DO IN MY WORLD! AND IT MAKES A GREAT PLOT DEVICE! SO THERE!

* * *

><p>Darkrai looked around, and sure enough he saw Gardevoir, one of his friends. She was wearing a white dress that came down to her feet today, same as always.<p>

"Hey Gardevoir." Darkrai greeted. Gardevoir turned around.

"Oh! Hello Darkrai!" She said cheerfully. "Hey, you know what day it is, right?" She asked.

"Uh… no? What day is it?"

"YOU FIEND!"

"Oh no." Darkrai narrowed his eyes. A split second later, and a flash of white and green, Darkrai was kicked in the face where he crashed into some lockers.

"No one touches my fair maiden!" The voice said again. Darkrai looked up and saw Gallade, in a fighting stance in front of Gardevoir, his 'fair maiden'.

"Um, Gallade, we were just…" Gardevoir tried to explain.

"No need to explain! I already know that this fiend was trying to do horrible things to you! But fear not as I shall stop him!"

You see, Gallade had two quirks about him. Number one: He is in love with Gardevoir. This is not so bad, but the second one is that he thinks that Darkrai is always trying to seduce her and do horrible things to her every time they talk. As a result, Gallade has this need to fight Darkrai every time such an action occurs.

"For the record, we aren't in love!" Darkrai yelled. "And for another, if you kick me again I will shove a Dark Void RIGHT UP YOR-

"Don't finish that." A new voice said. Darkrai turned to see Cresselia and Mewtwo. Cresselia, like him, was a junior and went to this school, but Mewtwo was a senior, so Darkrai didn't have much classes with him.

"Oh great. Just what I need." Darkrai said sarcastically. "Can't you go somewhere else!" He said to Cresselia.

"Why is that, LITTLE BROTHER? Afraid I'll embarrass you?" She mocked.

"Now now you two… stop fighting." Mewtwo got in between the hatred stares emitted from the siblings.

"Yeah! I've got something to say!" a voice rang out. Everyone stopped talking.

"Where are you?" Mewtwo asked, looking around the room for the unknown voice.

"Trashcan!" The voice said. They all turned to a plain silver trashcan, and Gliscor popped out, but only his head, the rest of his body was hidden from view.

"Hey you guys! I've figured out a way to get rich quick!" Gliscor said happily, eyes aglow with a plan. Gliscor was always trying to find ways to strike it rich, and scheming about things in general.

None of them have worked so far.

"Does it involve SPLICING?" Mewtwo said excitably.

"…No." Gliscor said. Mewtwo cursed in his mumbling as Gliscor cleared his throat.

"Look at what I've invented!" Gliscor said happily. He held up a bucket of what appeared to be a white substance.

"…What is it?" Darkrai asked eagerly, he too, wanting to get rich fast.

"It's a substance that can cause things to stick together! I shall call it- Sticky Substance that Sticks Things together!" Gliscor said proudly.

"…Didn't they already invent that and call it glue?" Gardevoir pointed out.

Gliscor: "…YOR RIGHT! SOMEONE COPIED ME DAMMIT!" The bat-like Pokemon cursed out loud. Gardevoir sweat dropped.

"…It's okay, you'll think of something eventually." Mewtwo encouraged.

"BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD!" And with that, Gliscor disappeared into his trashcan…

"I've found you." Everyone turned around to see none other than Malispite. The brown bat was followed by a shorter, white feminine bat who was Mercifond, Malispite's twin sister.

"Hi Mercifond!" Gardevoir greeted.

"His Gardevoir!" Mercifond replied. Malispite and Darkrai walked slowly to each other, until they were eye to eye, glaring at each other with everyone else watching to see what would unfold. They became lit on fire, and everyone was expecting some sort of unnecessary conflict to develop. Cresselia rolled her eyes and went away out of boredom of being around Darkrai's friends. And enemies.

"I will defeat you!" Malispite smirked.

"You wish!" Darkrai glared back.

"HUH?"

"WHAT?" The two glared at each other as electricity shot from their eyes to the other. A conflict would burst out at any moment. But before that could happen, Mewtwo parted the two with his psychic powers.

"That's enough." The legendary psychic rolled his eyes. Reluctantly, the two stopped being so angry.

"I'll do it later." Darkrai said to his enemy.

"If you mean lose, then yes, you will." Malispite replied smugly.

"HUH?"

"WHAT?"

DING DONG!

A bell went off, signaling announcements and temporarily ended the Darkrai/Malispite feud.

"Attention everyone!" It was their principal, Principal Torkoal. Rumor has it that he is over 2000 years old. "This is just a reminder to let everyone know that Election Day is tomorrow! So if you want to be the student body's president, then you'd better start campaigning!" The speaker flickered out.

"Oh yeah! That's what I meant to tell you earlier, Darkrai!" Gardevoir remembered. Darkrai thought for a second.

"President, huh…?"

"I had a thought!" Gliscor burst out of a trashcan next to Darkrai. "We can use this election to our advantage!"

"…How so?" Darkrai asked his purple friend. Gliscor grinned.

"Well, you can use this as an advantage to impress Lopunny!" Gliscor pointed to Darkrai. Darkrai had this crush on a girl named Lopunny. To him, she was the most beautiful creature to ever exist.

Unfortunately, she was (dare I say it…?) POPULAR.

WHICH MEANS NO DATING UNPOPULAR POKEMON.

AND DARKRAI IS NOT POPULAR.

THEREFORE SHE HAS NO CLUE THAT DARKRAI EXISTS.

Don't you just hate High School logic?

"If you were to become president, then she would have to go out with you!" Gliscor said logically. Darkrai grinned. He liked the sound of that.

"And…as your vice president, I will get famous! And rich! And powerful!" Gliscor said, pointing to himself with his huge claws.

"Okay! You help me be president (so Lopunny will like me) and I will make you my Vice!" Darkrai grinned.

"It's a deal!" Gliscor said. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "We have only ONE obstacle standing in our way…"

"What's that?" Darkrai asked. And then he saw it. Strutting down the hall in a fancy blue suit, surrounding by adoring fans from every side, cheering his name in glory.

"Pikachu." Darkrai said bitterly. Pikachu was the most popular pokemon in school. Not only that, but he was ALSO the one who was favored to win the election. Not for his leadership skills, but because he was popular. Which meant that HE had the greatest chance of going out with Lopunny.

Stupid high school logic.

"Seriously!" Darkrai exasperated. "Satoshi Tajiri creates a multi billion dollar franchise that's famous all over the world- and he based it off a yellow rat!" He waved his arms in the air. "He should've based it off ME…"

"You have another obstacle to face!" Malispite suddenly exclaimed to Darkrai and Gliscor.

"What's that!" Gliscor asked, confused. He thought that he had it all figured out.

"ME!" Malispite said, unfolding his wings to look bigger and more important, and pointing to himself. "I'm entering the election too!"

"WHY!" Darkrai outbursted.

"Because then I can beat you at something!" Malispite grinned.

"Oh, I get it…" Darkrai said, walking up to Malispite with the brown bat doing the same. "A contest…"

"And the winner shall be forever known as the superior of the two…" Malispite smirked with confidence. The gazed at each other, lighting once more flaring from their eyes.

"I SHALL WIN!" They both yelled loudly. Suddenly, the bell rang, and pokemon everywhere began to scurry to their classes. Watching everyone go, Malispite and Darkrai looked at each other and added

"RIGHT AFTER FIRST PERIOD!"

* * *

><p>LATER…<p>

"Alright, what should we do first?" Gliscor asked, now out of his trashcan. Darkrai thought a second.

"I don't know… let me try something…" Darkrai said to his bluish purple colleague. He concentrated. "Nasty Plot!" He said dramatically. The use of this move stimulated Darkrai's evil gland, and he came up with an idea.

"I've got it!" Darkrai grinned. "Look at those posters!" Darkrai pointed. Gliscor looked. He saw a poster with Pikachu on it, with a caption reading 'Vote for Pikachu- He's popular!'. Gliscor turned back to Darkrai.

"So?" He asked.

"Here's the plan…" Darkrai said quietly. He reached into his big red collar and pulled out a couple of black markers. He handed one to Gliscor. "We are going to put the word 'DON'T' right in front of the 'vote for Pikachu poster'!" He said.

"Oh! Good plan." Gliscor high fived the ghost- like legendary.

"Hey, you two!" A voice said. They both turned around to face Gardevoir and Gallade. "We would like to join you." Gallade smiled.

"Really? Why's that?" Darkrai asked the two psychics.

"Because- we both don't want Pikachu to win." Gardevoir said.

"Plus, we heard that there's a free barbeque!" Gallade piped up.

"Wait wha-?" Darkrai said, "I never said anything about a barbe-

Darkrai paused. He turned to Gliscor.

"…Uh, yeah, I figured we'd need more help so I posted a help wanted sign saying that you would host a free barbeque to whoever joined you…"

"YOU MEAN IT WAS ALL A LIE!" Gallade gasped. The swords on his elbows extended, prepared to strike the treacherous bat Pokemon.

"Hold it!" Darkrai said, getting in the way of Gallade. "Okay, you two can join. And Gallade, if I win then we'll have a free barbeque." The legendary Pokemon explained.

"YES!" Gallade said out loud. "So what's the plan?"

"We are going to print the word 'DON'T' on everyone of these posters, right before the 'Vote for Pikachu'!" Darkrai grinned evilly.

"And… That will do what exactly?" Gardevoir asked.

"Simple logic Gardevoir." Darkrai closed his eyes. "If we do it, then when people see the posters, they will read 'DON'T vote for Pikachu!'. Having read it, they will decide NOT to vote for that stupid rodent, and thus giving me a chance to win!" He said logically.

Gardevoir sweatdropped.

"Brilliant!" Gallade commented.

"Darkrai, I don't think that will do-

But all three men were already printing the words on every poster they could find. Gardevoir sweat dropped at being ignored so easily. She looked around, slightly nervous.

"Um, should we really be doing this? Isn't this illegal in the contest?" Gardevoir pointed out.

"Hah! What could possibly happen?" Darkrai scoffed as he printed another 'DON'T' on a Pikachu poster. As Darkrai was printing the last letter, he was suddenly bumped, which caused him to mess up. Darkrai was about to yell 'Watch it!', when he turned around to see who bumped him in the first place.

"Malispite, what're YOU doing here?" Darkrai questioned, pointing at the giant brown bat. Malispite held up a black marker..

"Me and Mercifond are paining moustaches n the Pikachu poster to make him look dumb so no one will vote for him." Malispite said logically.

"That will never work!" Darkrai said.

"WILL TOO! IT'S BETTER THAN YOUR CRAPPY PLAN!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY PLAN!" Darkrai replied angrily. Malispite and Darkrai went up in each others faces again.

"They're fighting over THAT?" Gallade asked.

"They fight over anything and everything." Gliscor rolled his eyes. Malispite and Darkrai quickly leapt back and then simultaneously charged at each other.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai yelled.

"Thunderpunch!" Malispite cried. And then, a shadowed figure stepped in between just as their attacks were about to collide.

"AURA SPHERE!" And, in a major explosion, two spheres of energy were hurled at both combatants, sending both of them flying backwards.

"Uh oh." Gallade said. "It's Lucario."

Lucario stood in the smoke, unfazed at their actions. He was the head of the student police (okay, he was the only member. But HE likes to think of himself as head…), and it was his specific duty to punish all those who broke the law of the school.

"Great…" Darkrai said. "Not only do I have to deal with Malispite, but now THIS guy too!" He said angrily.

"All of you broke the rules!" Lucario said angrily. "Prepare to face my wrath!"

"RUN!" Gliscor said frantically. He leapt up, did a front flip, and dove into a nearby trashcan.

"…" Everyone said.

"Why…?" Gardevoir asked.

"Rumor has it that Gliscor has secretly built a series of underground tunnels under the school, connected by all of the trashcans." Darkrai said, suddenly appearing next to the female psychic.

"Really?" Gardevoir asked Darkrai.

"No one knows…" Darkrai replied mysteriously.

"Anyway, time to send you all to detention!" Lucario spoke out. He charged Aura and threw it at the group, just barely missing them.

"RUUUUNNNNN!" Everyone yelled at the blue jackal chased them around the school.

* * *

><p>LATER AFTER SCHOOL…<p>

Darkrai and Co. managed to escape the wrath of the blue jackal by using a Substitute move with Mew as the substitute. Lucario however, was still roaming the school in search of them…

Meanwhile, Darkrai, Malispite, and Pikachu were gathered behind a red curtain. It was finally time to give their presidential speeches. Darkrai sat in a Dark corner, eyes close, while Pikachu was being adored by his hundreds of fans. Malispit paced about, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, Mercifond came running onto the stage with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Brother… here!" She gasped, tired from running. "Your speech!" Malispite took the paper from his sisters hands and skimmed it over. The brown bat smiled.

"Excellent. You've prepared a good speech for me." He complimented. "YA HEAR THAT DARKRAI! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY WIN NOW!"

"SCREW YOU!" Darkrai yelled back. Gliscor then randomly popped out of a trashcan next to the ghost like legendary.

"Uh, Darkrai, don't you think it would be a good idea to memorize the speech?" He pointed out.

"You don't get it Gliscor…" Darkrai said mysteriously. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THEY'RE EXPECTING."

"…you lost the speech Garedevoir gave you, didn't you?"

"NO! IT'S CAUSE I DON'T NEED ONE!" Darkrai spat back. He glared angrily at the ceiling, and Gliscor sighed in defeat. Suddenly, Principal Torkoal walked up to them.

"All of you!" He said. "Get into your respective booths! It's time!" Darkrai and Malispite glared at each other before going onto the stage. Pikachu waved to his fans before going with them. All of the stands were in a straight line, facing the large audience of the school. Malispite was stationed at stand one, so he would be the first to give his speech. Darkrai was on stand number two, right next to Malispite and Pikachu, who was in stand three. And then, a figure went into the fourth stand.

"Huh?" Darkrai said. The figure was none other than Mewtwo. "You're in this election too?" Darkrai asked the psychotic psychic.

"Long story short- I got bored." Mewtwo shrugged. Darkrai sweatdropped. Torkoal, who was standing in front of them, adjusted the microphone and spoke.

"All of you! Quiet down!" He yelled above the noisy audience. The audience didn't quiet down. "Quiet down!" Torkoal yelled. The pokemon still were too loud.

"ALL OF YOU QUIET DOWN RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR SO HELP ME I WILL CANCEL TACO TUSEDAYS!"

Everyone immediately shut up.

"…Do you seriously think he would do that?" Darkrai whispered to Malispite, scared.

"I sure hope not…" Malispite whispered back, equally scared.

"It is time for the presidential debate!" Their ancient principal announced. "Each contestant will give their speech, and then you all can go vote!" Everyone began cheering. Many of the Pokemon showed posters of who they wanted to win, nearly all of them consisting of Pikachu.

"…Hey! I see one with you on it!" Malispite said to Darklrai, pointing his finger at the audience.

"Really? Where!" Darkrai squinted his eyes and he saw one with his image on it. The text below it read

'DARKRAI- GO JUMP IN A HOLE AND DIE ALREADY.'

Darkrai narrowed his eyes.

"You made that one, didn't you." Darkrai said bitterly.

"Chalk one up for Malispite." The brown bat smirked. Principal Torkoal cleared his throat.

"The fist candidate is… Malispite!" Malispite smiled and stepped up to the mike. Principal Torkoal stepped down. Malipsite looked his speech, and cleared his throat.

"My fellow classmates-

"Yawn." Darkrai interrupted. "Two seconds into the speech and I can already tell this is going to be boring."

"SHUT UP DARKRAI! IT IS NOT!" Malispite said angrily.

"Darkrai, please don't interrupt other contestants." Torkoal warned.

"Fine…" Darkrai sat back down in his chair. Malispite cleared his throat again.

"My fellow classmates…I am going to prove to you all that I am the right person to choose! These other three contestants are all worthy of your vote… except Darkrai!"

"HEY!"

"However, I am the best one because I believe in unity! I believe that we can all work together to make this school a better place! I care about what happens to every single one of you, and I promise that if you vote for me, I will-

Malispite paused.

"…Wait a minute…" The brown bat squinted his eyes at the audience. "…EVERYONE IS ASLEEP!" Malispite gasped. Every single member in the audience was asleep. Malispite turned around, and Darkrai, Pikachu and Mewtwo were asleep as well.

"…WAKE UP!" Everyone drowsily began to wake up.

"Wha…?" Darkrai said, half conscious. He yawned, and was wide awake. "What happened?" Darkrai asked. "Did I win yet?"

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN! AND YOU FELL ASLEEP JUST NOW!" Malispite said angrily.

"Oh yeah… your speech…" Darkrai remembered. "Hey listen, can I borrow that thing when need to calm Mew down?" Darkrai pointed to the piece of paper. Malispite's mouth was wide open. He failed miserably.

"Uh… Next!" Principal Torkoal said. Darkrai stood up, and as he walked past Malispite he said

"Watch and learn." Malispite glared, and reluctantly sat down in his stand. Darkrai went up to the stage and adjusted the microphone. He cleared his throat, and then proceeded to look into the eyes of everybody in the audience. When he was done, he spoke.

"MALISPITE SLEPT WITH A TEDDY BEAR EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS FIVE!" Malispite yelled angrily.

"HE CALLED IT MISTER FOOFOO!" Darkrai yelled into the mike for all to here. "DO YOU WANT A PRESIDENT WHO SLEEPS WITH TEDDY BEARS!"

"COMING FROM THE GUY WHO LOST HIS PRESIDENTAIL SPEECH!" Malispite said, getting really really mad.

"I DIDN'T LOSE IT! I, just uh… I JUST DON'T NEED IT OKAY?" Darkrai countered.

"Times' up." Torkoal said. "Pikachu, you're next." Darkrai stepped down with a final "MALISPITE SUCKS!" as he got off the stage. Pikachu stepped onto the stage. He adjusted the mike. He waved his hand though his imaginary hair, then pointed at the audience coolly.

"Pika Pika." The audience instantly was in a frenzy. Whoops and cheers erupted from every corner in a loud symphony that echoed across the school grounds.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" Malispite and Darkrai tried yell above the uproar of the audience.

Don't you just hate High School logic?

"Wow." Torkoal was surprised. "Uh… Mewtwo! You're the last one." Pikachu gave one final wave before steeping aside for the psychic. Mewtwo raised the microphone to his height. He spoke.

"Whoever votes for me gets to keep their vital organs." Mewtwo said calmly. Everyone instantly became quiet and nervously looked around the room.

"That is all." Mewtwo finished, adding an evil smile at the end. Without Torkoal telling him otherwise, Mewtwo left the stage and sat in his stand next to three wide eyed candidates.

"Uh… That's…That's it then! Everybody can vote now." Torkoal said, pointing to the voting booths.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" A voice yelled in rage.

"Oh crap no." Malispite and Darkrai said in unison. Leaping atop all the Pokemon's heads and making his way to the two dark types was Lucario.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR BREAKING THE RULES AND RUNNING!" He said angrily. The blue steel type leapt up and charged his Aura.

"Aura Sphere!" He yelled. He launched the sphere of energy at the two dark types.

"RUUUUUNNNN!" Malispite flew up into the air, and Darkrai quickly faded into the shadows just before the impact. Lucario landed on the stage. He looked around, but none of them were in sight.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" He yelled to the heavens. Lucario leapt up and began his search again.

Everyone stared in bewilderment at the scene, and gradually they all rushed to the booths…

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

"I cannot believe this." Darkrai stared. He was once again in school, and he was looking at the picture of the newest president.

It was Mewtwo.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BEAT ME!" Darkrai hit his fist on the photo in rage.

"Didn't you hear his speech?" Gliscor said. "It was… (gulp) very motivating…"

"Does this mean no free barbeque?" Gallade asked.

"No."

"DANGIT!": Gallade cursed.

"Um, Darkrai…" Gardevoir spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better… I still voted for you." She said cheerfully. Darkrai paused at what Gardevoir had just said.

"You shouldn't have said that." Darkrai smacked himself.

"YOU VOTED FOR THAT FIEND!" Gallade said angrily "DARKRAI! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN!" He rushed at the dark legendary.

"Damnit." And, Darkrai became locked in a power struggle with Gallade. As they fought, Malispite and Mercifond flew into the front doors of the school. Malispite was blindfolded.

"Brother, are you sure…?" Mercifod asked.

"Yes. I already know that I've won, but read what it says about me." Malispite says confidently. Mercifons looked up at the poaster.

"It says… that Mewtwo won in a landslide."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Malispite said in rage, eyeballs popping out so far that they broke through the blindfold. "DARKRAI YOU BASTARD!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" The ghost like legendary screamed, still holding off Gallade. Malispite jumped into the fight and began to punch whoever he came in contact with.

"Greetings." Cresselia nodded to Gardevoir and Mercifond. She looked around and saw Malispite, Darkrai and Gallade beating the crap out of each other.

"Oh boy." She sighed. "What's the reason this time?"

"Because Malispite and Darkrai hate each other, and Gallade thinks that Darkrai hit on me." Gardevoir replied. Cresselia slapped herself.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE HALLWAY!" Lucario yelled.

"OH CRAP NO!" Darkrai, Malispit and Gallade began running away from the pursuing blue jackal. The disappeared from the girls view, and were not seen again for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Darkrai and co. eventually actually escaped from Lucario. Lucario however is peristant, and will keep chasing them until he gets his revenge…<p>

Gliscor tried inventing again. He came up with a stick that has graphite in it, and you can make marks with it by rubbing it on a flat surface.

He was ecstatic until Gardevoir told him that pencils had already been invented.

Gardevoir managed to save Darkrai from getting killed by promising Gallade that she would invite him over to her house to have a free barbeque. It lasted until Darkrai showed up at her door selling Gliscor's invention.

Cresselia got bored and stayed out of this epilogue.

Mercifond published a book about all the speeches she had ever thought up with, and sold it to many people. It was entitled "101 Nighttime stories."

Mewtwo eventually got expelled for his presidential duties and had to resign. The reason being he went on an experimenting frenzy and accidently killed Tuesday, and thus Taco Tuesdays no longer existed.

Mewtwo Chuck Norris

ROFL.


	3. AVPWP

Chapter three: Alien versus Predator without the Predator (AVPWP)

* * *

><p>A giant rock soared through space at a rapid pace. Traveling at speeds that would rival any earthly contraption, it zoomed past everything in its path. Past Neptune, past Jupiter, past Mars, past planet X…<p>

Until it was pulled by gravity on the blue planet…

* * *

><p>THE FOLLOWING DAY AT SCOOL…<p>

"What?" Cresselia said in disbelief, shaking her head in annoyance.

"You heard me." Gliscor said seriously, body hidden inside a trashcan. "That's what I saw."

"Hey you guys." It was Darkrai, who floated to them to engage n the conversation of the lunar queen and bat- man. "Whatcha talking about?" the ghost like legendary asked.

"I SAW THEM." Gliscor said, shadows falling across his face.

"CHUCK NORRIS!" Darkrai said in fear.

"What the-? No!" Gliscor said, annoyed.

"He said 'them'…" Cresselia pointed out to her younger brother.

"They say Chuck Norris is so strong that he can be as many people as he wants to." Darkrai said mysteriously. Cresselia slapped her head and was about to argue that that didn't make any sense when Malispite and Mercifond came over.

"So… what's new?" Mercifond asked as Darkrai and Malispite began engaging each other in an angry staring contest.

"I SAW THEM."

"CHUCK NORRIS!" Malispite and Mercifond said in fear.

"No!" Gliscor said, annoyed. Darkrai and Malispite broke up just to hear what Gliscor had to say.

"I'm talking about… THE INVADER."

"ZIM!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"ALIENS! NOT ZIM!" Gliscor spoke from his trashcan. "I saw it last night! There was a meteor that hit the Earth! Aliens are inside it!"

"R-Really/" Darkrai said, scared.

"HAH! I WILL TROUNCE THOSE ALIENS!" Malispite said confidently.

"Aliens don't even exist." Cresselia rolled her eyes. "It's highly illogical! And there's no proof!" She said clearly for all to hear. Darkrai and Malispite looked at each other.

"Your sister is crazy."

"I know, right?"

Cresselia fell down anime style.

"You want proof…" Gliscor said mysteriously. Everyone leaned in closer as Gliscor reached into his trashcan and brought out an iPod.

"Behold! When aliens enter the Earth's atmosphere, all technology is rendered useless!" Gliscor gave the iPod to Darkrai, and Darkrai put the headphones in his ears. He gasped when no music came out.

"No… music…" Darkrai said fearfully. Cresselia noticed this, and her eyebrows arched.

"Wait… why are you so scared anyway?" Cresselia asked.

"S-Scared! I'm not scared of no aliens who… probably want to suck the blood from my head… and eat my inner organs…" Darkrai began sweating.

"You watched Alien Versus Predator didn't you?" Cresselia stated.

Darkrai: "NO!"

Darkrai: "…"

Cresselia: "…"

Darkrai: "…Okay maybe a little…" The lunar queen rolled her eyes.

"Hey wait a minute!" Mercifond observed. "The iPod isn't turned on!" The female white bat gripped the machine and turned it on. Music began flowing out of it like normal. Gliscor stared Mercifond.

"…Okay, well… this tape recorder doesn't work either!" Gliscor said, refusing to believe that aliens weren't real. He reached into his trashcan and pulled out a tape recorder. "It will not record anything, even when there's a tape inside it!" Mercifond examined it. She carefully pulled off the battery case.

"No batteries." She said. Everyone sweatdropped. Gliscor began to get mad.

"There ARE aliens!" He shouted at the white bat. "And I'll prove it!" The bat like Pokemon dove into his trashcan, and began searching.

"S-S-So there aren't any aliens?" Darkrai asked. Cresselia looked at him. "N-NOT that I'm uh, SCARED of them…" Darkrai added.

"No aliens." Malispite shrugged. Darkrai wiped some sweat off his brow. Walking in the hallway was Mewtwo, who saw them talking and decided to engage them in conversation.

"Hello everyone. What's up?" He asked when he arrived in their vicinity.

"Gliscor thinks that aliens landed on Earth." Cresselia said to the legendary psychic. Mewtwo began thinking.

"Ah yes… the meteor…" He remembered. Mewtwo broke out into a crazy grin. "I wonder how well they can resist burning acids…?"

Everyone took a step back in case Mewtwo tried to biologically alter them.

"Hm…" Mewtwo began thinking again. "I'll pinpoint the exact location of when the meteor landed, and then we can go there ourselves to see whether or not there are aliens." He said. Mewtwo got out a chalkboard and some chalk and began to write things down on it. As everyone gathered around, Mewtwo began to use extremely complicated formula's that no one knew about.

"What kind of math is he doing?" Malispite said in awe.

"Shmalculus." Cresselia replied.

"SHMALCULUS!"

"A math so advanced that only Mewtwo knows how it works…" The lunar legendary said mysteriously. Malispite stared. After about half a minute, Mewtwo stopped, and he circled three numbers- 506, 2714 and 0.

"What does it mean?" Darkrai asked.

"It means…" Mewtwo said, examining the numbers. "That the meteor landed on coordinates 506 by 2714 by 0." He finished. Everyone scratched their heads.

"And… where exactly is that?" Mercifond crossed her arms.

"Coordinates 506 by 2714 by 0 would be located…" Mewtwo said as he guided them all out the doors of the school. "…to the left of the sidewalk of our school." Everyone stared. Exactly to the left of the sidewalk was a meteor about the size of a car.

"…How did we not notice that when we walked in!" Cresselia said, confused.

"Uhhhggh…" A tired voice murmured from inside the meteor.

"IT WANTS TO EAT MY INTERNAL ORGANS!" Darkrai screamed like a little girl. He dove behind Cresselia and hesitantly gazed behind her back.

"Lets check this out…" Malispite said. He led the group to walk to the meteor. Carefully, they gazed upon what was inside…

It was a strange creature that almost looked like a human. It had tentacles for arms, legs, hands, but no feet and no mouth. It was colored green and red, with closed black eyes. A pink orb rested in the center of its chest.

"Ughhgg…" It shifted. Gradually, its eyes fluttered open. It saw that it was being stared at. "…Wha…Who are all of you…?" The creature asked, still a bit drowsy. Its voice was slightly high pitched and soft sounding.

"We are Pokemon. You are an alien who has landed on our planet." Cresselia explained. That shot the creatures eyes open wide.

"I'M AN ALIEN!" It said in confusion, which normally shouldn't have been possible without a mouth. It jolted up to full height, being about five and a half feet tall. There was an awkward silence as the alien and the Pokemon stared at each other.

"Uh… this is just a random question mind you…" Darkrai said from behind Cresselia. "But uh, you don't like eating internal organs do you?" He asked fearfully.

"Internal organs? EW!" The alien said in disgust. "No way!" Darkrai wiped some sweat off his face and stopped hiding behind Cresselia.

"In that case, let me be the fist to say, we come in peace!" Darkrai put out his hand. The creature stared at Darkrai's hand. "…you shake it…" He said.

"Oh!" The red and green creature shook Darkrai's hand. Everyone stared in awe as its tentacles transformed to become a hand that looked like a human's.

"Can I slice off its arm to analyze its genetic composition?" Mewtwo asked in fascination, crazy grin on his face. He pulled out a saw.

"NO YOU CANNOT SLICE OFF ITS ARM!" Mercifond said, getting between Mewtwo and the alien.

"Excuse me! I'm a girl!" The alien said as -a –matter -of -factly.

"Oh sorry." Mewtwo apologized. "Can I slice of HER arm to analyze its genetic composition?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"You'll have to excuse Mewtwo. He's an experimenting psycho." Darkrai said.

"It's true." Mewtwo agreed. "Why, just last night I swapped Darkrai's middle toes to the opposite feet.

"YOU DID!" Darkrai's legs extended and he checked them. "…Hey wait a minute! I don't have toes!" Darkrai said, pointing to his stub like legs.

"Oh really?" Mewtwo frowned. "Hm… must have been someone else then… it was kinda hard to see in the dark…"

Everyone carefully checked their feet…

"…Anyway! My name's Malispite!" Malispite said proudly. "This is Mercifond, my twin sister!" He pointed to Merc, who waved kindly. "And that would be Darkrai- the stupidest and weakest member on our team!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" And just like that, Malispite and Darkrai were on each other.

"…Yeah… brother and Darkrai fight a lot…" Mercifond sweatdropped.

"It's okay! My siblings fight all the time!" The alien said happily. "…I think…" The alien sensed that something was wrong. She tried to remember her family, but drew a blank.

"I…I can't remember anything!" The alien said, shocked. Darkrai and Malispite paused in mid fight.

"S-Seriously!" Darkrai asked, worried.

"I-I can't remember where I'm from, or what I'm doing here!" She said. "The impact must have made me get amnesia!"

"Can you remember your name!" Cresselia asked, genuinely concerned.

"…Y-yes!" The alien realized. "My name is Deoxys." She said. "…but… that's all I can remember…"

"Deoxys huh… cool name." Mewtwo complimented. "Reminds me of Deoxyribonucleic acid." He said.

"Oh yeah. I love all that Bio stuff." Deoxys said.

"Interesting. Are you aware of the genetic code 41362?"

"Yes. That theory is one of my favorites. The other one is number 21."

"Ah yes… that early one that set most of the others… very important."

"Could you please stop talking about that kind of stuff!" Mercifond said. "None of us understand it!" Mewtwo and Deoxys gazed at each other.

"Fine." Mewtwo shrugged. "So… we found an alien, what now?"

Everyone paused.

"…We could… play Halo?" Malispite suggested.

"I don't know what that is, but okay!" Deoxys said happily.

"Wait a minute!" Cresselia stopped everyone from going. "We're forgetting one important detail! Arceus!" She exclaimed.

"Arceus?" Deoxys asked.

"God of all Pokemon. And my mom." Darkrai explained.

"First we need to explain that Deoxys DOESN'T want to rule the earth so that Arceus doesn't overreact and her into oblivion!"

"Do all aliens want to take over the world?" Deoxys asked, confused.

"It's the axiom of alien movies." Darkrai shrugged. "But that's okay! As long as we explain that you're a good guy, I'm sure she'll understand perfectly!" Suddenly Arceus's hologram warped into view. Mewtwo quickly threw a nearby trashcan over Deoxys' head so that she wouldn't be seen.

"There you are!" Arceus said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What's up?" Mewtwo asked casually. Arceus's face looked grim.

"Aliens have landed on Earth, and they're hostile!" Arceus explained.

Everyone looked at each other. Cresselia spoke up first.

"…Actually, the alien is not-

"The evil alien switched Palkia's middle toes!" Arceus exclaimed. Everyone stared at Mewtwo, who shrugged. "We can assume that this alien is hostile! If you see it, then blast it into oblivion! I'm sending Rayquaza to look from the sky to help you guys find it." She said. Before anyone could say anything, the hologram flickered out.

"…this is bad." Darkrai smacked his face. "We have to hide Deoxys so that she doesn't get blasted into oblivion." Everyone nodded their heads. Mewtwo pulled the trashcan off Deoxys.

"Bad news. Arceus wants you dead." Mewtwo explained.

"…uh oh…" Deoxys said in fear.

"Don't worry. We'll help you!" Cresselia said, determined. "What we need to do is hide you in a place that can' be seen from the sky…"

"I have an idea." Mewtwo said. He pulled out a giant egg. "I have genetically altered this egg, whoever consumes it instantly gets knocked out for twenty four hours. We just need to feed it to Rayquaza…"

"Good idea." Cresselia said. "Mercifond, you can fly can't you? Take the egg up to Rayquaza." Mercifond nodded.

"…Either that, or it will create a giant explosion that will blow up whoever's eaten it." Mewtwo added.

"…" Everyone said.

Mewtwo: "…What? I didn't have enough time to perfect it…"

Darkrai: "By the way, where'd you get that thing anyways?"

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN…<p>

A male Lickilicky and a female Blissey stood side by side on a wall. The Lickilicky looked to the Blissey.

"Hey Blissey." He said. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" The Blissey asked, turning her head to face him.

"Where'd your egg go?" Blissey looked down herself, and sure enough, her egg was missing.

"MY EGG! WHERE'S MY EGG!" She screamed frantically, looking up and down for it. It was nowhere to be found.

"I know what happened to it…" a mysterious voice said. The Blissey and Lickilicky turned and saw Gliscor's head popping up from a nearby trashcan.

"What? Where's my egg!" The Blissey asked.

"The aliens took it…" Gliscor said. "It is the only logical explanation."

"You're right. That has to be what happened." The Lickilicky agreed.

"I'm looking for the aliens right now. Along with this guy." Gliscor pointed beside him. Next to him was a giant green snake that had to be at least 50 feet long.

"…How did we not notice him?" Lickilicky sweatdropped

"I have orders from Arceus to exterminate the aliens." Rayquaza explained. "Soon, we will capture the alien, and hopefully we can get Palkia's middle toes in their proper positions!"

"And I can get my egg back!" Blissey said, determined.

"LET'S KILL THAT ALIEN!" They all yelled.

* * *

><p>DARKRAI'S GROUP<p>

Darkrai's group had finally come up with a plan. They were going to hide Deoxys at the Burger King restaurant that Malispite worked at. They figured it would be safe for Deoxys once they got past all the people and into Malispite's locker.

"So your going to stuff me inside a locker until when!" Deoxys asked as they ran and floated and flew to the restaurant.

"Who knows. Could be an hour. Could be a week." Darkrai said. Darkrai reached into his gigantic red collar and pulled out a white object and placed it on Deoxys's face. It was a white moustache. "…For disguise." Darkrai grinned.

"That won't work little brother…" Cresselia slapped herself.

"WILL TOO!" To prove his point, Darkrai picked up Deoxys and chucked her straight into the restaurant. Many -a -people stared at the new strange life form, and Deoxys was too scared to move. Darkrai zoomed in shortly after and shouted

"Hey everybody! Does this look like an alien to you!" Cresselia and Malispite braced themselves for the uproar of Deoxys being discovered thanks to Darkrai's idiocy.

"Nope. Looks like a Bulbasaur." A male trainer said.

"Or an Ivysaur." A female next to him replied.

"Definitely Ivysaur!" Someone yelled in the distance.

"YOU MEAN IT ACTUALLY WORKED?" Malispite and Cresselia said dumbfounded. Deoxys too was awestruck that it actually worked, but remained silent.

"Hah! Told ya!" Darkrai said smartly, directly in his sister's face. Cresselia was angry at her brothers 'maturity', but she along with Malispite ushered Deoxys into the locker room. They went inside and were met by hundreds of white lockers. In seconds, they ran and found locker number 451- Malispite's.

There was someone already there however. Mewtwo. His face was not visible, instead inside locker 451.

"What are you doing to my locker?" Malispite demanded.

"Ah." Mewtwo said. His head became visible. "I was modifying it for Deoxys's stay.

"Modifying?" Darkrai asked.

"Yes. Behold!" Mewtwo pulled out a remote control with numerous buttons on it. He grinned, clearly proud of what he had done. "This button…" He pointed to a green button on the remote. "Turns on the TV!" He pressed it, and a television popped out of the locker and began playing the show "Heroes".

"Cool!" Everyone said in awe. Deoxys was particularly impressed.

"This button turns on the computer!" Mewtwo pressed that button and the TV went back inside Malispite's locker, to be replaced with a fully functional screen and keyboard.

"Woah!" Everyone said in awe.

"This one's for the Wii… this one is for the telescope… this one is for the bubble bath…" Mewtwo named several of the various buttons. "Oh! And this one's my favorite feature!" Mewtwo pressed a red button on the remote.

BOOOOOOOOOSSSHH!

Instead of doing something useful, the button instead blew up Malispite's locker along with half the entire Burger King restaurant. Darkrai was the first to emerge from the rubble.

"IT BLOWS UP THE LOCKER!" Darkrai yelled at Mewtwo. Mewtwo managed to get his upper body above the rubble.

"Funny… that button was supposed to play the 'caramelldansen' song…" He murmured. He pointed to another button. "THIS button was supposed to blow up the locker."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO BLOW IT UP!" Malispite screamed, now having recovered from the explosion.

"Cause blowing up stuff is fun…" Mewtwo said with his insane grin on his face.

"I agree with him actually." Deoxys said. "But now what am I going to do…! I have no place to hide…"

"We'll have to find another!" Cresselia said, emerging from the rubble in a determined fashion. "Let me think… has Mercifond returned yet?"

"Negatory." Malispite looked around, no sign of his sister. Cresselia began to think. She carefully examined the skies, looking for Rayquaza.

"…Gardevoir!" She exclaimed. "School should be over now- we'll hide Deoxys in Gardevoir's house!"

"Yes!" Darkrai agreed. He knew that Gardevoir would surely understand. And the female psychic had the entire house to herself and her sisters, so no one would suspect it, nd it would be easy to hide the morphic alien.

"Let's go!" Malispite said. They rode off again, this time to Gardevoir's house, were hopefully, they could safely hide their new friend…

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE…<p>

Gliscor, Rayquaza, Blissey and Lickilicky ran to the source of the explosion. Rayquaza had sensed it, and all four of them thought that the aliens had made their first move in the war/invasion.

"It's close!" Rayquaza snarled. "Those aliens will pay for blowing up stuff! And for switching Palkia's middle toes!" soon, they found the source. It was a blown up Burger King restaurant.

"Those fiends!" Lickilicky said angrily.

"GIVE ME BACK MY EGG!" Blissey shouted angrily. Gliscor examined the scene

"We're too late!" He cursed. "The aliens have already left to another location…"

"Damn!" Rayquaza said in rage. "Those cowards! SHOW YOURSELVES!" He screamed to the heavens.

"Hi Rayquaza!"

"AHA!" Everyone yelled. All four turned around, Rayquaza preparing a Hyper Beam attack, Gliscor preparing a Cross Poison, Lickilicky with a Power Whip, and Blissey with an Egg Bomb.

But they saw Mercifond.

"Oh… sorry…" Gliscor apologized. Everyone stopped charging their moves. "We thought you were an alien."

"Uh, hehe…" Mercidon sweatdropped. "Uh… Rayquaza, I have a package from… Arceus!" She said. Mercifond held out the egg. "It's… a high protein candy! Yeah! And it will triple your power if you eat it!"

"Oh really? Thanks!" Rayquaza garbed the egg and licked his lips. It DID look good. All the while, Lickilicky was watching this.

"…Hey Blissey…" He said. Blissey turned her head. "…Does that egg look familiar to you?" Blissey stared hard at the egg. Just after Rayquaza consumed it, she realized it was hers.

"MY EGG!"

BOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!

The egg detonated in the sky dragon's mouth, sending out smoke that covered a wide area. When it cleared, Rayquaza fell to the ground, knocked out.

"…Uh…" Mercifond quickly flew away.

"THEY BLEW UP MY EGG!" Blissey cried. "THOSE BASTARD ALIENS WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!"

"I can't believe it… They took our Rayquaza…" Gliscor said. "…Wait!" He suddenly realized. Blissey and Lickilicky turned to him.

"That's it! It was MERCIFOND that gave the deadly egg to Rayquaza!" He realized.

"So?" Lickilicky said, waiting for the point.

"So… Mercifond is out ally! Why would she purposely give Rayquaza something that could kill him!" No one knew, so Gliscor spoke anyway.

"It's because the evil aliens are MIND CONTROLLING HER!"

"GASP!" Blissey and Lickilicky said. Gliscor's theory made perfect sense!

"Those fiends…controlling an innocent girl! Lickilicky said in rage. "They disgust me!"

"We have to find them soon…" Gliscor said ominously. "Before they fulfill their twisted dream of destroying all that we hold dear!"

* * *

><p>GARDEVOIR'S HOUSE<p>

Darkrai furiously rang the doorbell, he needed Gardevoir to be present ASAP or else Deoxys would be killed by a big misunderstanding caused by Mewtwo. He heard footsteps. Darkrai stopped ringing the doorbell and waited. Moments later, what looked like a miniaturized version of Gardevoir with more hair appeared before him.

"Hey Kirlia." Darkrai waved.

"Hi! Do you want my sister?"

"Actually… yes, we need her to come ASAP."

"Okay." Kirlia turned around and shouted for Gardevoir to come. A minute later, Gardevoiran to the door entrance. Kirlia went away and Gardevoir began to speak.

"Darkrai. What's wrong?" She asked, immediately sensing something amiss.

"Listen Gardevoir." Darkrai said urgently. "You see we found this-

"YOU FIEND! TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A FAIR MAIDEN!"

"Oh fric." Darkrai cursed. Moments later, Gallade landed on his head and knocked him to the ground with the male psychic standing on top of him.

"Don't worry Gardevoir, as I shall protect you from this demon!" Gallade saluted.

"GET OFFA ME!" Darkrai and Gallade were at it again. Cresselia, Malispite, Mewtwo and Deoxys sidestepped their fighting area and got to Gardevoir.

"Listen Gardevoir, we found this alien." Cresselia pointed to Deoxys. "And we need to hide her because she's actually a good alien but Mewtwo swapped my brothers toes so now Arceus wants to kill Deoxys!" Cresselia said.

"…Uh… can you repeat that in a way that makes more sense?" Cresselia explained the situation in more detail to the dancer like Pokemon. After hearing the story, Gardevoir gladly let them inside her house. Darkrai and Gallade were still fighting, so Gardevoir came back out and told Gallade to stop fighting Darkrai. Fortunately, Gallade listened to the psychic and both of them entered Gardevoirs place.

"So… you can't remember a thing?" Gardevoir asked the newcomer.

"Nope. My mind is almost completely blank." Deoxys said, tapping her head. Mewtwo put his hand up to his chin.

"I propose a memory restoration device." He said.

"No! Don't you remember the last time you tried messing with someones brain!" Cresselia yelled.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

"And this device here will give you a one hundred and fifty percent mental boost!" Mewtwo said, addressing all the legendarys. "All I need is a volunteer."

"Ah! I think that I should be the one to endeavor in this challenge." Mew said. "I believe that I would be absolutely astonishing if this machine does as you say and increase my mental capacity."

"Thank you!" Mewtwo said. He strapped a helmet to mew's head. Mewtwo pressed a button and the machine whirred to life. Mild electric charges were shot through Mew's body. Soon, it was done.

"So Mew?" Mewtwo asked. "Do you feel any more intelligent?" Mew paused.

"HEY MEWTWO!" Mew yelled, practically in the legendary psychics face. "WHAT'S INTELLIMAGENCE!"

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK.<p>

"…THAT'S why he's so stupid! Gallade asked.

"Nah. I kinda made that part up." Darkrai said. "What RALLY happened was that I was the one who did it, and it turned me into a drooling idiot. And then it exploded."

"Really? CAUSE I DON'T THINK THE EFFECTS HAVE WORN OFF YET!" Malispite laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!"

* * *

><p>"We've been searching everywhere!" The Lickilicky said. "Where the hell is this thing!"<p>

"At this rate, the death of my egg will be in vain!" Blissey said solemnly.

"Crap!" Gliscor cursed. "We need a plan…" Gliscor used Nasty Plot and begin to think evil thoughts.

"THE WOMENS BATHHOUSE!" Gliscor exclaimed.

Blissey hit him upside the head hard.

"Sorry… let me try again…" This time, Gliscor used Calm Mind and began to think calm soothing thoughts.

"I've got it. Mercifond." He said.

"What about her?" Lickilicky asked.

"She flew off. She must be heading to the alien controlling her!" Gliscor said. "In other words: if we find Mercifond…"

"Then we can find the aliens!" Blissey finished.

"I have another idea!" Gliscor said. "Anybody got twenty five Pok'e?"

* * *

><p>HALL OF ORIGIN<p>

Arceus paced back and forth on the shiny white marble. She hadn't heard from Rayquaza in awhile, and was worried that the aliens might have taken him out. She tried contacting him using telepathy, but he hadn't responded.

"This is bad… the aliens…" She murmured.

"THEY SWAPPED MY MIDDLE TOES!" Palkia said in anger due to his now deformed feet. Dialga, right beside Palkia, was trying to comfort his twin brother in his time of need.

"I know!" Arceus said. "But we can't do a thing unless we have a location!"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Arceus said. She walked over to the phone, when it hit her-

SHE HAD NO ARMS.

"…DIALGA! PICK UP THE PHONE FOR ME!" She yelled.

"NO HANDS!" Dialga yelled back. Arceus would have slapped herself if she had the hands to do it.

"HO-OH!"

"NO HANDS!"

"MOLTRES!"

"NOPE!"

"SUICUNE!"

"NONE!"

"Uh… KYOGRE?"

"I'M A SEA WHALE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Arceus mentally cursed herself for not making enough Legendary's with hands.

"I got it!" A feminine voice said. Latias zoomed by, unfolded her hands and held the phone up to Arceus's ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"It's Gliscor! One of Darkrai's friends!" the voice on the opposite end of the phone said. "I think that I have a way of finding out where they are!"

"CHUCK NORRIS!"

"NO NOT CHUCK NORRIS! THE ALIENS!"

"Oh." Arceus said. "Well then by all means, tell me how!"

"Can you pinpoint Mercifonds location!" Gliscor asked from the other ear of the phone.

"Easily done." Arceus replied. She concentrated, and could instantly visualize everything in the area of Destiny City. Within seconds, she found the white bat using her city wide vision.

"She's flying. She appears to be heading towards…" Arceus paused as she checked the surrounding areas. "…Gardevoirs house!"

"Those fiends! They must be planning to take out Gardevoir too!" Gliscor cursed in rage.

"Is that where they are?" Arceus said. "I'll go there immediately. Those aliens will pay!"

Palkia: "DAMN STRAIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Mercifond arrived at Gardevoirs house. Cresselia had contacted her telepathically to inform her of Deoxys's current location. Mercifond rang the doorbell, and was swiftly ushered inside.<p>

"There you are!" Malispite said to his sister. "Is Rayquaza out?"

"It exploded. Yeah, he'll be out for a while."

"Good." Cresselia said.

"…Will this really work though? Deoxys staying in Gardevoirs house?" Mercifond asked, unsure about the plan.

"Oh please." Darkrai said. "My plan is flawless."

"It was my idea!" Cresselia yelled. Darkrai didn't appear to hear her.

"There's no possible way that my mom could catch on." Darkrai assured Mercifond and Deoxys.

Suddenly in a flash of white light Arceus teleported into the room with Palkia, Dialga, Gliscor, Blissey and Lickilicky.

"…Your plan sucks." Malispite commented.

"IT WAS CRESSELIA'S IDEA!"

"Ugh…" Cresselia sighed. They all instinctively surrounded Deoxys, hoping to protect her from the white god's wrath.

"Where is the alien? I shall destroy it!" Arceus demanded.

"There it is!" Blissey said, pointing to Deoxys. "It blew up my egg!"

"DETH TO THE E.T.!" Palkia screamed in rage.

"This is bad!" Mercifond said.

"We can't possibly fight them all off!" Malispite agreed. The angry crowd of alien hating Pokemon. Their backs were against the wall now. Deoxys closed her eyes. She was as good as gone.

"Well then, I suppose we'll tell them the truth." Mewtwo shrugged.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, knowing that if Mewtwo spilled the beans, Arceus would spill their guts. Mewtwo stepped forward to confront Arceus.

"I did it." Mewtwo simply said.

"Mewtwo, step aside so that we- WHAT?" Arceus said.

"I'm the one who switched Palkia's toes."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Palkia said, surprised.

"It was really fun by the way…" Mewtwo grinned. "But… I am also the one who blew up the Burger king restaurant. I stole the egg…." He pointed to Blissey. "-And altered it so that it would knock out Rayquaza." He stated.

Everyone was shocked.

"That was… you this entire time?" Dialga said in confusion.

"Yep."

"But what about THAT!" Gliscor said, pointing to Deoxys. Mewtwo paused.

"What… this?" He pointed to Deoxys. In a motion quicker than anyone could see, Darkrai helped out Mewtwo by putting the white moustache on Deoxys.

"…This is an Ivysaur." Mewtwo stated. Everyone stared.

"….Oh…so it is… looked like an alien a second ago…" Arceus said, slightly confused. She shook herself back from her thoughts. "Mewtwo. For doing these horrible deeds, you shall be severely punished."

"What are you going to do!" Lickilicky asked.

"Are you going to blow him up molecule by molecule, and then take his ashes and teleport them to the sun, and then revive him back to life just to do it all over again?" Palkia asked.

"I COULD do that… but I was thinking of something FAR worse…" Arceus said, shadows falling across her face. The other Pokemon were terrified to hear what the punishment was.

"First, you must switch back Palkia's toes to their proper position. Then, you must give Blissey another egg. And then…" Everyone braced themselves. This was the big one.

"No technology for a week."

"Tch." Mewtwo said under his breath. Everyone stared. How Mewtwo could survive such a harsh punishment was beyond them. Many of them betted that he would go berserk by the second day.

"Wow." Darkrai said. "Deoxys… he just majorly sacrificed himself for you…" Darkrai said silently so Arceus couldn't hear them.

"…Y-yeah…" Deoxys blushed. Mercifond noticed this.

"Ooh… do you have a crush on him now?" She said teasingly.

"N-no…" Deoxys tilted her head down so no one could see her redder than normal face. She remembered that something else was bothering her. She lifted her head up and watched the Pokemon talking.

She had so many questions…

Who WAS she?

Why was she here on this strange planet?

Are pencils edible?

And… Who was she BEFORE she lost her memory? Where was her family?

These questions burned though Deoxys's mind until she couldn't take it any more. She finally stopped and looked around. She saw the people who protected her. Who decided to trust her knowing nothing about her.

'Well…' Deoxys thought to herself. She saw Mewtwo and blushed. 'At least I have friends.'


	4. Giratina's Visit

Chapter four: Giratina's visit

* * *

><p>Silence filled the Hall of Origin. The lack of noise would have been almost disturbing, had it not been five in the morning. All the legends were sleeping, dreaming pleasant thoughts within their own rooms.<p>

Darkrai, in particular, was one such Pokemon. Being the prince of darkness DID have its quirks sometimes. You see, Darkrai has this innate ability that he had since he was born. Whenever Pokemon fell asleep, if Darkrai was near, those who were within twenty square feet of him had horrible nightmares. So, from the very beginning, Darkrai had had his own room so a not to disturb the rest of the legends.

So here he was, sleeping in his very own bed, alone.

"…ohhh…" Darkrai murmured in his sleep. He clutched the pillow he was holding even tighter, he entwined within his own unconscious fantasies. Darkrai brought his face close to the pillow he held so dearly. "Oh Lopunny…" Darkrai murmured softly. "Finally… we can be alone…" He spoke.

Unfortunately for him, Arceus had other plans as she literally tore down his door with a Hyper Voice attack.

"DARKRAI WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" The god-like legendary screamed as loudly as possible. Darkrai, surprised by the noise, jumped up so high that his head crashed into the ceiling with a loud crunch.

"DAMMIT MOM! I WAS HAVING THE BEST DREAM EVER!" He cursed at his mother, body dangling from the ceiling by his head.

"I DON'T CARE! GO INTO THE MEETING HALL IMMEDIATELY!" She screamed, and then galloped at full speed to another Pokemon's room. In the floor above, Darkrai mentally cursed. As of his current situation, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Darkrai called for help, to whoever's room this was.

"HEYA DARKRAI!"

Darkrai mentally cursed again. It was Mew.

Said pink moron floated above Darkrai's head.

"Heya! Watcha doing in my room!" Mew asked eagerly. His eyes immediately became those filled with fear. "ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES!" He asked, scared out of his wits.

"No!" Darkrai said. "I just need you to-

"MOOOOOOOM! DARKRAI IS GOING TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES!"

"WHAT?"

"WAIT NO! I JUST NEED TO GET MY HEAD OUT-

A gigantic pillar of light was shot down from the heavens, and hit Darkrai with a force that could probably destroy a house. On the floor, Darkrai groaned in pain. On the plus side, Darkrai was now free of the ceiling. On the down side, now he couldn't move because he was probably bleeding internally and most likely had all of his bones broken.

"Darkrai… you've heard the announcement I'm sure?" It was Mewtwo, who just walked in the room Darkrai was now in. "Why aren't you going? Arceus will be mad…"

"Incase you haven't realized it yet, I just got shot with the most POWERFUL move in all of history (not counting my own signature attack)! I CAN'T GET UP!"

Mewtwo grinned.

"Really now…" The psychic legendary pulled out a syringe, some test tubes, a vial filled with bubbling liquid, and a jello cup. Before Mewtwo could do who knows what with that jello cup, Cresselia intervened.

"Mewtwo! No experimenting on Darkrai!"

"Thanks Sis…"

"At least, not yet! You can do it after the meeting!"

"HEY!" Groaning, Mewtwo weighed his options and concluded that him skipping the meeting (which would bring about Arceus's wrath) weighed more heavy than experimenting with the ghost like legendary. Cresselia healed Darkrai with Moonlight, Mewtwo put away the items, and all three went into the meeting room.

The meeting room was a circular room with hundreds of seats that stretched from the floor to who knows how high. Each seat corresponded with a certain legendary, each seat had the name of the legend on it. Darkrai and Cresselia, being brother and sister, sat next to each other on the third row. The rows went in according to power, and so far there were enough legends to fill up four rows. Mewtwo, being more powerful than they, sat one row below them. The first row where was where Arceus sat, along with the most powerful legendaries, like Palkia, Rayquaza and Ho-oh. Once all the legends had gathered, Arceus stepped into the center, and spoke.

"I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" She said. Heatran raised her hand. Claw. Thing.

"Why do you always say that?" Heatran asked. "I mean, what else do we gather here for? Do you really need to say that line?

"IMPRISON!" To answer Heatrans question, Arceus used the Imprison attack and a bluish seal formed along the ground beneath Heatran, which trapped her, leaving the flaming cave crawler unable to move.

"ANY OTHER QUESTIONS!" Arceus barked. Everyone became silent. "Well then…" Arceus said sincerely, and slightly calmer than before. "Here is what I have to tell you…" She paused, for drama.

"GIRATINA IS COMING OVER!"

Everyone somehow became even more silent. Not one Legendary could remember how to breath. Not because they hated Giratina, no; Giratina was actually one of the nicest legendary's (which makes no sense since he is also the guardian of death). No, what they feared was this:

Arceus had a MAJOR crush on her guardian of death friend. So whenever Giratina came to visit from the distortion world, they had to pretty much clean the entire origin to satisfy Arceus.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, by now most of you are probably thinking "OMFG! HOW DISGUSTING! AREN'T ALL LEGENDARY'S IN THIS STORY RELATED!"

And the answer is, yes, most of them are. However, just put a mental note in that Arceus and Giratina are NOT related, and that the reason some of them are, and some of them aren't, will be explained later in this chapter.

* * *

><p>And by clean, Arceus actually meant that not even a single speck of dust could be on any part of the 20,000 foot tall Hall of Origin. No joke. It was nightmare to clean before Mewtwo came along, who made their job slightly easier by inventing a transdimensional machine that kept all dust from entering the Hall.<p>

"Excuse me Arceus." Groudon spoke from the second row. "Why don't you just confess your feelings for him? It would be a lot easier than to send subliminal messages through an unnaturally clean Hall of Origin."

"IMPRISON!" Groudon became immobile. "I DEFINITELY don't like him that way…" Arceus stammered. Groudon had forgotten one of the most important rules at the Hall:

Never tell Arceus you think she's in love with Giratina. She'll deny it, then probably Imprison you for a week.

"EVERYONE GET TO WORK!" Arceus ordered "I want this place to be spotless!"

And by now I'm sure you can guess how much scrubbing there is involved in all of this.

"Rayquaza! Clean that pillar! Kyogre, wash the bathtub! Regirock, set up the decorations!" Arceus barked orders frantically. "We have to get this place clean before five PM!"

"Hey wait a minute…" Celebi spoke up. "Can't you just immediately clean this house with your godlike powers!"

"NO! We have to do it by hand, so that Giratina can see how hard we work! NOW DO YOU WANT TO BE IMPRISONED OR NOT!"

Celebi began growing the houseplants.

"Darkrai! Cresselia!" Arceus yelled. She turned around and saw Cresselia in her proper seat, but Darkrai was not beside her. "Where's Darkrai!" Arceus said angrily. She looked beside the lunar legendary and saw a black shadow.

'Heh, they'll never suspect that I've turned myself into a shadow…' Darkrai thought.

"JUDGEMENT!"

(INSERT HUGE EXPLOSION NOISE AND HIGHLY GRAPHIC PAIN HERE)

"Oughhh…." The prince of darkness moaned.

"Both of you! Go down to Earth and get some Party Candy!" Arceus ordered. Darkrai groaned again.

"Can't… move…" Darkrai managed to say. Darkrai cursed. Why was it that out of all the legendary's, HE was the only one who couldn't use any recovering moves?

"Cresselia, use Moonlight on him!" Arceus ordered. As Cresselia began using the move, Kyogre crashed into the wall.

"Arceus!" She gasped. "There's a giant Muk in the bathtub!"

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK…!" A large voice echoed through the Hall of origin.

"DAMMIT! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT, DARKRAI, CRESSELIA, GET PARTY CANDY!" Arceus ordered. She galloped into the bathroom to face the giant Muk. Cresselia and Darkrai stared at the scene.

"You know… we could ditch now…" Darkrai suggested.

"Darkrai! Do you realize what could happen if this all goes wrong!"

Darkrai thought about it.

* * *

><p>DARKRAI'S IMAGINATION:<p>

The world exploded.

* * *

><p>"OH MY MOM YOR RIGHT!" Darkrai said in fear. "To Earth!" The duo floated to the teleporter, and in a purplish pink burst of light later, they had arrived on earth.<p>

"Now then… where could we find party candy?" Cresselia asked herself. Party candy was one of the best candies around, and few stores sold it because it was hard to make. Not only that, but Party Candy was expensive too.

Cresselia paused.

"OH NO! ARCEUS NEVER GAVE US ANY MONEY!" Cresselia realized. Darkrai sweated.

"We have to go back and ask for money!" He said.

"Do you realize what would happen if Arceus saw us empty handed!"

Darkrai thought again.

* * *

><p>DARKRAI'S IMAGINATION:<p>

The world exploded.

* * *

><p>"YOR RIGHT!" Darkrai realized. "We'll just have to get some money by ourselves…" He said.<p>

"But how!" Cresselia asked.

"We'll have to steal it…"

"Are you serious." Cresselia gaped.

"Sister, desperate times call for desperate measures."

For once, Cresselia could not argue back.

* * *

><p>FIRST NATIONAL BANK<p>

"I would like to deposit 200 Pok'e please." A Politoad said to the cashier, a Shuppet.

"Thank you. That will be 100 Pok'e." The Shuppet replied. Politoad was agape.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PAY YOU GUYS TO DEPOSIT MY OWN MONEY!"

"Yep." The Shuppet replied nonchalantly. Politoad cursed.

Suddenly, there was an explosion! The right wall of the store burst open, and a fearsome black creature with a red collar angrily burst into the room. For some reason, he had a sock on his head. His partner, a sinister purple swan flew in shortly.

"Why are you wearing a sock over your head?" She asked.

"Because I couldn't find a mask." Sock head replied. "Anyway… THIS IS A STAKE UP!"

"Hold up."

"HOLD UP!" The black creature corrected. "GIVE US ALL YOR MONEY! AND IF YOU DON'T…" The black creature warned. He reached into his red collar "THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY." He said as he sinisterly held up a jello cup.

"O-OKAY, JUST DON'T USE THAT JELLO CUP!" The Shuppet said fearfully. She held up a giant sack full of money. Through his sock, the black Pokemon looked greedily as he imagined the amount of money in it.

"Excellent…" The pink swan said. She reached to grab the bag with her yellow hands, when suddenly the doors burst open with a dramatic explosion.

"FREEZE!" Darkrai yelled. "THIS IS A STAKE UP!"

"Hold up." Cresselia corrected.

"HOLD UP! GIVE US ALL YOR MONEY OR ELSE-

Darkrai paused. He saw a person that looked just like him, but with a giant sock over his head. His partner, a girl who looked EXACTLY like Cresselia, was in mid grab of the money.

"Uh… Why are their guys who look just like us…?" Darkrai asked. And then, the left wall exploded outwards, and a male Infernape and a female Staraptor bust out of it.

"FREEZE!" The Infernape yelled loudly, getting everyone's attention doing so.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO ROB THIS BANK!" The Shuppet yelled.  
>"Cause." Sock head answered.<p>

"Wait! We aren't here to rob this bank!" The Staraptor said.

"Quite the opposite! We're here to save it because we are SECRET AGENTS!" The Infernape agreed. His partner smacked him upside the head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TELL PEOPLE WE'RE SECRET AGENTS!" She yelled angrily. After a sigh, she addressed the criminals.

"Anyways! You who have tried to rob this innocent bank shall be defea-

Staraptor paused in mid sentence because she just realized that the criminals were gone.

"…crap." She cursed. Darkrai and Cresselia, who had witnessed the whole thing, were in awe.

"Wow, you two are secret agents!" Cresselia asked.

"That's right!" The Infernape said happily. His partner Staraptor smacked him upside the head. "I mean uh… NO! WE AREN'T SECRET AGENTS!" The Infernape said. Everyone around him sweatdropped. "WE ARE UM… UN- SECRET AGENTS! YEAH!"

Everyone sweatdropped even further.

"So… who were those guys that looked (and had the same intentions) like us?" Darkrai asked. Staraptor turned to him

"We have no idea… but we'll find out! This may have something to do with…" Staraptor didn't finish her sentence to not reveal any more information.

"So what are your codenames?" Cresselia asked eagerly.

"Why should we tell you!" Staraptor said sternly.

"I'm agent Blaze, and that's agent Raptor." The Infernape said, pointing to himself and his partner.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT KEEPING TOP SECRET INFORMATION!"

"I'M SORRY AGENT RAPTOR! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other. Perhaps these agents could help them with their own mission…

But, first things first.

Cresselia: "What's your secret mission?"

Agent Raptor: "Classified!"

Agent Blaze: "To find and imprison thief Weavile!"

Agent Raptor stared. She used an Aerial Ace attack on her partner for his big mistake. As Agent Blaze began moaning in agonizing pain, Darkrai decided to speak, remembering something.

"Thief Weavile…?" Darkrai said. "That name seems familiar somehow…"

"Ugh… no use hiding it I suppose." Agent Raptor fluttered her wings. "Thief Weavile is the most skilled thief in all of history! Her thievery knows no bounds, and she always steals what she lays her eyes on! Why once, she even stole a five story hotel!"

"How she manage to do that!" Cresselia and Darkrai stood agape.

"No one knows…" Agent Raptor said mysteriously. "That's why it is the duty of us secret agents to capture her for the good of the world. And our supreme boss told us that there is a good chance that she might be in this very city!"

"Really? Who's your boss?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh yeah!" Agent Blaze said. "Our boss is a really nice guy, his name is-

Agent Raptor quickly closed his mouth to muffle the sounds.

"Agent Blaze! NEVER under any circumstances reveal the name of the supreme boss! Don't you realize what could happen if he was known to the world!"

Agent Blaze thought about it.

* * *

><p>AGENT BLAZE'S IMAGINATION:<p>

The world exploded.

* * *

><p>"OH MY ARCEUS YOR RIGHT!" Agent Blaze said. He closed his mouth, determined not to talk.<p>

"Anyway, we would like to make a deal with you guys." Darkrai said straightforwardly.

"…What kind of deal?" Agent Raptor narrowed her eyes.

"You see, we actually have a mission of our own." Cresselia spoke. "We have to get Party Candy in order to prevent the entire world from ending."

Agent Blaze and Raptor looked at each other.

"…It's a long story alright?" Darkrai rolled his eyes. "Anyway we'll help you capture this 'Thief', and in return, we want you to give us some Party Candy." Darkrai paused. "…You CAN give us Party Candy right? Being secret agents and all?"

"Hah." Staraptor laughed. "If we contact the Supreme boss, he can easily give you your candy." Staraptor said. "But… we are not going to involve mere civilians in this kind of warfare. No deal."

"Civilians!" Darkrai said angrily. "I'll have you know that we're legendary Pokemon!"

"REALLY!"

"Well… not yet, but we will be!" Cresselia said. There actually was a certain way that Pokemon were given Legendary status.

First, you had to be eighteen years of age or older. Secondly, you had to reach a certain level of power in order to be a Legendary. After that, if Arceus decided that you had done enough benevolent deeds to the world, she would give you a room in the Hall of Origin, and you were in. For some, this was easier to do than others, Darkrai and Cresselia for instance, them being Arceus's children. However, that did not mean that those directly related to the first Legendary could be legendaries. Mewtwo was a prime example, he was the most recent Legendary, yet he was not directly related to Arceus. Another example would be Ho-Oh, one of the most powerful yet he and his brother Lugia were admitted without linage.

As for Darkrai and Cresselia… they were seventeen, and didn't even come close to reaching the level of power yet. So, they were officially not Legendary yet.

Someday.

"So… you two are Arceus's children?" Agent Blaze asked after hearing Cresselia's story.

"Yes. And we DESPERATELY need Party Candy by five." Cresselia lowered her head. If this didn't work, they'd have to resort to plan C: Move to Almia, and hope Arceus never found them. Agent Blaze and Agent Raptor looked at each other, thinking.

"The answer is still no." Agent Raptor said sternly. "Thief Weavile is a master of illusion and disguise, and not only that but she is very strong. Possibly more so than us." Agent Staraptor looked at her partner, who nodded in agreement. "You won't stand a chance."

"What? No one is stronger than me!" Darkrai said angrily.

"Darkrai, many others are stronger than you." Cresselia rolled her eyes. "Like Mewtwo. Or Dialga. Or Arceus. That's how she bosses you around"

"Please. My mom can't tell me what to do!" Darkrai yelled.

A gigantic pillar of white light was shot from the sky and it hit Darkrai so fast that he didn't have time to react. A small crater was left in its wake, with the ghost like legendary at the center, some groaning in pain.

"…" Agent Raptor said.

"…Yeah, he gets on moms nerves a lot." Cresselia said.

"We'd better go . There's no telling when Weavile will make her way out of Destiny city…" Agent Raptor said to her partner.

"Oh yeah…!" Agent Blaze suddenly remembered. "There is also a secondary mission, in addition to the primary one Agent Raptor." Agent Blaze said, holding a hand up.

"What?" Agent Raptor said impatiently.

"Our supreme boss received a confirmation that a meteor hit Destiny City last chapter, and he wants us to do a small investigation.

Should we come across anything that resembles something not of this earth, we are to eliminate it to prevent it from taking over the world." Agent Blaze finished.

Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT GIVING INFORMATION TO CIVILIANS?"

* * *

><p>GARDEVOIR'S HOUSE<p>

Gardevoir was in the kitchen, washing dishes from the lunch that she and her sisters ate. She had sent Kirlia to get the mail, and her youngest sister Ralts was out on their swing set, hesitantly testing it to see if it was safe to use by gently nudging it.

The dancer like psychic heard the door open and close. Kirlia bounded into the room with the mail.

"Anything interesting?" Gardevoir asked as she washed the last dish and put it back in the pantry.

"Same old same old." Kirlia rolled her eyes in boredom. "Bills, and a note from Gallade."

"Give me the note." Kirlia handed the note to her elder sibling, then ran off to play with Ralts. Gardevoir looked at the note. It had a rose attached, which smelled sweetly. It said:

TO YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! I LOVE YOU!

And below that there were some X's and O's.

"That guy really loves you, doesn't he?" A new voice said. Gardevoir put the note down to see Deoxys, the amnesic extraterrestrial.

"Yeah." Gardevoir smiled.

"Well, do you like him back?" Deoxys asked, interested. Gardevoir stared off into empty space, thinking.

"I don't know. I think he's just a friend, for now anyway." She smiled. The dancer turned to the alien. "So what's this I hear about you and Mewtwo?" Gardevoir asked with an all knowing smile. Deoxys turned redder than she initially was.

"W-well I um… He's… kinda cute…" Deoxys lowered her head. But the look in her eyes told Gardevoir that she thought Mewtwo of being more than 'kinda cute'. However, she decided to not argue with her.

Speaking of the psychic, Mewtwo suddenly burst into the room. Without even knocking.

"We have a problem." Mewtwo said. It was obvious that he did, his face was sweating, and there was a look of fear on his face.

"What is it?" Gardevoir asked. Deoxys tried blending into the background, too nervous to come out.

"Well… Giratina is coming to visit…" Mewtwo said. "And well…" Mewtwo shifted his gaze to Deoxys. "…The Transdimensional Dust Cleaner is stolen."

"What!" Gardevoir asked, immediately worried. They explained the situation to Deoxys, about Giratina and Arceus, and about Mewtwo's invention.

"I managed to get Palkia to form a temporary solution with his spatial powers," Mewtwo said. "but it's only a matter of time before Arceus finds out…"

"When did it go missing?" Gardevoir asked, sweating slightly from the realization of the end of all life as we know it.

"I don't know." Mewtwo said worriedly. "Listen, I need you two to help me find it! Everyone else in the house is too busy to do it! And can you guys IMAGINE what would happen if there's dust in the Hall?"

Gardevoir and Deoxys thought about it.

* * *

><p>GARDEVOIR AND DEOXYS'S IMAGINATION:<p>

The world exploded.

* * *

><p>"That would be bad…" Gardevoir shuddered. "Okay. We'll help you. Just let me get a sandwhich. Gardevoir opened her refrigerator-<p>

-and the fridge was gone.

"…WHAT?" Deoxys said as she looked at the sheer lack of space. Mewtwo was also shocked.

"Come to think of it…" Mewtwo thought back "Kyogre said she lost her favorite plush toy… and Moltres said that his copy of Halo 2 had been stolen…" Mewtwo pondered. Gardevoir and Deoxys exchanged worried glances. It was obvious to them what was happening. Mewtwo was the first to say it.

"It appears as though a master thief has entered Destiny City…

Either that, or the Muk went on an eating frenzy."

* * *

><p>THE PARK<p>

There was a park near the center of Destiny City. It mostly had bushes and grass, but it was a good park nonetheless. It also had a small playground.

Which at the moment… was gone.

Agent Blaze and agent Raptor stared at where the playground used to be. There was nothing left of it but the holes.

"She was here." Agent Blaze said. Agent Raptor nodded her head.

"It's no use. She's too good to be caught by hand." Agent Raptor said, calculating. "We'll need… to set up a trap." She finished.

"Ooh I love traps!" Agent Blaze said happily.

"Here's what we'll do…" Agent Raptor said to her flame typed partner. "First, we'll set up a giant pit!" She said. "Then… we'll need to put in an object of value in the center, as bait."

"Wait a minute…" Agent Blazea narrowed his eyes. "If the thief really IS Weavile… then wouldn't she be able to climb out of the pit easily with her claws?"

"WE SHALL BEGIN IMMEDIATELY!" Agent Raptor said, apparently not hearing Blaze. Agent Blaze shrugged and eagerly brought out the shovels and the two secret agents began digging. Fortunately, agent Blaze knew Dig, so the pit was dug in a matter of minutes. They put sticks over the pit, and then leaves.

"There! All done!" Agent Raptor said proudly. The pit stood out like a sore thumb, a point which agent Blaze duly noted, to which Raptor replied

"Please. No one will be able to guess. Now, we need an object of value." Agent Raptor stated.

"I know!" Agent Blaze had an idea. "Let's put a rock there, and then paint it silver!"

"OR, we could use REAL silver!" Agent Raptor said excitably.

"That's a great idea!" Agent Blaze agreed. "But... we have no silver…"

"Hmmm…" The two secret agents thought.

"I know!" Agent raptor suddenly spoke "Let's use 20 year old cheese!"

"Why?" agent Blaze said, confused.

"It'll be the perfect bait!" Agent Blaze shrugged, and put the 20 year old stinky cheese in the middle of the trap. Together, they hid behind some bushes and waited…

* * *

><p>GARDEVOIRS HOUSE<p>

Darkrai and Cresselia burst into the house.

"Deoxys! Gardevoir!" Cresselia screamed frantically. "We need to hide Deoxys! There are secret agents onto us!"

But there was no one inside. Cresselia and Darkrai looked at each other.

"You don't think…?"

"We're too… late…" Cresselia finished "She's not here! Those secret agents must have come here before us!"

"GASP!" Darkrai said, surprised and scared for Deoxys.

"We'll have to track them down, little brother. It's the only way to save Deoxys!"

"Okay! AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BROTHER!" He screamed the last part. Darkrai pulled out a cube shaped devices from his giant collar. It buzzed and whirred, and shone with blinking lights with sheer mechanical power.

"Woah… what is it…?" Cresselia said in awe

"I believe it to be a GPS." Darkrai said. "We can use it to locate those evil secret agents!"

"Wait, where'd you get that?" Cresselia asked.

Darkrai thought back…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Darkrai woke up from his sleep. It was the middle of the night, and he was thirsty. Darkrai got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw a giant Muk.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKK!" It bellowed.

"HOLY SH**!" Darkrai yelled. He closed the door before the Muk could eat him. Scared for his life, he ran to Mewtwo's room.

"Mewtwo!" He said in fear. "There's a giant Muk in the bathroom!" Unfortunately, the legendary psychic was asleep. Darkrai looked to the side, and saw many of Mewtwo's miscellaneous inventions.

"I know! I'll use these to kill it!" Darkrai looked around, until he spotted the glowing cube. He picked it up, and carried it to the bathroom. What he failed to see was the sign to the left of it that said 'Transdimensional Dust Cleaner'.

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

"But it didn't work, because the Muk's still there." Darkrai said sadly. Suddenly, they heard a knock n the door, and Gallade bursted in.

"Hello my beautiful!" Gallade said, expecting Gardevoir to be there. But all he got was Darkrai and Cresselia. The fighting/ psychic Pokemon looked around, but saw no sign of his 'beloved' dancing psychic.

"DARKRAI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY LOVELY PRINCESS!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IT WAS-

But before the words could come out of Darkrai's mouth, Gallade tackled him and began to fight him.

"Wait Gallade!" Cresselia yelled. Fortunately, it got his attention. "Darkrai didn't do anything! She was already gone when we came here!"

"What!" Gallade said, shocked and confused.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Darkrai screamed in rage from beneath him. Gallade got off and Cresselia told her tale, about the secret agents, and their mission, and the GPS that Darkrai had found.

"THOSE FIENDS TOOK MY FAIR MAIDEN!" Gallade screamed in rage. "I SHALL HUNT THEM DOWN AND MAKE THEM PAY!"

"We feel the same way. We can't let them get away with this!" Darkrai agreed. "Let's use this GPS to track them down!"

"But where's the screen?" Cresselia asked. Darkrai looked at the cube. No screen on it.

"…Damnit. Mewtwo made a dysfunctional GPS…" Darkrai cursed bitterly at Mewtwo's stupidity.

"We will have to find another way…" Cresselia said. "But how…?"

"I shall find my fair maiden!" Gallade said confidently. "For our hearts and destiny's are intertwined in a bond that would shun the power of any GPS!" He finished.

Darkrai and Cresselia: "…Right…"

Gallade: "THIS WAY!" Gallade leapt off to a random direction, and Darkrai and Cresselia had no other option but to follow him.

* * *

><p>HALL OF ORIGIN<p>

'I really hope Mewtwo can recover the Transdimensional Dust Cleaner…' Palkia thought silently to himself. He could use his spatial powers to clean all the dust off, but it was only a matter of time before Arceus found out. And once she did…

* * *

><p>PALKIA'S IMAGINATION:<p>

The world exploded.

The guardian of space shuddered. He could vaguely hear noises about Arceus's fight with the giant Muk.

Meanwhile with Arceus and the Muk, the Alpha Pokemon was winning.

Sort of. No matter how many Judgements she used, the Muk seemed to take them with little to no effect. It's thirty foot tall stature probably had something to do with its resistance. However, he was being wearied down…

"JUDGEMENT!" The pillar of white light came down and struck the Muk. The Muk bellowed in rage, and sent a Sludge Bomb at Arceus, who quickly teleported to the opposite side of the room.

"I've had just about enough of this." She said fiercely. The Muk suddenly had a blue halo around its body, and was lifted up into the air helplessly. Arceus was using Psychic. With her mind powers, the god Pokemon flung the Muk off the Hall of Origin down to the ground below!

"MUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkk…" The Muk screamed as it fell down. Arceus shook her head, and proudly announced.

"THE MUK IS GONE!"

"YAYS!" All the legends screamed happily.

"BACK TO WORK!"

"NOOOO!" All the legends screamed in sadness.

DESTINY CENTRAL PARK

"This way!" Gallade said, certain that the way he was going was the way to his 'lovely maiden'. Darkrai and Cresselia followed behind. So far, they had gone all over town, with no sign of Gardevoir, OR Deoxys.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the park, Mewtwo was getting a reading from his super- metal detector.

"The TDC is close by." Mewtwo announced. "We had better get it fast, or else Arceus will end the entire world with her supreme rage." He warned. Gardevoir and Deoxys (with her white moustache for disguise) nodded their heads, prepared to fight if nessesary. The two groups came into the center, and were wide eyed.

Mewtwo: "Darkrai?

Deoxys: "Cresselia?"

Cresselia: "Gardevoir?"

Darkrai: "Mewtwo?"

Gallade: "GARDEVOIR!" The happy psychic leapt into Gardevoir and hugged her. Both Darkrai and Cresselia were shocked to see that Gallade had actually led them to Gardevoir.

"Eh… nice to see you too Gallade." Gardevoir nervously smiled.

"We thought you were all captured by secret agents!" Darkrai said happily.

Mewtwo, Gardevoir and Deoxys stared

"…Long story." Cresselia said.

"Listen, we need the Transdimensional Dust Cleaner." Mewtwo said in an urgent voice. "It's missing! As well as other objects!"

"Stolen items…" Cresselia said. "We heard something about Thief Weavile. She must have stolen the TDC, as well as the other items."

"But… my radar says that the TDC is nearby…" Mewtwo stared at his radar.

"Nah. All we have a broken GPS." Darkrai said, holding up the Transdimensional Dust Cleaner.

"…THAT would be IT." Mewtwo said angrily at Darkrai.

"…NO WONDER IT COULDN'T LOCATE STUFF!" Darkrai said surprised.

And then a giant Muk crashed down right in front of them.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKK!" It wailed in rage.

"HOLY MOM IT'S BACK FOR ME!" Darkrai said in fear. With a swipe of its mighty hand, the Muk knocked them all down. Expect Mewtwo, he jumped in the air, and launched a Shadow Ball at the beast. But that wasn't enough. A Sludge attack later, and Mewtwo was down.

"It's… too strong!" Cresselia said. Though they all had gotten up, they realized that they stood no chance at winning at the monstrous living sludge.

And then, the Muk fell into a giant pitfall trap trying to swallow some moldy cheese.

"HAH! IT WORKED!" Agent Raptor said excitably. The two secret agents jumped from the bushes triumphantly. The rest of the Pokemon stared.

"Those are the secret agents that want to kill you…" Darkrai whispered to Deoxys. The two agents didn't seem to realize that the alien they were looking for was right in front of them.

"HAH! NONE STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US!" Agent Blaze said, celebrating their victory.

"YEAH! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD THIEF WEAVILE COULD ESCAPE FROM THAT TRAP!" Agent Raptor smirked.

"…That isn't Thief Weavile that you caught…" Mewtwo pointed out.

"That's a Muk." Darkrai added.

And wouldn't you know it? That giant thirty foot tall Muk jumped right out of the pitfall trap.

"MUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKK!" He bellowed in anger. He lashed out at the secret agents, who managed to dodge.

"…What do you day we call it a day?" Agent Raptor said nervously.

"AGREED!" The two ran out of there as fast as their legs/wings could carry them. Muk turned his attention back to the legendary's, and began to engage them in combat. Darkrai launched a Dark Void attack at it, but the giant Muk didn't seem to feel it as it hit its belly.

"We can't win!" Darkrai said.

"Yes we can." Mewtwo said. "I have one more trick up my sleeve." Mewtwo pulled out a jello cup. He threw it, and the thing exploded on contact and knocked the Muk out.

Everyone gaped.

"HOW THE…" Gallade said in awe.

"Genetically altered Jello." Mewtwo grinned. Deoxys couldn't help but stare at Mewtwo. Her concentration was broken when Gardevoir playfully nudged her.

"…I wasn't staring…" Deoxys said nervously. Suddenly, the Muk began to convulse. It then upchucked. But… what it threw up was-

"Kyogre's plush toy!" Darkrai exclaimed.

"Moltres's Halo 2!" Cresselia exclaimed.

"My refrigerator!" Gardevoir said happily. The Muk convulsed once more, them upchucked about a dozen miscellaneous items, including the playground.

"It was never thief Weavile… it was just a hungry Muk!" Darkrai realized. He looked over at the object that the Muk threw up. "PARTY CANDY!" He exclaimed, holding up a bag of the colorfully assorted candies.

"Great! Now we can go back to the hall!" Cresselia beamed. Then she remembered that the Party Candy was UPCHUCKED.

Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other.

"I'm not eating that." The both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>HALL OF ORIGIN<p>

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE PARTY CANDY!" Arceus said. Unbelievably, the legendary Pokemon managed to somehow get it all clean, with decorations and posters. The only thing that was missing was the candy. "WHY AREN'T THEY HERE!" She stomped angrily, the stomp creating a shockwave that echoed through the halls.

But, as the legendary Pokemon thought it all lost, Darkrai, Mewtwo, and Cresselia appeared.

"Here's the candy!" Cresselia said, giving Arceus the Party Candy.

"Ah. It's about time. I was getting worried." Arceus said. The legendary Pokemon sweadropped. SHE was the one who was worried? They thought they each and every one of them was going to die!

Mewtwo had a quick word with Palkia, and the Transdimensional dust Cleaner was put into operation, much to the guardian of space's relief. Five o clock came, and, true to his word, a giant blue vortex to the Distotion world opened up. Out stepped a giant dragon with black wings, grey skin, and gold collars all over its body, as well as its six legs.

"Yo everyone! What's up?" Giratina asked.

"H-h-hello Giratina. Thank for you coming." Arceus stammered. The rest of the legends sweatdropped. Arceus was bad at talking to guys she liked.

"Hey Arceus! I see you've prepared a welcome for me. Got the Hall cleaned up and what not."

"Yes well keep tidy I like to things…" Arceus blushed.

"Let's get this party started!" The second Giratina announced it, the Hall became filled with music, a massive rave party was started by all the legends. Heatran and Groudon even gor freed from their Imprison. Darkrai and Cresselia stood confidently.

"Well what do you know? Things turned out alright." Darkrai spoke. "And now, I must be off to get a glass of some of that punch…" Darkrai grinned.

And he found that he couldn't move.

"…WHAT THE HECK?" He screamed. His body was a total shutdown state, other than his head and mind.

"Hello Darkrai." The ghost like legendary heard behind him. "I hope you haven't forgotton out promise…?" Mewtwo grinned.

"CRESSELIA!" Darkrai yelled in fear. Cresselia shrugged and floated away.

"Oh, I can assure you Darkrai…" Mewtwo picked him up with his powers. "That you, me, and all the miscellaneous chemicals in my lab are going to have a lot of FUN…" He grinned psychotically.

"SOMEBODY HEL-

* * *

><p>The Darkrai look alike finally took off his sock.<p>

"Damn. Can't believe that we couldn't steal the money…" He said.

"I know. She's going to be displeased…" The Cresselia look alike agreed. Slowly, they both began changing. Their bodies slowly deformed and shrank. This continued until in a matter of seconds, they had become pink blobs.

Ditto.

"Well… where's the money?" A voice rang. The Ditto turned around, and saw a sight that few Pokemon ever laid their eyes on. She was short, like them, and black with just a touch of blue. She had white claws, long ears (one with a gold earring on it), red hair that stood upright like a mayan hat, and a devious smirk to her face.

Thief Weavile. The greatest of all crooks

"We don't have it." The male Ditto said. There were secret agents. Not only that, but the real Darkrai and Cresselia showed up. Couldn't risk it." The Ditto expected some form of punishment, but instead, Weavile smirked.

"Oh believe me, I know all of that. The only reason I needed you two was two distract them, long enough for me to steal this…" Weavile held up a piece of paper. Curiously, the Ditto looked at it, and on it were blueprints to some kind of building.

But before they could examine it in depth, Weavile closed it up and put it away.

"So, we were used." The female Ditto said. "Just what you'd expect from Weavile.

"What can I say? Gotta keep up my reputation." Weavile smirked.

"Well, we're out of here." The Ditto stated.

"Very well. You may leave." Weavile waved her claw in the air. The Ditto turned into Yanma, and vanished within seconds. Weavile watched, and suddenly, her ear picked up something, an unheard voice.

"Yes yes, I know." Weavile said. "I need to memorize the blueprint first." She said back to the silent voice. Silence passed, and then

"Yes. To the basement I will go, and then…

The ultimate treasure… It'll be mine, right?"

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER FOUR!<p>

WHAT ARE THIEF WEAVILES PLANS?

WILL DARKRAI SURVIVE MEWTWO'S HORRIFIC EXPERIMENTS?

WILL THE LEGENDARIES EVER FIGURE OUT THAT GPS'S CAN'T LOCATE POKEMON?

WILL ARCEUS EVER TELL GIRATINA SHE LOVES HIM?

WHEN THE HELL ARE HEARTGOLD AND SOULSILVER COMING OUT?

AND WILL I EVER FIX THIS STUPDID BROKEN CAPS LOCK?

FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF- DRAGONBALL ZEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. The Ultimate Insult

Chapter five: The Ultimate Insult

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE!" Soon after the loud outburst, Darkrai zoomed past many students in the hallway, running (floating?) at full speed. Behind him in hot pursuit was Lucario, who had finally located the prince of darkness. And now, he was using Extremespeed to catch up to Darkrai while firing many Aura Spheres at him.<p>

Imagine a high speed police chase, only with two people, one of them a sarcastic demon, and the other crazy jackel.

Yeah.

Darkrai turned a corner, frantically running because Lucario was catching up. Suddenly, a giant purple claw reached from a nearby trashcan and dragged Darkrai into the green bin. Lucario, who didn't see, ran past the unsuspecting trashcan. When it was safe, Darkrai emerged from the trashcan with Gliscor right beside him.

"Thanks Gliscor…" Darkrai said, out of breath.

"No problem. He should keep running for awhile…" Gliscor thought out loud. "Anyways, I have another money making scheme!" He smirked.

"You do? Sick! Let me hear it!" Gliscor cleared his throat before grinning.

"First, a question: How many teenagers experience bad acne?" The purple bat asked. Darkrai frowned. He didn't know.

"A lot, right?" He guessed.

"89%, at some point in their life." Gliscor smirked.

"Okay, so?" Darkrai asked.

"Well… what if we had a way to get rid of it? Everyone in the school would want to buy it, right?"

"…You mean…?" Darkrai fit the pieces together.

"Precisely." The purple bat's smirk grew wider. "We've created a failsafe formula that IS GUARANTUEED TO CURE ANY AND ALL ACNE!"

"Brilliant!" Darkrai smiled, already imagining the income.

"Yes, it is indeed a very good scheme." Said Mewtwo, who randomly popped out of the trashcan beside Darkrai and Gliscor.

"MEWTWO! How long have you been there!"

"Long time Darkrai." Mewtwo shrugged. He reached into the trashcan and pulled out a bottle of milky white fluid. He explained that this was indeed the formula that could cure any acne on any person place or thing.

"There's just one problem." Mewtwo said.

"What are you talking about? My plan is flawless!" Gliscor boasted. Mewtwo shook his head sideways.

"Pokemon don't get acne."

Darkrai and Gliscor fell down anime style.

"DAMNIT!" Gliscor cursed. "This was my best plan too!"

"Now we'll never get money…" Darkrai said. He looked at Mewtwo and Gliscor. An idea formed in his mind.

"Mewtwo, I have an idea. Can you reverse the formula on that stuff?" He asked. Mewtwo smiled.

"Easily done. Why?"

"Well, if you can reverse the formula, then instead of it removing acne, it will instead-

"CAUSE EVERYONE TO EXPLODE?" Mewtwo smiled eagerly.

Darkrai and Gliscor stared.

"…Cause everyone to GET bad acne!" Darkrai finished. "If everyone in the school gets bad acne, then everyone will want to buy the product!" Darkrai finished.

"…EXCELLENT! Good job Darkrai, you've saved my brilliant plan!" Gliscor smiled. "I promise to share the profit three ways with you guys!"

"I'll get right on the formula… hold this." Mewtwo shoved the bottle in Darkrai's hands, then teleported to his laboratory on Newmoon island.

"Hello Darkrai…" A voice said behind him. Darkrai and Gliscor got out of the trashcan, and turned around slowly to face-

AN ARMY OF ROBOT NINJA'S.

…

…

…

…

…JK. It was actually Malispite. He and Darkrai walked up to each other an glared in each other's faces, lightning practically shooting out of their eyes from their mutual hatred of one another.

"Stupid moron." Malispite began.

"Delusional idiot." Darkrai spat back, smirking.

"Skirt wearing goth!"

"Mascara eyed bat thing!"

"HAH! YOU CALL THAT AN INSULT!"

"WELL I'M STILL WAITING FOR YOURS!" The hallway became dark. The tension in the air was so great that a few Pokemon randomly fainted.

"GIRLY LONG HAIRED BUG FACED WEAKLING!"

"STUPID MAKEUP WEARING THREE TAILED BUG!"

"OH YEAH, WELL YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT WORTH CRAP!"

"SHUT UP YOU…" Darkrai stopped. Malispite grinned; his mortal nemesis could not think up a comeback, thus making Malispite victorious in their stupid battle of masculinity. Until that is, Darkrai grinned.

"You fluffy pink Easter Buneary!"

"…TAKE. THAT. BACK." Malispite commanded fearfully. About a couple years ago, Malispite accidentally put on a fluffy pink bunny costume, and everyone confused him for the Easter Buneary. Mewtwo even had some pictures.

"OR WHUT?" Darkrai smirked in Malispite's face. Malispite though hard, but couldn't think up of anything. Darkrai saw this as an opportunity to gloat.

"HAH! In YOR face! I win!" Darkrai pranced about happily as Gliscor watched. The seven foot tall bat's face turned into a scowl.

"You just wait! I'll come up with an even better remark!" Malispite lifted his wings and zoomed out of the school angrily, to find an even better insult.

"Hah. Like that'll happen." Darkrai rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a gap in the fabric of space-time opened up in reality creating a white hole in existence itself. From the spinning white hole came Malispite. Except it wasn't Malispite. This Malispite was about a foot taller, with darker fur, a scar around his left eye, and larger wings and tails. The new Malispite quickly scanned the area until he found what he was looking for.

"DARKRAI!" The Malispite said. The wormhole disappeared as the strange Malispite zoomed over to Darkrai and grabbed his shoulders. "LISTEN TO ME!" He spoke in a deep voice urgently. "I know this won't make any sense, but just for today, DO NOT bring up the Easter Buneary incident! You have to trust me on this!" He pleaded forcefully.

"…" Darkrai and Gliscor said in confusion.

"…" The new Malispite said. "..It already happened, didn't it?"

Darkrai: "Pretty much."

New Malispite: "DAMNIT! STUPID TIME MACHINE!" He cursed.

"Okay, I'm going to say this in the simplest possible way." Gliscor said calmly. "Who are you, what do you want, and why do you look like Malispite?"

"I AM Malispite." The new Malispite said. "I am Malispite from TWO WEEKS into the future!"

Darkrai/Gliscor: "GASP!"

"That's right! I have come back to the past to prevent a horrible calamity from happening!" He explained. "You two! We have to stop my younger self! He will inadvertently cause the end of the world!" Future Malispite said urgently.

"Why? All Malispite is going to do is search for a better insult." Darkrai shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal.

"That's the problem!" Future Malispite exasperated. "My younger self's search will eventually lead him into saying… THE WORD THAT MUST NOT BE SPOKEN." Malispite said in a deep dramatic voice.

"…WHAT!" Darkrai said, immediately freaked out by the sentence. "MALISPITE SAYS 'THE WORD'!"

"What! What word!" Gliscor asked, confused and frightened at the same time.

"You see Gliscor, there is one word that must never be spoken." Darkrai said in fear. "It is known as 'The ultimate insult'! If it is spoken, then horrible things will happen!"

"R-Really?"

"Yes…" Future Malispite said gravely. "The second it is uttered, there will be a gigantic explosion that will kill everything within a 20,000 meter radius. Then, everyone on the planet will become deaf, with those closest to the explosion becoming blind! After that, radiation levels will make Earth uninhabitable, and the planet just dies on its own."

"…All THAT from one word!" Gliscor began to sweat.

"Yes." Darkrai said fearfully. "In order to prevent all life from ending, my mom sealed it away and wiped it from everyone's memories, including herself." Darkrai explained. "But what I don't understand is how Malispite managed to see it. There's only one possible way to get to it…"

"And that would be?" Gliscor asked.

"The pathway to the word is only revealed when the planets align. But come on, what are the odds of that happening?"

Suddenly the sky grew dark, the planets aligned, and a beam of light was shot down from the heavens revealing a rainbow staircase leading to the word that must not be mentioned.

Darkrai: "…I hate this story."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

The staircase shown down almost directly in front of present Malispite, who looked upwards and said

"AHA! I'll look there for an insult to Darkrai!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE… <strong>

"AHA! At last, I have created the reverse- acne cream!" Mewtwo said happily, holding up a bottle of green fluid. "Now all I have to do it test it out to make sure it works…" He grinned psychotically. The psychic teleported…

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE… <strong>

"DAMNIT HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING?" Agent Blaze said angrily.

"Because, you always pick the card on the top, and I always make sure that one's the old maid." Agent Raptor rolled her eyes.

"That's cheating!"

* * *

><p><strong>WE'RE NOT SURE WHAT THE POINT OF THAT LAST MEANWHILE WAS…<strong>

"Alright. We have to stop my younger self from unleashing the power of the word." Future Malispite said. "If I remember correctly, he should be heading up the stairs. We'll never catch him at this rate, any idea's?"

"Hm…" Darkrai and Gliscor thought.

"I know! Let's go to Mewtwo's lab!" Gliscor said. "He's bound to have SOMETHING there!"

"Excellent. Let's go." Future Malispite said.

"Go where?" Gardevoir asked, randomly appearing. Darkrai took her hand.

"Future ruined. Malispite time traveled. Ultimate insult. Stop Malispite. You're coming." And before Gardevoir could argue she was swept away at high speeds as the three men took off to Mewtwo's lab.

It was right as they left the school did Mewtwo teleport into it.

"Ah, here we are. This should be a most excellent test…" He grinned. "Let's see… everyone should be in class right now, so I'll get to work…" Mewtwo pulled out some wires and machines. He raced off and found a ventilation shaft. Mewtwo grinned, and attached some wires to the shaft and put the parts together to form a second air pump. Mewtwo put the formula into the pump, and the ventilation shaft began emitting green gas into the room...

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN HOME ECONOMICS CLASS <strong>

Mercifond, Deoxys and Cresselia sat in Home Economics class. Deoxys, of course, was wearing her white moustache for disguise.

"And that is how you can tell if the house has a good price." Their teacher, Mrs. Pidgeot said, having finished the explanation. She ruffled up her feather slightly and adjusted her glasses, waiting to see if her students had any questions.

"Hm…I don't get it." Deoxys interjected. "What's a house?"

"…" Everyone said.

"…What country did you say you were from again?" The teacher sweatdropped.

Suddenly green gas came into the room and before everyone had a chance to get out they breathed it all in. Within seconds, they all had one giant red zit on their foreheads.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! WE HAVE ZITS!" Cresselia screamed in fear.

"…I don't get it, what's a zit?" Deoxys asked.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"This is horrible!" Mrs. Pidgeot said, she too having a single pimple on her forehead. "I can't go to my husband like this!"

"Who could have done such a thing!" Mercifond said, examining her face in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE <strong>

"Perfect! It works!" Mewtwo said. "Now I just have to get the formula from Darkrai, and we'll get money! Or even better, we'll receive LIVE ORGANS for payment!" Mewtwo said happily. He looked around, but for some reason could not find Darkrai OR Gliscor. The male psychic frowned.

"…Odd…" He said, putting his finger on his chin. "I know! I'll use my GPS to track them!" Mewtwo teleported back to his lab. The second he did, the girls and their teacher rushed out of Home Economics class.

"What will we do? I CAN'T POP THEM!" Cresselia said, having already tried to cut her giant zit with a knife, yet failing because Mewtwo also made the pimples indestructible.

"I still don't get it." Deoxys said.

"…Stupid amnesia…" Cresselia sapped herself.

"…There may be… one way…" Their teacher said ominously. As everyone watched, she pulled out a drawing that was drawn in crayon poorly.

"What… is it?" Cresselia asked.

"A prophecy. It was drawn by the kindergarteners yesterday." Mrs. Pidgeot explained. "It states that there will be a rainbow staircase that leads to the cure for a horrible disease! Did you not see the green gas? This is the horrible disease from the prophecy!"

"Oh!" Mercifond understood. "So what does the cure look like?"

"It is apparently a magical incantation! Once uttered, it shall cure us of our acne!"

"Oh! How convenient!" Deoxys commented.

"You three must go to the rainbow staircase and find that magical incantation! Hurry!" Mrs. Pidgeot ushered them.

"Will do. We shall not fail, teacher!" Cresselia spoke, determined to find the cure. The three girls raced off to find the incantation to save their faces…

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE <strong>(I'm liking the meanwhile's…)

Darkrai, future Malispite, Gliscor and Gardevoir had successfully infiltrated Mewtwo's lab, and were looking for something to help them zoom up the staircase.

"See anything!" Future Malispite said urgently, to the others as they looked around at Mewtwo's various inventions.

"Nothing yet." Darkrai muttered.

"No!" Gliscor said.

"Nothing." Gardevoir replied. Suddenly, a sparkle caught her eyes, and she spied a latch beneath a pile of miscellaneous inventions, attached to a door. "Hold on… I think I found something! It's a latch; I'm going to open it…"

The dancer psychic opened up the door, and out bursted a Linoone, who gratefully hugged her as he cried.

"THANK YOU! OH ARCEUS THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He wailed happily. The Linoone parted from Gardevoir and ran out the lab, screaming "I'M FINALLY FREE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!".

Everyone stared.

"Yep, this is definitely MEWTWO'S lab." Gliscor said fearfully.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT! THIS THINGS ABOUT TO EAT ME!" Darkrai screamed in fear, being tossed back and forth in the jaws of a 30 foot tall venus flytrap.

"Ugh…" Future Malipsite's mouth began to glow, a ball of electrical energy forming in its mouth. "Zap Cannon!" The ball of energy shot itself to the base of the flytrap, and created an enormous electric field upon impacted. The flytrap was instantly defeated.

Darkrai fell to the floor. Hoping to save some of his dignity, he got up and wiped some imaginary dust off his black fur while muttering 'I could have done that…'.

"I've been meaning to ask you Malispite." Gardevoir announced to the giant brown bat. "If your only from two weeks into the future, how come you're so tall and buff and battle scarred?"

"That's what happens when you live in a messed up future." Future Malispite shrugged.

"Hm… maybe if I lived a messed up future, then I could get tall and buff and Lopunny would fall in love with me!" Darkrai smiled with anticipation. Gardevoir rolled her eyes, and Gliscor sighed. Suddenly, Gliscor spotted a trashcan nearby.

"AHA!" He said triumphantly. Gliscor leapt up, did a front flip, and dove headfirst into the trashcan.

Everyone stared.

"Yep… I remember Gliscor always doing that…" Future Malispite pondered. Gliscor emerged a few seconds later with a motor scooter. With a giant rocket booster attached to its behind.

"Yes!" the giant brown bat smiled. "Good work!"

"But the fuel is empty." Gardevoir pointed to the scooter, which showed an 'E' on the fuel meter.

"You're right! But what does it run on!" Future Malispite asked.

"Let's try pouring Fizzy soda into it and see what happens." Darkrai suggested.

They poured some Fizzy soda into the fuel gauge.

The machine whirred to life. Everyone got on board and Malispite turned the rocket powered scooter to full throttle. Within two seconds they had reached 400MPH and were zooming to the rainbow staircase to stop present Malispite.

Ironically, a few seconds after their departure, Mewtwo teleported into the room. He looked around, and saw his gigantic main computer, which Darkrai Gliscor Malispite and Gardevoir were too stupid to notice.

"Computer. Locate Darkrai Gliscor and Malispite." He ordered.

"AFFERMATIVE MEWTWO." The computer replied. "TARGETS LOCATED. THEY ARE HEADING TO WHAT APPEARS TO BE A FRACTURE IN REALITY."

"The rainbow staircase." Mewtwo deduced. "I'm sure they can handle this without me… Computer!" Mewtwo said, a grin appearing on his face. "Get me the priso- I mean 'research subject'… me and my deadly acids want to 'play' with him…"

"PRISONER NO LONGER IN CAGE." The computer replied.

"What!" Where is the prisoner!"

"UNKNOWN. ALTHOUGH THERE APPEARS TO BE A FOURTH LIFE FORM WITH THE THREE OTHER TARGETS." The computer put up a screen showing three red markers, and one black marker, all close to each other heading in the same direction: to the rainbow staircase.

"Oh, so they decided to free my prisoner- I mean research subject did they!" Mewtwo said angrily.

"I THOUGHT SLAVERY WAS ILLEGAL." The computer stated monotonously.

"So is creating a computer with artificial intelligence." Mewtwo replied, searching through a pile of inventions.

"…TOUCHE."

"Found it!" Mewtwo held up a remote control- the Master controller, which basically controlled his entire lab in any way the psychotic psychic saw fit. He pressed a red button, smiling maniacally.

**BOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH! **

Mewtwo's lab blew up. Mewtwo emerged from the rubble, and dusted himself off.

"Excellent. Now I can pursue Darkrai." Mewtwo stated nonchalantly.

"MEWTWO, WHY DID YOU BLOW UP THE LABORATORY?" His mother computer asked, somehow surviving the explosion.

"Because I like blowing things up." The psychotic psychic grinned. With that, he left to catch up to Darkrai Gliscor and Malispite, as well as the prisoner they had freed…

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE <strong>

"There's the rainbow staircase!" Cresselia said, motioning to the gigantic structure, leading to who knows where.

"Oh!" Deoxys said in awe. "So, when we get up there, there's supposed to be an incantation to save us from this 'acne'?"

"Correct." Mercifond answered. She gazed up and spoke. "We'd better hurry, we can't let any boys see us like this…"

"Agreed. But hm…" Cresselia murmured.

"What is it Cresselia?"

"I thought that the rainbow staircase was to conceal the Word That Must Not Be Mentioned… Ah well, I'm sure that's not it."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE ON THE RAINBOW STAIRCASE <strong>

Malispite walked calmly up the rainbow staircase. He was smirking, for he knew that surely a really good insult lay on top of the staircase. He could actually see the top, only about a hundred yards…

"HIYA MALISPITE!"

Malispite inwardly cursed. It was Mew. Floating alongside him, and poking him playfully.

"Hah! You're still blue!" Mew laughed at his astute deduction.

"I'M NOT BLUE YOU MORON!" Malispite said in rage. "Wait a minute- What are you doing up here anyway!"

Mew paused and flashed back…

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"Okay Mew, here's what I need you to do." The god like legendary spoke to Mew, who wasn't really paying attention, instead picking his nose with his forefinger.  
>"The Rainbow staircase has opened up. All I need you to do is guard the Word That Must Not Be Spoken, got it?"<p>

"GOTCHA!"

* * *

><p>Mew remembered why he came here. Pausing, he looked over at Malispite.<p>

"Mommy told me to go play here because it looked like fun! She also told me that there would be ice cream here!"

Malispite: "…I'm sure…"

Mew: "HEY MALISPITE! What kinda of ice cream do you like! Is it the blue kind because you're blue!"

Malispite: "I AIN'T BLUE!"

Suddenly a rocket powered scooter carrying Darkrai Gliscor and future Malispite shot past Malispite at a blinding speed that overshot the brown bat by about a mile.

"THAT WAS MALISPITE!" Gliscor shouted above the roar of the engine.

"STOP THIS THING!" Future Malispite screamed equally loud.

"I CAN'T! THERE'S NO BRAKES!" Darkrai replied. "…WAIT! I SEE A BUTTON! I'LL TRY PRESSING IT!"

Darkrai pressed the button and the scooter blew up.

"WHY IS IT THAT ALL OF MEWTWO'S INVENTIONS EXPLODE!" Gliscor shouted as the fell through the air. They landed on top of each other at the pinnacle of the staircase. Slowly, they all stood up. But something was missing.

"Wait… where's Malispite?" Gardevoir asked, looking around. The bat from the future was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm right here!" present Malispite zoomed up to meet them. Darkrai stood up to Malispite and spoke.

"Alright Malispite, I'm going to lay it on you." Darkrai began. "You can't go past here because the insult you're looking for will actually end the world. So there." Darkrai explained.

"Nah, I'm going past here to read the insult…" Malispite said, pointing to a rock with writing on it past the ghost like legendary. "And no skirt weaing goth is going to stop me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!"

The two were at it. Immediately the two jumped towards each other and punched, Malispite with Thunderpunch, and Darkrai with Shadowpunch. The two attacks collided and sent them backwards. But Darkrai got up again and Double Teamed himself for evasiveness. The five Darkrai simultaneously used Shadow Ball on Malispite, who dodged and launched a dangerously powerful Zap Cannon at them. It his one Darkrai and detonated, hitting the others. The real Darkrai was injured.

Darkrai recovered and launched Ice beam from his left hand. It hit, but Malispite shook it off and charged at him with Pursuit. Darkrai, angry from that last assault, charged up a Dark Void in his hands and rushed to the brown bat.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP AT ONCE!"

Before their attacks collided, a giant Reflect shield cam between them. Their attacks hit the shield, and rebounded back to them. The two Pokemon levitated in the air before they were put before the one who used the move- Gardevoir.

"Both of you stop at once!" She stamped her foot to the ground. "You're both friends! Friends shouldn't fight each other at this level!" the female psychic insisted.

"FRIENDS!" Darkrai and Malispite said in horror. "NO WAY! NOT WITH HIM!" The both spat, disgusted with the idea. Gardevoir sighed.

"Malispite, please just listen to us, and Darkrai, don't overreact."

Malispite/ Darkrai: "Fine…"

"She's right." A voice said. They all turned around to see-

CHUCK NORRIS.

…Jk. It was future Malispite.

"WH0!" Malispite said in awe of his future self.

"Where the heck WERE you!" Darkrai asked. That's when they all noticed the glowing. Small yellow energy bubbles were forming around him.

"I disappeared for a little bit…" Malispite looked down on himself. "I don't belong here in the present, and because of that I'm fading in and out of time. Soon, I won't be able to resist it any longer, and I'll forcibly head back to the future." He explained. "But before that time…" He looked at his younger self. The two Malispite's eyes interlocked with each other.

"You can't say what's written on the stone." Future Malispite said flatly. "It will cause the end of the world. And stuff."

Malispite: "What kind of stuff?"

Future Malispite: "BAD stuff."

Malispite: "GASP!"

"Alright, so are we clear on everything?" Gliscor asked. The group nodded.

"I won't say the word." Malispite swore. Future Malispite beamed.

"Excellent… and now… I go back to the future…" The glowing increased, and just before the brown bat vanished, he muttered some words of wisdom to his younger self.

"Never eat a three bean burrito before going on a date."

And with that, the yellow light enveloped him and future Malispite returned to his future, hopefully better now. The gang stared at the sight, which was broken by-

Mew: "HIYA DARKRAI! DO YOU HAVE ANY ICE CREAM!"

"NO I DO NOT HAVE ICE CREAM!" Darkrai yelled back angrily. "WAIT A MINUTE- MEW'S HERE!" He said in horror. "HOLY SH*T! HE MIGHT SAY THE WORD!"

"FISH! YAY I SAID THE WORD WHAT DO I WIN!" Mew said excitably. Darkrai jumped up and tackled the pink moron to the ground. Gliscor came soon after and tied him up with rope, now Mew could not move.

"Now no one can say the word." Malispite said. "Alright, I'm bored. Let's go play Halo or something…"

"There's the word!"

Fearfully, the group looked down at the rock and saw that Cresselia, Deoxys, and Mercifond were examining it, reading the word on the rock. In all of their fear for Malispite and Mew ending the world, they hadn't noticed the girls sneaking pat them!

"Yes! Now we can cure our acne!" Cresselia said happily.

"NO! I CAN'T DIE! I HAVEN'T KISSED LOPUNNY YET!" Darkrai screamed in terror.

"AND I DON'T HAVE A MILLION POK'E EITHER!" Gliscor yelled. But their cries were to no avail, the girls could not hear them, and almost immediately after reading the rock, Mercifond said

"The word is U-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! **_

Suddenly a bomb was thrown at Mercifond, stopping her in mid sentence. The explosion caught up to the girls and knocked them to their feet.

"Steal MY pris- Research subject will you!" Mewtwo hover above them angrily. "Fortunately I have just the punishment for you all- three and a half bombs!" With that, the psychic threw another bomb in the general vicinity of the group.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! **_

Another bomb was thrown.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! **_

Finally, the half bomb was thrown at the group.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOO! **_

"BOOO! WHAT THE HELL!" Darkrai asked, bruised everywhere.

"It's the sound that half a bomb makes when it explodes." Gardevoir explained.

"THE FUDGE!" Mewtwo descended slowly until he had arrived at the ground. He looked around, and smiled.

"There. All is forgiven." He stated. Mercifond rubbed her head as she stood up, and then, she found that she could no longer remember the word. The massive concussion after the bomb hit must have wiped it from her memory. Frantically, she looked around, and found that the rock was destroyed.

"Oh no! It's gone!" Cresselia noted sadly.

"Oh by the way, the word on the rock was 'The word'." Gardevoir pointed out.

"WHAT! Geeze it's a good thing we didn't say it…" Mercifond shuddered. Cresselia looked around, shifting her eyes.

"I knew it all along." The swan stated.

"YOU DID NOT!" Darkrai said angrily. "Anyways…I can't believe it! Mewtwo's love for explosions actually saved us all!" Darkrai realized.

"Um… yeah…" Deoxys blushed. "G-good job Mewtwo…" She congratulated nervously.

"Why thank you." Mewtwo bowed. "…by the way, there is a giant zit on your forehead." Hearing this, Gliscor's eyes flashed. He jumped up into the air, did a back flip while grabbing the anti- acne formula from Darkrai's red collar and landed in front of the girls.

"Here is an anti- acne formula, guaranteed to cure any and all acne!" Gliscor grinned greedily. "It will wipe those giant zits off your foreheads instantly!"

"Yays!" All the girls said.

"FOR FIVE PAYMENTS OF FIFTY NINE NINTY FIVE!"

The girls beat the crap out of Gliscor and took the acne formula.

"There's just one thing I don't understand…" Gardevoir paused, as everyone listened. "If the rock could have been destroyed this entire time, why didn't Arceus just destroy it long ago instead of sealing it in another dimension?"

* * *

><p>Dialga, who was watching the scene, couldn't agree more.<p>

"Why is that, mom?" He turned to his mom. Arceus closed her eyes ominously and said

"I have my reasons."

"You didn't think of it, did you?"

"DO YOU WANT A JUDGEMENT DOWN YOUR-

* * *

><p>"Well all's well that ends well." Malispite said happily.<p>

"Actually, I'd have to disagree with you on that." Mewtwo suddenly said, serious. "Since you all freed my pr-research subject, I'll have to have another to experiment on." Mewtwo pulled out some tests tubes, a knife, syringes filled with green liquid, and a cup of jello.

"WHO WANTS TO BE MY RESEARCH SUBJECT?"

"RUUUUUUUUNNNN!"


	6. Detention of DOOMNESS I

Chapter six: Detention of DOOMNESS (Act one: Job application test)

* * *

><p>(AN: I don't think I mentioned this, but Deoxys is in Normal forme. That is all)

The blue Jackal was in hot pursuit of Darkrai and Malispite.

"I'LL GET YOU!" He screamed in rage. Malispite and Darkrai were not far up ahead, running for their lives from Lucario. Suddenly, Darkrai came to an abrupt halt, and so did the brown bat. Confused, Lucario stopped a few feet from them.

"We give up." Darkrai said.

"Yeah, there's no possible way to win." Malispite agreed. Lucario was awestruck.

"…okay? Fine, then come with me."

"And, to show that we apologize, we will give you this jello cup as a token of sorrow." Darkrai handed Lucario one of Mewtwo's genetically altered Jello cups. Pleased that they were truly sorry for their actions, Lucario ate the jello cup in one bite.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The cup exploded in the jackal's mouth, defeating Lucario in a OHKO. Darkrai and Malispite slapped each other five, and went back to their friends.

"That was awesome!" Gliscor complimented half of his body hidden in a trashcan, the lid on top of the bat's head.

"Yep. He'll never catch me!" Darkrai exclaimed proudly. "Malispite maybe, but not me!"

"HEY!"

"So… are you guys ready?" Gardevoir asked. Gallade's eyes lit up.

"YOU MEAN YOU FINALLY ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL!"

"…No." Gardevoir sweatdropped. Gallade cursed under his breath, but reassured himself it was only a matter of time before his fair maiden gave in to his charms…

"I'm talking about the Career aptitude test!" Gardevoir smiled.

"Oh yeah, that." Mercifond remembered. "When you're done with it, it will give you the job you're most suited to do." The white bat explained to Deoxys.

"Ah… good times…" Mewtwo remembered. He was a year older than everyone but Deoxys, so he had already taken the test.

"What did you get on it?" Deoxys asked.

"It said I would grow up to be psychotic."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"It was a lie, though." Mewtwo assured everyone. "I was ALREADY psychotic when I took the test."

Everyone sweatdropped further.

Each of them began telling the rest what they all wanted to be. Gliscor didn't know what he wanted to be, so he skipped the question. Both Mercifond and Malispite wanted to join the army, specifically in the air force department. Gardevoir wanted to be an elementary school teacher, because she was good with kids. Much to everyone's surprise, Gallade wanted to be an elementary school teacher too.

Yes, that was sarcasm.

"I already know what I'm going to be." Darkrai bragged.

"Really? What?" Gardevoir asked the prince of darkness.

"I'm going to be God."

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Once my mom is out of the picture, then her position is mine for the taking!" Darkrai schemed.

Darkrai was instantly hit with a Judgement attack from space. It struck him, and left him paralyzed and unable to move.

"NO WAY!" A voice boomed from up above. Everyone stared at Darkrai, severely beaten. Suddenly Cresselia entered the room.

"I heard a Judgement attack." She said fearfully.

"It only hit Darkrai. Nothing to worry about." Said Gallade. Cresselia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, I thought for a second it hit someone who mattered…"

"HEY!"

"So what do you want to get on the test?" Gardevoir asked the lunar swan. Cresselia smirked and replied

"I'm going to be the leader of all Legendaries."

"HEY! THAT'S MY FUTURE CAREER!" Darkrai bellowed angrily within the confines of the crater. Cresselia scoffed and told him that there was no possible way it could happen, and that only someone as stylish, beautiful, smart, pretty, stylish, powerful graceful and stylish as her could be the leader.

"…You said 'stylish' thrice." Malispite said.

"Yes." Cresselia noted. "Well, I'd better get going, I can't wait to see the results." The swan ran (floated?) away. Gliscor too decided it was time for him to take the tests, and dove into his trashcan.

"I wonder what I'll get?" Deoxys wondered aloud. She put on her white moustache for disguise, and now looked like an Ivysaur to everyone. "Mewtwo… will you escort me to my classroom?" She asked innocently.

"Sure, just give me a second…" Mewtwo said, putting another rod into Darkrai's head, now ten in all stuck to his noggin.

"GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME!" Darkrai wailed.

"Mewtwo!" Gardevoir said angrily. Mewtwo pulled the rods out of Darkrai's head, muttering about how unfair it was. He motioned for Deoxys to follow him, Gardevoir winking at said alien, and the two went off. Gardevoir then ran down the crater and helped the grateful prince of darkness to his feet.

"Thank you…" Darkrai said. "Hey by the way Gardevoir…"

"What?"

"…Have you noticed that Deoxys behaves differently around Mewtwo than the rest of us? It's kinda weird…"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Gallade asked.

"What? Is she like… scared of him or something? Is that why she's so nice?" Darkrai guessed, having no clue what the actual answer was.

"…I'm sure you can figure it out on your own." Gallade rolled his eyes. Gardevoir giggled softly at Darkrai's obliviousness.

"Come on! What is it!" Darkrai asked angrily. It bothered him that they knew something he didn't. However, they gave no response and walked off together. Darkrai was about to protest when the bell rang. Muttering to himself, he went in his own to take the test.

* * *

><p><em>'How would you rate yourself on a calmness scale, one being not very calm, ten being tranquil…'<em>Gardevoir read the question. She tapped her pencil to her chin, thinking. She wrote down a nine.

* * *

><p><em>What is one thing you pride yourself in? <em>the question read.

"HM…" Gallade thought. "The ability to seduce my love whenever possible!" He exclaimed.

"GALLADE! STOP TELLING US YOUR ANSWERS!" Mr. Rhydon shouted.

"NEVER!"

Gallade jumped out the window, dramatically.

…

* * *

><p><em>If you could describe yourself in two words, what would they be? <em>Darkrai saw.

_'hm…"_He thought. He smirked.

_'BAD…ASS…'_He wrote down on the paper.

* * *

><p><em>'Do you experience normal levels of stress...'<em>Agent Raptor read. She cocked her head, no, not recently, ever since thief Weavile escaped from containment area 99. That, and her partner was kind of a moron. She was about to put down a 'no', when she realized something.

"Wait a minute… WHY AM I TAKING THE CAREER APTITUDE TEST?" Agent Raptor said aloud. "I ALREADY HAVE A JOB!"

"I don't know!" Mr. Alakazam exasperated, he too confused as to why some random secret agent was in his classroom.

"I shall escape inconspicuously." Agent Raptor announced. She dove out the window at breakneck speed, crashing through the glass. The bird landed on Gallade, who was taking HIS test.

"HEY! Watch where you're leaping!" Gallade said angrily. Agent Raptor flew off before Gallade could use Leaf Blade on her.

* * *

><p><strong>EVENTUALLY…<strong>

"HERE ARE YOUR (BEEP!) RESULTS." Mr. Magnezone handed the students their work. "HAVE A NICE (BEEP!) DAY!" Darkrai snatched his results and flew off into the hallways, looking for his friends.

He didn't look hard enough, because he crashed into Gardevoir, who crashed into Malispite and Gliscor. Papers flew everywhere.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Darkrai…" Gliscor said. He picked up what appeared to be his sheet of paper, and gave Darkrai his, and Gardevoir her's.

"So, what did you get?" Gardevoir asked politely. Darkrai grinned and looked at his sheet, knowing for sure it said that he would be a god. Confidently, he spoke aloud for all to hear.

"A Psychiatrist!" He announced proudly.

Everyone paused. Gliscor exchanged looks with Gardevoir, both of them knowing that Darkrai would think back on what he had said and probably burst into anger. A few seconds later, they were right.

"A PSYCHIATRIST!"

"Seems kinda.. unbelievable if you ask me…" Gliscor said, sensing something strange. Darkrai looked at his sheet again.

"Okay wait! There's other jobs listed here." Darkrai held up his hand. "Psychiatrist… Nurse… teacher… GUNDAM?" Darkrai said, shocked at the last part.

"You can get Gundam on this thing!" Gardevoir asked, immediately looking at hers. "I got… policeman?" Gardevoir gasped. This wasn't what she was expecting at all, not even close. Darkrai saw this, and tried to comfort her, but then, suddenly, Lucario leapt from the ceiling onto the ground in between the two. He glanced at Darkrai, then Gardevoir, and said

"You. Come with me." To Gardevoir. He immediately used Extremespeed and took the dancing psychic with him. Darkrai tried to catch up, but the jackal was too fast.

"No… Gardevoir…" Darkrai clenched his teeth. What did Lucario want with her? He'd have to find out later, once he recruits Mewtwo…

"Gliscor." Darkrai said. "I'm going to find Mewtwo so that we can rescue Gardevoir." Darkrai stated. "I'll be back. Tell Gallade too, he might be of some help." Darkrai zoomed off.

Ironically, Mewtwo and Deoxys appeared right behind Gliscor.

"Hi Gliscor!" Deoxys said. "I took the test ad got my results." She said proudly.

"Oh really, what'd you get?"

"It said… I would grow up to be an alien." Deoxys sweatdropped. She stared at the sheet again. "…or a Gundam. I hit every question but one in the intelligence test." She explained.

"Really, which one?" Mewtwo inquired. He thought that Deoxys was almost his equal in terms of knowledge.

"The question was…" Deoxys squinted at her paper. "_When did the Third Great Destruction occur?_"

"Oh yeah. I always get the date screwed up on the Destruction's…" Gliscor sympathized. Deoxys thought that she had not made her point clear.

"Um, guys?" She spoke up. "What exactly IS the 'Third Great Destruction'?"

Mewtwo and Gliscor were speechless. EVERYBODY knew about the Destruction's. The knowledge was so common, that even small children knew about it! And yet SHE didn't? It was abut that time that Cresselia walked (floated?) up to them, and asked what was the matter.

"She doesn't know about the Destruction's…" Gliscor said.

"Well you know," Cresselia rolled her eyes. "That she IS an ALIEN. AND she has amnesia too!"

"Oh yeah." He sweatdropped. "Maybe you'd better explain this to her, since, you know…" Gliscor nudged. Cresselia turned back to Deoxys.

"During brief periods of time on this Earth…" Cresselia began. "…there were instances where life was almost completely annihilated. They are know as 'Great Destruction's', because, as I said, life was almost completely eliminated during them. So far, there have been five Great Destruction's." She explained.

"Wow… five?" Deoxys said. She was eager to learn, so Cresselia spoke again.

"The First Great Destruction occurred about 4.1 billion years ago, when unicellular life first formed." Cresselia said. "They were unsuccessful, and all life was actually eliminated.

However, life tried again, and this time succeeded by using DNA, and it thrived. But then, about 3.4 billion years ago, when cells began joining with each other, they were attacked by the very first virus, the Second Great Destruction. It wiped out 90% of all life on Earth, and the only reason it didn't kill it completely is because the virus grew too successful and eventually couldn't find a host, which saved life from extinction." Cresselia paused, to make sure Deoxys was following along. She was, so Cresselia continued.

"The Third Great Destruction happened approximately 65 million years ago, when a giant comet hit the earth and killed all the prehistoric poke-dinosaurs. 90% of all life was eliminated. However, there are remains of them, in the form of Armaldo's and Omastar's and such.

The Fourth Great Destruction…" Cresselia paused. The fourth troubled her the most.

"The fourth was a war." Mewtwo spoke for the purple swan. "A giant world war. Two sides, the enemy's, and Arceus's side." He said. "200 years ago, 75 percent of the worlds biomass was destroyed." He said. Deoxys shuddered, war was awful, she knew from experience.

…

…wait… how did she know that?

"A war…" Deoxys pondered. A thought struck her. "Wait a minute; you said Arceus was on one side, right? Who could be on the other side, with Arceus's God powers?" Deoxys said; it made no sense. Mewtwo and Cresselia exchanged looks.

"We don't know." Gliscor said.

"I asked my mom who could be the equivalent of her in the war, and all she said was 'He was a bad man'." Cresselia said ominously. "She doesn't say, and never talks about the war."

"And the fifth?" Deoxys inquired.

"…We don't know about that one either." Cresselia said. "Textbooks SAY that 50% of all life was destroyed, but never gave a reason why. It occurred exactly 185 years ago, which is odd, since books were commonplace."

"Arceus knows… doesn't she?"

"I asked her about it and she grounded me for a week!" Cresselia said grumpily. Deoxys stared at Mewtwo, did he know? But Mewtwo stared off into space, thinking about something. There was an awkward silence before Cresselia spoke again.

"So… What'd you all get?"

"I got 'Alien'." Deoxys replied.

"I got 'Burning Gundam'." Cresselia said bitterly. "SERIOUSLY! Why the hell is GUNDAM on this quiz anyways?"

"Oh yeah, I remember doing that." Mewtwo grinned, reminiscing old times.

Everyone stared at him.

"…I mean, um, Gliscor; I don't believe we've seen your results." Mewtwo changed the subject. Gliscor sighed and looked at his sheet.

"It says that when I grow up, I'm going to be a…" Gliscor's eyes widened. "SECRET AGENT? WTF!"

"AHA!" Two voices yelled instantaneously. Before anyone could react, two figures crashed into the windows and landed in front of them- a male Infernape and a female Staraptor.

"Agent Blaze!" The Infernape said.

"And Agent Raptor!" The Staraptor announced.

"TOGETHER, WE ARE THE INVINCIBLE SECRET AGENTS!" Agent Blaze shouted though a mega- phone. Staraptor smacked him upside the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY ABOUT ANNOUNCING OUR STATUS TO THE WORLD!" She shouted angrily.

"Oh, you guys…" Cresselia said. She glanced over at Deoxys, who thankfully was wearing her white moustache. "Are… you still hunting the 'alien'. Which by the way is not in this school. Or has a moustache that makes her look like an Ivysaur." She added.

"Yep!" Agent Blaze said obliviously. "We're going to hunt her down and kill her on the spot!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP REVEALING INFORMATION!"

"I'M SORRY! I HAVE A LOUD MOUTH!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIGN UP FOR THIS JOB!"

"Okay look, is there a point to your appearance or what?" Mewtwo asked, annoyed. "Because if there isn't, then I'll just have to kill you both right now."

Agent Blaze and Agent Raptor began to sweat.

"Uh… Anyway! Congratulations Gliscor!" Agent Raptor congratulated, eyeing Mewtwo just in case he really DID decide to kill them.

"Congratulations? On what?" He cocked his head

"Last night, we altered the test!" Agent Blaze explained proudly. "It gave the option to become a Secret Agent! The sole purpose being… to recruit new members! And out of all the 529.37 students in this school, YOU were the only one with the skills to qualify!"

"REALLY!" Gliscor said, amazed. The others were astounded as well. "That's awesome!"

"Yep! And now you can help us with our missions whether you like it or not!" Agent Raptor said happily.

"…Wha-?"

_AND THEY WHISKED GLISCOR OFF TO A MAGICAL LAND FILLED WITH GUMDROPS AND LOLLIPOPS!_

"…the hell?" Mewtwo asked the narrator.

_SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'M HIGH OFF ROOT BEER AGAIN._

"Ah." Mewtwo understood. Silence. And then Cresselia's eyebrows arched.

"Five hundred and twenty nine point three seven?" She asked the male psychic. Mewtwo grinned.

"Oh believe me that was VERY fun to do…" he replied insanely.

Deoxys and Cresselia ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH DARKRAI<strong>

_'Gotta find Mewtwo… he has to be around her somewhere…'_Darkrai thought. Once he had Mewtwo, then Lucario would HAVE to give up.

Or Maybe Mewtwo would kill him.

Either way, he'd get Gardevoir back, which was good enough. Even if it meant sacrificing the Jackal.

"Darkrai, what're you running around for?" Darkrai looked to his side- Malispite, his giant black wings unfolded and zooming at high speeds alongside the prince of darkness.

"I have to get Gardevoir back, she was taken by Lucario!" Darkrai explained the whole situation to Malispite, and after Darkrai was done, Malispite laughed.

"HAH! YOU GOT PSYCHIATRIST!"

"SHUT UP! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"Okay, okay." Malispite said. "He looked forward, no sign of either Mewtwo, Gardevoir of Lucario. "So…" He looked into Darkrai's eyes. "You're giving up on Lopunny for Gardevoir?"

"THE HELL! NO WAY WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Darkrai said angrily. "Lopunny is the most beautiful Pokemon in the universe! She cannot be compared by any! None match her beauty and wit, none can parallel-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!**

Darkrai was too busy praising Lopuuny to notice the wall that he hit. He slid off it and fell down. Malispite flew over to him.

"You okay there Darkrai?"

"Why yes, I am perfectly Finland Mercifond." Darkrai said groggily. "Now hurry up some we have to find Groudon before Luke Skywalker sinks a chocolate flavored marshmallow…"

Malispite Sweatdropped.

"Are you guys looking for me…?" A familiar voice asked. Malispite turned around- it was Gardevoir. Next to her was a giant cage.

"Groudon!" Darkrai said happily. "Now we can get the eggs off of our back just like the nail clippers swam away."

"…Uh…"

"He hit his head on a brick wall." Malispite explained. The tall brown bat eyed the cage. "So… what's with the…?"

"Oh!" Gardevoir looked like she remembered something. "Lucario! He's coming for you two- quick, get in this cage, as it can protect you!" She explained, motioning for the two to get inside the steel prison.

"Okay!" Malispite picked up the star seeing Darkrai and he walked in the cage. "Thank you Gardevoir!"

"Indeed…"

Suddenly, the cage closed! Malispite shook it, but the steel prison would not budge. He tried to form a Zap Cannon in his mouth, but found that his powers were useless.

"Jinkies! The ghost tricked us into losing my glasses!" Darkrai moaned. Malispite smacked his head. The bat turned to face his true opponent-

CHUCK NORRIS.

…

…JK. It was actually Lucario.

"I finally have you trapped! Thanks to you, Gardevoir!" Lucario said happily. Gardevoir smiled.

"No problem, boss."

"BOSS!" Malispite exasperated. Gardevoir explained. Lucario had captured her because he heard about her getting 'policeman', so he wanted to recruit her for the school disciplinary force. Gardevoir had accepted- it was her future career after all. And her first task was to catch a certain pair of lawbreakers form chapter two.

"No! Gardevoir, don't join the light side!" Darkrai said desperately.

Malispite: "Light side?"

Darkrai: "The power of the force is strong with this one."

Malispite: "…"

Gardevoir: "…"

Lucario: "…"

Lucario: "…anyway, I'm sending you all…" Lucario paused for drama, then dimmed the lights and put a flashlight to his face. **"TO DETENTION."**

"Gasp!" Malispite and Darkrai said fearfully.

**"MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOR SOULS." **Lucario finished.

"You mean Darkrai's mom?" Gardevoir asked.

**"…Y-YEAH."**The blue jackal sweatdropped. He used some rope to tug the cage down some stairs, into a dismal dark abyss. And as Gardevoir stared down at the detention center, she wondered if she had really done the right thing…

* * *

><p><strong>THE SECRET AGENTS!<strong>

Agent Raptor: "STOP REVEALING CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" She yelled at the narrator.

_'Honestly…'_she sighed in her mind. She tuned to her two subordinates- Agent Blaze, and newly recruited Gliscor.

"First order of business!" She fluttered her wings. "You need a cool codename!"

"Is the name really that important?" Gliscor asked.

"Of course it is! Now come up with one!" Agent Raptor rolled her eyes. Gliscor began thinking. In a few moments, he had an idea.

"How about- Agent Apoclaypse!" He said. He thought it sounded tough and manly.

"Negatory."

"Wha! But why!"

"Because, rule number two is that your name can't be cooler than mine; because I'm the leader and I have to have the best name!" She said.

"There are rules?"

"Yes." Agent Blaze answered. "Tell him, Agent Raptor."

"Ruled number one: Obey all rules" Agent Raptor spoke. "Rule number two: You can't have a name cooler than mine. Rule number three: do not ask questions."

"Why not?" Gliscor asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY ABOUT QUESTIONS!" Agent Raptor blew up. Gliscor cowered in fear.

"Nah, JK! That's not a rule!" Agent Raptor said happily.

"Ug…" Gliscor replied.

"Rule number four!" the bird agent continued. "Never set pedestrians on fire."

"Why would…?" Gliscor asked. But then he looked at Agent Blaze, and realized why they had that rule.

"Rule number three! (because I skipped it) I am the undisputed leader of this squad!" She fluttered her wings. "Lastly, rule number five: As undisputed leader, I can make up rules whenever I want to."

Gliscor sighed. This was going to be troublesome…

"Okay, how about Agent Scorpio?" Gliscor suggested.

"Are you forgetting rule number two?" Agent Raptor said. "Bah! I'm making up your own name, since you can't come up with any that fit the criteria! You're codename is… AGENT PURPLE!"

Agent… purple…?" Gliscor said in disbelief.

"Ooh, I like!" Agent Blaze commented. The Staraptor smiled.

"Came up with it myself." She tried to be modest. Gliscor inwardly fell down anime style.

"On to business!" Agent Raptor announced. Cautiously, she looked around the empty alleyway, just in case someone was watching. However, she found no apparent intruders, so she turned to Gliscor.

"Agent Purple, I'm going to get you up to speed on our mission." She explained. "Ten weeks ago, the notorious thief Weavile escaped from Containment area 99- a place where only the most extreme criminals reside once captured. We have been assigned by our supreme leader to find and recapture her."

"Okay, so what do you guys know about her so far?"

"We know that she may be in Destiny City. That is all."

Gliscor fell down anime style.

"So you guys pretty much know nothing."

"Yep." Agent Blaze shrugged. A silence followed as Gliscor sunk in the information. "…we do know one other thing." Agent Blaze suddenly remembered. "Because she is in Destiny City, we presume that there is an object of value for her to steal."

"It would have to be something BIG." Agent Raptor added. "This city has the Hall of Origin in its center, not to mention Arceus, god of all Pokemon- Weavile must be here for some thing very valuable, the question is, what." She turned to Gliscor. "You wouldn't know any object of value, would you?"

"…nah, I think the only thing special about this city is that it has Arceus in it." Gliscor shrugged. It was official. They had no leads.

"Well then, I have an idea." Agent Raptor said. "Let's build a trap."

"A trap!" Gliscor said, confused. "How is a trap going to help us find Weavile?"

"You're right." Agent Raptor acknowledged. "We'll make it a pitfall trap."

"THE FUDGE?"

And so, the three secret agents rushed off to make a pitfall trap.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DEPTHS OF HE- I MEAN THE DETENTION CENTER <strong>

50 feet below the school in the basement was the detention center. No light came here, so each individual cell had its own little lamp. The detention center was supposable unfathomable- reaching depths unknown.

Malispite knew this because during their descent he pit in a hole that lead downwards. He never heard it make an impact, and with his large bat ears, that says something.

_'Yeah, we're screwed.' _Malispite panicked in his mind. Finally, Lucario lead them to a cell labeled CELL 439 and shoved them into his. He closed the barred steel door, which also eliminated use of moves.

"Is this really a plausible punishment!" Malispite said fearfully.

"Yes. Yes it is." Lucario nodded. "Gardevoir- you may feed them in two hours."

"What will we be fed?" The brown bat asked.

"Glop." Lucario said.

"GLOP?"

"Glop." The jackal repeated. "Enjoy your stay!" He smiled.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY OUR STAY WHEN WE'LL BE FED 'GLOP'?"

"Good point." Lucario murmured. "Oh well. You broke the law, so I don't care."

"GARDEVOIR!" Malispite pleaded.

"Sorry!" She smiled uneasily, then followed Lucario up the steps.

"Darkrai!" Malispite turned to the white haired dark Pokemon. "We have to get out of here- it's dark and damp, smells like someone threw up, and worst of all, THEY'RE GOING TO FEED US GLOP! AND I DON'T KNOW THAT IS!"

"That is not theoretically correct." Darkrai scolded. "For as we all do not know Fred can tweak my iPod to my encyclopedia."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE STILL OUT OF IT!"

"FINLAND." Darkrai hissed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH MERCIFOND <strong>

"Gasp!" The white bat shuddered as a disturbance filled her body. "My batty- senses are tingling! My brother is in danger!"

"Yeah, they got sent to detention." Mewtwo replied.

"Wait- how did you know that?" Mercifond asked. Mewtwo pulled out a sheet of paper with lots of calculations on it.

"Shmalculus." Mewtwo replied. "I used it a while ago to calculate their exact position five minutes from then."

"Wow… you're really smart, Mewtwo…" Deoxys blushed. Mewtwo grinned.

"I'm sure their fine." Mewtwo shrugged.

"It's the detention center." Mercifond hissed. "No one has ever gotten out of there alive!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Is that true!" Deoxys said fearfully.

"Yes. I myself was in the detention center once." Mewtwo responded.

"Did you die?"

"Sadly yes, but I managed to escape alive." Mewtwo smiled reassuringly.

"Wait… you died but lived? How is that possible?" Mercifond asked.

Mewtwo paused.

"YOU BOTH KNOW TOO MUCH." He deduced. He reached behind his back and pulled out a smoke bomb. "Any more knowledge and I just may have to kill you…"

Seeing no other way, Mewtwo threw the smoke ball to the ground, which for some reason exploded, and during the explosion he escaped. When it was safe, Mercifond and Deoxys stopped shielding themselves.

"Well, it's just you and me. We have to save my brother from the detention center!" Mercifond said, determined.

"Okay, let's go!"

The girls looked down on themselves.

"…right after we wash all this char off." Deoxys added. They headed for the girls bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH ARCEUS <strong>

"…Roses are red, Violets are blue, I like you a like, and you should love me." Arceus said to herself. "PERFECT! THIS WILL TOTALLY GET GIRATINA TO LIKE ME!"

"But it doesn't even rhyme…" Dialga pointed out.

"And don't you need to sign yor name one it?" Palkia added.

"OH FRIC!" Arceus realized. She couldn't put her name on the paper, because then Giratina would know it was HER who sent it! And that completely contradicted the point of the love letter.

"I'll just have to sign it anonymously then."

"But it still doesn't rhyme… and that poem's been used too many times already…"

"OH YEAH!" Dialga's mother challenged. "Well let's hear YOO write a better one then!"

"Okay…" Dialga thought. "How about this:

'Our love was a romantic book  
>from the sacred day we met,<br>your gentle charm enthralled me  
>from then-on the scene was set:<br>A sunny day, a rainy day,  
>it mattered not to me,<br>if I could see your happy face  
>and walk and talk with thee.<p>

When snow was falling from the sky  
>and chilly breezes blew,<br>were it not for your embrace  
>I'd pine the whole day through.<br>So now we are alone my love  
>I offer you my hand,<br>to join with yours in wedlock  
>as all "dreamers" understand.'."<p>

"…"Arceus and Palkia gaped.

"Where did you learn THAT?" Palkia asked his brother.

"Oh, I got it in a poetry book by Joyce Hemsley." Dialga answered.

"…NOT THAT I READ POETRY." He added quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>WHY THE HELL DID WE NEED THAT MEANWHILE? <strong>

Gallade walked to Gardevoir's locker, fourth period had just ended, so they could all go home now. He was going to see if Gardevoir had finally accepted his marriage proposal.

"Gardevoir!" He called. He opened his eyes and realized there was no Gardevoir.

His mind raced as to where she could be. Within seconds, he had come up with a clear, logical conclusion.

"DARKRAI MUST HAVE STOLEN HER! THAT FIEND!"

Well, logical to him anyway.

"I MUST FIND THAT VILE JERKFACE AND FORCE HIM TO HAND OVER MY FAIR MAIDEN!"

And thus, the male psychic set off.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE SECRET AGEN-<strong>

Agent Raptor: "DON'T SAY IT!"

Narrator: **"I CAN SAY WHUT I WANT TO!" **

Agent Raptor: "If you reveal who we are, then I'll tell the author to feed you Glop!"

Narrator: **"GASP! NOT GLOP! OKAY OKAY, YOU WIN!"**

**MEANWHILE WITH… THREE… ORDINARY POKEMON! YEAH!**

"Much better." Agent Raptor said.

"Pitfall trap's done." Agent Blaze saluted. "Now, we wait…"

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long, because from the sky shot an angry Judgement attack into the pitfall trap, with some shouting along the lines of 'I HATE THIS THING!'. Agent Purple looked in it, and found a piece of paper.

"It's… a love poem?" Gliscor said. He read it aloud. "_Roses are red, Violets are blue, I like you a lot, and you should love me._Wow, that's a bad poem…"

"AHA!" The two agents said at the exact same time. "It is obviously a code!"

"A code!" Gliscor said in disbelief. "How could this be a code!"

"Because in Pig Latin, it's _Esros rea edr, Etsviol rea uebl, I ikel ouy a otl, nda ouy uldsho velo em._" Agent Blaze explained.

"THE FUDGE!"

"Which, translated into Spanish is, _Estamos muy grande cansado los rojo's._." Agent Raptor added on to her partners deduction.

"And in Chinese it would be _Xiǎo Chūn_." Agent Blaze pointed out.

"So in English, the translation is…" Agent Raptor pondered the meaning for a moment. "Go see principal Torkoal!"

"THE FUDGE!" Gliscor shouted.

The three secret agents zoomed off to the Tajiri high school.

* * *

><p><strong>...YEAH...<strong>

"LET US OUTTA HERE!" Malispite screamed, frantically hitting

"ESTA SERIE APESTA!" Darkrai screamed in vain.

"THE HELL! SINCE WHEN DO YOU SPEAK SPANISH!"

"Desde que me golpeé la cabeza en la pared de ladrillo." Darkrai answered.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HIM!"

"You'll never get out of there." Lucario smirked. "You no good lawbreakers will be imprisoned forever!"

"But I'm not Gardevoir!" Darkrai shouted, confused.

"…" Lucario and Malispite said.

"Wait, why are you here anyway?" Malispite asked.,

"To gloat." Answered the blue jackal.

"DAMNIT." The brown bat cursed. Lucario laughed. The way he saw it, there was no possible way for them to get out. Not only because he was smarter and better in every way to them, but because-

"I'M NOT GARDEVOIR!" Darkrai shouted.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"…Is he STILL out of it!"

"Yep." Malispite rolled his eyes.

"NO ESTOY FELIZ." Darkrai hissed at the blue jackal.

"And or some reason, he keeps speaking in Spanish…" Malispite added. Suddenly, Gardevoir came down the stairs to their jail cell. She carried with her on a rolling cart a big blue pot.

"Here I am." Gardevoir nodded to Lucario.

"Excellent!" He said. "It's dinner time! You will now be fed…" Lucario pulled out his flashlight.

**"GLOP."**

"OH NOES! NOT GLOP!" Malispite said in fear. Frantically, he shook Darkrai, begging him to snap out of it before Lucario could feed them the awful Glop.

"But I'm not Gardevoir!" Darkrai protested.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?"

"Because I'm not!" Darkrai shouted back, pulling out his job application sheet, telling him he was going to be a psychiatrist. For the first time, Malispite looked to the top right corner where Darkrai was pointing to.

It was signed _Gardevoir_.

"What the-?" Malispite yanked the sheet out of his hand. "Gardevoir! This is YOUR sheet!"

"What!" The female psychic said in confusion. She somehow pulled out her own from thin air and looked at it. 'Darkrai' was at the top of the sheet.

"What! But how…" She asked herself. And then, she remembered.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

A young Gardevoir, still in preschool, walked over to sharpen her pencil. Daintily, she hummed and finally found the machine, inserted her pencil into the slot and began cranking the device.

But when she pulled it out, the pencil was broken.

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

"That's right! When Darkrai bumped into me, we must have accidentally swapped sheets!" Gardevoir remembered.

"BUT WHAT DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE FLASHBACK?" Malispite said, stupefied.

"I have no idea." Gardevoir shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to rescue you guys! Lucario, I quit!"

"Curses! Foiled again!" Lucario grit his teeth. "Why doesn't anyone want this job!"

"Gee, let me think." Darkrai said sarcastically. "You lock us up in a jail cell, threaten to keep us here forever, and oh yeah- YOU WANT TO FEED US FRICKEN GLOP!"

"Oh yeah, that." Said the blue jackal. "Hey wait! You're not out of it anymore!" He realized.

"Yeah, Gardevoir's flashback saved me from insanity." Darkrai replied.

"THE FUDGE?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either. The author needs better ideas…"

"No matter! Even if you are cured, I will never let you out of there!" Lucario smirked. Gardevoir began to glow with psychic energy.

"Then I'LL just have to free them." She said. But then, Lucario laughed.

"Try it."


	7. Detention of DOOMNESS II

Chapter seven: Detention of DOOMNESS (Act two: Blue jackal)

* * *

><p>"Then I'll just have to free them."<p>

"Try it."

Gardevoir shot a powerful shadow ball, but the next second Lucario was gone. Using Extremespeed, he appeared the next second to Gardevoir's left. He chopped, and Gardevoir blocked respectively. The two jumped from each other and launched their attacks.

"Shadow ball!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The moves collided in an epic explosion. Gardevoir was sent back a few feet, and stood up just in time for Lucario to appear behind her.

"Thunder Wave." She smiled.

Jolts of electricity shot from the ground and binded the blue Jackal with their paralysis inducing effects. Lucario was trapped.

"Heh…heheh…" Gardevoir gasped nervously.

"How…"

"After I fired that Shadow Ball, I set up a Thunder Wave below where you're standing. I knew you would try to attack from behind, and so I set it there. And now, you can't move." She smirked.

"Yes! Awesome Gardevoir!" The boys in the jail cell congradulated. She gave a thumbs up sign.

"Hmhmhm…" Lucario cackled. She whipped around to find a smug grin on his face.

"Don't you know, Gardevoir…?" Lucario implied. "That all members of the Disciplinary squad are required to have… mandatory items?" Gardevoir did not understand.

To make her understand, Lucario kindly pulled out a Cheri berry from his ears and ate the berry.

"BULLET PUNCH!"

A sharp jab to her right sent Gardevoir flying to the cell. She crashed into a wall beside it.

"You see Gardevoir, I have been in combat more than you! I know how to prepare myself! SO I STUFFED MY EARS WITH ALL THE BERRIES I COULD FIND!"

"YOR EARS!" Everyone gasped.

"Yep!" Lucario grinned toothily. "I have at least one berry for anything you can throw at me!"

"How about a surprise attack?"

Mercifond pulled an Ice Punch on Lucario's left, sending the blue jackal flying to another level.

"Sis!" Malispite said. Mercifond gave him a wink, and flew off to Lucario. Cresselia appeared and handed Gardevoir a Super Potion.

"Take this." She said. And to the boys, she explained "We're busting you out!"

"Good!" Darkrai thanked his sister.

"We'll be able to defeat Lucario once we're pout of here." Malispite grinned. "Well at least, I will anyway. Darkrai will probably just sit there and be useless."

"HEY! I WILL NOT!" Darkrai shouted angrily.

"WILL TOO!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL TOO!"

"WILL NOT"

"IS THIS REALLY THE APPROPRIATE TIME TO BE ARGUEING!" Cresselia blared at the both of them. Darkrai and Malispite glared at each other before looking away. They'd kill each other later.

"So how are you going to bust us out?" Darkrai asked.

"That… would be my job." Answered a certain red and blue alien. She walked over to the cage and examined it.

"A simple lock." She said. Deoxys put her hand through the keyhole and let her arm do its work. "My arm can morph into anything I want it to…It's no problem beating this stupid keyhole!"

Within seconds, there was a click and the cell swung open.

"FREEDOOOMMM!" Malispite and Darkrai shouted happily.

And then Mercifond fell down, clearly injured with Lucario smirking behind her.

"FRIIIIIIICCC!" They shouted unhappily.

"We have to beat him. It's the only way out." Cresselia said. Lucario grinned, waiting for the challenge to come. The swan shifted her eyes back to the boys, Gardevoir and Deoxys. "We need a plan."

"Well… we could…" Deoxys was about to say when an Aura Sphere just barely missed her. Lucario charged up another one, bigger than the last, no longer caring about them. He fired.

Fortunately, Darkrai thought quickly.

"SUBSTITUTE!" He yelled, getting in front of the group and pulling Mew out of nowhere.

"Hiya Lucario!" Mew waved.

**BOOOOOOSSSHH!**

The Aura Sphere impacted Mew. Now with the psychic injured, Darkrai uselessly tossed him aside and flung himself At Lucario. He hit Lucario with Shadow Punch, but it was just a Double Team hologram, with the real one appearing up above the prince of Darkness with a Bullet Punch. Cresselia intervened by using Protect, followed up by Deoxys slamming him down to the ground with her morphed hands.

Lucario fell to the ground, gritting his teeth from the pain. Not to be outdone, he shot numerous Aura Spheres from his open palms upwards to the group. It hit them, and all three fell down. But his victory was shot lived, because Gardevoir did a swift sweeping kick which knocked the jackal back to the ground. She used a Thunderpunch but Lucario countered and punched her head. As she fell, Gardevoir used Thunder Wave to paralyze him once more. Lucario reached into his ear for another Pecha berry, but by then Malispite was done with his Zap Cannon.

"Take this! ZAP CANNON!" A bright condensed ball of yellow electricity was launched from Malispite's gaping mouth, hitting its target with a loud explosion.

The smoke signaled it was all over. They had won.

"We did it!" Deoxys said proudly. "We beat the school's Disciplinary squad!"

"Good…" Malispite panted, tired from using such a high class move. "Let's go back up, I still need to-

His ultra sensitive ears picked up movement.

"No…" Malispite said. A figure stared back him, angrily from within the smoke, a hazy outline to his figure. When the smoke cleared more, he spoke in a deep angry voice.

"DARKRAI! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH GARDEVOIR!"

Gallade pounced upon the prince of darkness and engaged him in combat, despite Darkrai's angry protests of doing nothing to his Gardevoir.

"That was close…" Malispite said in relief. "I thought for a second he-

"Got back up again?" Lucario answered.

Everyone whirled around at the sound of his voice. Even Gallade and Darkrai ceased their fighting. Lucario was beaten, bruised and battered everywhere on his body, and barely standing. Yet, he wore a manic grin across his face like he knew they had no chance of victory.

"Just give it up." Cresselia gave advice. "You can't win! We outnumber you, and you're beaten!"

Lucario's grin never ceased. Slowly but surely, he reached into his left ear.

What he pulled out was not like any berry they had seen before. It was donut sized and donuts shaped as well, spherical. It was a clear bluish shade, with a dark red center, almost looking like a giant cell. Streaks of purple stripped its sides.

"What the heck is that!" Mercifond asked.

"No…" Everyone turned to Deoxys, who spoke.

In that instant, a fragment of her memory was revived.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

A younger Deoxys stared down at a small dish that sloped downwards. She gazed at the object in the dish- a small red and blue cell shaped thing. Her eyes gazed in wonder as she stared at its intricate colors.

"Daddy daddy!" She yelled for her father. A shadowed figure appeared behind her.

"Yes Deoxys?" He asked.

"What is it Daddy!" She wondered, eagerly pointing at the thing. Her father knew everything, according to her.

The shadowed figure sighed. How to explain the intricacies of cellular obseletion and transformation to a child?

"It is… a very bad thing." He answered, putting it in the simplest terms he knew. "If you eat it… you become very powerful." He explained.

"Wow…" Deoxys said in awe.

"But there is a side effect." Her father added. "This small food… this, Berserkgene, as we like to call it, it has a nasty side effect that renders you mad. You become insane once consuming it, and you will want to destroy anything in your path."

Deoxys's eyes stared. She didn't understand half of what her father just said, but she got the general message.

Whatever this thing was, it was bad.

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

"A Berserkgene…" She said, her eyes as wide as the day she first knew of its evil.

"You know of it?" Lucario asked, surprised. "... You are correct. What I have here is a Berserkgene- a rare specimen of plant that increases the user's power tenfold!"

"WHAT!" Darkrai blurted out.

"You won't be leaving here alive!" Lucario shouted. "You damage the election plans, you run and fight in the hallways, destroy school property, illegally leave detention, get in a conflict with the head of the school Disciplinary squad, and WORST OF ALL, shouted over the loudspeaker declaring your love for some girl!"

Everyone stared angrily at the sheepishly smiling Gallade.

"You do all these horrible crimes and expect to get away with it!" He frowned angrily. "I don't think so! You all will stay in the detention center- FOREVER!"

And then, much to everyone's horror, he swallowed the Berserkgene whole.

* * *

><p>"WE KNOW YOU HAVE HER!" Agent Blaze shouted. "HAND OVER THIEF WEAVILE OR ELSE WE'LL MAKE YOU EAT GLOP!"<p>

"AGENT BLAZE! THAT'S NOT PRINCIPAL TORKOAL!"

Agent Blaze stared at who he was holding. It was Lopunny.

"..Can I go now?" She asked, slightly intimidated by the agent.

"Oh. Sure." He released the brown rabbit and she fearfully hopped away. The Staraptor punished Blaze with an Aerial Ace attack.

"Now then, we are going to Principal Torkoal to ask him what he knows." Agent Raptor explained to Agents Blaze and Purple. "We are NOT going to torture the information out of him. GOT IT!"

"Got it." The boys replied. They entered the principal's office.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Agent Raptor demanded immediately at the elderly Pokemon.

"I thought you said we wouldn't torture the information out of him?" Gliscor pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"COME TO TAKE MOAR STUFF FROM ME!" Principal Torkoal said, surprisingly angry.

"Wha? We didn't steal anything…" Gliscor said.

"YU HUH! You guys took something important from my safe! You may have fooled me for a bit, but you left one fatal flaw in your plan…" Torkoal held up a small note that read _Thief Weavile wuz hear_.

"Wait! We aren't Thief Weavile!" Agent Blaze said. "We're secret agents!"

(INSERT AGENT RAPTOR ABSOLUTELY KILLING HER PARTNER HERE)

(INSERT AGENT BLAZE LYING ON THE FLOOR IN PAIN HERE)

"Wait… Thief Weavile robbed you!" Agent Raptor said, shocked. "What did she take!"

"She took… MY MAYONNAISE!" Torkoal sobbed.

"Gasp!"

"But wait- your mayonnaise is right there." Gliscor pointed out. On his desk was a half full bottle of the stuff.

"Oh. I guess she didn't take that then." Torkoal realized.

"Well then… what did she take?" Agent Raptor searched the room, and then he found something. There was a small broken safe on the floor, appeared to have been forced open by claws. He picked it up and motioned for his partners to come over.

"…What was in this?" Agent Raptor asked.

"Oh, nothing major." Answered the fire turtle. "Just the blueprints of the entire school. Don't worry about that though, they've been missing since Weavile came." The old Pokemon explained.

Agent Blaze and Agent Raptor exchanged looks.

Thief Weavile only stole what was of the utmost importance. Why would she then resort to a petty crime like this?

Because perhaps, what she had stolen was worth more than they could imagine.

Gliscor too, stared out the window thoughtfully.

He had just noticed that the Hall of Origin was directly above Tajiri High School.

* * *

><p>His pulse raced.<p>

Lucario's metabolism increased, absorbing the various nutrients within his body and converting them to raw power. His heart beat faster. The jackal's mind sharpened, all five senses being enhanced.

Raw Aura started to pour from his body.

A grin spread across his face. The overwhelming power he felt… was…

Intoxicating.

"AURA SPHERE!"

A giant blob or aura was flung at the group. Cresselia used Protect once more, negating the attack. Until Lucario appeared behind her and Bullet Punched her into the floor below.

"Cresselia!" cried Deoxys. But she was next. Lucario was behind her in an instant, grin on his face as he brought back his fist.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Darkrai jumped in front of Deoxys and blocked Lucario's punch. Lucario kicked Darkrai so hard that he fell onto the next floor with Cresselia as a response. Deoxys turned around and used Psycho Cut wit her stretched hand, but it hit the hologram of Lucario, and the real one brought both his fists down on her. Gardevoir managed to intervene by blocking the blow to Deoxys and in desperation, tried to use another Thunder Wave to stop the jackal, knowing full well it would hit her as well.

But Lucario was too fast- as Gardevoir's lightning shot out, he used Substitute with Deoxys. With both the girls trapped, her surged Aura through his hands and used a powerful Force Palm on them.

"You…" Gallade said. "YOU HURT GARDEVOIR!"

Lucario grinned madly in response, as if he had turned into some form of demon. He didn't find it so funny when Gallade used Psycho Cut to smash him into a wall.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, FIEND!" He snarled. Rushing over to Gardevoir, he took her hand and helped her stand back up.

"Thanks Gallade…" She smiled.

"Anything for you!". Gallade replied.

And then Lucario fired an Aura sphere so big at Gallade that there was a gait explosion that followed up.  
>Gardevoir gasped. Gallade protected her by getting in the way of impact at the last second, and was now barely standing. Bruised everywhere on his body, char on his back, and possibly a few broken bones here and there. He grinned once at the psychic, and then fainted.<p>

Gardevoir was shocked.

"Gallade!" She screamed desperately on the ground, trying to wake him up. Lucario laughed and brought up a powerful fist infused with Aura to Gardevoir's face.

"He's down. And she's taking care of him." Darkrai clenched Lucario's fist tightly, only inches away from the dancing psychics face. He tuned angrily to Lucario. "Back off."

Almost by pure instinct, Lucario did leap backwards.

"You… still think you can win…?" Lucario muttered. Instead of answering, Darkrai spoke to Gardevoir.

"Take care of him." said the prince of Darkness. Gardevoir nodded her head and carried Gallade away. As she did this, he addressed Malispite.

"How much time?"

"A minute." Said the brown bat, who nodded to Mercifond, as if she was interpretating something.

Darkrai grinned.

"Alright then, everyone stay back! I'm going after Lucario alone!"

"WHAT!" Said everyone.

"Fool…" Lucario smiled evilly. "What can you do by yourself?"

"Stall." Darkrai answered. "Exactly one minute from now, you'll be on the floor in pain." He smirked. That said and done, he ran to the jackal.

"AURA SPHERE!" A blob of compressed Aura was hurled at Darkrai. Darkrai dodged and was at Lucario. Not wasting any time, he punched the jackal.

Lucario blocked by grabbing his hand. Lucario grinned, his mouth open wide with whitish purple energy.

"Dragon Pulse!"

A shockwave was emitted from himself in a compressed beam like manner. The attack nicked Darkrai trying to run away. Lucario used Extremespeed to whip around Darkrai and Bullet Punch him into the floor.

But Darkrai got up before Lucario could smash him again and fired a Shadow Ball. It impacted, but didn't seem to do a thing to Lucario. In response the jackal fired off dozens of Aura Spheres at Darkrai, who could do little but brace himself for the inevitable impact. One such hit him and violently knocked him into the wall. He rebounded off the wall into Lucario's fist, who reached for his neck and rammed him back into the wall.

Lucario grinned.

"Any last words?" Asked the head Disciplinary member. Surprisingly, Darkrai grinned back.

"Yeah. Kick his ass, Malispite."

"Wha?"

The next second, Lucario was sent flying back into the air with a powerful punch. Lucario used the Aura surrounding his body and stopped himself in midair, and began to hover. He looked angrily at who punched him so hard.

Malispite.

But something was different about him, Lucario realized. He gazed closer with his now eagle like eyes and found it.

Dark red symbols covered his body from head to toe, and he was giving off equally as much energy as Lucario. At the last statement, Lucario's eyes widened.

"Impossible…"

"Well, Darkrai DID warn you…" The brown bat smirked. "That after a minute, you'd be on the floor in pain." He got into a fighting stance. Lucario's mind raced through the possibilities. There was no way Malispite was stronger than he after eating the Berserkgene! That last shot MUST have been a fluke!

Lucario realized it was no fluke when the three tailed bat used Thunderpunch and practically created a crater on the floor from Lucario's impact.

"What's…" Deoxys asked.

"His signature move."

Deoxys gazed at Mercifond. She too, had symbols covering her body, though her's were a soothing blue instead of an angry red.

"His signature move is 'Demons Offence'." Mercifond turned to the alien. "It increases his attack a whole lot, as well as his speed."

"Then… why are you…?" Cresselia gazed at the glowing blue almost tattoo like insignia's covering her body.

"Because MY signature move is the exact opposite." Mercifond smiled. "Angels Defence. It increases my defensive capabilities. And…" She turned to Gardevoir, tending to the unconscious Gallade as best she could. "…my healing powers." She calmly walked over to the pair and focused. Gallade was surrounded by a soothing blue energy. Within seconds, he was breathing better and looked less in pain.

"Thank you…" Gardevoir smiled at the both of them. "But… Malispite…" She said worriedly.

"Don't." Mercifond chuckled.

"Nothing can stop my brother now."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

Arceus: "WHY THE HELL AREN'T DARKRAI AND CRESSELIA BACK YET!" She said angrily.

"No idea…" Palkia said. "Wait… maybe they got sent to detention or something…?"

"Good point." Arceus said, thinking. "Anyway, back to the point! We need to figure out a way to seduce Giratina!"

Palkia and Dialga sweatdropped.

"You mean you don't CARE that they got sent to detention?" Dialga questioned.

"Not now Dialga! I must make Giratina love me! Now help me find Mewtwo's lab, there must be a love potion or something in there…"

* * *

><p><strong>…YEAH…<strong>

Lucario fired off an Aura sphere, but the attack didn't collide, Malispite was too fast. He zoomed upward and did a Sky Uppercut into Lucario's chin. Seeing his advantage, the jackal fired another Aura Sphere at Malispite, but this one hit dead on.

Ignoring the pain where the sphere hit, Malispite used another Thunderpunch on Lucario, followed up by another, and another. Soon, Malispite went into a punching frenzy, hitting Lucario from every angle plausible without giving him the chance to counter back. Finally, he hit Lucario downwards and charged up his deadliest move.

"ZAP CANNON!" He fired an immense ball of lightning from his mouth.

But the attack was too slow, Lucario was just barely able to dodge it with Extremespeed, as well as the explosion follow up.

"No…! You can't be doing this!" Lucario raged.

"I'm more powerful than you now!" Malispite said confidently. "I'm more powerful than anybody right now!"

"YOU'RE STILL NOT AS STRONG AS ME!" Darkrai shouted from somewhere.

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BICKERING ALREADY!" Everybody else shouted. Malispite turned his attention back to Lucario.

"Take this!" He yelled. Malispite zoomed up to Lucario and Body Slammed him downwards. He followed up with a Thundershcok launched from his body, but Lucario angrily deflected it and yelled

"ENOUGH!" He was boiling mad at this point, the fight would be ended here and now. "AURA STORM!"

"Oh no…" Cresselia said, eyes widened. "HE MADE A S.S.B.B. REFERENCE!"

"That, and it's probably going to kill us all." Deoxys added.

Using just his ears, Lucario flung a seed at Malispite's mouth, who unfortunately consumed it. He realized it was a Stun seed when Malispite crashed to the ground and found that he could not move. Lucario charged Aura into his palms, jumped into the air and began his judgement.

"AURA STORM!"

A bright beam of extremely condensed Aura was fired from Lucario's open palms, not unlike Arceus's own signature attack. The blue beam menacingly zoomed onto the helpless brown bat as everyone shouted his name, hoping that a miracle would happen.

"DARK VOID!"

And, as it would be, a miracle DID happen. Just as the beam was about to hit Malispite, a giant swirling mass opened up in front of him and sucked the beam away just as quickly as it was fired.

"What!" Lucario said "Impossible…" He gazed at Darkrai, who was panting, but grinning.

"My signature attack's true form…" Darkrai explained. "Dark Void is a distorted space of dark energy, so I used a variation of it to create a black hole!"

"Impossible…!" He began to sweat.

"That's awesome! How often can you use it!" Deoxys asked.

"ONCE PER DAY!"

And with that, Darkrai fainted with a loud thus as his body hit the floor of the detention center.

"…I knew he was useless." Malispite muttered.

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!"

FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!"

Malispite, no longer stunned, got up and flew at Lucario with a burst of speed. He punched as hard as he could at the levitating jackal.

And this time, Lucario countered.

He blocked Malispite's punch with the side of his arm, and then lit his leg on fire and performed Blaze Kick on the bat. Malispite suffered from the blow and fell downwards.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh no…" Mercifond recognized the signs. Slowly, the red insignia's on Malispite's body shriveled up, and disappeared altogether, restoring him to his normal status. The same thing happened to Mercifond.

"It wore off." She said. Lucario laughed madly at the group, the Berserkgene consuming his soul. He gathered massive amounts of Aura to his hands.

"No…!" Cresselia shouted, knowing what was about to happen.

"You all will not leave here alive!" Lucario screamed at the top of his lungs. Malispite wince, he couldn't do a thing. Darkrai closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

"AURA STO-

Gardevoir suddenly flung Mew at Lucario, blinding him! His attack was cancelled as the pink cat landed directly onto his head.

"HIYA LUCARIO!" Mew said as he attached himself to Lucario's face.

"THE HELL? GET OFFA ME YOU STUPID PINK FURBALL!"

Meanwhile, as the Pokemon watched, Darkrai stood up, preparing for the final blow.

"Darkrai…" Gardevoir knew he was wounded. Darkrai looked at her.

"I know what needs to be done." He said. As everyone watched, Lucario finally flung Mew off his face, and Darkrai shouted.

"THIS HAND OF MINE BURNS WITH AN AWESOME POWER!"

All: "…"

All: "…No…way…"

"IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!"

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DOING THIS!" Lucario said in fear. Darkrai's hand began to glow and illuminate the entire detention center.

"TAKE THIS!" He shouted. "MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL MY SORROW!"

He zoomed up to Lucario and announced his final attack

"SHINIIIING… FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

Darkrai's powerful attack reference sent Lucario flying to the opposite wall that for some reason exploded. The glow shined in the entire room, blinding everyone until the illumination faded.

**THAT'S RIGHT. DARKRAI DEFEATED LUCARIO WITH A REFERENCE FROM G GUNDAM.**

Lucario was down. For good.

Darkrai collapsed due to expending too much energy. And just as he did so, Lucario stood up again, anger in his eyes.

But then he fell back down.

He quickly stood back up though!

Only to fall down again.

And then he stood up!

And fell down.

And stood up ag-

All: "WE GET IT ALREADY!"

Cataclyptic: "Well Tch.

Darkrai and Cresselia returned to the Hall of Origin at last, bruised, beaten, and barely able to stand. Actually, Cresselia had to carry Darkrai back because he could not move his body.

"Ah! There you two are!" Arceus said. "Where have you been!"

"Well…" Cresselia began, unsure of how to explain this to her mom. Arceus instead rolled her eyes and asked not to talk about it.

"No matter." She decided. "I have more important matters to attend to! Like making Giratina fall in love with me!"

Cresselia and Darkrai fell down anime style.

"How's the love potion coming Mewtwo!"

"Well…" Mewtwo paused, examining some chemicals. "…I need a test subject for the final results."

Darkrai turned to his side and Cresselia was gone.

"NO…NO…" He sweated profusely. Arceus flung him into the room with Mewtwo.

"This is going to be fun…" Mewtwo said to the fearful Darkrai. "Don't worry though, I'm sure there won't be any side effects if you survive."

"IF I survive!"

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Those Fiends

Chapter eight: Those fiends

-  
>"ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A MAGICAL LAND FILLED WITH LEPRACHAUNS! AND THEN THERE WAS AN EVIL BEAR! WITH SUNGLASSES!" Arceus added. "BECAUSE EVIL PEOPLE ALWAYS WEAR SUNGLASSES! SO THE LEPRACHAUNS SAID: 'YO WE WILL KILL YOU AND STUFF.' AND SO THEY DID!<p>

THE END!"

Arceus finished, looking At Darkrai to see his reaction. Darkrai was laying in his bed with a sheet over him, an expression of confusion on his face.

"…Why the hell are you in my room telling me a crappy bed time story?"

"Because you said you wanted one." His mom replied. Darkrai shook his head.

"No, you knocked the door off its hinges, barged right in and then told me something about leprechauns." The prince of darkness corrected.

"YES! THAT MEANS I'M MATERNAL!" Arceus shouted proudly. "GIRATINA WILL TOTALLY FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"I thought you said you didn't like him that way?" Darkrai smirked.

"OH FRIC YOU HEARD! JUDGEMENT!"

(INSERT PILLAR OF LIGHT KILLING DARKRAI HERE)

Arceus quickly ran out of his room, to not get caught. Darkrai lay in a destroyed bed, doubling over in pain.

And then his phone rang.

Darkrai weakly picked up his cell phone, black and dark red colored and brought it to his ear. He asked who it was in a weak voice.

"Darkrai….It's me…" the voce at the other end was Gardevoir's. Strangely, she sounded just as weak as Darkrai.

"Did my mom hit you with a pillar of light too…?" Darkrai asked absentmindedly.

"…Uh…no…?"

"Okay…" Darkrai sighed. "So what's up?"

"Well uh *cough* I uh… well I came down with the H2N2 flu…" Gardevoir said. She lay in her own bed, sweating a bit and coughing. "I won't be in school *cough*for awhile… so can you tell my teachers that please…?"

"Sure." Darkrai said, feeling a little bit conscious. "Get better soon, kay?"

"Yeah. *cough* I'm going to bed now…" the female psychic hung up. She lay her head back on her white pillow and began to rest. She had Kirlia taking over for Ralts when Gardevoir could not. And she had Darkrai for school matters.

Yep, nothing could go wrong…

She closed her eyes and dreamt.

-

**(INSERT TRANSITION LINE HERE)**

"Hey Gliscor, I just had a thought." Darkrai said. It was passing period, and Darkrai managed to meet up with the purple bat who was in a trashcan currently.

"Yeah?"

"If my mom is god… then if I become and atheist, will she leave me alone?"

Gliscor shrugged.

"YOU!" A voice said accusingly.

"YOU!" Darkrai answered Malispite. They ran at each other at full speed and punched each other in the face. The resulting blows toppled both of them over.

"Why did you do that!" Mercifond scolded her twin.

"That's how we greet each other." Malispite said logically. "Due to our mutual hatred, instead of saying hello we will instead punch each other in the face."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Wait… where's Gardevoir?" Mercifond asked.

"She's sick." Darkrai shrugged. "She came down with the H2N2, the Piloswine flu."

"Ouch…" the white bat said sadly. "I hear that's an epidemic right now…"

WE SWEAR THAT WE DID NOT BASE THIS OFF OF A REAL DISEASE.  
>As Malsipite and Darkrai engaged each other in yet another battle for blood, Deoxys and Mewtwo came over and asked the same question. Deoxys of course was wearing her white moustache, so that no one found out she was actually an alien from outer space.<p>

Come to think of it, why is it that all aliens are from outer space? They never mention ones from inner space. I mean come on! Mars has a high probability of life o it! It seems racist! No wait… ALIENIST! Yeah! This whole stereotype about aliens always being from outer space is Alieni-

"BE QUIET NARRATOR!" Everyone shouted.

"Anyway, Gardevoir is sick." Gliscor explained. "H2N2."

"Oh." Deoxys said.

"I wonder if she's bleeding right now…" Mewtwo wondered. He began drooling at his fantasy of gallons of blood and live organs being poured out from Gardevoir…

"…I can't believe you actually like this guy…" Mercifond whispered.

"W-well… aside from the fact that he's completely insane, he actually has his good qualities!" Deoxys responded.

"Like what?"

"He knows all six thousand twenty four ways to kill a regular Pokemon with nothing but a piece of paper." Deoxys smiled.

…

"…wait…"

Seeing that her brother and Darkrai weren't going to stop fighting anytime soon, Mercifond broke out her Ice Shard attack and hit them both. They eventually decided to stop fighting.

FOR NOW.

"I'm bored. When does the plot come in?" Mercifond complained.

"Hold on…" Mewtwo pulled out a blackboard from out of nowhere and began to use Shmalculus. More and more numbers piled up until Mewtwo isolated two of them and spoke.

"The plot should arrive in five minutes and two seconds." Mewtwo said proudly. Deoxys smirked at Mercifond. There was ONE good quality.

Meanwhile, Darkrai snuck over to Gliscor.

"Yo man, I need you to cover for me…" Darkrai said. "I'm getting out of school!"

"Wha-? Why?" Gliscor asked.

"It's only for one day- after that, I can do it after school anytime I want." Darkrai explained. He pulled out a cardboard cut out off himself and gave it to Gliscor, with instructions on where to out it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Train." Darkrai whispered. "Let's face it Gliscor- during the fight with Lucario, I was completely helpless. Not only did I have to beat him by using a stupid reference from G Gundam, but I had to rely of fricken MALISPITE for help! Do you have any idea how many Manly Points that cost me!"

"Uh…"

"Two hundred! Two hundred Manly Points (_) ! I only have a score of six hundred now!" Darkrai said angrily. "I need at LEAST two thousand to get Lopunny to be my girlfriend! Which is why I've contacted my old Karate teacher- master Dunsparce!"

"Dun…sparce…?" Gliscor sweatdropped.

"Yes. He'll teach me how to fight! And after I've learned how to be better at fighting… LOPUNNY SHALL BE MINE!" Darkrai screamed loudly. As everyone stared, he rammed straight into a brick wall and crashed it down, then continued running from there to an unknown destination.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ug…" Gliscor put up the cardboard replica in Darkrai's English class. He silently snuck out and resumed talking with his friends.

"WHERE'S GARDEVOIR!" A voice shouted. Bounding down the halls was an angry Gallade, striking anything and everything his blades could find.

"OH SH*T!" They all exclaimed. Gallade ran up to them and began to threaten their lives.

"WHERE'S MY FAIR MAIDEN!"

"SHE'S SICK! SHE'S SICK!" Gliscor responded.

"A LIKELY EXCUSE!"

"NO! WE SWEAR IT'S TRUE!"

"YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU!"

"NO! WE DIDN'T!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"OH SH*T!"

Malispite, Mercifond and Gliscor ran away. Suddenly, Gliscor had an idea.

"Mewtwo! Protect us!" He pleaded to the powerful psychic.

"Sure."

He grabbed Deoxys and Teleported away.

"…"

"…ALL OF US YOU MORON!" With nothing left to stand in the way of Gallade's fury, all of them ran away, fearing for their lives. Gliscor pulled out a phone and furiously began texting.

-

**AP LITERATURE…**

Cresselia's phone buzzed silently. Carefully, she pulled it out not to disturb her teacher and classmates. She read the message:

_"Cresselia! You have to run! Gallade's gone insane because Gardevoir isn't here, so now he's going to kill us all! It's only a matter of time before he comes after you!" _

Her eyes widened.

"Mrs. Ursaring! May I be excused from class?"

"Why?" Mrs. Ursaring demanded.

"Because my friend is about to kill me because he can't find his girlfriend!" Cresselia said hurriedly.

"HAH! YOU THINK I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT EXCUSE BEFORE? SIT BACK DOWN!"

Suddenly the wall burst down and Gallade came in cursing and swearing and asking where Gardevoir was. He tore up desks, sliced paper, and attacked the student body with various Psycho Cuts and Leaf Blades.

"WHERE'S GARDEVOIR!" He roared.

"Here I am!" Mew said happily. Gallade picked up Mew and chucked him painfully out the window. Everyone evacuated the area, and Principal Torkoal called a code 99 for Gallade's rampage. He locked up the entire school. Cresselia met up with her friends, and they all stood, waiting…

**MEANWHILE AT THE LOCAL DOJO…**

Darkrai finally found the dojo. He breathed deeply, and went in. Immediately he was hit by the smells of foreign incense burning. The dojo was a plain one with little decoration other than a few mats. In the center up on a desk sat the Dojo's head- Master Dunsparce.

"Hello Master Dunsparce…" Darkrai bowed to show his respect- Master Dunsparce was one of the few adults who he truly respected.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"W-what! Okay yes, I AM supposed to be in school…" Darkrai admitted. "…But I need to see you! You have to train me so that I can beat anyone!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Why? Because I need to make Lopunny my girlfriend! That's why!" Darkrai said determined. He awaited his master's response.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Yes! Thank you!" Darkrai said happily. "So what do I do first? Laps around the dojo? Pushups?"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Wha… the pit? What pit?" Darkrai looked around and saw a door to the floor. Curious, he walked over to it and flung the door open. He crouched down to see what was inside.

An unseen force pushed Darkrai into the open pit. Darkrai fell for about five seconds before hitting some solid ground.

"What the! Where am I!" Darkrai shouted from inside the pit.

**"HEY LOOK BOYS! FRESH MEAT!"** A voice said happily.

**"I GET TO EAT THE LIVER THIS TIME!"** Another voice exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

**MEANWHILE IN MEWTWO'S EVIL LAIR…**

The two psychic Pokemon landed in Mewtwo's lab in a small flash of light. Mewtwo let go of Deoxys's hand, which upset her slightly. He walked over and began to boot up his computer.

"…Mewtwo…" Deoxys spoke up. "Um… why did you save me?" She asked.

"Oh. That." Mewtwo looked at her. "You were the closest one to me." He shrugged. Deoxys frowned, sad.

"And…" Mewtwo added, walking closer to her. "I feel as though you're one of my closest friends…" He smiled. Deoxys immediately blushed. Mewtwo was leaning in closer, and Deoxys could tell. Her heart raced faster as she too leaned in. Their faces were now so close that Deoxys could feel Mewtwo's heat, the warmth of both bodies gave Deoxys anticipation the likes of which she had never-

"You have a small dirt speck on your face." Mewtwo brushed it off with one of his three fingers, walked back to his computer and resumed typing.

Deoxys was still dazed. Her mind was still in the state where it remembered she was about to kiss Mewtwo. Five seconds later, she realized that they were NOT about to kiss, and that Mewtwo only wanted to get rid of a dirt speck.

She fell down anime style.

"SYSTEM BOOTED." A soft feminine voice echoed through the lab. Mewtwo's mother computer was online. "HELLO MEWTWO. WHICH PROGRAM WOULD YOU LIKE TO RUN?" It asked.

"I don't know… Deoxys, what do you think we should do now?"

"Uh…" Deoxys of course had a VERY good idea of what they should do (*MAKINGOUTWINKWINKNUDGENUDGE*), but of course she didn't want to tell Mewtwo that.

"Uh… let's play chess!" Deoxys said.

"Or better yet, EXTREME chess!" Mewtwo said.

"Extreme chess?" Deoxys asked.

-

**THREE POINT FIVE SECONDS LATER**

Deoxys was sitting in a very high up chair, looking down upon a giant chessboard with magnified chess pieces that were bigger than her.

"Uh… Deoxys asked, looking down upon a small bracelet attached to her hand.

"If your kings gets toppled then it will blow up!" Mewtwo shouted from an equally high chair above the giant chess board. "It will also give you a painful electric shock if one of your pieces gets destroyed!"

Deoxys smiled. Twisted and sadistic this game may be, but at least she was playing it with Mewtwo…

"Pawn to G3!" She shouted.

-

**TAJIRI HIGH SCHOOL**

The school was in total panic. Gallade was destroying virtually EVERYTHING in his berserk quest to find his lost 'fair maiden.' Worse still, the disciplinary squad (Lucario) was nowhere to be found, so that meant no one could stop him.

Of course, Malispite said that he could end the psychic's reign of terror, but to the urging of his sister, he didn't.

The student body was hiding in a cafeteria, as well as the teachers and staff. Principal Torkoal had successfully rounded up every single student.

"Okay! Whoever isn't here speak up!" He shouted.

No one spoke up.

"Good! We've got everybody!"

"But wait!" Said a Loudred. "I can't find Spinerak!"

"That's a loss I'm willing to accept." Torkoal said blatantly. "Now then- we need options!" He shouted to the teachers.

"We need reinforcements! Get me the army! Get me the navy! Get me SWAT teams! Get me Dunkin Donuts (I'm starving)! Hell, get me secret agents for all I care!"

"WE'RE secret agents!" Agent Blaze piped up.

(INSERT AGENT RAPTOR KILLING AGENT BLAZE HERE)

"No we aren't!" Agent Raptor assured everyone. "But… I believe we CAN help you out!"

"Good! What should we do first!" Principal Torkoal asked. Agent Raptor began talking to Torkoal about possible options. Meanwhile, Cresselia was feeling a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Mercifond asked.

"It's Darkrai…" Cresselia said. "I think something's wrong. He's very silent. Even when I called him a loogie-headed girl he didn't say anything." Cresselia whispered, staring at the lifeless image of Darkrai which was besides Gliscor.

Gliscor sweatdropped. Was the cardboard cut out that good of a disguise?

"Wow. He IS silent…" Mercifond said worriedly.

Gliscor sweatdropped again.

"…You know what? Let's do something." Cresselia suddenly said. "We're going to stop Gallade's rampage!"

"Why should we do anything?" Gliscor asked.

"Because A) Gallade is wrecking the school, B) We can't rely on the secret agents since they're useless and C) because I'm bored." Cresselia replied.

"Alright, I have an idea." Mercifond whispered. "My signature move Angel's Defence gives me healing powers- I can probably use them to heal Gardevoir." She said.

"Good idea! Let's go…" the three snuck out inconspicuously by crashing through a brick wall…

"Wait a minute…" Gliscor said once they had gotten clear of the school. "Where's Malispite!"

-

"*HAAA!* *HAAA!* OH MOM!" Darkrai had finally gotten out of the pit. He had bruises and scars everywhere on his body and was dead tired.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"OH YES I HAD A GREAT TIME IN THERE!" Darkrai said sarcastically. Louder he screamed angrily "I COULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

Darkrai looked down to where he was pointing- on his desk was a Sitrus Berry. Darkrai took it and ate it. Instantly, he felt his strength replenish. His wounds healed and his cuts mended. Good old Sitrus berries…

Master Dunsparce stared.

"WHAT! There is no fricken WAY I'm going back down there!" Darkrai said madly.

"YOU!" A voice shouted.

"YOU!" Darkrai responded. He and Malispite ran towards each other and punched each other in the face.

"What are you doing here!" Darkrai demanded.

"I want in on the training program too." Malispite pointed. I don't want to be so helpless when fighting…" Malispite remembered the Lucario incident.

"WELL YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT BECAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THAT WEAK!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Angry lightning bolts came in between them as they began to stare down each other. A conflict would burst any minute now…

Master Dunsparce stared.

"WHAT!" Darkrai shouted at his sensei. "NO WAY COULD WE BE FRIENDS!" He argued. It was by all means impossible. Master Dunsparce had it all wrong.

"What the-? Did he talk!" Malispite questioned. Darkrai glared at Malispite as if he was some sort of an idiot.

Master Dunsparce stared.

Silence passed between the three. This continued for about a minute before Darkrai got impatient and said "Well Malispite! He ASKED why you're here!"

Malispite sweatdropped. Was he missing something…?

"Uh, I'm here because I want to be stronger." Malispite addressed the dojo master. "I fought this guy named Lucario the other day and well… I was just worthless…" He said. "…Though not as bad as Darkrai."

"HEY!" Darkrai glared. As the two exchanged a battle of words, the Dunsparce thought deeply. It had remembered once that an eager Riolu had once come in to learn the ways martial arts…

Master Dunsparce stared.

"I told you already!" Darkrai answered. "I am NOT going back into the pit!"

"Why, what's in the pit?" Malispite asked.

"You DON'T want to know…" Darkrai answered fearfully.

"Weakling."

"WELL YOU CAN JUST GO TO-

Master Dunsparce stared.

"WHAT!" Darkrai said fearfully. "YOU THREW LOPUNNY INTO THE PIT!" He grabbed Malispite by his sandy colored collar and threw him down the pit. Darkrai went in moments later yelling a war cry to save his beloved.

Darkrai: "LOPUNNY! LOPUNNY!"

Malispite: "I can't believe you actually fell for THAT!"

**?: "HEY LOOK! THE FRESH MEAT CAME BACK! AND HE BROUGHT A FRIEND!"**

**"YAY! SECONDS!"** A number of voice said happily.

Darkrai/Malispite: "OH SH*T!"

-

"Okay this is freaking me out." Cresselia said. "I threatened to sell Darkrai's diary on the internet and he STILL didn't respond!" She said to Mercifond. The white bat snuck a glance at Darkrai, still not moving.

"Maybe he has the Piloswine flu too…" Mercifond whispered back. "Or maybe your mom used Imprison on him…"

"That must be it." Cresselia noted. "Darkrai must have mad mom mad, as per usual, and mom just Imprisoned him." Satisfied with their conclusion, the girls picked up their pace. It wasn't far to Gardevoir's house now, as soon as they were there they would cure her of the H2N2.

Meanwhile, Gliscor was up ahead with the Darkrai cut out attached to his back. He couldn't believe it! The thing actually worked! After this, maybe he'd be able to sell these things for ca$h…

But first, Gardevoir. If they didn't cure her, then it was only a matter of time before Gallade found them, and killed them all.

"There." Cresselia said. She pointed to a relatively large house. Gardevoir was inside. They quickly scampered to it, and gave one last look to make sure Gallade wasn't behind him. Gallade wasn't there, so Cresselia pulled out key from under the welcome mat, and the three stepped inside the house…

-

**MEANWHILE IN THE WAR ZONE**

The second tat Gallade had found them it turned into an absolute war. The teachers were firing whatever they could at the fighting psychic, but e was just too insane to fell the pain. He kept yelling that they had killed Gardevoir, so he was going to kill them.

It was total chaos. The student body huddled fearfully in a corner, the tables were stacked up to provide some form of barrier, ands Principal Torkoal was in the front lines with an arm hat on barking orders.

"You there! Fire more Shadow Balls! Magnezone, another Charge Beam!" He shouted. He had to retreat into his shell to protect himself from a sudden psychic from Gallade. Spinning on his shell, he traversed to the secret agents and popped out.

"What have you been able to do so far!"

"We made a pitfall trap!" Agents Raptor said proudly. She pointed to it, right beside them. Torkoal stared at it.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, BUT WHAT'S IT DOING OVER HERE!" Torkoal screamed.

"…okay, so there's a slight flaw in it." Raptor sweatdropped. A Snorlax came over and fell right into the trap. Principal Torkoal smacked himself.

"Damnit! This is just like the war with Kurades!" He cursed.

"I agree, this is just like…" Agent Raptor paused. "…wait… Kurades? Wha-?"

But Torkoal didn't hear her. He walked over back to the front lines to observe the battlefield. Things were looking grim. The carcass of Mrs. Ursaring suddenly flew past him, and Mr. Alakazam slid into a table, moaning.

"THAT DOES IT!" Torkoal shouted. "LAUNCH THE NUCLEAR WARHEAD!"

A Jello cup was thrown at Gallade. It bounced of him and fell to the floor.

"…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Torkoal asked angrily.

"Sorry sir! We ran out of nuclear warheads, so we had to use Jello instead!" A voice answered.

Suddenly, the Jello cup exploded in Gallade's face.

"HOORAY!" The student body cheered. Gallade ran away to some other place, shouting something about Gardevoir and fair maidens.

"We did it!" Principal Torkpoal smiled. "And with minimal losses!"

"SPINERAK WAS KIIIIILLLLLEEEEDDDDD!" Loudred complained, holding up the dead carcass of his spider friend.

"MINIMAL losses." Torkoal restated.

Suddenly, the Spinerak carcass came to life.

"I told you you moron! I was tired so I had to SLEEP! I was sleeping!" Spinerak said angrily to Loudred.

"GHOST!" The entire student body screamed. Torkoal put his war hat back on and engaged the ferocious ghost in combat.

-

Gliscor double bolted the door. Then he put a chair on it. And another, and another, and then the table. After the table came the sofa, and after the sofa came the TV. Satisfied that Gallade could not get in, Gliscor went upstairs where the girls were. Cresselia kept glancing at the Darkrai cut out, and Mercifond was already using Angels Defence, her blue tattoo prominent all over her body.

"Is it working?" Gliscor asked, closing the door just in case.

"I… think so…" Mercifond narrowed her eyes at the blue energy flowing from her to Gardevoir. "It's hard to tell because she's sleeping." Cresselia turned to the purple bat and asked if he had made sure Gallade couldn't reach them.

"Oh yeah!" Gliscor smiled. "I barricaded the front door so much, there no way Gallade could get in!"

"What about the back door?" Cresselia asked.

"…Oh crap."

**_!_**

A loud explosion was heard from below! Gliscor, Mercifond and Cresselia zoomed down the stairs to find an angry Gallade.

"YOU GUYS KILLED GARDEVOIR!"

"NO WE DIDN'T!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

And just when all hope seemed lost, there was another boom as the front door blew outwards. Two fgures stepped into the inside of Gardevoirs house. Gallade tensed at the new threat.

"Darkrai! Big brother!" Mercifond said happily. Malispite and Darkrai looked at Gallade angrily.

"We have come back from the training program." Darkrai announced. "And now I'm more powerful than ever! Malispite got worse."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NO-

"STOP BICKERING AND DEFEAT GALLADE!" Everyone screamed. Malispite spoke this time.

"Anyway, we are now more powerful than ever! But the training program was so intense that we only had enough strength to knock over the front door!"

Malispite and Darkrai collapsed on the floor.

"… you're useless, little brother."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Alas, all their efforts were in vain. Gallade extended the swords on his elbows, ready to strike Cresselia, Mercifond and Gliscor huddled in a corner, and Malispite and Darkrai closed their eyes as Gallade approached them.

"Cresselia, that time we fought over the Igglybuff doll… I'm sorry." Mercifond said. Cresselia nodded her head in a 'me too'.

"Well, it looks like the end." Darkrai said. "Any last words, Malispite?" he asked the brown bat lying beside him.

"Just two…" Malispite said. And together, they screamed

"YOU SUCK!"

Gallade approached them, just one step away. Everyone closed their eyes as Gallade raised his word. With one slice of his powerful elbow blades, their necks were sliced off. Gallade soon did the same with Darkrai and Malispite, them tied their severed heads together with some string as an offer to attempt to resurrect Gardevoir.

**THE END**

.

.

.…is what Darkrai THOUGHT would happen!

But at the last second, Gardevoir appeared from her room, completely healed by Mercifond's move!

"…what are you guys doing?" was the first thing that came from her mouth. Gallade gaped.

"GARDEVOIR! YOU ARE UNHARMED!" He hugged the dancing psychic tightly. Gardevoir laughed nervously, what the heck happened while she was gone?

Gallade turned back to Mercifond, Cresselia and Gliscor. He then gazed at Darkrai and Malispite lying uselessly on the floor.

"…I guess I kind overreacted, huh?"

"KINDA?"

And so, everyone was at peace now that Gardevoir was back. Gallade was no longer on a berserk rampage, and no one was in danger any more.

Yet one question remained…

"Why are there two Darkrai's?" Malispite asked, pointing the one right beside him and the one being held up by Gliscor.

Darkrai: "…uh…"

Cresselia: "I'M TELLING MOM THAT YOU CLONED YORSELF!"

Darkrai: "FRIC! NO, DON'T DO THAT!"

And another chase began.

-

**YOU GUYS CAN SKIP THIS NEXT PART, IT'S JUST THE PLOT**

That night, as everyone slept, as shadow leapt through the night. She finally jumped on an old abandoned building and crawled inside through a window. Once there, she felt for a light and tuned it on. And then Weavile began to wait.

She didn't have to wait long, two more figures appeared from the shadows almost instantaneously. One was a white mongoose with red stripes around d his body. A large wooden barrel was around his back. This was Zangoose. The second was a frog, dark blue with black lined all over his form. A grin was on his face as he brought his hands up, the middle fingers longer and dripped in a dangerous red. Toxicroak.

Theif Weavile smiled.

"So good of you boys to see me." She spoke up.

"Mn…" Zangoose scratched the back of his head. Dealing with the greatest of all thieves was such a pain…

"Greetings Thief Weavile, your presence I see. Yet what motive could you have for summoning we?" Toxicroak asked. He looked around. They had been summoned here by Thief Weavile, and when Weavile sent you a note, you had to obey it, or it meant your life. Or your toes.

"I have mission, and I need some subordinates." She smiled.

"What mission could you have, in Destiny city? Should we get caught, the god would soon pity…" Toxicroak warned. This was, after all, where Arceus held her domain.

"Does the greatest treasure of all time perk your interests?" Thief Weavile asked.

Their interests were perked.

"…What kind…?" Zangoose made an effort to talk.

"Indeed, what could be a such a reward? Best give me the details, lest I get bored." Said Toxicroak. Zangoose stared at him, getting annoyed.

"I'm tempted to make you rhyme with the word 'orange'…" He said. Toxicroak laughed.

"A sentence with orange is that what you ask? If you control the sentence, it is but a small task." He smiled dangerously.

"Now now boys, no need to start omething…" Weavile said. "As for the details… perhaps my client would be better at explaining than me…"

"…what client…?" Zangoose asked. Weavile pointed upwards. The two suddenly noticed what was lighting up the room. It was a small ball of light, slightly smaller than a standard soccer ball, giving off its radiance. It floated downwards in the center of Weavile, Zangoose and Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak and Zangoose? Good choice." The ball of light spoke. The two Pokemon were wide eyed. Weavile smirked. The light continued. "Now then… about the treasure…"


	9. The Mystery Box of Magical Wonder

Chapter Nine: The Mystery Box of Magical Wonder

* * *

><p>All the Pokemon exited from Tajiri High school. School was finally over, and it was the weekend too, so everyone was eager to go to their homes. Especially Darkrai, because he had just had to take a grueling math test…<p>

"Man, that thing was hard…" Darkrai rubbed his head. "I think I just got a B at best…"

"I'm with you…" Gliscor responded. "I didn't even know the formula for half the questions!"

"It was a moderately good warm up." Mewtwo shrugged.

Darkrai and Gliscor stared.

"…Although I was quite confused as to where the actual test was." Mewtwo held up his chin, thinking. "She didn't hand out a second set, did she?"

"…" Darkrai and Gliscor said. Sometimes it was hard relating to a super genius. He thought for a bit, and then he smiled and held up a knife.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY TAG WITH DEOXYS TODAY…"

Scratch that. Make that an _evil psychotic_super genius who would probably kill them if Arceus wasn't around with her ever present eyes.

Cresselia floated up to the group.

"So how was the test?" She asked Darkrai.

"I think I only got a B…" Darkrai replied.

"It must hurt to think that much, doesn't it?"

"HEY!" Darkrai raged. Cresselia gave him a mock smile.

"Of course, _**I**_ would have passed with flying colors." She mocked. "How will you ever impress Lopunny with your lack of brains?

"If mom wasn't watching us, I'd kill you." Darkrai jabbed his finger angrily.

"Empty words. I'm stronger than you too!" She blared. The two siblings met at a point of intense energy. Angrily staring at one another with sarcastic smirks, Gliscor and Mewtwo watched with interest to see which one would back down first.

But then God intervened and Judgemented them both into a newly formed crater from the impact.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Arceus's voice said. "OH BY THE WAY, I NEED ONE OF YOU TO COME TO THE HALL OF ORIGIN! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"I guess I'LL be the one, since Darkrai would probably fail at whatever it is."

"HEY!"

One Teleport by God later, and Cresselia was gone. Mewtwo bid the last two farewell, and Teleported himself to his evil lair. Gliscor waved his goodbyes, but before he could go his own direction, Darkrai tugged him back.

"Hold up, I need your help." Darkrai suddenly smiled. "I've figured out Cresselia's weakness." He explained. Last night, Darkrai woke up prematurely, and decided to enter Cresselia's room to give her a nightmare with his ability. The nightmare worked, and Darkrai noticed that Cresselia mumbled:

_"No… please Latios! I can't live without you! I lo….ve…" _

Darkrai had deduced that Cresselia was in love with Latios, and his conclusion fit his witness to her earlier reactions around the jet legendary. And so, Darkrai thought up of a prank for Cresselia.

"I've already set it up! First, we need to trick Cresselia into thinking that Latios  
>wants to meet with her, and then…" Darkrai began to laugh at the thought.<p>

"What?" Gliscor asked.

"Hehehe… you'll see." Darkrai said. "But what I really need is for you to tell her that! She won't believe it if it's ME."

"Okay! And then maybe… we could videotape it! AND THEN SELL IT ON EBAY!" Gliscor got excited.

"Bonus!" Darkrai acknowledged. "Heheh… her love for Latios shall be her downfall!"

"I can't believe you figured out that Cresselia's in love with Latios, and you haven't realized that Deoxys likes Mewtwo…"

"DEOXYS IS IN LOVE WITH MEWTWO!" A shocked Darkrai said. After a moment of gathering himself to this unexpected proclamation, Darkrai added. "Weird… I thought she was in love with ME."

"Uh…"

"Because I AM good looking…"

"…Uh…"

"Oh well. I thought I would have to eventually break her heart because I'm in love  
>with Lopunny. Makes things easier on me."<p>

"…"

"Anyway… to the Hall!"

"But how will we get there?" Gliscor asked.

Darkrai paused.

He had no idea how he was going to get to 10,000 feet above Tajiri high school, because his mom had forgotten to open up the portal.

"TO MEWTWO'S LAB!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE… <strong>

"I've finally figured out why Gardevoir won't accept my proposals!" Gallade pointed in the air. They were in a Burger King restaurant, the one Malispite worked at. He was on break right now, and Malipsite, Mercifond and Gallade sat in a table.

"…Because you're not old enough to marry?" Mercifond pointed out.

"No!" Gallade smiled. He had it all figured out. "I went to my dad the other day,  
>and he gave me the answer…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Gallade walked up to his father, another Gallade, and began to converse with him._

"Father, no matter what I do it seems that Gardevoir won't fall in love with me!" Gallade began. "I'm beginning to suspect that the vile fiend Darkrai has cast a black spell onto her…"

"Hm…" Gallade's father thought. "Did you give her roses?"

"Yes."

"And you offered the ring?"

"Of course!" Gallade held up the engagement ring.

"Well then I don't understand how it could fail." His father shrugged. "Unless… AHA!"

"What! What is it!" Gallade asked, eager to know.

"It's because you don't have a car! ALL women flip for cars, and because you don't  
>have one, she won't fall in love with you!" Gallade's father explained.<p>

"AH!" Gallade said, it making perfect sense. "Then I will immediately quest for a  
>car!"<p>

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

"…" Mercifond said. "…Gallade, I don't think…"

"Makes sense to me." Malispite shrugged.  
>Mercifond fell down anime style.<p>

"And so, I'm going to find a car, and then Gardevoir will surely marry me!" Gallade said confidently.

"Good luck then." Malispite gave the thumbs up sign. Beaming with pride, Gallade gallantly marched out the door to find a car. Mercifond stared at her brother.

"…you seriously think he's going to succeed?" She asked.

"Definitely. Girls dig cars."

Mercifond fell down anime style.

* * *

><p><strong>CRESSELIA<strong>

Cresselia instantly teleported to the Hall of origin by her mom's powers. She was immediately confronted by her mom, and the god like legendary began to explain by levitating a brown box into the room.

"Behold- the Mystery Box of Magical Wonder!" Arceus said. The brown box was covered in intricate black designs all around it. A single red jewel rested on the top of it.

"Ooh…" Cresselia awed. Arceus explained that the Mystery Box of Magical Wonder contained the secret of life. In order to protect it, Arceus decided to seal it within the exact moment of the planets aligning with her temporal powers, that way no one would find the secret of life.

"And the planets align tonight!" Arceus said. "Unfortunately, I have to be somewhere, so I need you to guard it until I get back!"

"Can I see what's inside?" Cresselia asked.

"No! Mortals can never know the secret of life!

"Why not?"

"Because you'd probably do something stupid with it like sell it on Ebay." Arceus rolled her eyes. Cresselia sweatdropped. Her mom was GOOD- that was exactly what she was going to do with it.

"Well I'm off! Remember, don't let ANYONE look inside it! Especially pirates!" Arceus warned. "Pirates are ALWAYS trying to steal this thing!"

"Where are you going anyway?" The lunar swan had to know.

"I'm going to the Distortion World to… discuss business… with Giratina!" Arceus shifted her eyes.

And as you've all probably figured out by now, when Arceus means 'discuss business', she really means that she's going to inconspicuously flirt with him. Oh well, she's God, it's not like anyone can argue with her.

After much searching and avoiding Mewtwo's syringes and exploding jello cups, Darkrai and Gliscor managed to find a teleporter and teleported to the Hall of Origin. Whence there, they began to plan.

"You know you're lines?" Darkrai asked Gliscor for one final check, seeing his sister through a keyhole surrounding a weird looking box.

"Yep." Gliscor saluted. Without waiting for Darkrai's orders, he went through the door and glided up to Cresselia.

"Hey Cresselia, what's up?" Gliscor asked.

"I have to guard this box." Cresselia said. "Mom (god) said it contained the secret of life."

"SWEET!" Gliscor got excited. "Let's look in it and sell the secret on Ebay!"  
>A muffled cough from the prince of darkness brought Gliscor's attention back to the mission at hand.<p>

"…Actually, that's not why I'm here." Gliscor started up again. "There was this guy passing me by in the Hall… he looked like a bird kinda, only blue and levitating in the air."

"Latios!" Cresselia said.

"Yeah him! He said he wanted to meet you in the meeting room. Said it was important, something about soul mates…"

Cresselia zoomed out of that room faster than the Latios could have ever done. Once the coast was clear, Gliscor went back to Darkrai and the two ran into Darkrai's room from there. They closed the door, and Darkrai pulled out a small TV screen.

"Watch…" Darkrai smiled evilly. He had this TV screen hooked up to the camera in the meeting room, and together they watched it. Cresselia zoomed into the meeting room and looked around, trying to find Latios.

"Hehehe… any second now…" Darkrai told Gliscor. Cresselia continued to look around, but she couldn't find anything. Sulking, Cresselia floated back to her guarding post.

"…WHAT THE HELL!" Darkrai screamed out. "Why didn't she set off the water cannon!" She asked himself.

"She was supposed to get sprayed with water?"

"Yes! But I don't understand it- I put the wires everywhere! She HAD to have tripped at least one!" Darkrai thought. The both of them went to the meeting room and Darkrai scanned the area.

"…Wait a minute…" Gliscor noticed. "I don't see any wires…"

Darkrai was flabbergasted, he went to the giant water cannon and checked it- no wires were attached to its trigger. It made so sense! How could his plan fail!

And then he saw Mew outside happily flying a kite.

It had a really really long string.

"…I HATE THAT PINK FURBALL." Darkrai cursed. "LET'S KILL HIM GLISCOR…"  
>But before Darkrai could kill Mew with a Shadow Ball he charged up, the two teens suddenly heard Cresselia's scream. Wondering what could be the cause of it, they ran over to the room where Cresselia was and asked what had happened.<p>

"The box is gone!" Cresselia wailed, arms over her head in vain. "Mom (God) is going to kill me!"

"Sucks to be you." Darkrai shrugged. Ignoring Cresselia's glare, he de-extended his legs to do more important things, like killing Mew.

"Wait. Look, a note!" Gliscor said. "It says: i. 'We, the Stormy Sea Pirates have taken ye booty! YARHARHAR!' /i."

"It's in code." Cresselia noted.

"THE FUDGE!"

"In Spanish it would translate to _'Lo siento, no puede porque mi duele el pelo.'._" Darkrai pointed out.

"And then in Japanese that would make it いたみわけ." Cresselia added.

"Which in English translates to… go see Mewtwo!" Darkrai said.  
>Gliscor was completely lost as to how that made any sense whatsoever.<p>

"To Mewtwo!" Cresselia shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>BUT WAIT!<strong>

Gallade had finally found a car dealing store. He gazed upon the hundreds of cars that they offered. Big ones, small ones, smart ones, dumb ones. They even had one that turned into gravy when you pressed a button!

Gallade smiled. Surely in here, there would be a car that would make Gardevoir go wild! Gallade walked around until he found the big red booth that had one of those annoying car salesmen in it that talked really really fast in a southern accent, making it hard to understand him so that he would make you sign a deal without you ever knowing it.

Fortunately, (?) there was no car salesman in the booth. Instead, there was a note, that said _'Be back at five.' _

Obviously it was a coded message.

After some minor math calculations, some translations from Latin and German to English, Gallade figured out that the note really meant 'Go see Mewtwo'.

"How odd, why would they direct me to Mewtwo for a car?" Yet, that is what the note said, so Gallade turned around and walked in the direction of Mewtwo's evil lair.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN MEWTWO'S EVIL LAIR…<strong>

"Ah yes. The Stormy Sea Pirates." Mewtwo said, examining the note. He walked over to his mother computer and pulled up a file. Darkrai, Gliscor and Cresselia looked at it.

"They're a group of rouges that plunder the seas. They're quite good at it too." Mewtwo explained, showing their insignia, a white flag with a red shark on it. "Apparently, they travel around looking for villages to loot, and they've never been caught once. They're very mysterious, all that's known about them is that they are pirates (obviously), and that their captain's name is 'Captain Sharkbeard'."

"Captain Sharkbeard!" Cresselia questioned. "What, does he have a shark for a beard!"

"No one knows." Mewtwo said.

"Why the hell am I here!" Darkrai asked.

"Because it's all your fault the Mystery Box of Magical Wonder was stolen." Gliscor said as a matter of fact.

"Not my problem." Darkrai shrugged.

"It will be when I tell mom." Glared the lunar swan.  
>And let's face it people- Darkrai just plain didn't want to die a virgin.<p>

"Wait a minute… how did they even steal the box anyway! They're pirates!" Darkrai exasperated.

"So?"

"So… DESTINY CITY IS SURROUNDED BY LAND ON ALL SIDES!"

"It's because they have a landship." Explained Mewtwo.

"A landship!" Gliscor asked. "A ship… that goes on land?"

"No Gliscor…" Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "It's a ship that goes on GRAVY."

"Oh ha-ha Sarcasm." Gliscor said slightly angrily.

"Who's being sarcastic?" Mewtwo asked. "It really does go on gravy."

Everyone in the room fell down anime style.

"Whatever- let's get that box back!" Darkrai pointed in the air.

"OH I DON'T THINK SO…" Mewtwo said creepily. "I'm going to experiment on your bodies now and turn you into newts!" He cackled insanely as he closed in on them.

"Uh… LOOK! IT'S A RADIATION BARREL!"

"RADIATION BARREL! WHERE?" The psychotic psychic ran after the imaginary radiation barrel. Darkrai zoomed over to the computer, and using Shmalculus done by the mother computer, they tracked down the location of the Stormy Seas pirates. Once that was done, they got out of there before Mewtwo came back.

"Damnit! They tricked me…" Mewtwo cursed, disappointed that there was no radiation barrel. He sighed and looked around for something to kill.

"Hi Mewtwo." Said a feminine voice. Mewtwo faced Deoxys, just about the only person he wouldn't kill for the heck of it. He smiled and greeted her. Deoxys asked if anything new had happened, and the male psychic explained Cresselia's situation as they sat on a box like machine.

"It really is funny." Mewtwo said. "The whole Cresselia X Latios thing… love makes no sense."

"It… doesn't?" Deoxys asked.

"No. It's a pointless emotion, and it only leaves you exposed when facing an opponent, which is why I don't have any. Right Deoxys?"

"…Uh, yeah, love is… stupid…" She said nervously. She twiddled with her fingers, Mewtwo noticed. He was about to ask what was the matter when Gallade appeared.

"I'm here to buy a car!" Gallade announced. Mewtwo directed him to a shiny red corvette. He said Gallade could have it for free. Ecstatic, Gallade swiped the keys and ran into the car. He sat on the seat, put the key into the ignition, turned it sideways and-

**_BOOOOSSHHH!_**

…the car blew up.

"Why…?" Gallade asked Mewtwo, black with char all over his normally green body.

"Cause blowing things up is fun." Shrugged Mewtwo. Mewtwo offered Gallade the other cars that he had, but Gallade ran out of the lab as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

Arceus: "…"

Giratina: "…"

Arceus: "…"

Giratina: "…"

Giratina: "…So uh… what brings you to the Distortion World?"

Arceus: "Oh, you know… business."

Giratina: "…like what?"

Arceus: "…"

Giratina: "…"

Arceus: "…"

Giratina: "…"

Arceus: "…BYE GIRATINA!"

And with that, the god like Pokémon left the Distortion World, leaving a very confused guardian of death behind.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Darkrai said, pointing to a pirate ship that was oozing on gravy in the streets of Destiny City that for some stupid reason no one else noticed. "Here's the plan…"<p>

"Wait. Leave the plan to me, all of your plans always fail." Cresselia interjected.

"HEY!"

"Our tactic is simple." Explained the Lunar Swan, pacing a bit. "We go in, we find the box, and get out as fast as we can." She ordered.

"Alright, let's do this." Gliscor rubbed his giant claws together. Darkrai flexed his hands and grinned at the anticipation of the fight. Cresselia gave a steely glare at the slowly moving landship, charged at it and then-

* * *

><p><strong>THREE POINT FIVE SECONDS LATER<strong>

…they got captured, tied up with a rope which sealed all movement and Moves that was tied up to the main mast.

"…Darkrai, your plan sucks." Cresselia commented.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR BIG IDEA!"

"BWAHAHAHAH!" A voice chuckled. Darkrai Gliscor and Cresselia turned to see a Sharpedo- with sunglasses on.

"He's evil." Darkrai said. "You can tell by the sunglasses." He motioned to the others, who nodded in agreement. Now that they looked around, the ENTIRE  
>CREW was wearing sunglasses. Truly then, this must have been a very evil pirate<br>group.

EVIL PEOPLE WEAR SUNGLASSES

"Ye Landlubbers don't stand a smight of a chance against we men of the sea!" The Sharpedo laughed cruelly at their helplessness.

"Actually, you're not men of the sea." Gliscor pointed out. "This ship is on land. You're 'landlubbers' just like us."

The entire crew paused.

"…MAKE THEM WALK THE PLANK!" Sharpedo blared.

"What will that do? We'll just hit dry land…" Gliscor said logically.

"YARG! I'LL SKEWER YE!" Sharpedo reponded angrily.

"Hah!" Darkrai scoffed. "You can't even touch me Captain Sharkbeard!" Darkrai  
>smirked. His smirk faded when Gliscor reminded him that Darkrai was tied up by sealing rope. Surprisingly though, in the next second, Sharpedo began to laugh.<br>"You think I'M the captain!" The blue shark cackled. "I ain't the captain!"

Suddenly, there a loud 'THUMP' from inside of the ship, a noise of a very massive object walking up the stairs. Sharpedo laughed and told them that their captain was about to come up, and then HE would skewer them. The three teens sweated with nervousy as the loud sound grew closer and closer. Finally, the door burst open…

And The Box of Magical Wonder was thrown out.

"Yarg!" It's a pain carryin' this thing up the stairs 'cause it weighs so fricken much!" A voice said. Slowly, emerging from the shadows

CAME

AN

IGGLYBUFF!

WITH A PIRATE HAT AND AN EYEPATCH!

"YARG! I be Captain Sharkbeard!" The Igglybuff held up a toy wooden sword. "And ye landlubbers will be skewered alive with me wrath!" Said the tiny voice of the Igglybuff.

"…"

Everything paused. For a while, Captain Sharkbeard waited for them to tremble in  
>fear, or scream or something along the lines of that. Instead, they began laughing hysterically.<p>

"WHAT YE BE LAUGHING AT!" Igglybuff screamed.

"IT'S AN IGGLYBUFF! HAHAHAHAH!" Cresselia Darkrai and Gliscor said, now in tears.

"I'LL SKEWER YE!"

And wouldn't you know it? That tiny Igglybuff actually smacked Darkrai so hard that they all came loose from the rope. As Darkrai lay in pain on one side of the ship, Creselia and Gliscor saw this as an opportunity to escape.

"AFTER EM!" captain Sharkbeard hollered to his crew. The pirate crew took immediate action by chasing after them. However, Cresselia was faster than the pirate crew, so she zoomed around the ship with none of them able to capture her. Furious, Cpatain Sharkbeard ordered the immediate deploy of a cannon to be fired.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!  
><strong>_  
>The cannon was shot, but it missed, and blew open a giant hole in the ship. Gravy started spewing out from the hole.<p>

"YARG! WHAT THE HELL!" Captain Sharkbeard said in confusion. He looked over to the Mystery Box of Magical Wonder, and Gliscor was trying to steal it!

"THAT BE MINE!" The Igglybuff jumped up and prepared a sword strike. Thinking quickly, Gliscor grabbed a wooden sword next to him and blocked the strike as it came down. Igglybuff slashed leftwards but Gliscor jumped up and countered it with a downward strike.

Meanwhile, Cresselia had finally been cornered. With nowhere left to run, she was at the mercy of the twenty or so armed pirates that surrounded her. She began to sweat.

And suddenly Gallade landed on top of the pirates and knocked them all out with the force of his impact. Regaining himself, Gallade went to his feet and cursed at the sky

"THAT'S NOT A CAR!" He looked around him and just realized he was in a pirate war.

"Uh…" He asked.

"We have to get the box back!" Cresselia motioned to the Mystery Box of Magical Wonder.

"Sorry Cresselia, but I have to find a car. Later." Cresselia eyed the pirate crew, and a few were regaining consciousness. Desperate for help, the lunar swan yelled

"Gallade! The pirates threatened to throw Jello at Gardevoir.

Gallade's ears perked up.

"SAY WHAT!" He said in rage. He immediately did a 180 and turned to fight the pirate crew. Using Psycho Cuts and Leaf Blades and Fire Punches, Gallade faced the pirate crew in his rage to get them before they threw Jello at his fair maiden. Cresselia smiled, but immediately frowned when she saw Gliscor dueling the captain with a wooden sword on top of the mast line.

High up from the main ship deck, Gliscor swiped, slashed and traded blows with the fearsome Captain Sharkbeard. But the Igglybuff was simply too strong- he hit Gliscor more than Gliscor hit the captain. As the battle reached its climax, Igglybuff suddenly pulled a secret move and Gliscor's sword fell out of his hand!

"No!" Gliscor said in fear. Another sword strike later and Gliscor was down on his knees. Captain Sharkbeard confidently pointed his sword at the helpless purple bat.

"And now, ye die!" Igglybuff shoved Gliscor off the mast and as everyone watched in horror the purple bat plummeted downwards to certain dearth-

-when Gliscor spread his wings and glided safely down.

"…" Said captain Sharkbeard. "THAT WAS LAME!"

"You're telling me." Cresselia rolled her eyes. "We have to fight a pink puffball!"

"Grr…" Igglybuff pressed a random button and suddenly a cage surrounded Cresselia Gliscor and Gallade. Once again, their Moves were sealed, so there was  
>no way out.<p>

"YARHARHARHAR! I WIN!" Igglybuff smiled in victory. He jumped off the mast and bounced his way to the main deck. Smiling in victory, he wasted no time in poking them painfully with his wooden sword.

"Why do you want the box anyway!" Cresselia shouted in between pokes.

"Because…" Igglybuff announced his plan. "I am going to look inside it- and sell the secret on Ebay!"

Cataclyptic: "…yeah…"

"And now ye all will walk the plank!" Captain Sharkbeard said ferociously.

"What will that do? I can glide." Gliscor pointed out.

"And I can hover." Cresselia added.

"And I can fly." Gallade said. Everyone turned to Gallde.

"You can't fly." Said the lunar swan.

"I could if Gardevoir wanted me too!" Gallade retorted with confidence. As the other two teens were about to argue about Gallade's logic, Igglybuff silence them all and announced a new plan. Instead of making them walk the plank, he was going to drop them all in the Hole of Super DETH.

"OH NO! NOT THE HOLE OF SUPER DETH!" they all screamed in fear. On the outskirts of Destiny City lay a giant hole in the ground. This hole was supposably bottomless- you couldn't see the end to it, and whoever fell in it never came back alive.

Igglybuff's Landship was already on the outskirts of Destiny City. The hole was just over five feet away. Picking up their cage, the evil pirate laughed as he walked them closer and closer to the Hole of Super DETH. Giving one last cakles, he raised the cage directly on top of the hole, the other winced in the upcoming pain-

And then Igglybuff was shot with a Shadow Ball attack! The cage dropped on the pirate ship, and not in the Hole of Super DETH!

"I'm saving the day!" Darkrai yelled out. Everyone had forgotten about him! Darkrai smiled inwardly; by saving them all, his manly points had increased by 50!

YESSSSSSSS!

"YARG!" Igglybuff prepared a Rollout attack. As he gained momentum, the floorboards ripped apart and static electricity built up in the air. If that thing hit the prince of darkness, it was all over.

"Be careful Darkrai!" Gallade screamed.

"YE'LL NEVER SURVIVE ME ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Igglybuff charged at Darkrai as fast as he could, his velocity and spin greater than anything the teenage Pokemon had ever seen. The prate captain surged towards the prince of Darkness.

He phased through Darkrai.

Still having an enormous velocity, he was launched off the ship into depths unknown.

"…Double Team?" Cresselia asked.

"Comes in handy in more ways than one." The real Darkrai smirked, coming out from behind a box. He set them all free. Cresselia hovered over and finally secured the Box of Magical Wonder.

"Mission accomplished!" Cresselia beamed at them all. "Even though Darkrai was useless."

"I JUST SAVED YOU ALL!"

"Let's returned this thing back to Arceus." Gliscor said. This box was more trouble than it was worth.

"On the other hand, we could sell it on Ebay…" Gallade interjected. Everyone paused, considering it…

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice boomed up above. Arceus's hologram appeared out of nowhere. "Do you have the box!" She questioned. Cresselia valiantly held up the box, and Arceus used her powers to teleport it away.

"Thank you Cresselia!" Arceus congratulated. "You successfully guarded the box!"

"Barely." Darkrai scoffed. "It was stolen by pirates and we just barely managed to get it back…"

"WHAT!" God screamed in rage. She pushed them all into the Hold of Super DETH with a psychokinetic force.

"DARKRAI YOU MOROOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" Everyone screamed in rage as they fell to a bottomless pit-

Only to end up landing on the ground a few seconds later.

"…" everyone slowly got back up, after the shocking realization that the hole wasn't bottomless.

"What the heck?" Gliscor said. "The hole ends…"

"Then why is it called the Hole of Super DETH?" Gallade asked. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. A lock clicked open, and a wall opened up, revealed to be a door. Mewtwo stepped into the Hole of Super DETH.

"HELLO NEW RESEARCH SUBJECTS…"

"OH SHI-

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE PUFFBALL…<strong>

"I AIN'T A PUFFBALL! YARG!" Igglybuff screamed at the narrator. He was lying on the ground, completely unable to move. The Rollout attack he had planned was so powerful that when he landed it made a crater.

"Grr… If only I had hit him!" The Igglybuff said, no longer in a pirate accent. "I could have won! I could have gotten the box…"

As Igglybuff cursed them all, a strange sensation came over him. He suddenly fell unconscious, but he was inside his own mind. A strange cold came over his body, but it was a different kind of cold…. It almost felt good.

"Heheheheh…" a voice chuckled. Igglybuff looked around and found a dark and green sphere floating in midair in his mind.

"Who-who are you!" Igglybuff asked.

"…you want revenge, don't you?" the dark deep voice asked quizzically. Igglybuff, although confused, nodded his head in a yes. The sphere chuckled again.

"I believe I can help you with that." It spoke. "Join me…"

"…Who are you anyway…?" Said the tiny voice of the Igglybuff. For some reason, he felt very tempted to join the sphere.

"Who am I?" The dark sphere asked rhetorically.

"I am Kurades."


	10. Balance of Power I

Chapter ten: Balance of Power (Act one: Seige)

* * *

><p>"And you have the map memorized?" Asked the ball of light.<p>

"Yes." Thief Weavile responded. Her two subordinates- Toxicroak and Zangoose- were standing right beside her. Zangoose lay against a pillar, with the same brown barrel on his back, and the same bored expression on his face.

Dealing with Thief Weavile was such a pain…

"Excellent." The ball of light said, genuinely happy.

"Let's talk about the treasure." Weavile shifted the subject. "It better be worth it."

"Ah yes, the treasure…" The ball of light sensed the warning tone in her voice. "…  
>It will be worth it. What you will gain is currently far beyond your imagination..."<p>

At this, Weavile's eyes widened with greed. The other two, who were barely paying attention, also shifted their eyes to their benefactor. Once the feeling of greed passed over, Weavile asked when they would strike.

"Soon." Said the light, sensing the sunrise. "By this sunset, we will be able to make our move…"

"Why not now, oh ball of light~? Why must we wait until the plight~?" Asked Toxicroak. Zangoose moaned.

Dealing with Toxicroak was such a pain…

"Not yet." Answered the ball of light. "I am currently trying to add a fourth member to our ranks." At this, Weavile's eyes perked with interest.

"Fourth member?" She asked. It didn't matter to her how many members there were- she'd just take all the treasure for herself anyway. Nonetheless, she was curious.

"…Let's just say it has been difficult to recruit him." The sphere spoke. "However… he will join us… in the end…

The other reason is Arceus. I am preparing to get rid of that problem, but we must be patient…"

The ball of light sensed the sun's light. It was no longer safe- Arceus would be waking up soon with her all seeing eyes. And all seeing ears too.

"We retreat to the shadows… for now." Said the ball of light in a calm voice. Unless it worded it the way it did, you wouldn't think it was even a suggestion.

And so, all four retreated.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

Arceus, god of all Pokemon, awoke with a sudden jolt. She thought that her all seeing ears had picked up sinister activity.

She quickly checked the area of Destiny City, and shrugged, no sinister activity. Arceus looked at her clock- 6:30 AM. Her alarm would beep in about five minutes, so Arceus decided to start the day early. She turned off her alarm.

By hitting it with a Judgment attack.

Then, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. She used her psychic powers to open up the pantry and select some Munchy-O's. Levitating the objects through the air, she poured the delicious cereal into a bowl and then poured milk onto it, and got a spoon from another drawer. Just as she was about to command the spoon to feed her, it suddenly hit her.

Being a god, she was only hungry once per year.

Inwardly cursing, she flung the cereal with her psychic powers off the Hall of Origin to the ground below.

* * *

><p><strong>10,000 FEET BELOW THE HALL…<strong>

The cereal, bowl, and milk all hit Principal Torkoal's shiny red car.  
>Which now was no longer as shiny and red due to it being hit by psychically thrown cereal.<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing as how she wouldn't be hungry for another 320 or so days, she decided that it was time to wake everyone up. After all, some of the younger legendaries had school.<p>

She sucked in her breath and prepared a Hyper Voice attack.

* * *

><p>Darkrai's eyes were closed, his entire body sprawled on top of a bed and underneath a single sheet. He was tossing and turning eagerly…<p>

_DARKRAI'S DREAM:_

"You… you really mean it!" Darkrai questioned the brown hare in front of him. Lopunny gave him a kind smile and giggled.

"Yep… I'm in love with you." She said softly. Darkrai couldn't believe it! He must have finally gotten enough Manly points!

"Oh yeah, and I hate Pikachu too." She said bitterly. Darkrai smiled, could this get any better! It could, because suddenly Lopunny leaned into him.

Grabbed his shoulders.

And leaned in with her mouth pursed.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Arceus bellowed, shaking the entire Hall of Origin and breaking a few windows and eardrums in the process. Angrily, Darkrai covered his head with his pillow and shouted back

"I HAVE AN ALARM YOU KNOW! WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO WAKE EVERYONE UP!"

"IT MAKES ME FEEL IMPORTANT!"

"YOU'RE FREAKING _GOD_! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FEEL MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT!"

"IF GIRATINA LOVED ME! I MEAN UH- JUDGMENT!"

As Darkrai was about to say a word that we are not allowed to say on dA, he was hit by a pillar of yellow light that muffled out his cursing.

Fortunately, Darkrai was protected by his anti-Judgment shield! Designed by Mewtwo, it was able to completely negate any and all Judgment attacks. He put the shield in his red collar (somehow) and began smiling to himself. Today was the day that he would make his dream come true!

Today…was the schools science fair! Darkrai had entered it, and was going to win for sure with his super project that he had compiled after months of planning.

His plan: Woo all the judges with his project, and then Lopunny would fall in love with him!

And also to make sure that Pikachu didn't win. Or Mewtwo.

You see, Mewtwo had always won because he was a (evil) super genius, and Pikachu had always won because… he was popular.

Stupid high school logic.

But anyway, this time was different. Darkrai had carefully constructed the best science project in the universe! By planning with the local schemer Gliscor, the two of them had completed the project. It was completely foolproof, and guaranteed to win no matter what.

Darkrai walked over to it. It was inside a black box with white question marks on every side of it. He had carefully guarded its secret for quite some time- that way, it would be such a surprise that it would win for sure!

Darkrai could already smell Lopunny's fur…

No… wait… that wasn't Lopunny's fur…that was the smell of… sulfur?

**_BOOOOOMMM!_**

There was an explosion in the left side of Darkrai's room. About one third of the Hall was blown up in the fiery inferno. Darkrai could do naught but stare, wondering just what would happen.

He saw the answer in the form of a purple clone below.

"I'VE DONE IT!" Mewtwo exclaimed excitably. Before Darkrai could ask, Mewtwo eagerly levitated up to him and said

"Look Darkrai- I've created the biggest explosion ever made in the smallest possible bomb!" Mewtwo held up what appeared to be a jelly bean. Upon closer inspection, Darkrai found that it was actually a bomb.

"Gee Mewtwo… that's… great?" Darkrai said nervously.

"WHO DID THAT?" Arceus's massive voice bellowed.

And so, Mewtwo ran away to school.

Knowing that Darkrai would inevitably be blamed for this somehow, the prince of darkness quickly followed.

* * *

><p>The school day went by as per usual. The students took their exams, got their homework written down, Malispite and Darkrai punched each other whenever they saw the other, and Mewtwo almost killed them all twice.<p>

Finally, at the end of the school day at three PM, instead of going home, the students proudly presented their science fair projects by setting up displays. Like previous science fairs, this one was to be held in the massive gymnasium.

"I'm totally going to win this year!" Darkrai exclaimed to Gallade and Gardevoir, both listening to Darkrai as he held up the black and white box.

"What is in that thing anyway?" Gallade asked, trying to figure it out. Darkrai held the box back.

"Not yet!" Darkrai said. "I can't show anyone yet! Lopunny and the judges have to see it- it's a onetime deal see?" Darkrai tried to make them understand. "So what are you guys doing anyway?"

Gardevoir and Gallade had teamed up this year to try and win. They had decided to see if deodorant had any effect on hormones, specifically endorphomine, the hormone of happiness and love.

"The results were staggering!" Said Gallade. "As it turns out, the hormones DECREASE when you wear the deodorant!"

"That means that deodorant actually makes you smell worse." Gardevoir sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>RESULTS HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN CONFIRMED. THE FINDINGS HAVE BEEN PUBLISHED IN A SCIENTIFIC JOURNEL. AS FAR AS YOU KNOW.<p>

* * *

><p>Mewtwo was also preparing his… science project. He placed the little packets of explosion jelly beans into some chocolate bars. His goal- to find out how many died when his victi- I mean research subjects ate them.<p>

THIS WAS GOING TO BE A FUN DAAAYYYYYYYYY…

He saw Deoxys enter the hall of the school, and she walked towards him. Like always, she wore her fake white moustache so that the secret agents wouldn't tell god to kill her.

ILLOGICAL LOGIC FTW!

"So what's you experiment?" The alien asked Mewtwo with interest. Mewtwo proudly explained his dangerous explosions, and his goal. Deoxys sweatdropped as Mewtwo grinned from ear to ear at the thought of death. He was kind of weird, but hey, he had his soft side…

"By the way Deoxys…" Mewtwo asked. "…how long have you been in this hall?"

"Only about a minute or so, talking with you." Deoxys was puzzled by the question, but Mewtwo asked another.

"I see… and… this is the first time you've seen me today, correct?"

"Yes…?"

"Hm…" Mewtwo was in deep thought about something. When Deoxys asked what, Mewtwo paused, then answered.

"I've had the strangest feeling all day long…" Mewtwo began. "That something with a powerful presence is watching me…" He spoke gravely, eyes darting from left to right as he stated. Mewtwo explained that the presence he felt was not unlike that of his own, so he presumed that the being was a psychic type Pokémon. He had already inquired Gallade and Gardevoir, but they were just as puzzled.

"Are you sure it isn't just your imagination?" Deoxys asked, a bit worried about Mewtwo's health. The psychotic psychic was about to respond when suddenly he felt the presence again, this time stronger than before. Quickly zeroing in on it, he flipped open the trashcan and pulled out-

"Gliscor!" Deoxys said, confused.

"Uh… heheh… hey?" Gliscor said nervously, being levitated in the air by the world's most powerful psychic Pokémon.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked. Gliscor told Mewtwo that he had been observing his experiment, to make sure that Darkrai won.

"Needless to say, yours will lose!" Gliscor concluded proudly. "Our experiment is absolutely perfect… IT WILL MAKE ME SO MUCH MONEY!"

At this thought, Gliscor drooled with sheer greed. Deoxys and Mewtwo sweatdropped, then left for the gymnasium, where the science fair would soon begin. As they walked, Deoxys spoke softly to Mewtwo

"See, it was just Gliscor, that's all." She smiled, though she had no mouth. Mewtwo reluctantly agreed with her.

Yet he thought he sensed something else…

"Mewtwo!" A voice yelled. Both of the psychics stopped and turned around to face their principal, Torkoal. "Have you killed Lucario?"

"Wh-why would you ask…?" Deoxys began. As Torkoal explained, they found that the blue jackal had been missing since chapter eight, with no sign of him  
>whatsoever. Torkoal had suspected that Mewtwo stabbed him or something.<p>

"Hm… well- no, that wasn't Lucario… Hm…" after thinking a bit, Mewtwo shrugged. Out of all of his victims/research subjects, none of them had been a Lucario.

"Mr. Torkoal, if it would help…" Deoxys said, remembering how they fought the Jackal. "The last place we saw him was the basement. Lying unconscious. Because we had to do that to in order to escape the detention of DOOMNESS."

"YOU MEAN HE WAS LYING UNCONSCIOUS IN THE BASEMENT!" Torkoal practically screamed in fear. "THAT'S BAD! THAT'S VERY VERY BAD!"

"What? Why is it so bad?" The female alien asked.

"BECAUSE… Um… because… it's…" Principal Torkoal could not remember why it was so bad. Shrugging, he went away carefree. Deoxys and Mewtwo stared at each other.

"…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"I believe so." He replied.

Deoxys: "Lucario can't get out!"

Mewtwo: "We should go the basement and slice up his body!"

Deoxys: "…"

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO, WE GO TO THE GYM<strong>

Darkrai found a table relatively quickly, and set the mystery box on it for all to see. Soon, Gliscor came up and smiled.

"Look at it Darkrai… it's a masterpiece!"

"It'll blow the judges minds away!" Darkrai added.

"I'LL BE SO RICH!"

"LOPUNNY WILL BE SO MINE!"

As the two expressed their glee, their dance of happiness was interrupted by Darkrai sister.

CHUCK NORRIS.

I mean uh… Cresselia. Yeah.

"I beg to differ…" She said in her I'm-so-much-better-than-you-because-I'm-awesome-and-you're-not attitude. Darkrai glared, and asked what she did. Smirking in premature victory, Cresselia stated her project.

"Paper towels."

Darkrai and Gliscor fell down anime style.

"THAT'S THE MOST GENERIC PROJECT EVER!" They shouted.

"You be quiet!" Cresselia scolded. "I know that this will win because…"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

Cresslie paced about the Hall of Origin. She had already ruled out most of her ideas for the project, but still couldn't decide on what to do. And what's worse is that she didn't have enough materials for what she wanted to do.

She grimaced. At this rate, Darkrai would win. And that was bad, because then he would gloat. Cresselia wanted to gloat!

"Oh… what am I going to do…?" She wondered aloud.

"What's up Cresselia?"

Cresselia jumped at least fifty feet in the air. She knew that voice. That strong, masculine voice that made her heart race faster when it was spoken. The voice of…

CHUCK NORRIS.

I mean Latios.

"Latios…" Cresselia blushed. Quickly, she looked in a conveniently placed mirror for any zits. Remembering she was a Pokémon and thusly cannot have any, Cresselia turned around to face the blue jet Pokémon, hovering in the air.

"You look like you're troubled. What's up?" He asked kindly. Cresselia began blushing again. He was so nice…

"Well um… I can't… come up with a science project…" She finally muttered.  
>Now, Latios was by no means a science genius. But hey, he was a nice guy, so he thought about it for about an hour and said<p>

"You should do paper towels."

"Paper towels?"

"Sure." The jet like legendary spoke. "It's quick and easy. And it's a classic too."  
>With that, Latios waved farewell, leaving a certain lunar swan red in the face from his words of wisdom.<p>

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

"And that is how I know that I will win. For I have the power of love on my side!"

"No you don't!" Gallade shouted from somewhere. "MY LOVE FOR GARDEVOIR SHALL CONQUER ALL!"

"…" Everyone said. Darkrai looked around at other peoples projects, out of boredom. To his direct left right next to him were the secret agents.

Oh boy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darkrai asked the secret agents. Agent Blaze and Agent Raptor- a female Staraptor and a male Infernape, were two secret agents sent by their mysterious boss to find thief Weavile.

"We are not secret agents." Agent Raptor fluttered her wings. She was wearing a black beard for disguise.

"That's right!" Agents Blaze said, wearing a heavy purple blush in his eyes, red lips, and other various girlish accessories (including a bow in his hair). "We are NOT secret agents NOT in disguise definitely NOT sent by our boss to NOT spy on the school to make sure that we do NOT capture Thief Weavile who may or may NOT be in Destiny City right now!"

Agent Raptor beamed. For once in his life, her partner had not revealed any top secret information! And he did it so inconspicuously too!

"…yeah." Darkrai was not buying it. He stared at their 'disguises'. "Oh by the way, men don't wear makeup, and women don't have beards." He pointed to Blaze and Raptor in that order.

"…I think we may have switched disguises." Agent Raptor whispered.

"Nah, that can't be." Blaze whispered back. "Orochimaru wears makeup, and he's the most manly anime figure of all time!"

WE SWAER.

ORO IS MY IDOL.

UFUFU…

Bored, Darkrai looked over at other peoples' experiments, when suddenly-

"YOU!" Darkrai jumped to his feet.

"YOU!"

Malispite and Darkrai punched each other in the face.

"Stop doing that!" Malispite's sister, Mercifond, pleaded. Yet they wouldn't have any of it, and decided to randomly kill each other for no apparent reason. The fight lasted about five seconds, because suddenly, SHE entered the room, and Darkrai stopped hating Malispite for just an instant to look at her.

CHUCK NORRI-

Darkrai: "NO! BAD NARRATOR! STOP DOING THAT JOKE!"

**YOU CANNOT STOP MEEEEEEEEEE**!

The narrator inconspicuously leapt out the window to avoid capture.

"Damn… I'll get him next time…" Darkrai cursed. He went back staring at Lopunny. Clearly, this was the woman he was destined to marry. Her sweet voice… her soft fur… the way she laughed…

ONLY ONE THING STOOD IN HIS WAY.

AND IT'S NOT CHUCK NORRIS.

It was Pikachu, the richest most popular kid in Tajiri high school. And possibly the world. He was known by all, and was so popular that he could have anything he ever wanted. Right now, Lopunny was talking to him and giggling as they spoke.

Angry, Darkrai charged up a Shadow Ball and aimed it at the yellow rat. Gliscor's giant claw brought Darkrai's hand down.

"Calm yourself…" The purple bat spoke soothingly. "You will have you're Lopunny soon enough…" Gliscor forced Darkrai's head to look at the box. At this, Darkrai became calm again. He could wait a few more minutes…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME TO START THE SCHOOLS SCEINCE FAIR!"

Mr Alakazam psychically levitated a microphone to his mouth, amplifying his voice many times in the gymnasium. Darkrai eagerly awaited as the teacher announced that the schools science fair was about to begin!

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment!

* * *

><p><strong>EXCEPT FOR…<strong>

Thief Weavile stood in the darkness. She stood on a building the loomed over the school. Darkness had just settled in, and her two subordinates had arrived behind her.

The ball of light appeared.

"It is almost time…" It spoke.

"Good." Thief Weavile pretended to be interested in her claws. "The treasure had better be worth it."

"It will…" Answered the ball of light. "Now, listen closely. The fourth member had finally joined us. He will start the attack. Wait for the signal, then invade."

Weakened, the light vanished into thin air.

"The time of the siege, it draws near~. Soon the Pokemon below will have something to fear~." Toxicroak laughed. Zangoose sighed, annoyed by Toxicroak's rhymes.

"Why do you always have to rhyme…?" He said in a lazy voice.

"Ah, because it is simply sublime~!"

"Weavile…can I kill this guy or what…?"

"No." Weavile spoke, ending their quarrel. "Both of you shut up and wait. It will begin soon…

Then you can have all the fun you want."

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH!<strong>

Mewtwo paused.

"Deoxys… I have to go to the bathroom." Mewtwo spoke to the alien beside him. "Please guard my stand until I get back."

"Okay." Deoxys said, happy to do anything for him.

But then she saw his expression.

It wasn't a normal expression, not by a long shot. It was a mixture of fear and pure ecstasy, mingled with rage and sadness at the same time, almost giving Mewtwo a blank look.

"Mew…two…?" Deoxys asked. Seeing her face, Mewtwo quickly reverted back to his original expression.

"I'll be back soon." And then he left without another word. In his wake, Deoxys was genuinely concerned. Something was wrong. Or did she just imagine it…

"Preparations are complete! We will now begin judging!" Principal Torkoal said over the microphone. "When a teacher comes up to you, please state the purpose of your project and the procedure behind it!"

The teachers dispersed, scattering to see all the students projects. As Deoxys waited, she saw that right next to her were the secret agents. Deoxys felt her white moustache and pressed it harder against her face.

"Ah! Ivysaur!" Agent Raptor smiled at her. "Since we completely trust you, we're going to tell you something: if you see any suspicious activity that may involve aliens, please do no hesitate to tell us. That way, we can find and kill the horrible aliens!"

Deoxys paused.

"Uh… sure… yeah… I'll tell you…" She said nervously.

And then she felt something. It was a horrible aura, very foul that filled the entire school for an instant, then dissipated. The agents also noticed the this.

"What was that?" Raptor asked aloud.

* * *

><p>He couldn't escape it. The light was everywhere. No matter which way he turned, there was a blinding light that surrounded him.<br>He felt his body move, but he didn't know what was happening. Was he running or…?

He couldn't think straight.

It was all so confusing… why did he feel like this…?

He was just so tired…

But the light prevented him from sleeping…

And then it spoke.

_"Just obey. Do nothing."_

Doing nothing sounded so good right now…

He was just so tired…

* * *

><p>Mewtwo levitated in the hallways. He looked around suspiciously.<p>

"Where are you?" He asked aloud. "You've made it blatantly obvious that you want to see me. I'M HERE!"

Mewtwo screamed the last part as loud as he could. _What was that?_he asked himself. He felt his face. Cold sweat.

What was wrong with him? Why did he scream just now?

A thousand images went through his mind all at once. He collapsed down onto his knees and gasped.

Why was he acting like this! What was WRONG WITH HI-

And there it was.

* * *

><p>Weavile sense that something was happening. She didn't know what, she didn't know who, but something great was about to take place in that school. She was trembling with excitement. One look from her two cohorts told her they were just as jittery.<p>

Her face broke into a wide grin.

"Let it begin… Let it begin…" she chanted to herself.

* * *

><p>His body moved on its own, heading towards…?<p>

He didn't know what.

He felt so horrible. And so very tired.

He just didn't care that his body shoved down the gymnasium doors…

* * *

><p>It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it.<p>

"Mewtwo…"

It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it. It was it.

And yet it wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Let it begin… Let it begin…"<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<p>

Arceus's sudden shout pierced the ears of Dialga and Palkia, her two sons who happened to be right beside her.

"…what?" Palkia asked.

And then he felt it.

"DIALGA!" He said accusingly, pinching his nose.

"OH SHUT UP! I TRIED HOLDING IT IN!"

"BOTH OF YOU UP SHUT!" the god like Pokemon stamped her foot. "My all seeing ears have picked up on something!"

"What?"

"I don't know! It's very hard to see with your ears!" Arceus retorted. She cocked her ears to try and see more…

She saw-

* * *

><p>The doors burst open.<p>

At first, this was ignored. Until one student looked to see who did it.

"Hey look, it's Lucario!"

The blue Jackal gazed about the room. Yet, he didn't gaze at the room. He was looking at everything, but not seeing anything either. Just pausing. And not looking.

"And this is my project!" Darkrai said.

"A box?" Asked Mrs. Kangaskhan in confusion. Darkrai smirked.

"No… what I am about to reveal to you is the greatest science project of all time!" Darkrai placed his hands on the box. Both Kangaskhan and Gliscor leaned forwards in anticipation. "I give you… THE-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Lucario screamed at the top of his lungs. Before anyone knew it, He concentrated a massive amount of Aura into his fist, and punched the ground in a Force Palm, creating an immense shockwave.

"What the-!" The secret agents and Deoxys said in fear. As quickly as they could, they shielded themselves from the impact, but were still thrown back against the wall. When the shockwave was over, Torkoal peeked out of his shell and demanded

"Lucario! What's gotten into you? And where have you been?"

Lucario instead launched an Aura sphere at him. Torkoal performed a Protect and was unharmed, but now the Jackal was attacking the rest of the student body. Gliscor shoved a desk out of his way and tried to help the situation. His ram charged with darkness energy and he struck.

"Night Slash!" Gliscor performed a downward attack, but the blue Jackal easily countered and threw Gliscor to the side, and ended it with a quick Aura Sphere.

"Fiend!" Gallade declared. "Stop attacking Gardevoir!"

"HE'S ATTACKING _ME_!" Gliscor shouted on the ground.

"I shall protect you." Gallade said to Gardevoir. He extended his elbow blades and performed a sideways Leaf Blade. Lucario jumped over and use Force Palm on Gallade's head in retaliation, And Gallade blocked it respectively. With their arms locked, Lucario's legs suddenly burst forth into flames, and landed a powerfully placed Blaze Kick on Gallade's stomach. The resulting blow blew Gallade to the side, crashing him into a wall.

Lucario gave another mad yell, and to everyones horror, he put his hands together and launched his most fearsome move- The Aura Storm.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!_**/i

In a rip off of SSBB, Lucario blasted away a third of the gym with a single blow. Chairs were obliterated, desks and their contents blown to pieces- nothing survived his blast at all. Whatever remained was in ash.

Including Darkrai's science project.

"You…" Darkrai struggled to deny it. "Destroyed… my…"

And then he got really mad.

"I'M GOING TO VE-

_(THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR USING WORDS THAT WOULD GET ME BANNED ON THIS SITE IF I USED THEM)_

_(STILL CENSORED)_

_(…)_

_(…NOPE, HE'S STILL CUSSING…)_

_(…)_

_(…OKAY, I THINK WE'LL SWITCH THE SCENE UNTIL DARKRAI'S DONE…)_

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

The Aura blast pierced the heavens, it's blue energy creating an enormous light in the area.

In other words, thought Thief Weavile, that must be the signal.

She got up and casually stretched her arms behind her back, then gazed at her two cohorts. Toxicroak grinned back at the weasel, and Zangoose just stood there, bored as ever.

Time to move out.

* * *

><p><em>(…)<em>

_(…OKAY, I THINK HE'S DONE NOW.)_

Darkrai: "AND THEN I'M GONNA-

_(WHOOPS! NOPE, HE'S NOT DONE YET.)_

_(…)_

_(…OKAY, I THINK HE'S DONE FOR REAL THIS TIME)_

Everyone was amazed at Darkrai's intricate vocabulary. He even knew the V word.

No one must speak the V word. It's the worst cuss word ever, other than the U word of course. But Lucario didn't seem to hear him. He instead ran away at blinding speeds.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Gardevoir grabbed Darkrai's arms and tried her hardest not to let Darkrai chase angrily after the blue jackal. But his rage was just too strong- he broke free of her grip and ran after Lucario.

When the two ran away, Principal Tokraol immediately shouted "CODE 99! REPEAT! CODE 99!"

The schools defense system was now online. All windows became barred, and all doors became locked. The student body was swiftly directed to lunchroom, the only safe haven.

"We need to find out what's wrong with Lucario!" Torkoal shouted to the teachers, who were also in a state of panic.

"I suggest we…" Mr. Alakazam stopped in mid sentence.

"What? What should we do?" Asked Mr's Pidgeot.

Alakazam would not speak. He was shaking, gazed at a distant object. The rest of the teachers fearfully looked behind themselves.

It was HER.

"No…" Torkoal muttered. Weavile caught the turtles gaze and returned it with a look of unrelenting smugness and malice. In a split second, she was in front of him.

"Here's the deal." Weavile put her hand on Torkoals shoulder. She casually looked around and instantly felt the fear of all the students who had not yet moved to the lunchroom. She loved it.

"I am now in COMPLETE control of this school." Weavile said, as if she were Torkoals old friends. "Am I understood?"

Torkoal did not want to risk his students getting hurt. He looked at them, trying to give them a reassuring smile, and spoke.

"Yes."

"Good." Thief Weavile, without hesitation, moved on to the next order of business. "Activate code one hundred and three."

This of course, shocked most of the staff, and especially Principal Torkoal. Code one hundred and three meant absolute lockdown- via a giant energy shield surrounding the school. It was built in war time when the Pokemon world war happened.

Torkoal gasped bitterly. Weavile had done her homework. While she was all powerful here, lurking exactly 10,000 feet above the school sat Arceus with her all seeing ears. But the barrier would prevent that. Because the purpose of the barrier was to be so strong that not even god could break it for the hour it was activated.

"Just don't hurt my students…" Torkoal pleaded with the master thief.

"Well that WILL depend on how fast you obey my orders. Won't it?" She asked rhetorically. Torkoal began to sweat, and spoke as quickly as he could.

"Code one hundred and three… activate."

The instant the computer completed the voice confirmation, the schools defense system went haywire. It sapped up all the power in the complex, leaving hallways dim in its hungry energy absorption. As the pokemon gazed in awe, the surrounding area was suddenly lit by a light blue circle. Energy waves came up from the circle and formed a dome.

The school was in total lockdown.

Now nothing could get out, and nothing could get in.

"Good boy." Weavile said with her malevolent chirpy voice. She walked around the area, slowly, then spied a microphone, connected to the loudspeakers. She picked it up, as well as an apple on a desk, and handed the microphone to Torkoal.

"You will tell everyone that this building is under my control. Any resistance will be silenced." Weavile crushed the apple with her claws. As the students stood in  
>fear, Tokrola made his announcement.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Thief Weavile has total control of this school until further notice."<em>

The statement was so shocking, that for awhile, no one said anything. The cafeteria was silent, until Gliscor blurted out

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

_"She has kindly asked not to resist. Please don't…"_

The loudspeaker clicked off.

"This is insane!" Mercifond said. Her brother agreed with her.

"This just can't be happening…" Cresselia said. Deoxys was fidgeting nervously.  
>When asked why, she replied that Mewtwo still hadn't come back from his trip to the bathroom.<p>

"Deoxys…" Cresselia said in immediate fear. "We're Pokemon. We don't GO to the bathroom."

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time." Thief Weavile smiled. Her two subordinates smiled also.<p>

"…the basement…?" Zangoose asked in his typical bored voice. Weavile replied that yes, it was time to go to the basement. Because at the bottom of the  
>basement… lay the ultimate treasure.<p>

"The basement!" Torkoal blurted out. "You can't go to the bottom of the basement!"

"Why not?" Weavile said, uninterested.

"Because…! Um… because…"

He couldn't remember why it was bad. It was very bad, he knew, but why he forgot. His mind drew a blank- he couldn't even remember what was at the  
>bottom. He hadn't been down there since…<p>

"We must hurry, hurry, to the underground~. We have but an hour before the seal is unbound~!" warned the rhyming Toxicroak.

"THAT WON'T BE HAPPENING!"

From the body of students who lay in the gymnasium leapt forth two figures.

"Agent Raptor!" the first one said.

"And Agent Blaze!" the second one added.

"WE'RE HERE TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" They shouted a war cry. Blaze and Raptor ran and flew respectively to the grinning master thief. Agent Blaze prepared a Fire Punch, and Agent Raptor an Aerial Ace.

"Those better not touch me." Thief Weavile was irked.

Before their attacks even had a chance to hit, Toxicroak and Zangoose went into action. Zangoose blocked Raptor with relative easy, and Toxicroak spun Blaze away without even trying.

"Poison Jab~!"

"…Crush Claw…"

Their attacks hit the agents and blew them into opposite corners of the room. Slightly pleased, Weavile left with her two cohorts behind her. As Agnet Blaze moaned in pain, Agent Raptor spoke up.

"They're strong…!" the Staraptor moaned, rubbing her left wing. She took out a walkie talkie.

"Blaze, we need reinforcements."

* * *

><p><strong>CAFETERIA<strong>

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Malispite argued.

"We might make the situation even worse…" Gardevoir said back. She paused. Gardevoir was worried about Darkrai, who knew what could be happening to him now?

There was no reply since he took after Lucario…

"So we just sit here and do nothing!" the brown bat growled. "I'll take down Weavile myself!" Malispite began walking away, slowed down by his sister tugging his wings and having him drag her in the process. As the rest of the group protested, Gliscor's cell phone picked a perfect time to ring.

"Odd… do they have cell phone connections in indestrucable barriers?" He wondered aloud. Nonetheless, he answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Agent Purple! It is I, your leader, Agent Raptor." _

"HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?"

_"Classified."_

_"We stalked you for a bit."_

Agent Blazes voice said over the line. A loud WHAM later Raptor was back on the phone.

_"We need help. As you already know, Thief Weavile is has taken over the school. She appears to be heading for the deepest part of the school's basement. We don't have ANY contact with our supreme boss, and so he cannot send us reinforcements. You're our only shot at taking her down. Join up with us, and- "_

Suddenly, the ceiling vent gave way and the two secret agents tumbled down. They stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Anyway, we need you to help us." Raptor concluded.

"Why should I be the one that needs to help you! I can't fight THAT well! And what were you doing in the vents anyways?"

"Stalking you." Blaze replied.

(INSERT AGENT RAPTOR KILLING HER PARTNER HERE)

"You must understand…" Raptor spoke again, this time addressing all of Gliscor's friends. "You guys are the only people we know here. You may not be qualified, but-

"Hah! I'll take that son-of-a-Feebas whether I'm qualified or not!" Malispite gloated.

"I shall protect my fair maiden from her vile scheme!" Gallade said, determined. Gardevoir beamed at him. Gallade was a good friend.

"I guess I'll go too." Gardevoir smiled next to Gallade. Soon, they were all ready. Gliscor was still reluctant, as well as Mercifond, but the majority were on their side.

"…thank you." Raptor thanked them from the bottom of their heart. If they played this right, they might have a chance to take Weavile down once and for all.

And then Arceus's hologram appeared.

"What the hell is going on down there!" Were the first words from her mouth.

"Thief Weavile." Answered the lunar swan. "She attacked the school and activated code 103."

"Geeze…" Arceus muttered. "I can't break the barrier. I knew I should have made an off switch for this thing…! What does she want anyway!"

"We… don't know." Cresselia answered again. "The secret agents said that she was heading to the bottom of the school's basement though."

Arceus stopped completely.

"The basement!" She gasped in complete horror. "No…She can't be trying to get…!" the god of all Pokemon shook. "CRESSELIA!"

The sheer fear and desperation in her voice was shocking to Cresselia, who had grown up to believe her mom to fear nothing.

"Listen to me Cresselia! You have to prevent Weavile from getting to floor -99 at ALL costs!" she shouted.

"What-? But wh-

"JUST DO IT!" Arceus practically screamed. "I'll try to break the barrier… but you must chase after her NOW! Every second is precious! GO!"

With the last go, her hologram flickered out, and the Pokemon stood at each other. Without a words, they all left, even Gliscor, was before was too afraid to come.

Now he was even more scared of what would happen if Weavile DID get to the bottom of the basement.

As all three ran, Gardevoir pulled Deoxys close and whispered

"I know you're worried about Mewtwo." She spoke kindly. Deoxys nodded in a yes. "Then go." Gardevoir coaxed gently. "We can take care of Weavile. You go find Mewtwo."

Deoxys thanked Gardevoir and secretly went on her separate path.

Almost immediately after her departure, Deoxys fell a convulsing wave of emotions that nearly overcame her. It was a sickening psychically powered shockwave that drove the mind to throw their lunch up just to ease the pain.

"What… was… that…?" The alien spoke. She quickly got back to her feet and floated at top speed to where the wave originally resonated. She flew at the fastest speed she could.

Because the wave came from Mewtwo.


	11. Balance of Power II

Chapter eleven- Balance of Power (Act two: Initiate The War)

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<em>**

_-"And you have the map memorized?" Asked the ball of light._

"Yes."-

-"I've had the strangest feeling all day long…That something with a powerful presence is watching me…"-

-"Listen to me Cresselia! You have to prevent Weavile from getting to floor -99 at ALL costs!"-

* * *

><p>"You can't break it?" Groudon said to Palkia and Dialga. They nodded bitterly.<p>

"We made it so that the school couldn't be accessible for exactly one hour." Palkia explained, bitterly looking down.

"The barrier was designed by ourselves, so we should know." Dialga added.

"You guys are the guardians of time and space aren't you?" Groudon retorted angrily. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Yes, but the barrier was designed to keep _anything _out." Dialga said. He elaborated. "When we created the barrier, we used our powers of time and space to create the school in another dimension, where time and space don't flow within a small synapse between the barrier and the school." Seeing as how Groudon was confused, the guardian of time put it in lamens terms.

"…In other words, the school technically does not exist because it's surrounded by a wall that contains nothing." Dialga tried to explain as best he could.

"Which is a problem." Said Arceus, just appearing. "I hit it with Judgement five times, and then a can of Fizzy soda, but neither worked. We need a new plan to get inside. Fast."

"Why are we so desperate?" Groudon broke out. "Sure, the Thief Weavile part I understand… but they have Mewtwo on their side! He wouldn't lose to that woman." Groudon knew, because he had sparred with the psychic on occasion.

Arceus, Palkia and Dialga exchanged glances.

Groudon was still a relatively new legend.

Which meant he didn't know yet.

"It's top priority." Arceus stated. "Let's just leave it at that…" She said nothing more. For a while, it was silent, until Palkia had a suggestion.

"If worst comes to worst…" He thought aloud. "…we may have to use Legend Signal."

Groudon practically gaped. Legend Signal was a signal used by Arceus to gather every single legendary in the world and Distortion world at the Hall. It had NEVER been used before, since the time after the first Pokémon world war when it was set up. And yet, here Palkia was, actually SUGGESTING that they call every known legendary just to try and break into Tajiri High school!

"We don't have time for assumptions." Arceus stated flatly. "We'll have to do it now."

Groudon gaped again.

"I'll make the call." Palkia said. His wings expanded, and he zoomed up some stairs and out of view. Without hesitation, Arceus ordered Dialga to check up the old files of when the two brothers had built the barrier. When Groudon gaped and asked just what was happening, Arceus shunned the thought away, and told him simply to try and break the barrier with his earth powers.

"I sent the message."

It was Palkia, who had just returned. Arceus commented on how fast he was.

"Well, being the guardian of space, and with Dialga's help to speed up time…" Palkia let Arceus's imagination do the rest. "Anything else?"

The god like Pokémon stared downwards at the yellow barrier. Deep in thought, she finally spoke

"I'm calling in an Exploration team." She walked gracefully over to the phone, and psychically lifted it to her ear as Palkia's eyes widened.

"Team… Nova?" He asked. Arceus responded in a 'no'.

"I don't have their number." She said. "We'll have to resort to the OTHER Exploration team I know of…"

The phone began to ring.

* * *

><p>"We have our priorities given." Agent Raptor spoke to all the members of their squad. "Apparently, it is paramount that Thief Weavile keeps from the basement."<p>

The Staraptor fluttered her wings. "We'll need a plan of attack…"

"But first, we'll need to decide who will be the leader." Cresselia eyed the rest. "I think it should be me."

"No way!" Agent Raptor said angrily. "I'M the undisputed leader! That's rule three!"

"No, I should be commander!" Malispite broke in.

"It should be Gardevoir!" Announced Gallade. A miniature fight broke out as to  
>who would be the leader. Words flew everywhere, pointed at no one in particular.<p>

As Gardevoir tried to calm them down, it only got worse until there was a white cloud of dust obscuring the violence. Finally, Cresselia yelled for a halt.

"There's only one way to settle this." Cresselia announced. She held up some straws. Understanding, they all meant to draw a straw: whoever had the shortest was the leader. Cresselia levitated around until everyone had a straw, except for herself.

"Hey how come you don't have a straw?" Mercifond asked.

"Oh. No more." Cresselia said. "…I guess technically that means**_ I_** have the shortest straw!"

**THEY GOT DUPED.**

"So, as first act of leader, I have a plan." She called everyone in. Bitterly, they all leaned closer to listen.

"Our top priority is to get to Weavile before she gets to level b99. However, as the Secret agents told us, she has two henchmen named Toxicroak and Zangoose  
>under her command."<p>

"Fellow thieves." Blaze nodded in agreement.

"…therefore, we can assume that Weavile is going to use them to buy time for herself. She will most likely send them at us one at a time. It's an obvious tactic." Pausing, she turned to the other and spoke "We'll have to intercept them, two at a time. It's the only way to accomplish our objective. In this way, while two of us fight one of them, the rest can move forward, and so on and so forth until we can reach Weavile.

Any questions?"

Everyone stared. That was actually a pretty good idea.

Taking the lack of talk as a 'yes', Cresselia moved ahead, floating quietly. "When the members are defeated, they obviously will move ahead and help with the ones further down." She opened the door to the basement, and stared. There were lit lights still, so you could see for a bit, but only darkness after that. She turned one final time and asked

"Ready?"

With a unanimous 'yes', they all joined Cresselia and walked down the stairs.

"One last important thing…" The lunar swan said. "From now on, you are to call me 'Glorious leader'." She smirked. "Because I AM glorious."

Everyone glared.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN GARDEVOIR'S HOUSE<strong>

The phone rang once. After a moment, it rang a second time. After the third time, a gentle hand picked it up, belonging to Kirlia, Gardevoir's younger sister. She put the phone to her ear as she held Ralt's hand with the other two.  
>"Hello?" Asked the female psychic.<p>

_"Hello Kirlia. Do you know who I am?" _The voice of the other side said. Kirlia gasped.

"CHUCK NORRIS!"

A crash was heard from the other side of the phone.

_"No. I thought we got rid of that joke last chapter…"_ An awkward silence came between, until the voice on the other end said _"No, I'm Arceus. And I need your help. Come to think of it, your sister also needs your help as well…" _

"What's up? And where's Gardevoir anyway, I thought she would be back by now…" Ralts, who was semi-listening, nodded in a 'mn'.

_"That's just it."_ Said the god like Pokémon. _"You're sister's school has been taken over by the greatest of all thieves, and she put up a barrier to make sure that we can't get inside." _

Kirlia's mouth quivered. She stood there, gaping, mouth open and eyes in fear. "How do I get her out!" Were the first words that came out of her mouth. She shouted at Arceus, begging the god to save her older sister.

_"Calm down. We're in a desperate situation right now, and we need all the help we can get. I understand that you are the leader of an Exploration squad."  
><em>

It was true. Kirlia founded an Exploration team awhile back when she was eleven. Of course, there wasn't a guild in Destiny City, so they weren't recognized as an official team. And being how young all the members were, they could only handle E missions, like helping to garden, or finding a lost pet, etc.

"Yes!" Kirlia shouted again, not wanting to waste any time.

_"Then you know what needs to be done. Gather your members and go to Tajiri high. Someone will meet you there and fill you in on the details."_As soon as the words were spoken, Kirlia hang up. Quickly and efficiently, she dialed number on her phone while holding a curious Ralt's hand.

"Combee. Magnemite. Emergency for our team, meet me at Tajiri High!"

Team Starlight was in action.

Kirlia ran out the door valiantly, as fast as she could to rescue her older sister Gardevoir.

And then she remembered Ralts.

Kirlia ran back, picked up Ralts piggyback style, and THEN valiantly ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Mewtwo."<p>

The voice was a quiet, unemotional statement.

It made Mewtwo anxious.

"Indeed I am." Said the male psychic, cracking a grin.

He studied her.

It was almost like looking at his own reflection, she was exactly like him, but her body shape gave her a clearly feminine view. She was clearly smaller and probably weighed less than he, and her tail was about 1.5 times longer than his own. Her blue eyes reflected no emotion. Pink fur lined her body with dark pink hair at the crown of her head. Her antennae were longer than his own, and a red jewel sat in the armor of her neck bone.

"A female… of my species!" Mewtwo thought aloud. "Impossible! I am the only one of my kind!" Mewtwo was worked up. He didn't know why or how, but he was. "What are you?" He demanded.

"…It is as you say." Said the newcomer. "I am not one of your species, you are the only one." Pausing, she explained.

"I am a combination of human genes and your own. Giovanni has given me the name 'Mewthree'."

That explained it. Mewthree. A new experiment created from his own genes and ones from a human donor, made by none other than Giovanni himself.

…

…Giovanni?

"So, what does he want THIS time?" Mewtwo asked sarcastically. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was here for, but Mewtwo wanted to hear it from her.

"What he wanted years ago." Said the experiment. "You. I have been created for the sole purpose of persuading you to come back to him." Her hands glowed with psychic energy. "…whether you want to or not."

"So, I'm guessing if I don't want to, then you'll fight me?" Asked Mewtwo. Mewthree didn't say a word. They both knew the answer already, there was no need for chatting.

"Shadow Ball!"

A dark purple sphere launched from Mewtwo's bare palms. Aimed to kill the creature, Mewthree nonchalantly stepped aside five feet away. Mewtwo took note of this. As he had predicted, her smaller, lithe body was built for speed. Mewtwo grinned. Giovanni learned a bit from his mistakes.

"Aura sphere." A concentrated ball of aura the size of a bowling ball was fired from her pink hand at the psychotic psychic.

_'Too bad.'_

Mewtwo easily stopped the Aura sphere from hitting himself, concentrated, then grinned as he launched it back at her with twice the force. Take by surprise, Mewthree only barely managed to dodge in time, were it not for her superior speed it would have been deadly. Mewtwo grinned at her, and she returned it with an emotionless stare.

_'He forgot that I'm STILL the ultimate psychic.'_

* * *

><p><strong>…DID WE SERIOUSLY JUST ADD MEWTHREE TO THIS STORY?<strong>

Just as they were about to hit floor b20, Cresselia stopped and gagged a bit. Sensing something wrong, Mercifond asked what had happened.

"I sensed… a really… bad… plot device…" Cresselia shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. Whatever plot device Cataclyptic had just put into the story, it was so lame that they needed a new word for it.

Like LAMELICIOUS.

But that could wait. For now, they had to stop Weavile from getting to b99. Speaking of which, they just found the door leading to b21. Opening the door, Cresselia found that she was wrong.

Instead of finding some stairs, they instead found a giant room, about twice the size of an average classroom. The ground was even, the ceiling was equally smooth. Grey walls, that smelled of steel, surrounded all four sides. Stairs lay on the opposite end of the room. And there was a Toxicroak in the middle of it.

"Greeting all, Toxicroak I be~!" He greeted, smiling. "To get to Thief Weavile, you must first get past me~! Hehehe…"

"As suspected." Cresselia noted the grinning frog. "Everyone! Decide amongst yourselves who will fight Toxicroak!"

"Why aren't YOU a part of it!" Gliscor asked, carefully analyzing the implications of Cresselia's statement.

"Because I am the leader. I don't NEED to fight. That's what all you goons are for." Everyone in the room fell down anime style.

Getting up, Toxicroak interjected.

"Ah, but that is the way it does not fall~! I will fight everyone, for my goal is to stall~." Heaving in air, Toxicroak shouted with a loud breath out "POISON GAS~!"

With that, a dark cloud of purple poisonous gas filled the air. Cresselia yelled 'Scatter' from somewhere in the smog and the rest understood to take the temporary cover as a means of escaping the room. Pokémon were bumping into each other, trying to find the exit.

"You cannot escape this room~!" The grinning frog yelled out within the smoke. "I have sealed the exit, you all are doomed~!"

Gallade fought the gas, slashing at anything he thought would move. "I will find you Gardevoir!" He yelled, trying to not breathe in the gas. Using the power of love, he soon spotted a familiar shape within the thinning smoke.

"Gardevoir!" He grabbed her hand as the smoke vanished.

Gardevoir's hand was actually a purple claw.

"…what are you doing?" Gliscor asked Gallade. They were both dudes, so holding hands was not on the purple bat's agenda.

Gallade paused. He looked at Gliscor, then at the audience. He looked at Gliscor again, and back at the audience.

"GARDEVOIR, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE GLISCOR?"

"BECAUSE I AM GLISCOR YOU MORON!" Seeing this, Toxicroak chuckled.

"Hoho! You guys cannot win~! For the exits are sealed, as they are made of-" Toxicroak stopped. The wall he put in front of the stairs had been smashed open, and he, Gliscor and Gallade were the only ones in the room.

"…" Toxicroak said.

"They...left… us…" Gliscor said bitterly. Making the best of it Gliscor swiped some mud while Toxicroak was looking the other way and threw it at Toxicroak in a Mud  
>Slap attack. But just as it was about to hit the vulnerable frog, he leapt up superhumanly and stuck to the ceiling.<p>

"Well well well, it appears it is us three~." Said the frog. On top of the ceiling, the frog stood up upside down. He brought his hands to his chest. Change of plans.

"Who is it that will win, it is now time to see~!"

* * *

><p>"…should we really have done that?" Gardevoir asked, worried about Gallade and Gliscor.<p>

"They'll be fine." Cresselia rolled her eyes. She had more important things to do.

Like find Thief Weavile, make someone beat her up, and take the credit for the operation all for herself. THAT would show Darkrai that she was better than him!  
>Speaking of which, where the heck WAS her little brother anyway?<p>

Oh well. He sucks.

With that thought in mind she zoomed forwards downwards in the spiral to the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH DARKRAI<strong>

"GET BACK HEEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE!"

The Legendary prince of darkness chased after the blue jackal with much anger in his eyes. He had broken Darkrai's chance at scoring with Lopunny, and now Lucario was going to pay for it! Strangely, Lucario didn't appear to hear Darkrai no matter how hard he taunted him. What's more, he seemed to be going in a clear direction, but Darkrai didn't know where. A sharp left turn later and Lucario sped down the basement. Without hesitation, Darkrai followed.

* * *

><p>"Sludge Bomb~!" Glop was hurled from Toxicroaks open mouth downwards to Gliscor. Gliscor jumped up to dodge and stuck to a wall. Gallade leapt up as far as he could, which happened to be the distance Toxicroak stood upside down, and his blades glowed purple.<p>

"Psycho Cut!" The Slash from Gallade's elbow blade would have dealt massive damage against any Toxicroak. But, as Toxicroak easily leapt downwards back to the ground, Gallade discovered that this was no ordinary toxicroak.

"Sludge Bomb~!" Another blob of poison was hurled at Gallade in a spear like fashion. Gallade winced; he couldn't dodge in midair. But just as it was about to hit, mud deflected the poison at the last second and the poison didn't hit the fighting psychic.

Toxicroak was mildly amused. Gliscor had been waiting carefully on that grey wall…

"Gallade, we'll need to work as a team to beat this guy!" Gliscor shouted, not once taking his eyes off the grinning frog. Toxicroak leapt up with his jumping power and launched his next attack as he flew through the air.

"Mud Bomb~!" A giant sphere of mud was aimed at Gliscor. Knowing no other way to counter attack, the purple bat flung himself further up the wall and countered with another Mud Slap. Toxicroak easily slapped the weak attack aside, but by then Gallade had his back. Gallade struck sideways with a Leaf Blade, but  
>Toxicroak jumped up and then disappeared.<p>

"Wha-?"

"Faint Attack~!" The blow hit Gallade hard, he was rammed against the wall that Gliscor hung from above. Toxicroak, wasting no time, charged at the duo, his arms seeped in poison.

"Poison Jab~!" Just as he was about to strike, Gallade got up and use Psycho Cut to block it. Yelling for Gliscor to do something, the purple bat let go of the wall and hurled himself downwards.

"X-Scissor!" The bug type attack came close to the frog but Toxicroak leapt up and deflected it with his feet. A split second after that, he jumped off the attack before it could do any real damage, landing in the center of the arena. He immediately used his attack: Revenge.

Fighting type energy stored within his left fist, he swung down as fast as he could and landed a nasty blow on Gliscor. His victory was short lived- Gallade took this opportunity to Teleport behind him and unleash a Psycho Cut as Toxicroak hit Gliscor!

Gallade hit Toxicroak with as much force as he could, the downward blow stinging the frog greatly. Ignoring the pain the blue frog quickly Sucker Punched Gallade and leapt back to the center room.

"Bulk Up~!" Toxicroak's muscle tensed, and grew just a bit bigger from the increased blood flow. Grinning wider, he filled his arms with poison and charged.  
>Knowing that the next blow would hurt, Gallade grabbed Gliscor and they Teleported to the top of the room. Anticipating this might happen, Toxicroak changed direction and leapt to the ceiling just as they came back into view.<p>

"Poison Jab~!" On hand went o Gliscor, the other to Gallade. The massive blow sent them flying into one of the walls. Pain from both ends of their body went to their minds.

"Damn… this guy's good!" Gallade winced, clutching his chest in pain. Toxicroak grinned. The Bulk Up ended, and his muscle returned to normal size.

"But for Gardevoir's sake, I shall win!" Gallade ignored the pain and charged forth at Toxicroak with Aerial Ace. Just as the blow connected with Toxicroak, the frog grinned and unleashed a powerful Revenge onto Gallade, sending him flying back again. Regardless, Gallade got back up and raised his hand.

"Psychic!" Not expecting this, the frog's eyes widened as he was thrown back against the opposing wall. Taking advantage of this, Gliscor swooped down, aided by gravity, and struck the frog hard with his own Aerial Ace. Toxicroak didn't even have time to counter, because right after the first Aerial Ace Gallade hit him with a downwards Psycho Cut. The pain was immense to both parties, but Gliscor and Gallade, wanting to defeat Toxicroak as soon as they could, hit the frog with a double Aerial Ace attack.

The blow resounded through the area of the room. Smoke filtered out, because both of them had crushed the wall trying to inflict damage onto the grinning frog. That's not to say they didn't hit him, Toxicroak lay down, apparently unconscious.

"I think… we did it…" Gliscor huffed. He was tired. That was perhaps the most intense fight he had ever had. Gallade was tired too, his hand rested on his knee.

"Yes… we have destroyed the villain Toxicroak." Gallade agreed. Standing back up on two feet, he motioned for Gliscor to follow him down the stairs. As the bat and the fighting psychic walked away,

Toxicroak came right in front of them and swiped them both aside.

"Hohoho~! You're all good I see~!" Toxicroak grinned. Gallade and Toxicroak were awestruck. He had actually survived their double Aerial Ace and actually had the strength to fight on!

"But it will take more than that, to defeat a man such as me~!" Toxicroak paused for a second, then cracked hi neck. Flexing his fingers and loosening the joints of his body, he went on.

"Clearly, my power level now will not defeat you~… Therefore, I should say, I should get serious too~!"

Gallade and Gliscor gaped.

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE WARMING UP THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

Toxicroak merely grinned, much to Gliscor and Gallade's fear.

"The real fight, it shall begin… and NOW we will see, indeed who shall win~!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH GOD<strong>

Arceus stared at the barrier. It made her cringe on the inside; she needed to get in as fast as possible. The gravity of the situation was apparent on her brow, which furrowed as deeply as it could. The only good news was that twenty minutes had passed, and nothing had happened so far.

But…

"Team Starlight… reporting for duty!" Arceus, hearing the voice, turned around to face-

CHUCK NORRIS.

Arceus: "STOP DOING THAT STUPID NARRATOR!"

Finding the narrator hiding behind a bush, she flung him up in the air and unleashed a Judgment attack on him for using a really stupid joke too many times  
>in this story. Seeing the narrator blown into ashes, she gladly turned around to face Team Starlight.<p>

"Good. You've made it here." Arceus commented. She studied them, a mediocre one but it was the best they could afford at the moment since Arceus forgot to ask for Team Nova's phone number last time they were in Destiny City. Their team was made up of a female Combee, hovering in the air, and a Magnemite, also hovering.

In the middle stood their leader, Kirlia. Gardevoir's younger sister. And on her back was Ralts, who still didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Where's Onee-san…?" Ralts said with her small cute voice, for about the third time in the last five minutes.

"She's still in school…" Kirlia rolled her eyes.

"…Oh." As if she completely understood it. Kirlia set Ralts down, and Arceus began to explain.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you here…" She began.

"OH, WE ALREADY (BZZT) KNOW." Magnemite beeped. Arceus was astounded.

"You do?"

"Yep." The Combee said cheerfully. "You want us to find Party Candy, right?"

"Uh… no…" Arceus said. "That was the plotline for chapter FOUR."

"OOHHHHHHHH…" Team Starlight said.

"No, I'll explain the situation to you right now." Arceus pointed her head to the barrier. "See the barrier? We can't break through it. And we desperately need to get inside, where the students are held captive by Thief Weavile. Yes, that includes your sister, Kirlia." Arceus added, sensing Kirlia's gaze.

"WHAT CAN (BZZT) WE DO?" Magnemite asked.

"Search the area around the school. If you find ANYTHING, do not hesitate to tell me." Arceus commanded. Kirlia left Ralts in Arceus's care, and Team Starlight began searching. Arceus prayed to God that they would succeed.

And then she remembered that she WAS God.

Damn.

Who the hell should she pray to then?

Chuck Norris?

Arceus: "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

God began to chase the narrator, who apparently was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>(INSERT TRANSITION LINE…<strong>

**…**

**- HERE!)**

And so, Team Cresselia (I bet you can't guess which egotistical swan thought up THAT name), leaving Gliscor and Gallade to deal with Toxicroak, ran downwards the spiral stairs to the floors below. The increasing darkness would have blinded them if not for the conveniently lit torches every few steps on the walls beside them.

"Floor b60." Said Cresselia. "We're close…"

She paused.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME GLORIOUS LEADER!"

Cataclyptic: (-_-)

"Floor b60." Said GLORIOUS LEADER. "We're close…"

"Much better." Cresselia smiled. Leading the group, she floated ahead down the stairs.

"Hey I've been wondering." Agent Blaze said to his partner. "What's down there anyway that's so important?"

"Good question…" Agent Raptor said. She thought for a bit as they ran. "…Well, since GOD wants it not to be stolen, we can suppose that its very valuable… a giant priceless jewel maybe?"

"Nah, Mom isn't one for jewelry." Cresselia said from up ahead. "I know exactly what's down there, naturally."

"You do? What?" Asked Gardevoir, interested.

"I can't tell you."

"…"

"You don't know, do you?" Someone commented.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING! I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE TELLING YOU ALL!"

And so, Cresselia flew away farther to hide her embarrassment, but it was cut short by another door, marked b50, leading to another room, and probably leading to-

"If you say Chuck Norris, I will kill you." Malispite threatened the narrator.

Narrator: **"…"**

Narrator: **"…another opponent…"**

"Thank you." Rolled the eyes of the seven foot tall bat. That joke was getting to be WAAAAAAAYYYY over used in this crappy story. They opened a door and found a dimly lit room. It was very tall, but about the same width and length as the previous room. Everything was dark grey colored.

In the center sat their second opponent, Zangoose.

"…You're here…" Zangoose moaned. He sighed.

Dealing with Legendary Pokemon was such a pain…

"What? Are you going to impede us like Toxicroak?"

"…" Zangoose glared boredly at the lunar swan. "Don't care…just send someone to fight me…"

"Well that was convenient." Cresselia said. "Who would like to volunteer-

"I WOULD." Screamed a voice before Cresselia could finish their sentence. They all looked around to see who had said it, and unbelievably, it was

**CHUCK NORRIS!**

The narrator ran away before Malispite could kill him.

"…that joke's getting old…" Zangoose sighed.

Dealing with crappy narrators was such a pain…

The voice came from Malispite, who at the moment was a bit angry for letting the narrator get away. Even Mercifond was surprised.

"Brother, why…?"

"Because I've been wanting to wail on this guy since we started this mission…"

Malispite cracked a battle grin. Mercifond didn't understand, but regardless, she stuck with her brother.

"We'll take care of this one. You all go on ahead." The white bat explained. "Your glorious leader wished you luck." Cresselia said out of respect. Kinda. The rest zoomed past Zangoose, who didn't bother to try and chase them. They ran down the stairs to floor b51.

"…let's just get this over with…" Zangoose sighed. Barrel over his shoulder shaking slightly, he got into a fighting position. Malispite and Mercifond responded by taking up fighting positions of their own.

"I've been waiting for this moment… to prove myself!" Malispite said to Zangoose. And then, in a louder voice, he yelled.

"YOR GOING DOWN THIEF WEAVILE!"

"…" Mercifond paused.

"…" Zangoose paused.

"…" Malispite paused, confused.

"…I'm not Weavile…" Zangoose said lazily. "I'm Zangoose…"

(INSERT MALISPITE FALLING DOWN SO HARD HE GETS A CONCUSSION HERE)

"WHADDAYA MEAN YOU AIN'T WEAVILE!"

"Brother… Thief Weavile is a WEAVILE." Mercifond pointed out. Malispite paused.

"…Oh…"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Uh… can I go with them instead?" Malispite asked.

"No…" Zangoose moaned. "Weavile said I have to fight… it's such a pain…" He looked up lazily, then charged forward with surprising speed.

"Crush Claw…" Zangoose's claw flew forwards at Mercifond. Mercifond countered by using an Ice Punch on Zangooses fist to neutralize the blow, sending Zangoose flying a bit forwards with her power. Malipsite gave his sister a thumbs up.

"Don't go easy on me 'cause I'm a girl." Mercifond said smartly. "I'm just as good as Malispite!"

"We're the twins of DESTRUCTION!" Malispite said, placing emphasis on the last word. Mercifond sweatdropped and asked why they were of 'DESTRUCTION'.

"'Cause destruction is COOL."

Boys…

Just as they were about to fight again, Mercifond stopped them.

"Wait… what's that?" Mercifond asked.

"…What…?" Zangoose moaned.

"Don't you hear it… It's coming closer… it sounds like… blasting…?"

And then they heard several 'BOOM's, each one louder than the last.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo picked up the pace and launched not one, but FIVE Aura Spheres at his female counterpart. Mewthree, sensing the hostility in them, crouched down and then ran around to dodge them in a surprising burst of speed and levitation. She ran up close to Mewtwo and brought down her hand in a Psycho Cut. Mewtwo didn't even try to dodge the cut, it hit him at point black. However, Mewthree was surprised to see that it didn't even hurt him.<p>

"Psychic!" A burst of telekinetic energy hit Mewthree and she tumbled backwards, but regained her posture well enough to dodge the incoming Shadow Balls. Mewthree launched a Shock Wave, but the psychic used his own telekinetic powers to deflect it back at her. Not wasting any time, Mewtwo also launched a Shadow Ball the second afterwards.

Mewthree used her own psychic powers to send the Shock Wave somewhere else, and then leapt up as the Shadow Ball reached her muzzle. However, Mewtwo cracked an insane grin and the large Shadow Ball suddenly did a 180 and headed back to Mewthree!

"Shadow Ball!" Mewthree shouted, launching her own sphere of ghostly energy to counter Mewtwo's. The two spheres collided and neutralized themselves. The female psychic whipped around and launched an Ice Beam from her mouth. Mewtwo, still grinning insanely, performed another Aura sphere, more powerful than the previous ones, and it shot straight through the ice and made direct contact with Mewthree. Seeing his victory, Mewtwo decided to chat a bit.

"I'll admit that you're good. However!" Mewtwo spoke. "I'm STILL the ultimate psychic! You lack the training that I have, so I am at the advantage."  
>Mewthree stood back up, her eyes still showing nothing. No anger, no sadness, not even joy. Wiping some dust off her cheek, she responded.<p>

"Recover."

Mewthree's cells sped up their division process via a glowing greenish energy around her body. The bruises on her began to heal, and within seconds they were  
>completely gone.<p>

"I have my orders from Giovanni." She stated. "I will not fail."

Mewtwo broke out into an even wider grin. The smile on his face so malicious and full of evil intent that it made you fall to your knees. It gave gravity a new meaning, and pulled you down as low as you could go with enormous pressure surrounding your entire body.

"That's right… heal yourself HEAL YOUSELF!" Mewtwo screamed with an unknown ecstasy. "Make the fight last longer! Bring more pain!" He chanted insanely. Subconsciously, he gripped his wrist as hard as he could. So hard, that he actually began to get white, as if his hand was trying to tell him that something was wrong.

Mewtwo saw his hand, and felt the pain that somehow wasn't there before.

His hand was right, something WAS wrong with him. Was it her! Was she the one responsible for this?

No. It wasn't her.

Maybe it was.

But he didn't care.

He would just kill her.

Then maybe this insanity would stop.

* * *

><p><strong>ON A SLIGHTLY LESS SERIOUS NOTE…<strong>

Toxicroak grinned once more, and took up a strange fighting position.

"I will now show you my secret attack~!" Toxicroak explained. "Once it has been  
>done, there is no turning back~…" Gliscor and Gallade stood back. Secret attack! What did he mean by that!<p>

They would soon find out. Toxicroak gathered enormous amounts of energy to his body, storing them up. Just when it seemed like he would burst from the energy stored, he began to initiate his move.

"Toxi-

**_BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!_**

There was a sudden explosion from the wall Gallade and Gliscor were closest to. Out from the newly made hole came… Lucario!

"GET BACK HERE!"

And closely following Lucario was Darkrai. They two zoomed around the room, much to the confusion of the original three fighters. Then, Lucario launched another Aura Sphere and blew a hole in the wall where Toxicroak was closest to, as well as the stairs. Darkrai chased Lucario at blinding speeds as the blue jackal ran downwards and downwards to the bottom of the basement. In almost no time, they reached b50.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!_**

Another hole in the wall by Lucario. Lucario ran straight past Malispite, Mercifond and Zangoose, blew another hole in the wall, and then ran through it. Darkrai, screaming profanity, zoomed after him.

Malispite: "…What…"

Mercifond: "…The…"

Zangoose: "…Hell…?"

Meanwhile, Cresselia's group had reached b75- another empty room, this one too lined with gray walls and four torches for each wall. Strangely, no one was there.  
>"Odd…" Said Cresselia. "Oh well, let's just go straight to the next-<p>

**_BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!_**

****  
>Another hole in the wall and Lucario entered the room, followed by a still enraged prince of darkness.<p>

"YOU STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Darkrai screamed.

Lucario stopped.

"…" Darkrai said. "Wow. I didn't think that would work."

As the group watched, Lucario turned around. And grinned.

"Greetings one and all." Lucario introduced. "I am Lucario, the guardian of b75. Pleased to meet all of you."

"Darkrai…" Gardevoir whispered. "Are you okay…?"

"Course." Darkrai scoffed. "I'm invincible! No one can take me down!" He assured her. The psychic smiled a bit. He was fine after all.

"And also…" the prince of darkness said with anger, directed at Lucario. "YOU DESTROYED MY SCIENCE PROJECT! NOW I CAN'T IMPRESS LOPUNNY! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Oh yes, THAT…" Lucario rolled his eyes. "Do you want your revenge? Actually, this works out perfectly because I've been meaning to fight you…" Lucario grinned.  
>This was a bit strange. Lucario's mannerism was different than the last time they fought.<p>

"If I may…" Lucario interjected their thoughts. He pointed at the Lunar Swan. "I would like to fight Cresselia also. What do you all say?"

Cresselia paused, then answered "No. I'm here to defeat Weavile! I have no time for scum like you."

"In other words, she's scared of you." Darkrai explained.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"GRR…FINE! I'LL FIGHT HIM! AND THEN I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M INDEFINATELY BETTER THAN YOU ARE!"

Lunar swan and prince of darkness glared at the other with everlasting sibling rivalry. Lucario chuckled.

"Good, things worked out as I expected. Incidentally…" Lucario pointed to the two secret agents. "Weavile wants to see you two."

"She… does…?" Agent Blaze asked.

"Oh yes. She's been wanting to destroy you secret agents for interfering with her. She may not look it, but she's very angry." Lucario smiled. "…let's not keep her waiting then. Off you go, I have no quarrel with you." The blue jackal waved his hand in dismissal. The two agents and Gardevoir walked past the blue jackal, and sure enough, Lucario didn't even make a move. The two agents looked at each other, and then Lucario, wondering. Then they ran down the stairs. Gardevoir looked down the stairs thoughtfully, then said

"You aren't Lucario."

All three combatants were shocked. Lucario cracked a grin of amusement.

"Oh?"

"You talk differently than before. And your aura…" Gardevoir looked at him, her eyes piercing through his disguise. "…It's different somehow."

Smiling, the blue jackal decided to reward Gardevoir with some talk.

"Perhaps you are right." Lucario admitted. "Maybe I am NOT Lucario…" And then, just for a second, his eyes changed. It went from blue pupils to a gold ring, and then back in an instant. They all noticed.

"…Perhaps you will find your answers at the bottom, young Gardevoir." Shrugged Lucario, turning to face Darkrai and Cresselia. Gardevoir gave one last look, then ran off to catch the secret agents.

"Darkrai… did you see that..!" Cresselia motioned to her brother, wondering what was up with his eye.

"Oh I saw it all right…" Darkrai became angry. "HE WAS GLOATING BECAUSE HE KILLED MY SCIENCE PROJECT!"

Cresselia and Lucario fell down so hard that they probably broke all the bones in their skulls.

"Is he always this dense?" Lucario asked.

"Pretty much." Said the lunar swan.

"Ah well. He wants revenge, and I desire to fight you both. So… let's begin."

"WAIT!" Yelled Darkrai. Lucario and Cresselia gave him confused looks. Darkrai held up a single finger. "Wait here. I'll be back..."

He zoomed up the stairs as quickly as he could. Soon, he reached floor b50, where he yelled.

"YOU!" To which the brown bat responded

"YOU!"

Darkrai and Malispite punched each other in the face.

"YOU MEAN YOU CAME ALL THE WAY UP HERE JUST FOR THAT!" Mercifond yelled angrily. The two nodded thier heads.

"We hate each other." was Malispite answer. Darkrai ran back down and joined up with Cresselia.

"Okay, NOW we can fight."

Lucario charged up an Aura sphere, and threw it at them.

* * *

><p>Arceus stared at the yellow barrier. Palkia and Dialga had done good, if it weren't for the situation, she would commend them for their efforts to create such a barrier. She noticed Dialga walking towards her, and nodded her head for him to come.<p>

Arceus cringed in pain. Her time limit was almost up, she would have to return to the Hall soon…

"What's the news?" She asked the guardian of time.

"Well, the barrier is still impenetrable." Dialga shifted his eyes. "The only good news is that we have another thirty minutes before is dissaperates. Team Starlight is still searching for a way to get in, no such luck as of yet. Palkia is up there researching the blueprints to the barrier, I'll join him once all the legendary's show up."

"One of them is here."

The two whipped around and saw Celebi. She hovered in the air testingly. "What's the situation?"

The two explained the situation, and that it paramount to get inside the school at all costs. Celebi was one of the older legends. Which meant she knew.

"You mean… the seal?" Celebi said. "No. Even if it IS Weavile, she wouldn't stupid enough to unleash…"

She didn't finish her sentence. That was top secret information of course; no one but the oldest legends knew what was in the seal. And, if they valued the entire world, they would keep that information a secret.

"According to the report from the inside, Weavile believes that it's 'the ultimate treasure'." Arceus said grimly. She winced in pain again, but didn't show it.

"…You're kidding me." Was all Celebi could say. "Who the hell could have told her THAT!"

"Unknown. We have no idea how she found out about the seal, or who told her it contained the 'ultimate treasure'." Dialga answered, as best as he could.

"So you're telling me…" Celebi processed the information. "That Weavile is going to bring about the end of the world, because she thinks it's the ultimate treasure?"

"Pretty much." Arceus said. She felt another surge of pain- her time limit was up. She wasn't able to hide it this time, and Dialga and Celebi noticed.

"…you really out to-

"I know." The god like Pokémon interjected Dialga. "…take care of things down here, I have to go back."

Without wasting any more time, before another painful shock could hit her, Arceus vanished back into the Hall. Arceus being outside the Hall brought back their memories.

There was a reason Arceus never set foot outside of Destiny City.

And there was a reason she never left the Hall unless it was an absolute emergency.

Dialga and Celebi looked at each other. They were two of the oldest legends.

They knew.


	12. Balance of Power III

Chapter twelve: Balance of Power (Act three- Unchain what is Chained)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY POKEMON…<strong>_

_-"And you have the map memorized?"_

_"Yes."'_

_-"Listen to me Cresselia! You have to prevent Weavile from getting to floor -99 at ALL costs!"-_

_-"Mewtwo."-_

_-"Perhaps you are right."_

_"Maybe I am NOT Lucario…"-_

* * *

><p>"THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE!" Dialga screamed. He cursed the yellow barrier with all his might. Why, why THE HELL did he and his twin have to make it so freaking indestructible! Angrily, a Zap Cannon flew from Dialga's mouth in an attempt to damage the barrier. The Zap Cannon hit the yellow wall, but it did virtually nothing.<p>

Dialga cursed.

He even said the V word.

Coming from a wormhole in time was Celebi. The Pokémon gathered awaited her report.

"…Time travel is a no go." Celebi finally said. Everyone was shocked. Legend Signal had done its duty well, nearly all of the legendary Pokemon were gathered beside the school, awaiting orders from Dialga, who was temporarily in charge.

"Okay, it's freaking TIME TRAVEL." Latios spoke. "How the hell could it not work!"

"That's a good question." Celebi pondered, turning to Dialga for a hopeful answer. "I went to the exact moment before the barrier was activated, and it sent me here. So I went back a week before the events and when the barrier was activated, I was sent to the future all the same."

"That's what I was afraid of." Dialga sighed. He was still angry. He remembered putting that glitch in. "Basically, Celebi can't transport to that moment because of a Temporal paradox I planted in it."

"A what?" Asked Zapdos.

"Basically…"

"HOLD IT!" Screamed Kyogre. "…can you show us using diagrams?"

Dialga grumbled.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR DIALGA TO EXPLAIN WHY THEY CAN'T TRAVEL IN TIME USING THESE NIFTY DIAGRAMS! <em>

(A/N: Sorry, but the diagram doesn't show up on FF because I can't place in more than one - as well as other symbols. No diagram, sorry.)

Dialga: "Okay first of all, time is a dimension. It's a special dimension in that it only has one direction: Forwards. This is to prevent the  
>universe from going crazy."<p>

Time diagram: -

Dialga: "We are about here ^ on the timeline so far."

Dialga: "Okay, so basically, when me and Palkia created this barrier-

Articuno: "Palkia and I."

Dialga: "…"

Dialga: "When ME AND PALKIA created this barrier, I used my powers of time to create a temporal paradox before and after the  
>barrier's activation. Imagine it like a temporal speedbump."<p>

Time Diagram: -0-0-

Dialga: "The barrier is ^ here on the time diagram. Now basically, physics states that a time paradox cannot , because time paradoxes cannot happen, the barrier technically doesn't flow with proper time. This is because when you hit the temporal speedbump, it teleports you to the OTHER temporal speedbump. In other words, a shortcut through time."

Time Diagram: -0-0-

Dialga: "This is why Celebi teleported back to the present time. The future where the other temporal paradox occurs hasn't happened yet, so it simply sent her to the closest point possible, right now."

_YAYS!_

* * *

><p>"Any questions?" Dialga asked.<p>

"WHAT'S A SPEEDBUMP DIALGA!" Mew raised his hand eagerly.

Dialga ignored the comment.

The guardian of time told everyone to remain calm, and that he was going back to the Hall to discuss things with Palkia. The Pokémon obeyed his command, and Dialga warped to the Hall of Origin. After some searching, he found his brother studying their early notes for the physics behind the barrier.

"Nothing." Said the guardian of space, sensing Palkia's approach. Dialga cursed again. This was getting on his nerves.

"…Dialga." Palkia suddenly stood up from his formerly crouched position. "What if he breaks out?"

Dialga's eyes widened.

"What will we do if he breaks out Dialga! I suggest we forget about the barrier and focus of how we're going to defend from-

"HE WON'T BREAK OUT!" Dialga screamed. Palkia stared. His eyes were not only those of sheer anger directed towards him, but also of fear.

"He hasn't gotten out in a hundred and eighty years, and he won't get out now."

The guardian of time stated, slightly calmer. But his statement was said, as Palkia noticed, only to assure himself that it wouldn't happen.

It wasn't that Palkia disagreed with him or anything. Palkia didn't want that Pokémon to break out either.

"Dialga…" Palkia thought of something, but was conflicted about whether to share it with his brother. Finally, Palkia breathed a sigh of defeat and stated

"I'm calling Trueman."

* * *

><p>"…let's get this over with..." Zangoose's claws flew open and he charged back at Mercifond, performing a Crush Claw to her which the white bat countered respectively with Ice Punch. Neither attack hit, because Zangoose whirled around at the last second to avoid impact.<p>

Malispite swooped from behind and used a Thunderpunch to destroy Zangoose's head. But the attack didn't faze the mongoose at all, so Zangoose merely twisted his body and performed a downwards Crush Claw. The attack was devastating, and Malispite took the full brunt of the impact, sending him crashing to the ground.

Mercifond saw her chance as her brother was hit and launched a powerful Ice Beam from her mouth. Zangoose turned around and seeing the danger, bounced up the second he landed. Ice Beam still in effect, Mercifond could do not but watch as Zangoose's shadow fell over her.

"Slash…" Mercifond put up a Protect and the attack, while powerful, just hit the barrier like it was nothing. Zangoose didn't stop there, because he used Quick Attack and zoomed to the barrier's weak point, hitting Mercifond and disrupting her positioning. Before she could counterattack, the white Zangoose got her back and used Shadow Claw. Claws infused with ghostly energy, he struck her hard, showing no mercy and she flew down in the same manner as her brother. Satisfied, Zangoose stopped, and crossed his arms.

"I had to fight… what a pain…" He moaned. He gazed and saw that the two weren't moving. "…*sigh*, I guess that's it, isn't it…? Good… just stay there and let me rest…"

Malispite angrily stood up and charged at Zangoose.

"WE AIN'T DONE YET!" Malispite raised his greenish blue claws and used Slash on Zangoose, but Zangoose Quick Attacked behind Malispite and connected with the blow. The brown bat surprisingly grinned. Malispite suddenly flooded his body with electricity, paralyzing everything close to him.

"Thunder Wave!" Malispite grinned. "Stole that technique from Gardevoir! NOW SIS!"

Zangoose shifted his eyes and saw Mercifond flying towards him with an Ice Punch. The blow connected to Zangoose and the white mongoose was sent tumbling backwards, awkwardly with the brown barrel on his back. Mercifond performed Safegaurd and her brother was healed from his paralysis.

"…so, you used a delayed Thunder Wave on yourself…?" Zangoose deduced. He sighed. "Damn… this is such a pain… I actually might have to get serious…"

Claws open in hand, he gathered an immense amount of energy to his fists. The brownish yellow energy gathered within his claws in a small orb.

"Focus Blast…"

The impact came so quickly, that the two bats had no time to dodge. It impacted both of them from being so close together, and the two were sent flying back painfully into a wall. Smoke poured out of it from the collision. Zangoose waited, to see if his opponents got back up.

Mush to his dismay, they did.

Coughing a bit from the smoke, Mercifond stared at him intently, and Malispite cracked his knuckles.

"ANGEL'S DEFENCE!"

"DEMON'S OFFENCE!"

Surprised by these completely new moves, Zangoose stood back a bit, not sure what to expect.

The two bats' bodies began changing as a result of using the move. Starting from Mercifond's eyes, square and circle shaped tattoos appeared all over her body in a particular pattern. Her arms and legs became intricately decorated with the glowing symbols, and a faint blue aura surrounded her.

Malispite likewise began to shift. Angry, swirling, erratic red tattoos covered his body, starting from his head and spreading down to his toes. The symbols gave off a feeling of chaos with their randomly placed and equally randomly shaped design. A faint red aura covered him.

The two bats stood, the move now completed, more powerful than ever.

"Ready, Zangoose?" Malispite asked, tension in his voice, ready to fight.

Zangoose was down on the floor, reading a book and sipping on a Slurpee that he got from 7-up.

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The two bats angrily shouted.

"Hm…?" Zangoose peeked over behind him and saw the two angry flyers. "I'm drinking a Slurpee and reading the latest volume of Dragonball…"

"WHY?"

"Because you two take too long with your transformations… it took up at least seven lines…" Zangoose complained, breaking the fourth wall.

"Well we're done now! So get up and fight us!" Mercifond announced. Sighing, Zangoose stood up, with effort, and threw the volume off to some random place. He raised his claw and another Focus Blast formed in it. He threw it at Mercifond, its speed incomparable to many attacks. Mercifond couldn't have dodged if she tried, so she stood there and let it collide with her in a loud bang.

But when the smoke cleared, Mercifond only had a few scratches on her. She didn't even move from where she was standing previously. Zangoose's lazy eyes widened a bit as the scratched on her face began to sizzle, and then they were no more.

"Maximum defense, and accelerated healing." Stated the white bat. And, as Malispite brought down a Mega Punch onto Zangoose, destroying the white Pokémon, he found out that Demon's offence increases a Pokémon's attack and speed.

Zangoose moved quickly. He bounced off his barrel and prepared a Crush Claw. But Malispite Slammed into his side and sent him flying before the thief could use it. Mercifond charged up her move as Malispite smacked their opponent around with multiple Fury Swipes. Finally, when Zangoose could take it no longer, he used a deadly Counter that hit Malispite in the face. The blow annihilated Malispite but Mercifond had charged her attack.

"Razor Wind!" four blades composed of air swiveled to Zangoose and one collided with him, delivering pain. Zangoose dodged the second one, but because they homed in on their target, the other two cut into his side and opposite side inflicting a great amount of damage. Zangoose fell over on his barrel, apparently unconscious.

Breathing quickly for more air, Mercifond gave a grin to her brother, who grinned back. They had defeated Zangoose.

"Such a pain…"

Or not.

Zangoose stood back up, his eyes dark like the situation. "Such a pain… that I have to get serious…"

Zangoose took the band around himself and detached it. The barrel landed with a loud THUD on the ground behind Zangoose. Malispite's eyes widened: he had been fighting them with such a heavy thing on his back.

"Such a pain… takes too much effort to get serious… but Weavile will kill me if I don't do it…" Zangoose complained. He took the black lid off the barrel.

At once, the barrel contents extended upwards, like a tower. Higher and higher it went, its needle like structure growing by the second until it was over twenty feet tall. Malispite and Mercifond were shocked at the thing began whirring to life, the lights on it shining with brilliancy. At the top, and black tip of it opened wide like a disk and began spinning slowly.

"I really hate Weavile…" Zangoose complained, pulling out a giant, gold glove and putting it on. Three blades for each of his fingers extending outwards.

"What… the heck…"

"Is that…?" Malispite finished, the tower now the center piece of the entire arena, placed in the middle and looming over everything else.

"…my weapon…"

* * *

><p>"FREEZE THIEF WEAVILE!"<p>

With expert efficiency, agent Blaze grabbed the white hand of the dreaded thief and put it into an immediate lock. He charged forwards and put Weavile to a wall, pinning her down. He thought for sure that Weavile couldn't escape when his partner and leader screamed-

"BLAZE! THAT ISN'T WEAVILE! THAT'S GARDEVOIR!"

Blaze looked at her. The person he had captured was indeed the female psychic.

"…can you let go of me now?" Gardevoir asked. Blaze sweatdropped.

"Sorry… you uh, kinda looked like…" Raptor smacked him upside the head, and then focused it in their direction.

In front of them was a doorway, a bit too tall for them, and also a bit wide. It was blue, made of steel, and had the number 99 printed in bold white letters on it. This was it. Thief Weavile, and whatever she was after was behind this door. Agent Blaze nervously grabbed the door handle, and turned it.

It wouldn't turn.

So he tried again.

And it still wouldn't turn.

_"ACCESS DENIED. SPEAK PASSWORD TO PROCEED." _

"A password lock system!" fluttered the staraptor. Gardevoir put her hands on her hips. Another challenge.

"Is the password… 'Cataclyptic'?" Gardevoir asked, knowing full well that the author's ego could have very well influenced the locked door.

_"BEEP. PASSWORD NOT ACCEPTED."_

"Is the password…'password'?" asked Blaze.

_"BEEP. PASSWORD NOT ACCEPTED."_

"Drat. We need to think harder…" Agent Raptor pondered. "Everyone think! Arceus probably designed this door, so we need to get into a mindset like hers!"

The three thought. They considered all the things that God might think of. Gardevoir suddenly had an idea, maybe it was 'Giratina'! After all, Arceus was practically obsessed with the guardian of deth. She spoke up.

"The password must be-

"TACOS!" Agent Raptor finished.

_"BEEP. PASSWORD ACCEPTED. U MAY N-TER."_

To Gardevoir's astonishment, the lock clicked open. One door turn later from Agent Blaze, and the steel door opened.

"Tacos? Why would the password be 'Tacos'?" Gardevoir was confused.

"Well after all of that, what ELSE could it be?" the Staraptor rolled her eyes. Leaving Gardevoir and her confusion, the two agents stepped inside. The dancing psychic stepped inside as well, shoving the odd password aside.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH, IT SERIOUSLY WAS 'TACOS'.<strong>

"Secret attack eh?" Gliscor smiled. "What? A new technique? A move that isn't normally learnable by your species?"

"Incorrect, Gliscor and Gallade~!" Toxicroak smirked. "This move I have invented~! It is one I have MADE~!" Toxicroak faced them both. This one move would be the beginning of the end. Once unleashed, there would be no way for them to win.

"I give you, opponents,~…" Toxicroak said, forgetting to rhyme for a brief second. "My greatest move- TOXIC SINKHOLE~!"

It happened in an instant. Gliscor, who happened to be looking down, saw the small speck of it. Sensing the danger, and the amount of energy built up in that speck, he became fearful and by instinct, grabbed Gallade and lappet to the nearest wall.

If Gliscor hadn't done that, they would have been dead. The next second, the purple speck that Gliscor had noticed suddenly expanded a million fold into a giant pool of acid. The new pool of acids and toxins covered the entire floor now, and it was infinitely swirling downwards.

A literal sinkhole, dragging everything downwards, covering the entire bottom of the room.

And the worst part was, it would degrade you instantly with the amount of toxins in that deadly pool.

"Behold, my opponents, the new room~!" Toxicroak chuckled. "Fall down into the vortex, and it will spell your doom~!"

Which was pretty hard NOT to do. Gliscor's species could cling to walls, but Gallade's couldn't! Gliscor had one hand hanging on to the wall, and the other hand had a hold of the fighting psychic. Gallade who was handing down, glanced in fear of Toxicroak's move.

"Damnit…! Damnit…!" Gliscor cursed. He began to sweat, how the hell could they fight such a technique! They were doomed! He and Gallade would die here, and the worst part was, Gliscor still hadn't made a million Pok'e yet! And now here he was, hanging from the ceiling getting tired of holding Gallade, and losing what little hope he had left about their situation.

"Do not fret Gliscor!" The voice came from a smiling Gallade. "We will be victorious! The power of my love for Gardevoir will gain us victory!"

"How!" Gliscor asked. "You can't stick to walls, and thief Toxicroak can leap and do whatever he wants! We're sitting ducks, and it's only a matter of time before I get tired and let you go!"

"Hm. You make a good point. No matter! My love for Gardevoir has given me inspiration!" Gallade smirked.

Toxicroak watched eagerly on the ceiling as the two struggled to maintain themselves on the wall. They suddenly became anxious and moved around jerkily.

Eventually, as Toxicroak amusingly noticed, they had attached a chain to themselves, by the wrists. Gliscor's right hand and Gallade's left hand were now combined by a sturdy chain.

"…where the heck did you get the chain?" Gliscor asked.

"Father." Gallade shrugged as he hung from Gliscor.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"Gallade, I have something to give to you!" Gallade's father said excited. He handed Gallade a shiny red box with a blue ribbon tied to it.  
>Gallade accepted the gift and asked<p>

"What is it father?"

"Open it up and you'll see!" Gallade obeyed and unwrapped the gift box. He was surprised to find a thick chain inside it.

"This is for Gardevoir!" Gallade's father explained. "When you see her next, use this chain to attach yourself to her so that she falls in love  
>with you!"<p>

"Father, will that really make Gardevoir fall in love with me?" Gallade asked his parent.

"Of course! That's how me and your mom got together!"

"It's true!" His mother's voice echoed from somewhere.

"AH. Then I shall attach this chain to Gardevoir as soon as I see her again!"

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

Gliscor: "…"

Toxicroak: "…"

Gliscor: "…Gallade, uh…" Gliscor could not finish his sentence. So he instead asked "How does this help us anyway?"

Gallade whispered into Gliscor's ear. Gliscor cracked a grin.

"Ah! That might work!" He said. Before Toxicroak could guess what they were doing, Gliscor shouted their trump card:

"STRENGTH!" With a mighty heave using the move, Gliscor flung Gallade at Toxicroak. Gallade smiled and brought a Psycho Cut into the poison frog. Toxicroak dodged it using pure instinct by leaping to another wall. Toxicroak watched with interest, Gallade should fall into the pit now, shouldn't he?

But no, the psychic took the chain and Gliscor pulled him backwards where he landed on Gliscor's head perfectly, not falling into the swirling purple mass below.

"…how interesting, the combination of you~. Prepare yourselves~! Begin round two~!"

A Sludge Bomb was fired at them. Gliscor quickly hurled Gallade to the side, and Gallade extended his elbow blade to dig into the wall. Pulling Gliscor towards him, they just barely managed to dodge the explosion radius. Gallade let go, and the purple bat clung to the wall.

"We need a new strategy! Dodging takes too much effort!" Gliscor warned. Unfortunately, they had no time for another strategy because Toxicroak leaped towards them with a Poison Jab. Gliscor threw Gallade, whose blades had been extended again and glowed with psychic energy.

The two blows collided, and the result was a draw. Toxicroak leapt back to another wall and launched a Mud Bomb at them. Gliscor threw Gallade to the side using Strength and took the blow for himself. As Gliscor got hit with the large glop of mud, Gallade Fire Punched Toxicroak in the face. The impact shook Toxicroak but he countered with another Poison Jab attack, which struck the fighting psychic hard.

Gallade fell, but Gliscor pulled him back up before he sunk into the Toxic Sinkhole.

"Twice the effort, you must exert even for me to get slightly hurt~!" Toxicroak cackled. Before they could reply, he launched FIVE Mud Bombs at them. Knowing nothing else to do, Gliscor (having a much higher defense than Gallade) shielded his friend and took the attack directly. When the five Mud Bombs had done its work, Gliscor was wearied down.

"Gliscor…" Gallade said grimly. They couldn't take much more of this, he and the bat were losing. "We need to finish this. He is very weak to psychic attacks; if I can just get a critical hit with Psycho Blade-

"Yeah… I don't think I can make it Gallade." Gliscor winced in pain as Toxicroak hit him with a Sludge Bomb.

"No! We'll beat this fiend together! No one will die!" Gliscor looked thoughtfully at Gallade. He looked at Toxicroak, still grinning and sure of victory. He looked down at the Toxic Sinkhole, still swirling and purple as ever.

"I have a crazy idea." Said the purple bat. "It just might work, it's probably our only chance to win."

"What!" Gallade asked. The situation was getting desperate, the purple bat kept getting bombarded with attack after attack by the thieving frog. Gliscor pointed out an indent he made from grabbing the ceiling for so long.

"Hang on to this…" Gliscor said, clearly losing his strength fast. Gallade obeyed and clung to the ceiling. Gliscor raised his hand in a Slash, and cut their chain in half.

"Wait, what are you doing Gli-

And then Gliscor let go of the wall.

And plummeted downwards into the swirling purple abyss.

* * *

><p>Insanity practically poured from his mind unto the arena that he and his (somewhat) clone were doing their battle. The battle was no longer his concern, however. It was his sanity that was the utmost priority. This girl, this… thing, claiming to be able to beat him? Preposterous. He'd win. The real question was how he would do it. He didn't know. When she attacked, he struck back, in a random direction. His mind was fogged with random thoughts. Equations passing through his brain, memories flashing before him, thoughts and idea arranged in an insequential order screaming at him.<p>

His mind was in a total state of chaos.

And yet, a burning question raised itself like a scream every few minutes or so that tried to bring order to this disrupted environment he  
>once called his mind.<p>

Why?

* * *

><p>She ran as hard and fast as she could.<p>

It was extremely amazing, the way that he hid his presence. She was clearly worried however, she feared that he was not really hiding his presence, but instead some evil thing had taken over his body and it was wrecking havoc upon his body mind and soul.

His presence shifted. That is, to say, it came from one direction, and then it came from another almost as quick. Though she knew he could accomplish such a feat, it seemed wrong of him to do so. She grew more dreadful by the moment that something horrible had happened to the love of her life.

She had to find Mewtwo.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

Put it frankly, the two secret agents and Gardevoir were stunned. Gazing into the space in front of them, a look of sheer confusion spelled itself across their faces.

Put it frankly, they had no idea what it was.

"A giant… taco…?" Blaze commented, since the password WAS Tacos.

"No… it doesn't look edible…" Raptor stared, not once looking over at her partner.

"…I thought you two would know…" Gardevoir said. She assumed that the secret agents were extremely knowledgeable about everything.

"…" Was all Raptor could say.

In front of them, was a giant egg shaped cocoon, slightly bigger than the average human's size. It hung in the air by the use of four chains attached to its top, where the ends were attached to four large pillars many times the eggs size on the tips. The pillars were covered in glowing blue symbols, archaic in nature, possibly older than the Unown alphabet itself. Strange character surrounded the egg as it lay limp in the air. On the bottom of the egg lay a giant pentagram that covered the entire era span, pillars and egg, with several smaller pentagrams surrounding the edges of the circle.

Put it frankly, they had no idea what it was.

"Weavile… wants to steal this?" Raptor said in disbelief. The young psychic was speechless, she was just as clueless as  
>the two agents.<p>

"…I think…" Agent Blaze began. He looked unsure of himself. When the two women looked over at him, he gave in  
>and said "…I think… it might be… a seal."<p>

"A… seal…?" Agent Raptor repeated, as if the word made no sense. She looked over at the thing again. Analyzing the symbols on the pillars, she couldn't make them out to be anything. She looked over at the egg, hopped over to it a bit, and cocked her head.

"I recognize this character." Agents Raptor said. "It's the character for 'sealing'."

"In what language?" Gardevoir asked.

"Oh, a really primitive and hard to understand one." Replied agent Raptor, insulting the Japanese language and breaking the fourth wall by doing so.

"Do you know what this is?"

The voice made them jump. Coming out slowly like she own the world from one corner in the shadows came the master thief. Even her stare seemed to mock them, degrade them to their lowest form.

"Weavile!" The two secret agents blurted out.

"Agents." Weavile acknowledged. "So, take a guess as to what this is?" She waved her claw in the general direction of the thing. When Raptor, Blaze and Gardevoir didn't respond, she continued

"As the infernape said before, it's a seal."

"Wait a minute…" Gardevoir interrupted. "How did you get in this room?"

"Same way you guys came in." Thief Weavile rolled her eyes. "I walked through the giant steel door."

"So… you knew the password was Tacos…?"

"Duh. What ELSE could it have been!" Weavile asked sarcastically. Gardevoir sweatdropped.

"But this isn't just any kind of seal." Weavile continued her conversation. "Do you know what this is? This is a type B four-rune-pillar egg -style silver chained seal with a fifty-four pentagram insignia on the bottom!"

Excited, she launched a large Ice Shard at a high speed at them. Barely able to duck, they looked around only to realize they weren't her target. The seal was. The Ice Shard hit the seal but before it could get into the rang of the pentagram, a red barrier flared up at the last second and dissolved the shard like it was nothing.

"Look at it…" the master thief said in admiration. "This is the most powerful seal I've ever seen in my life. It makes the seal around the school look like a pathetic wall made of paper." She said.

"Can you imagine what's inside this thing…?" She was no longer paying attention to her guests, instead looking at the powerful barrier greedily.

"Wait… Type B?" Raptor analyzed the thief's words carefully.

"Bingo." Replied the thief.

"That makes no sense!" Agent Raptor said. "Why would it be a type B seal?"

"Who cares." Responded Weavile, getting annoyed. "It's what my employer told me."

"No, you have to listen to me!" Raptor fluttered her wings. "There are two seal classes, type A and type B. Both differ in one crucial way- one is designed to keep things OUT, while the other is designed to keep things IN!"

"So does that mean…" Gardevoir pointed at the direction the yellow barrier was.

"Yes. The seal surrounding us currently is a type A seal. Type A seals keep things out of the target area. But type B seals are the opposite! They are designed to keep things INSIDE the barrier!"

"But…" Gardevoir processed the information. "Thief Weavile said this was the most powerful seal she had ever seen! And it's designed to keep something inside it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" replied Agents Blaze, remembering Arceus's fear in them. "Leader! let's take her down!"

Faster than Gardevoir imagined them to be, the two agents zoomed to opposite sides of the thief and then charged forwards with a burst of power at Weavile.

"AERIAL ACE!"

"FIRE PUNCH!"

But the attacks didn't collide. Because the next second, Weavile was gone. Moving so fast that she couldn't be seen by the eye, Weavile had jumped up and charged frigid energy in her closed fists.

"Blizzard!" The attack was instantaneous- a giant hailstorm fell upon the two agents with the force of a bulldozer going at 70mph. Weavile saw that the space around the secret agents was dome shaped as her Blizzard fell upon it. When the attack cancelled, she found that the two agents were surrounded by a Protect.

Her eyes swiveled angrily at the female psychic.

"Thank you… Gardevoir…" Agent Blaze said, knowing that the attack would have hurt them a lot. Gardevoir smiled at them, and heaved a bit. Using two Protects from a distance was tough on her.

And then Weavile slammed her face with a Shadow Claw.

The blow sent her on her knees within a second, to which the master thief immediately followed up with an Ice Punch, But Agent Blaze came from behind and used the move Fire Punch. Weavile quickly twisted in midair to avoid the attack and hit Blaze instead with an unbelievably fast fist of ice. Twisting again to avoid Agent Raptor's Peck, she hit the Staraptor downwards and unleashed a large sized Ice Shard on her.

The last battle had begun.

* * *

><p>"Ah, she is fighting the two agents, I think." Lucario smiled, holding his hand against his chin. "After all, who else could she be fighting?"<p>

"Stop mumbling to yourself and GET DOWN HERE!" Darkrai yelled from below him. Lucario's grin widened, a soft all knowing look upon his face. After the initial Aura Sphere attack, Lucario had leapt up into the air and attached himself to the ceiling with Aura powers. There, he began sensing what was in the room below him.

This body was useful, really. With it, he could sense Weavile's location even if he was 25 floors above her. Made things much easier for him.

"Oh? Can't you just hit me now?" Lucario taunted.

"THAT DOES IT! SHADOW BALL!"

A giant blob of ghost energy was hurled at Lucario from Darkrai's open palms. Lucario waited until the last second, then dodge it by jumping to another part of the ceiling.

"You'll have to do better than that." Lucario warned.

"OH BELIEVE ME I'M GONNA-

"DARKRAI!" Cresselia whacked her brother upside the head. "We need a strategy! We can't just blindly rush at him, don't you remember what happened last time!"

"Oh, that's right." Lucario jumped into the conversation, still upside down on the ceiling. "He beat you pretty badly, didn't he?"

"…" Cresselia glared at Lucario. "What do you mean 'he'? I thought you were Lucario…" Cresselia caught on to his word choice. Lucario smiled at her.

"That's what I meant, of course." Lucario said smugly.

"…who are you, really?" Cresselia'a attention was now fully on Lucario.

_**taptaptap… **_

"Who am I?" Lucario repeated.

_**Taptaptap…! **_

"Maybe if you beat me, I'll tell you who I am." Lucario made a deal with the lunar swan.

_**Taptaptap! **_

"What, why can't you tell us now?" Cresselia questioned.

_**TAPTAPTAP! **_

"Because…what is that sound?" Lucario suddenly realized.

_**TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!**_

Lucario whipped around, the sound was coming from behind him. On top of the ceiling, he looked over and saw-

CHUCK-

(INSERT LUCARIO (?) KILLING THE NARRATOR HERE)

Darkrai on stilts!

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Cresselia gazed at her brother, walking upside down on the ceiling using stilts.

"THIS IS FOR KILLING MYSCIENCE PROJECT!" Darkrai charged up another Shadow Ball and launched it at Lucario. The blue jackal dodged it, but then Darkrai leapt up in the air, and when he came crashing down, sweeped the ceiling using his stilts to knock Lucario back on the ground.

"DARKRAI! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

"I can't walk on the ceiling, so I'm using stilts to do it!" Darkrai explained.

"BUTBUTBUT…how does that make ANY…"

She was hit with an Aura Sphere, knocking her back a ways before regaining her posture and facing Lucario. Another Aura Sphere was launched, and Cresselia Protected herself this time. Lucario chuckled.

"We're still fighting, or did you forget?" He asked rhetorically. A stilt fell on top of the blue jackal, followed by the second stilt, and then Darkrai.

"And now you die because now Lopunny won't love me!" Darkrai Slammed his fist down using Shadow Punch, but Lucario met his fist with Sky Uppercut. The two attacks collided and there was a power struggle for a brief second, but Lucario gained victory and smacked his fist against Darkrai's jaw. Cursing, Darkrai got back to his feet and launched another shadow Ball, which Lucario dodged by moving swiftly to the side. However, he had forgotten about Cresselia, who lanced a nicely placed Psycho Cut into Lucario's back side.

Grinning, Lucario levitated in the Air using Magnet Rise, and then launched a move Darkrai and Cresselia would not have thought possible.

"Aura Storm!" A blue beam of energy like a giant laser cannon was directed at Cresselia and Darkrai. The two dodged to opposite sides, and Lucario shifted the beam to Darkrai, knowing that fighting type moves would damage him greater.

Darkrai ran (floated?) faster and then leapt up. He kicked off the ceiling using the momentum of his emerging feet and launched himself at Lucario like a missile.

Lucario saw through his strategy and cancelled his attack, instead bringing his foot up to hit Darkrai in a Blaze kick attack. Darkrai quickly used Double Team, which made the Blue Jackal miss as seven Darkrai attacked him. One of them, the real Darkrai, hit Lucario hard with Headbutt. But the Blue Jackal expected this, and using Darkrai's Headbutt as momentum, swung around and hit the prince of darkness back with Counter. The heavy blow sent the prince of Darkness back on the ground, where Cresselia-

Cresselia: "GLORIOUS LEADER!"

…where GLORIOUS LEADER took over and launched a Psycho Cut at him.

Without hesitation, Lucario used Aura Storm again. Cresselia, who could not dodge in the air, waited painfully for the blow. However, just before the blow hit, a small black hole appeared in front of her and sucked the laser's energy away. Cresselia looked down- Darkrai gazed at her. Lucario was shocked that a black hole had appeared, and Cresselia used this opportunity to launch another Psycho Cut, at Lucario as the Storm hit her. The Psycho Cut was too fast, and being controlled by the lunar swan, hit its target in the face, knocking the Blue Jackal back down to earth.

"That move…" Lucario said with great interest at Darkrai. "It's Dark Void, isn't it?" He said, apparently more interested in Darkrai's signature move than the painful bruises on his face.

"Bingo." Darkrai said, still mad at the blue jackal for killing his science project, and getting rid of an opportunity to make Lopunny love him.

"Interesting. It's been a while since I've seen that." Lucario stood up, and cracked his knuckles, never once losing the grin across his face.

"Um, DUH." Darkrai spat. "It's only been five chapters!" He said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Darkrai…" Cresselia was about to explain that Lucario wasn't really Lucario, but she saw that Darkrai was far too blinded by his own rage to notice or care. Sighing, she silently floated over to Darkrai and spoke to him.

"Little brother, it's obvious that we need a plan to defeat Lucario." Cresselia said. "Fortunately, I, your glorious leader, have such a plan inmind."

"Alright, what is it?" Darkrai grumbled. "AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BROTHER!"

"WHY? IT'S TRUE."

"BY TWO WEEKS!"

"Which makes me two weeks smarter, wiser and generally better than you will ever be." Smirked the lunar swan.

"I'm still here, you know." Lucario piped up. "Or is it that you don't care about me smashing your science project, Darkrai? Is this girl, Lopunny, such an unimportant Pokémon to fight for?"

Before Cresselia could say 'WAIT-' which is short for 'WAIT- HE'S JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU ANGRY TO PREVENT US COMING UP WITH A PLAN!', Darkrai charged at the blue jackal at full speed. Lucario anticipated this and launched an Aura Sphere at the prince of darkness, but Darkrai easily dodged it by swerving to the side.

Lucario prepared a Force Palm whilst Darkrai used Shadow Punch, and the two moves collided. A shock wave was sent out from the sheer energy created from the blow, the power struggle so intense that the air was blown back.

**_BOOOOOOSSSHHH!_**

Darkrai broke through and hit Lucario just to the right of his chest blade, the blue jackal went flying and hit a wall with great force. Lucario fell to the ground, while Darkrai watched.

Cresselia stared.

"Wow… I had no idea you could do that, little brother." She said with a teeny bit of awe.

"No one says Lopunny is unimportant." Replied Darkrai coolly. And then, in a much louder voice he added "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Lucario got up. He too, was a bit surprised.

A bit. Of course he sense Darkrai's true strength, and let's face it, nothing really got past him, did it?

He stood up and prepared to fight. He looked at his hands and body- they were damaged. Of course he couldn't feel the pain, but his host was being wearied down. No matter, he still had lots of fight left within him. They key here was to get Darkrai mad, Lucario noticed. That way his movements would be predictable. He would just say something negative about 'Lopunny', and then he would use Counter and inflict maximum-

_"…what… is…?" _

Lucario paused. Was that…?

_"…Who… are… you…? Why… you…"_

Change of plans. He would have to end this now. The host was waking up, apparently he had underestimated the mind control, and the great physical pain had woken up the host. Damn. And he had been so happy when he found this fellow lying on the floor after the first time he had been beaten by the teenagers… ah well, such is life.

"I'm going to have to leave." Lucario said suddenly. "This will be my final attack. I will put all of my power into this last shot, and we will see who wins."

"Bring it on! I'll kill you for what you did to my project!" Darkrai said angrily.

Lucario chuckled, and prepared his final move.

The room began immersed in Aura. Pressure filled the air as the room turned a little bluer from the effects. The Aura gathered into Lucario's twin closed fists, shaking from absorbing all the aura in the room. Using a final Magnet Rise, the blue jackal levitated in midair, then set his gaze upon the two.

"No escape this time. Twin Aura Storm!"

Two laser blasts of pure Aura energy aimed at Darkrai and Lucario. One for each. But these two were much bigger than the previous Aura storms- about three times their size. The amount of energy would no doubt destroy them if they hit.

"Kill him, Cresselia." Was all Darkrai said. He calmly walked onto the blast and yelled his trump card-

"DARK VOID!"

Black holes equaling the length and width of the Aura Storms appeared in Darkrai's hands. The twin black purple and pink vortexes took the attack head on While Lucario didn't let up on the Aura Storm's firing, Darkrai likewise didn't give in as his two black holes absorbed the energy.

"Cresselia! Do something now!" Darkrai yelled above the noise. But he didn't need to worry, because Cresselia had concentrated her own energy. Gazing upward and opening her mouth, Four homing Psycho Cuts spread themselves across the room, and then sped towards Lucario. The blue Jackal, defenseless, let the Psycho Cuts hit him, inflicting great damage onto him.

"Not quite… Cresselia!" Lucario smirked, a small trickle of blood running down his mouth. He kept up the Aura Storm firing it was still emitting constant energy into Darkrai's Dark Void's. He gave a laugh, and then, he released his hands, slowly from the Aura Storms. It kept firing, but now the blue Jackal had his hands free.

"Who said that was my final move?" Lucario asked the wide eyed Cresselia. "THIS. Is my final attack!"He smiled. His two hands went into the air, and instantly, a large Aura Sphere was formed in his hands, many times the size of Lucario's own body. Cresselia's eyes widened- he was still firing the Aura Storms, and yet he was going to unleash THIS onto him! This was his plan! To keep Darkrai's Dark Void's at bay while he killed them with a large Aura Sphere!

"Goodbye, you two." Lucario said. He levitated the aura Sphere to the front, until it was above Cresselia and Darkrai's heads. They were trapped, and now they were going to get crushed.

He fired the Aura Sphere.

The impact would have killed them. There was no way they could have survived. The energy was just too much- even they fired something at it, Darkrai was too busy fending off the Aura Storms, and Cresselia couldn't match the enormous Aura sphere's energy. They were simply dead, that was that, Cresselia thought. A scream interrupted her pessimistic thoughts.

"DARK… VOID…!"

A third Black hole came above their heads just as the Sphere hit. Darkrai was using three Dark Void's at once. Lucario's eyes widened. He was blocking all three Aura attacks. Cresselia gaped, amazed at such a feat.

"CRESSELIA…! DO SOMETHING…!" Darkrai yelled as the Aura Sphere slowly went into the third black vortex. Cresselia, although momentarily stunned, quickly summoned the last of her energy and fired five Psycho Cut's at the blue jackal.

They all hit with a loud BOOSH and the blue jackal fell. The Aura Storms and Aura Sphere ceased, leaving Darkrai to cancel his moves. He fell to his knees, never before having used such energy. He gazed at Lucario, still grinning, but unable to move.

"We won." Cresselia stated, wondering what Lucario would do now. Lucario let out a laugh. The host was coming back. He would be unconscious from all the pain, but he was losing control of this body. So before he did, he spoke to Arceus's children.

"Cresselia… Darkrai…" the mysterious light in Lucario's eyes faded from view.

"I await you at the bottom."

With that, a yellow ball of light came out of Lucario's mouth. It floated for a bit, then disappeared, destroyed.

Without hesitation, they headed to the bottom.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_?-_

_…_

_MAKEITSTOPDON'TWANTTOKILLFRIENDSFRIENDS?_

__

__

_…_

_WHY_

_NO_

_IT_

_COULDN'T_

_BE_

_THAT_

_MAN_

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

Gallade screamed. But his screaming did not prevent Gliscor from falling into the Toxic Sinkhole. Gliscor gave a wink, then disappeared into its depths. Gallade was speechless. _'Why…?'_

Toxicroak laughed. Gallade glared.

"You… bastard!" He screamed. In all of his rage, he raised his right hand and swung down, creating the largest Psycho Cut he had ever made in his life.

Toxicroak didn't find that as amusing.

He barely dodged it, but got hit with a Shadow Ball in midair.

"I DON'T CARE IF I CAN'T GET INTO CLOSE COMBAT WITH YOU! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER DID THIS TO HIM!" More Shadow Balls, more Psycho Cuts, Toxicroak got hit with a lot of them. But the frog was quick, he carefully planned his course all the way around the room and nailed Gallade when he was close enough with Poison Jab.

But Gallade was persistent and clung into Toxicroak's legs,, swung up and launched a plain kick as hit face. Angry, the frog grinned Gallade's neck and held him above the Sinkhole.

"This will teach you, to mess with I~." Toxicroak said seriously. "I will destroy you now. Farewell, and goodbye~."

Gallade clung onto Toxicroaks wrists in a vain attempt to stay alive. But his grip was loosening, Gallade fell.

As the blue frog grinned, Gallade looked down at his demise, an infinitely purple swirling abyss that would poison him and crush him at the same time. He smiled apologetically to a Gardevoir that wasn't there, and accepted his fate to die along with his former friend.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Gallade's ears perked up. But before he could react the ground began to shake tremendously, a crack appearing in the middle of it.

"Such a useless move, it will do-

Toxicroak stopped smiling. His eyes widened. He saw what was happening. The crack cause by the Earthquake attack was serving a drain! It was draining the ooze of his Toxic Sinkhole into the ground!

"NO~!" Toxicroak was so stunned he forgot to rhyme. Gliscor, who was emerging from the pit, smiled.

"Finish him Gallade!"

The male psychic obeyed and the second he touched the clean, untoxified ground, leapt directly back up and hit the frog with the most powerful physical Psycho Cut he could muster. The frogs faded in and out of consciousness as he fell to the ground, and when he hit the ground, zoned out completely.

Winner: Gallade and Gliscor.

The male psychic breathed heavily, then gazed at the guy who had saved him. Gliscor grinned back.

"Pretty good Gallade, Gardevoir will be impressed." He commented.

"ZOMA! GLISCOR'S A GHOST!" Gallade said in fear.

"NO I JUST STAYED ALIVE!"

"I HAVE A TOMATO! HA, NOW YOU CAN'T COME NEAR ME!

"WHAT THE CRAP WOULD A TOMATO DO TO A GHOST!

* * *

><p><strong>ZOMA = ZO MY ARCEUS<strong>

They were losing. That much was certain. Even with number on their side, Thief Weavile was STILL the greatest thief in the world. They had landed maybe, one blow on her throughout the five minutes they had been fighting. Weavile was clearly the best of all three thieves.

They needed an idea, anything to make them win against her. As Agent Raptor swooped down in a U- Turn, Weavile blocked the attack and countered with Night Slash. Blaze came from behind her and delivered a powerful Thunderpunch to her, but the attack didn't even faze the master thief so she Slashed him to the other wall.

Gardevoir was trying her best to help the agents, but due to being at a type disadvantage, and just plain not having the power to stand up to a Pokémon of her caliber, she was getting beaten up just as much as the agents.

"Blizzard!" Another blizzard was summoned from thin air to assail the three Pokémon with its wide range. Gardevoir, although tired, quickly issued a Protect against the Blizzard, creating a force field to lessen the damage.

"Feint!"

The blow came swiftly, and broke through all three Protects. The move that was specifically designed to break through the move had done its job, and the three were sent flying back from such a blow. The Blizzard came at them, but it also hit the mysterious seal behind them. The ice shards from the Blizzard impacted the seal over and over again. While it was clear that it wasn't doing very much damage, the seal was weakening all the same.

"I have a bad feeling about that seal…" Agent Raptor slowly got up, cursing under her breath from all the wounds she had taken. "We need… a way to beat her!"

"What about THAT technique?" Agent Blaze suggested.

Raptor agreed.

Before Weavile could ask, the two agents zoomed faster than they were before and got to Weavile's opposing sides. With invisible speed, they performed a straight 90 degree turn and launched their move.

"CLOSE COMBAT!" They both shouted, knowing that fighting type moves would damage Weavile greatly. The two Close Combats were too fast for Weavile to avoid- they slammed into her sides, inflicting the greatest amount of damage possible onto her. Weavile wouldn't have survived.

"COUNTER!"

But of course, she did.

Knocking the two back with her move, the two secret agents-

Raptor: "WE AREN'T SECRET AGENTS!"

…the two COMPLETELY NORMAL POKEMON WHO ARE BY NO MEANS ASSOCIATED WITH SECRECY were shocked to discover not even a single scratch on the master thief. She pointed to her gold earring.

"Ruin Armlet." She smiled mischievously. "It's an Item. It absorbs all fighting type moves, rendering them useless against the user!"

"You…!" Raptor tried to say, but was too weak to speak.

"Stole it from Ariados herself." Thief Weavile proudly proclaimed. She launched a nice sized Ice Shard at the seal. Still not showing much damage, it was still weakening. Whatever object was inside would be out soon enough.

"Damn… it…" Blaze cursed. "We can't win, can we…!"

"…" Gardevoir pondered something, and decided that they had no other chance, she spoke

"I'm going to try and use Hyper Beam…"

If you weren't a Legendary Pokémon, Hyper Beam was pretty much the greatest attack a mortal could achieve. It was created by Arceus some 200 years ago in an attempt to combine every single one of the elements into a single beam based attack. She succeeded.

"Can you… even do that…?" agent Raptor's eyes were wide with awe.

"Well… I've been reading about it…" Gardevoir said nervously. Raptor sighed. It would have to do; in fact it was the only shot they had.

"Charge it up. Blaze, we stall."

The instant she said the words, the two and Weavile were at it again. Fire Punches, Aerial Aces, Ice Punches flew all over the place. But Weavile was still the greatest thief, she simply dodged all of their attacks while defeating them with her own. Gardevoir tried and tried, but simply couldn't summon enough energy to meet the requirements for Hyper Beam. The elements kept going haywire, they weren't stable at all.

"Come on…! Come on…!" She prayed to Darkrai's mom. Suddenly, she felt a mysterious power well up in her. It was a bright light that shone throughout the room, filling the female psychic with a great amount of energy and warmth.

This was it.

"Dodge it!" Gardevoir yelled to her friends. The Secret Agents understood and zoomed to the edges of the wall. Weavile, sensing her attack, laughed out loud.

"Bring it on! I'll kill you!" She charged at Gardevoir, claws filled with ice and a raging Blizzard behind her. When the energy had grown so great that she couldn't contain it any longer, Gardevoir let loose her attack.

A bright beam of green light shot forth from her body at seemingly impossible speeds. As the beam traveled it grew wider and wider still, eventually encompassing the entire room at its peak. Before Weavile was hit with the attack, her eyes widened with the astonishment that she was about to be beaten.

Frantically yelling, she could do naught as the great attack blew away her Blizzard like it was nothing and demolished her body.

It was over. Weavile's body lay limp, and the two secret agents were completely shocked.

"…"

"…agent… Raptor…?" Agents Blaze said nervously. "Was that… Hyper Beam…?"

The Staraptor was unsure. From what she had been reading, Hyper Beam was a sinister looking black beam with different colored charges swarming around it. Yet, Gardevoir had fired a green beam of energy.

Something was off.

She looked over at the young girl, and she was on her knees, panting hard. Using such an attack had cost her a great amount of energy. Maybe it WAS Hyper Beam…

They walked over to her and congratulated Gardevoir for the defeat of Weavile. She smiled back, albeit weakly.

"Rest up Gardevoir. We'll take care of things from here."

And then they heard it. A chain broke.

They frantically turned around and saw the seal breaking. Because not only did Gardevoir hit Weavile, she hit the seal as well.

And it was such a great attack that it broke.

* * *

><p>He sensed it.<p>

His face twisted into an insane grin when he sensed that being.

"It's him." Mewtwo muttered. Confused, Mewthree cocked her head, and angrily, Mewtwo screamed at her "IT'S HIM!"

That scream was all Deoxys needed to find Mewtwo. She shipped around a corner and found his apparently fighting a female version of himself, clutching his head as if it was about to burst.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the female version of Mewtwo. As Deoxys reached forewords to grab him, he whipped around and ordered her to stay back.

"It's him… It's him…!" Mewtwo repeated. "DON'T YOU SEE! IT'S HIM! THAT'S WHY!" Mewtwo accused them all of some crime that they did not commit.

* * *

><p>The chains were the first to go, all four broke instantly. The egg, still hovering, began to unwrap itself as cracks appeared on the pillars.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's him! It's him!" Mewtwo repeated over and over again.<p>

"Mewtwo! What's happening!" Deoxys shouted, very worried about his condition. Mewtwo did not seem to hear her.

"The master of the heavens…!"

* * *

><p>The four pillars gave one last sigh, and then cracked open, destroying them and shattering into pieces. The ground was shaking as the egg unwound itself further. The 54 pentagram seal was the only thing left standing, furiously pouring out red energy to contain what was in that egg.<p>

* * *

><p>"The chosen prodigy! The holy Judgment! Purity Incarnate!"<p>

* * *

><p>Giving one last pathetic effort to keep the egg in its sealed position, it gave an enormous flash of red light that blinded the two agents and Gardevoir. When it was safe to open their eyes, they saw something standing.<p>

It grinned at them.

* * *

><p>"That-damn-guy-who-you-can-stab-with a-sword-as-many-damn-times-as-you-like-and-it-won't-do-a-damn-thing!"<p>

Mewtwo was worked up. Cold sweat covered his body, his hands were shaking. Mewthree didn't know whether to attack him of just let Mewtwo do what he was doing. Finally, in a low, dark whisper, he uttered

"Fallen Angel."

* * *

><p>"Greetings one and all!" It spoke. "I'm sure you don't know who I am, so I believe introductions are in order, yes?"<p>

The three stared.

* * *

><p>"DON'T YOU GET IT! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!<p>

* * *

><p>"I am Absolix."<p>

* * *

><p>"IT'S ABSOLIX! IT'S ABSOLIX!"<p> 


	13. Balance of Power IV

Chapter thirteen: Balance of Power (Act four- Absolix)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_-"Listen to me Cresselia! You have to prevent Weavile from getting to floor -99 at ALL costs!"-_

_-"Mewtwo."-_

_-"This is the most powerful seal I've ever seen in my life. It makes the seal around the school look like a pathetic wall made of paper."-_

_-"Greetings one and all!_

_I am Absolix."-_

* * *

><p>"I absolutely forbid it!" Arceus said to Palkia and Dialga.<p>

"Mom!" Dialga said seriously "Trueman is practically our only hope of breaking that barrier! We NEED his power!"

"No." Arceus was being stubborn. "Contact with him is forbidden! You know that!"

"Look, it's not like he has any enemies!" Palkia brought up a point to argue. Arceus stared coldly at him.

"That we KNOW of. You never know who might be listening in." spoke the god of all Pokemon. "The answer is still no. I'm not telling you where he is."

"Mother, please listen to reason!" pleaded the guardian of space. "This is… this is THAT guy we're talking about! If he breaks out, then who knows what he might do!"

"I'm well aware of that fact." Arceus said carefully. She rested down on her knees, tired from venturing outside the Hall. "I'm very well aware of what that man can do. But Trueman's safety is still priority number one. If people knew about him, then something even worse than Absolix could happen. That's why we've kept him and his power a secret all this time, even from the other legends. And it will REMAIN that way until-

_"EMERGENCY! Mom! Something's happening to the school!"_The voice was Moltres'. He sounded worried.

"What is it?" Arceus answered using her telepathy.

_"The school is shaking!"_ Said the phoenix. _"It's like an Earthquake hit it or something!" _

"…no…" Dialga said in fear. Palkia was speechless.

_"Wait! Something else!"_ Moltres spoke up again._ "There's a bright red light! It's really big and it… it just vanished but for a second there the entire school, was immersed in it! Mom, what's going on!" _

"He broke out."

The statement from Dialga was a simple statement indeed, however the gravity of those words were simply too much for them all to bear.

The barrier had ten minutes left. Which gave them about ten minutes to prepare until he decided to bust out of the school and cause mayhem.

"…Get me Giratina." Arceus sated, calm as ever. "Locate Team Starlight, and get them out of the area at once. Palkia and Dialga, you two round up the legendary Pokemon. You are both in charge until I can come out again."

"It's really happening…" Dialga said.

"Don't panic. He has been in that seal for over a hundred and eighty years, so he won't be at full strength.

We'll just use that opportunity to seal him again."

* * *

><p><strong>BASEMENT OF THE SCHOOL: FLOOR -99<strong>

"Greetings one and all!" Spoke the creature. "I am Absolix."

Put it frankly, they didn't know what it was.

"Ab…solix…?" Gardevoir slowly said. She never heard of that Pokemon before.

"Ah yes… Gardevoir." Smiled the white being. "I must commend you for seeing my true self from earlier"

It clapped in commemoration.

It could have been mistaken for Mewtwo. In fact, that's who Gardevoir thought it was before he came out into the open light. It stood upright, at about six feet tall, give or take a few inches. Its body shape was similar to that of Mewtwo, but with the head more squared off, less wide hips, and legs that funneled out. But the biggest difference was that its body was white and had a purple orb in the center of it, with intricate glowing yellow symbols coverings its body from head to toe. Its tail had a single halo floating in midair. But its face was the most interesting, a yellow ring like symbol was one the crown of its head, right in between horns maybe half the size of Mewtwo's. Its mouth was in a constant, all knowing smile, and its eyes were almost pitch black grey with a single large gold ring for each eye.

"Mewthree?" The Staraptor guessed.

It laughed.

"No… not quite. I am Absolix." It said once more, its unfaltering grin warmly directed at the Staraptor. Agent Raptor was surprised, his voice wasn't actually very deep.

"Let me guess." Absolix teased, putting one hand to his chin. "You have no data on my species whatsoever, and up until this point presumed that I did not exist, correct?"

Staraptor sweatdropped. It was pretty much true.

"I thought so." Stretching a bit, it directed its attention back to the three. "About Mewthree, is she here? I thought I sensed her presence above, but…" No answer.

"Hm." Absolix said, getting that no one knew the answer. "It really was cramped in there you know." He stretched his arm out and switching the subject. "Thank you for freeing me. I'm not quite sure how, but nonetheless you did, and so I must commend you for that."

"Okay wait! We have questions for you!" Blaze said, taking the initiative.

"Hold that thought." It smiled, holding up one finger. "Someone's coming."

Sure enough, the door opened and Cresselia and Darkrai zoomed into the room.

"Gardevoir! Annoying agents! Are you guys okay!" Cresselia asked.

"We're fine!" Gardevoir answered.

"ANNOYING!"

"We beat Weavile, but we accidently broke the seal in doing so and now…" Gardevoir let the smiling figure take care of the rest of the explanation.

Cresselia and Darkrai stared.

"Mewthree!" Asked Darkrai.

"Not quite. I'm Absolix." It greeted them. "That was a good fight you two did. It's no small matter to defeat me, you know. Even if I AM in someone else's body."  
>Cresselia's eyes widened. This guy had the same mannerisms and voice as Lucario!<p>

"You're the one who was controlling Lucario!" She realized.

"Indeed. I'm, also the one behind this attack, more or less." He spoke "I used an extension of myself (the ball of light that you saw) in order to communicate with the outside world. I found Weavile, and through some talk and mild hypnosis, made her think that the ultimate treasure was at the bottom. Obviously, I was just using her to free me."

"And you were in there for what exactly!" Asked the secret agents.

"I'm the one who caused the Fifth Great Destruction."

The weight of these words shocked them all, and instinctively, they distanced themselves from the white being. All stared at him, the Pokemon who had caused the Fifth.

"It makes more sense why I was locked up now, hm?" He chuckled, taking it for a joke.

"Well wait!" Darkrai suddenly spoke up. "You caused the Fifth Great Destruction, and you were responsible for killing my science project, right!"

"Indeed."

"Well then… That makes you the bad guy, doesn't it!" Darkrai put two and two together as the rest of the Pokemon sweatdropped.

"I suppose so." Answered the white being, tail flicking in the air.

"In that case… I'm gonna destroy you!" Darkrai grinned.

"You may try." Shrugged the white being, arms crossed and waiting for the assault. Darkrai gathered his energy and used it to form a basketball sized Shadow Ball. He flung it at Absolix, who didn't even bother to dodge. There was a mild explosion as it hit.

When the smoke cleared, Absolix stood the same as before, still grinning, not even having flinched at the attack.

"…" Darkrai was shocked.

"Done?" Asked Absolix patiently.

"No way! I'll hit you with my strongest attack now!"

"Oh?"

Darkrai zoomed in at lightning speeds at Absolix. As Absolix looked down, expecting a frontal assault, he just then realized that Darkrai was behind him.

"Dark… Pulse!" A ring of darkness energy was released from the prince of darkness, hitting the white being at point blank range, and making a loud impact noise as it hit.

Absolix slowly turned around, and said to Darkrai

"Your strongest?"

Everyone was amazed. That should have inflicted massive damage at point blank range! Instead, the guy didn't even have a scratch on him!

"…UH…" Darkrai began to sweat. "Uh, THAT WAS MY WEAKEST ATTACK!" Darkrai lied, trying to save himself.

"Oh?"

"YEAH! SO UH… YOU'D BETTER RUN BEFORE I GET SERIOUS!"

"I'll take my chances." He calmly smiled.

"I'll… I'll seriously beat you up!" Darkrai jabbed his finger in the air, trying to act tough.

"Too bad for me then." Was the response.

"Hey wait a minute!" Gardevoir suddenly realized. "Darkrai, how did you get in here? Wasn't the door locked?"

"Yes. We entered the password to get in." The lunar swan responded to the female psychic.

"…You… knew that the password was 'Tacos'…?" Gardevoir sweatdropped.

"Duh." Cresselia stated.

"What ELSE could it be?" Absolix piped up.

* * *

><p>"This is my weapon…" Zangoose lazily sighed. Behind him was a large tower that erected from his barrel formerly on his back. It was dark greyblue colored with many flashing lights. The tip of it was in a circle. "The gravity matrix…"

Zangoose sighed.

Getting serious was such a pain. He felt a little bit inside his golden glove, and found the buttons that activated the tower.

"Let's get this over with…"

Suddenly, in a surprising burst of speed, he sped towards Malispite. Malispite, being as fast as he was, easily dodged and then flung a Thunderpunch at Zangoose. But then something happened- his attack missed just by a couple inches. Malispite then felt a mysterious force fling himself forwards, right into Zangoose, who Crush Clawed him to the ground.

Mercifond stepped in to help her brother with an Ice Beam attack. Zangoose dodged and then launched a Focus Blast at her. It was slow, so Mercifond was able to fly sideways to make it miss her. But then, the tower suddenly whirred to life and the brown ball reversed direction and hit her hard.

She wasn't even close to being damaged though. Healing the minor scratches on her body, Mercifond charged at Zangoose with an icy fist. Zangoose pressed another button inside his glove and he somehow moved backwards without moving at all, dodging her attack. The same thing happened in an instant, only this time Zangoose was propelled to Mercifond, hitting her with Shadow Claw hard.

"How does he do that!" Mercifond asked herself as she slid back a couple feet.  
>Her attention was turned to the tower.<p>

"Wait… 'Gravity' matrix!" Mercifond realized. "Does that mean-

"My weapon… the Gravity Matrix…" Zangoose sighed. "It can attract things to itself… or repulse things away from itself…"

Mercifond's eyes widened. Of course, it made perfect sense! Depending on Zangoose's position relative to the tower, he could attract himself to it, and repel himself away from it!

"But the weakness is…" Mercifond said. "That is only affects yourself!" With this in mind, Mercifond soared at him with another Ice Punch. Zangoose simply stared and watched Mercifond come inches away from his face, before being flown back to the wall.

"Gravity Matrix…" sighed the mongoose. "Affects everything… but I can choose to be immune to its effects…" He held up his glove and brought it down, creating three black and purple claw slashes zooming at Mercifond. Shadow Claw v2. Mercifond barely had time to dodge, but she escaped unscathed. Wings spread open, she launched an Ice Beam from her mouth. Zangoose flexed his golden glove, and then smacked it uselessly aside, hitting Malispite who had just gotten up.

"Uh… sorry brother…!" Mercifond said sheepishly.

"I CAN'T REGENERATE MY WOUNDS LIKE YOU CAN!" Malispite said angrily. Nonetheless, he got up and shouted "I'm going to destroy that thing!"

Concentrating hard, he charged up all the electrical energy in his body into his single left fist, creating a deadly Thunderpunch. He flew at the two at high speeds to destroy the thing so that they could win.

Zangoose was quicker. He activated the mechanism that repulsed things away from the tower, and Malispite was uncontrollably blown backwards into  
>Zangoose's waiting claws, which smacked him back down to the earth. Not to be outdone again, Malispite immediately stood up and launched a Zap Cannon at the white mongoose. He dodged, but Malispite super speed enabled the brown bat to get behind him and deliver a nicely placed downwards Shadow Claw to Zangoose. The blow connected, but Zangoose had already activated the repulsion mechanism of Gravity Matrix which softened the blow to just about nothing.<p>

Zangoose, virtually unharmed, grabbed Malispite and flung him at the Gravity Matrix, then activated its repulsion mechanism to its max effect. Malispite was flown back to Zangoose, who had extended the blades of his golden glove.

"Gravity Crush Claw…" Malispite, in between the tower and Zangoose's claws, would have been absolutely crushed by the blow. So Mercifond performed a makeshift Substitute to take the blow for him. Between the Gravity Matrix repulsing her forwards, and Zangoose's large Crush Claw pushing her back,  
>Mercifond was utterly annihilated. She fell to the ground.<p>

"SIS!" Malispite yelled.

"I'm… okay…" Mercifond weakly smiled back. Because Mercifond had Angel's defence still active, she was able to survive.

If it was Malispite, who had no extra defense and regeneration, he would have been killed.

"…your move is annoying…" Zangoose referred to Mercifond's Angel's Defence. "When does it cancel…?"

"Hah." Malispite laughed bitterly. "Me and Mercifond-

"Mercifond and I…" Sighed Zangoose.

"…ME AND MERCIFOND have been training for something like this! We trained only to keep our moves up as long as we could- and now we can stay like this for ten minutes!"

"…But we've been fighting for fifteen…" Zangoose pointed out.

Demon's Offence and Angel's Defence suddenly cancelled.

"…FRIC." Malispite said. Zangoose pummeled him with a Slash, then kept at it with multiple Slashes, leaving no room for Malispite to counter. Without his speed, Malispite was helpless against the onslaught.

"Brother!" Mercifond weakly picked herself up and launched a Flash Cannon from her mouth at Zangoose. Zangoose deflected it, and then slammed his claw violently into the white bat's side. Mercifond was helpless, and Malispite was beaten, so Zangoose grabbed Mercifond's arm and threw her at her brother, to which she hit. They were suddenly pulled in by the Gravity Matrix and stuck like magnets to its side.

"Gravity Focus Blast…" Zangoose commanded, launching another brown ball at the bat twins. The attraction of Gravity Matrix increased the speed of Focus Blast, and likely the impact would be doubled. Half Consciously, Malispite saw his chance and quickly activated Demon's Offence for a split second. Using his newfound power and speed, he seized his sister and jumped out of the way with great effort.

Zangoose's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. The Focus blast smacked into the tower hard, the explosion destroying most of it. Zangoose looked at his weapon- it was still standing, but now it was repulsing things at an alarming rate away from itself.

Immune to its effect, Zangoose sped to the opposite side of the tower, and then got rid of his immunity, jumping off the tower as it repulsed him making Zangoose go over 500 miles per hour at the bat twins. Mercifond, who had to think quickly, used Angel's Defence for a split second to give Malispite two extra second to use Demon's Offence. Malispite leaped away from his sister and confront Zangoose in midair. He charged the best Thunderpunch he could muster, and collided with Zangoose's Gravity Crush Claw. The blows collided, but Malispite was on a losing edge, being that his blow was being repulsed by Gravity Matrix. So Malispite, in the half second that he had, converted all his power into that one last shot to take Zangoose down.

In a split second, Malispite actually punched Zangoose so hard that his body collided with the Gravity Matrix, destroying it for good. Zangoose felt the machine crack from the impact. His strength drained from him.

_Damn._

Getting beaten is such a pain…

His work done, the red symbols faded from Malispite's body and he fell down.

"Brother…?" Mercifond asked, also too weak to get up.

"FOOODDDDDD…" Malispite moaned.

"YOU MEAN YOU TOOK ALL THAT DAMAGE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FOOD!"  
>Mercifond screamed.<p>

"FOOOODDDDD…." He cried again.

"Hey, we can help you with that."

Mercifond turned her head- another enemy? This was bad, at this low health there wasn't any way to defend themselves!

She was surprised to see Gliscor and Gallade, looking just about as beat up as they were, except they apparently had the strength to walk. Gliscor knelt down and quietly gave Malispite a Sitrus Berry. As the brown bat ate it greedily, Gallade handed Mercifond her own. Swallowing down the Sitrus Berries, the bat twins were able to at least walk on their own now.

"To the bottom?" Gallade asked.

"To the bottom." Answered Mercifond. The four traveled down to the bottom, unsure of what awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>I BET IT'S ABSOLIX<strong>

"So… you're the one who caused the Fifth Great Destruction…!" Agent Raptor said nervously.

"Indeed." Stated the white being.

"Then… then you're under arrest!" she stammered.

Absolix laughed.

"Right." Absolix teased, not believing her. "I should warn you, I am at least as strong as the one who imprisoned me- the being that sits ten thousand feet above this school at this very instant!" Declared Absolix.

"Mom… was the one that sealed you…!" Cresselia said in awe. Absolix cocked his head.

"She never told you the truth, did she?" He guessed. But it was more of a statement than a question, so Absolix continued "Haven't you ever found it strange that your mother has never once set foot outside of Destiny City?"

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Darkrai said defiantly. "Mom can go wherever she want (cuz she's God), like that one time…"

Darkrai struggled to remember a time when his mom wasn't in Destiny City.  
>He failed.<p>

Come to think of it, his mom had never once stepped out of the Hall of Origin unless her presence was absolutely necessary. She always sent her holograms. In fact, the only time Darkrai could think of when Arceus was outside the Hall was when Deoxys appeared. And that was just for a few seconds, if not a minute.

"Your confused looks tell me you understand." Smiled the being that vaguely reminded them of Mewtwo.

"That's right- A type B four-rune-pillar egg -style silver chained seal with a fifty-four pentagram insignia is by far one of the most powerful seals ever created. In fact, this is the only one in existence." Explained Absolix. "But in order to create a seal that can disable even the gods, Arceus had to sacrifice most of her life force in order to keep me inside.

Because she is immortal, it had no effect on her ageing, but in order to set foot outside of the Hall, she must expend a tremendous amount of energy to do so. To set foot outside of the city would be suicide."

"Mom…" Cresselia said under her breath.

"Of course, I suppose she wouldn't just come out of the blue to tell you any of this. That would mean she would have to mention me, a being so ancient and powerful that I had to be forgotten to preserve the safety of the world…" Absolix thought aloud.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Darkrai asked, a bit afraid.

"…Hm." Absolix said. He placed a single hand to his chin, thinking. "Good question. I never really worked out what I would do once I was fre-

Absolix held out one hand to deflect the Ice Shard that was aimed at him. He turned his head and saw a very enraged master Thief.

"Thief Weavile!" The two agents shouted. "We thought you were beaten!"

"Not quite." Answered Absolix, not taking his eyes off the angry thief. "She was pretending to be unconscious in order to gather information." Weavile's eyed were open.

"How did you know that?"

Absolix grinned, so Weavile changed the subject.

"You… Tricked me!" She said angrily.

"More or less. But I AM grateful for freeing me. If you join me, I will reward-

"SAVE IT!"

Absolix saved it.

"You promised me a treasure beyond my imagination!

"Am I not a treasure beyond your imagination?" Thief Weavile growled at this. "Well then, I suppose our opinions differ." Said the smiling white being.

"BLIZZARD!" A large hailstorm was hurled at Absolix. Still having his unfaltering grin, Absolix simply closed his eyes and he was gone. Weavile, sensing his presence behind her, whipped around and slashed. Absolix dodged, but Weavile followed up with a continuous amount of slashes, each one missing the grinning being.

"Why… won't… you… fight… back!" Weavile screamed madly as each one of her well placed Slashes missed. She smacked downwards with Shadow Claw but Absolix easily grabbed her hand. A shocked expression came upon her face.

"If you insist." With little effort, he flung her to the side like a rag doll, and then he made his move. Bright blue light gathered around his right hand until it had formed a blaster/cannon type mechanism around his palms. As everyone looked on at the glowing weapon, Absolix fired a bowling ball sized cannon made from light, which hit Thief Weavile and created a giant explosion upon impact.

Its job done, the cannon vanished into thin air and Absolix stared at the group.

"As Kyogre has control over the seas, and Dialga has manipulatance over time, I too have a power." His hands glowed dangerously as he spoke. "I have mastery over light. I can solidify it, shape it into whatever I wish, bend it to my will, whatever I prefer."

"This man is dangerous…" Cresselia spoke afraid. "He defeated our arch enemy with one shot…"

"Two if you count the throw." Absolix added.

"We need to beat him! Everyone, attack at once!" the secret agents went into action, and teamed up with Cresselia as they headed to the light bending Pokemon. Absolix merely smirked and dodged all of their attacks easily. Darkrai was about to join the fight when Gardevoir stopped him.

"Wait Darkrai!" she said. If it were any other Pokemon, the prince of darkness would have ignore them. But he would listen to Gardevoir. "Conventional methods can't be used against him… I need to use Hyper Beam."

"Can you DO that?" Darkrai asked in awe.

"Well… I think so, it worked before!"

"SICK. Okay, I'll guard you until you're read-

But Gardevoir and Darkrai were surprised. While they both though it would take at least another ten minutes to charge up the greatest attack ever known, the green ball of light just popped into Gardevoir's hands. Somehow, she had achieved the attack without using any energy whatsoever.

"Gardevoir…!"

"Stay back!I'm going to use Hyper Beam!" The Secret agents immediately realized what was happening, and pulled Cresselia back. Absolix was now the only one in the arena.

"Hyper Beam? I remember when Arceus first used it…" Absolix smiled. Light swarmed around both his hands, forming a shield. "But then, you aren't Arceus, are you?"

Ignoring Absolix's taunts, Gardevoir felt the energy well up inside her once more, and a brilliant green beam rushed out from her body, funneling backwards the further it got out.

_'Wait a minute…'_thought Absolix just as the beam hit him. Another large explosion later and the field was once again decimated by Gardevoir's new killer move. She was shocked. The blast should have left her unconscious with its energy usage, instead she was fine.

"Don't you know, girl?"

Gardevoir whipped around only to have her hand caught by Absolix. "…That light type attacks are EXCLUSIVE to Light type Pokemon, and that no other type other than Arceus can USE them?" Absolix smiled dangerously at her. Gardevoir struggled to break free but his grip was too strong. Smoke was everywhere from the Hyper Beam (?) attack, and Gardevoir couldn't call for help.

"So how did you do it?" Wondered Absolix. "How were you able to use Laser shot without being light type? Hm?"

She struggled to speak that she didn't know. She thought it was Hyper Beam, and now Absolix was telling her she was using an attack impossible to learn?

"Ah." Absolix said. The energy draining stopped. "You don't know either. Disappointing." His face came closer to hers, determined to solve this mystery.

"You know…" Absolix had a thought. "It's possible that-

His face became slightly distorted as he was smacked away by a very angry Gallade. The Leaf Blade had connected perfectly, and Absolix slid back, putting some distance between them.

"You don't touch her!" Gallade screamed in fury. Turning back to his fair maiden, he grabbed her and leaned the psychic up against his side.

"Are you hurt…?" Gardevoir weakly smiled back. Gallade smiled in return, then faced the grinning white being.

"I'll deal with you in a second." Gallade said dangerously.

"Don't worry, I have all the time in the world." Absolix said. "I will wait until you are ready."

But then suddenly, a brown arm infused with shadows came close to smacking Absolix. He turned and saw-

"No…!" A white bat suddenly appeared, a female. Absolix couldn't believe his eyes.  
>He had to confirm this. Swords made of solid light appeared in his hands, six of them. From his palms he threw them, so deadly and fast that they knocked down their target immediately. Pinned down by the barrier of light Absolix had created, he stared at them.<p>

"No… way!" Absolix suddenly smiled. "You- you're Malispite aren't you!" He demanded to know, ecstatic.

"What… of it!" Malispite replied back, a little weak from the pressure of the barrier.

"And Mercifond!" Cried the white being. "I don't believe it! You two survived after all!"

"…survived…!" Mercifond asked, the more level headed of the two.

"And **_I_**thought it wouldn't work! Too many variables! Not enough information!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Malispite screamed, partly in rage, partly in confusion.

"Oops." Absolix chuckled. "Said something I shouldn't have."

Cataclyptic: "Damn right! Stop talking about the future of this crappy story!"

Absolix: "Sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Who are you talking to!" Malispite asked.

"A sad human being with an obsession with Konan from Naruto. Anyway, would YOU two like to join me?" Absolix asked. "Since my old team is long dead, I'll need some fresh recruits. Hm?"

"NO WAY!" They both screamed at his weirdness.

"Pity." He threw them at Gallade, who was charging at Absolix. Gallade was knocked down by their combined weight. Absolix saw a Psycho Cut from Cresselia to his left. He ducked, and then followed up by blasting the swan with his cannon that appeared from light. Light cannon still there, he launched a couple more blasts at the party, creating massive explosions, and making the school shake with each devastating impact. It was no contest- Absolix was winning by far.

They needed hope.

* * *

><p><strong>INSTEAD THEY WILL GET A PSYCHO<strong>

"IT'S ABSOLIX! ITS' ABSOLIX!" Mewtwo screamed so hard that his throat hurt. Deoxys was never more worried for Mewtwo's well being. Cackling to himself, watching the girls from the corners of his eyes, Mewtwo went on ranting.

"I have to kill him." He suddenly said calmly, as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

"Mewtwo!" Deoxys cried out.

"I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" He smacked his hand, and Deoxys was thrown to the side, hitting some bricks. Mewtwo's eyes flew open as he stared at what he had done to the girl. She was struggling to stand up, still crying his name, trying to reach him.

"I have… to kill him…"

She couldn't do it.

"No." Stated Mewthree. "Your quarrel is with me. I have my orders to-

Mewtwo simply stared at her, and his immense psychic abilities, combined with massive insanity, brought her to her knees in no more than a half second. After which, Mewtwo Teleported.

"Mewtwo!" Deoxys cried. She reached to him, but grabbed only air. Deoxys turned her attention to Mewthree.

"You!" She didn't know who she was, what she was doing here, but nonetheless she was a psychic. "Teleport me to him!"

"Why… should I?" Mewthree said, getting up. The feline psychic stood back up, looking as stoic as ever. "I have my orders to kill or imprison him. You would obviously be a hindrance to my commands."

Deoxys understood.

Mewtwo was acting like this because of HER.

"Say your prayers." A second later, a deadly Zap Cannon was fired from Deoxys' hands. Surprised at the sudden onslaught, Mewtwo barely had time to dodge, but because of her high speed, she was able to do so. Following up, Mewthree, seeing the newcomer (an Ivysaur?) as a threat, launched an Aura sphere from her palms.

The Two Aura Spheres collided with an already weakened Deoxys, knocking her down. Mewthree, satisfied, used her psychic powers to locate Mewtwo.

"Where did you go…?" She muttered to herself. The ground quaked. Something below was happening while the two fought. She wasn't sure what, but she didn't care for it either way. Mewtwo was her only target.

Nothing would stand in her way.

But apparently, as Mewthree noticed, the Ivysaur tried. Deoxys stared at her cold, emotionless eyes. Mewthree prepared another Aura Sphere.

And that's when she remembered.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Remember, Deoxys. You share the same trait as me."_

_"What is that?"_

_"An ability only able to be used by us._

_The most dangerous and powerful of all the abilities of our species."_

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

Deoxys remembered.

So she held open her hands.

Thinking the Ivysaur to be a fool for not attempting to block, Mewthree threw the large sized Aura Sphere mercilessly. It would hit her, kill her, and then she could get back to her target.

So her eyes opened wide when Deoxys's hand expanded and caught the Aura sphere. And then she threw it back.

Mewthree dodged, and checked her hand again. It had to be three times larger than before! No wait- it was convulsing, spasming, shifting…

Suddenly, her hand looked like Mewtwo's.

"Aura Sphere."

It shouldn't have been possible. Ivysaur's couldn't learn that move. It should have been impossible, but as Mewthree fell down from the great attack, she realized something. The moustache that the Ivysaur once had had fallen off. She no longer looked like an Ivysaur.

"What are you…?" Mewthree asked aloud, too tired to stand up.

"A Shifter." Deoxys said. That was the term that…

…

…who told her she was a Shifter?

Didn't matter now. Deoxys knew what she had to do, and she had to do it fast. The alien grabbed Mewthree's own hands, and Deoxy's hand convulsed and shifted again. But this time, tiny vein like structures went inside Mewthree's hand from Deoxys' own.. Mewthree tried to break away, but she was too injured to do anything. Suddenly, she felt herself using her psychic abilities without her doing it. She was locating Mewtwo.

"The basement…!" Deoxys suddenly said.  
>The thing was using her powers.<p>

Deoxys immediately ran for the basement, leaving Mewthree behind.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo warped into the area, and immediately spied Absolix. He launched not one, but five Aura Spheres at the white being, who turned and dodged them all effortlessly.<p>

"ABSOLIX!" He screamed, startling most of the combatants in the area.

"Mewtwo." Absolix returned the gesture. "I am quite surprised. I thought Arceus would have locked you up."

"SAVE IT!"

Absolix saved the useless chat, and two light swords appeared in his hands- one for each. Mewtwo saw this and charged up his power. Bricks cracked behind him, the walls shook, and a miniature earthquake rumbled behind Mewtwo.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He launched the Psychic, with more force than five of Gardevoir's "Hyper Beams" combined. Invisible Telekinetic energy blasted from the psychics closed fist, cracks of blood visible because of how hard he was gripping it.

A wall of light appeared before Absolix, but it was shattered in an instant. Absolix remained calm and summoned five more light barriers, effectively shielding him from the attack. It was over, and Absolix was unharmed.

"You? Kill me?" the fallen angel laughed. "If I had known that, I would have contacted you to free me faster."

Mewtwo was angrier than he had ever been. Fury seethed from his pores, and cold sweat covered his body in a feeble attempt to cool his head. It was all HIS fault. Everything. He stared coldly at this creature, this omnipotent being capable of ripping them all to shreds anytime he wanted to. He hated Absolix. His relentless hatred for the being was second only compared to a much worse creature than Absolix could ever be.

Himself.

"MEWTWO!" Darkrai screamed. This time, Mewtwo heard it. From the way Darkrai was straining his voice, you could tell he had been trying to reach Mewtwo for quite some time.

The expression on Darkrai's face made him want to cry. His face was twisted in guilt and anguish, desperately pleaded for Mewtwo to stop.

"We've got this!" Darkrai pleaded. "Go rest! You need to -

"I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Mewtwo screamed back at Darkrai. "AND I'LL DESTROY ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!"

Darkrai was astounded. He knelt on the ground, simply unable to stand.  
>Something was wrong with Mewtwo. Something bad, some evil thing had taken control, and now was wearing Mewtwo's flesh.<p>

And Absolix knew it.

"You still can't control your insanity." Stated the white being. "How many have you hurt?"

The question stung.

"How many will you continue to pain?"

"IT ENDS WITH YOU!"

Putting both hands behind his back, Mewtwo summoned every ounce of his strength, every bit of his power and threw it behind him. The building shook, the ground cracked, bricks flew everywhere as the psychokinetic energy reached levels of impossible friction. Mewtwo screamed as he drew on every last reserve of his strength. He no longer cared about his life. He never did; all that mattered was that the grinning white look alike of himself died.

Giving one last scream, Mewtwo took the energy that he had built up, a hurricane of telekinetic power, and threw it all at Absolix.

Anticipating the onslaught, Absolix formed a solid barrier around himself made of light energy. The great force collided with Absolix's shield, as well as everything else even remotely in the area. Absolix was actually getting serious using the shield.

Within moments, the building fell apart. The entire school, with all of its levels and floors collapsed on itself, Mewtwo screaming in rage as the bricks fell upon them all.


	14. Balance of Power V

_**PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…**_

-"Listen to me Cresselia! You have to prevent Weavile from getting to floor -99 at ALL costs!"-

-"Greetings one and all! I am Absolix."-

-"I'm the guy who caused the fifth Great destruction."-

- "How many will you continue to pain?"

"IT ENDS WITH YOU!"-

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: <strong>Balance of Power <strong>(Act five: Fallen Angel)

* * *

><p>"…Uh…" Moltres said. He has just witnessed the school being blown apart by a single attack. Not an easy thing to do. "Uh… Dialga… Palkia…?" He tried to contact them using Telepathy.<p>

"Here." It was Palkia, who had opened a rip in reality. He and Dialga stepped out.

"There you guys are! You won't believe it! The school just collapsed on-

"We know." Dialga said bitterly. His brother had some perks to being the guardian of space. Dialga stared at the scene- the barrier would be out in five minutes, but it was clear something had happened.

And they knew with who.

"You met him, didn't you Mewtwo?" muttered the giant blue dinosaur. "You had to fight him…"

* * *

><p>He lay there, silent as a dead man. Of course, he wasn't dead. After all, he had too many things to do. Dying would be a hindrance.<p>

On the other hand, he was only at half his strength, and a fight with Arceus, the god of all Pokemon, was imminent. He didn't know how he was going to fight her- it would impossible for her to venture outside the Hall for more than a few minutes.

But she'd find a way.

So, buried underneath a large amount of rubble, he started wondering how to approach this situation. One hundred and eighty years had passed since he was sealed… what now? Other than of course, his goal.

Still, it wasn't as fun when you didn't have other people with you. He wished he had his old team back. Unfortunately, they, unlike he, were not immortal. They should be long dead by this point, nothing more than bones to be consumed by the earth with-

_"Absolix! Absolix!"_

Funny, he didn't think bones could talk.

"This wouldn't happen to be… Salamantra, would it?" Absolix responded telepathically.

_"Absolix-sama! Good, we've arrived in the right…" _Salamantra paused. Absolix couldn't believe it, Salamantra was alive?

"How did you survive all these years?" Absolix had to know. And then, "Are the others alive as well!"

_"I didn't survive… and the rest should be coming shortly… where are you Absolix-Sama!"_The voice on the receiving telepathic end asked.

"Destiny City."

_"ARCEUS DAMNIT! YOU JUST **HAD** TO BE **THERE** DIDN'T YOU!"_

"Hey don't blame me!" Absolix said. "It's very hard to move in a type B four-rune-pillar egg -style silver chained seal with a fifty-four pentagram insignia you know!" scolded Absolix, although he never lost his grin. His team being alive was practically the ultimate joy right now.

He would have to ask how they had done that later.

_"Damn. I'm sorry Absolix-sama… but we're practically on the other side of the planet!" _Salamantra cursed.

_"ABSOLIX! HEY ABSOLIX!" _an excited voice screamed.

"Hello Schrocat." Absolix rolled his eyes.

_"Where are you Absolix! I can't see you anywhere!"_

_"He's on the other side of the planet." _Mumbled the first voice.

_"Don't worry! I'll make a million of me to find you!" _The second voice said to Absolix, determined. Absolix laughed.

"That won't be necessary Schrocat." With a flick of his wrist, the boulders gently levitated upwards. "Salamantra, are you still there?"

_"Yes."_

"Good. Please have Inori Teleport me right away."

_"We can't. Inori hasn't arrived yet… it's complicated."_Salamantra replied.

"Very well then…" Absolix saw the barrier begin to flicker. It was almost time. "When Inori 'arrives', kindly ask him to Teleport me out of here. I'm going to have a bit of fun…"

_"Absolix-sama, don't you DARE challenge Arceus. You can't be in good condition after a hundred and eighty years of imprisonment!"_The first voice warned.

"WHO, ME?" Absolix said, accused. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

_"Absolix-sama…!"_

_"Oh please Salamantra. Like that old fart could even put a scratch on Absolix!" _the second high pitched voice argued.

_"Schocat-chan, you're still too young to understand!" Salamantra said back._

"I'm sorry, we're breaking up." Absolix smiled.

_"THIS IS TELEPATHIC COMMUNICATION!"_

"Fzz. I'm going in a cave. Fzz."

_"THERE ARE NO CAVES IN DESTINY CITY! Other than The Hole of Super DETH…DON'T YOU CANCEL THIS THING!"_

Absolix cancelled it, smiling. They'd come for him. Opening his eyes, he smiled again. First things first…

Deal with the young Darkrai staring at him angrily.

"Are you still angry?" Absolix asked.

"…what have you done to Mewtwo?"

Absolix was mildly surprised.

"The appropriate question, is what HAVEN'T I done to Mewtwo?" Absolix chuckled. He saw Darkrai getting mad, so Absolix elaborated.

"Ask him yourself what relation he has with me. It isn't my business or duty to tell you." Shrugged the fallen angel. Darkrai stared at him for a bit.

"…Aren't you going to like, kill me or something?" Darkrai was a bit confused. Absolix laughed.

"For what?" Absolix smiled. "You have done nothing to me, why should I to you?" He asked.

"...and YOU caused the Fifth Great Destruction?" Darkrai exasperated. Absolix laughed again.

"Yes… I get that a lot…"

The barrier fizzled out.

Absolix's senses went on high.

"Ready for me to prove it to you?" Darkrai got into the best fighting stance he could, expecting an attack. "No, not you." Absolix still smiled.

"Them."

In a split second Dialga and Palkia both performed Dragon Claw on Absolix's adjacent sides. The blow was astounding, it was by far more energy than Darkrai could put out in in two moves.

But they had missed their target, hovering above, and still smiling with glee.

"Darkrai." Palkia addressed the prince of darkness. "Go to the other legends."

"Why! I can take this gu-

"Do it!" Dialga barked. He looked over at his brother, sweating equally as much as himself. This was to be expected, however.

They were going to take on the fallen angel.

As in- THE. FALLEN. FREAKIN. ANGEL.

"Palkia and Dialga…" Absolix mused. "Going to fight me, are we?" They held their ground. At once, Absolix unleashed his true potential- the energy around him grew and filled the air with ten times more pressure than previously.

"Wait!" Darkrai shouted. "What about-

"Your friends are fine." Palkia answered. "The barrier got weak enough to where I could warp them back to safety before it collapsed.

"Mewtwo!" Darkrai had to know. Palkia grimaced. Mewtwo was practically Darkrai's older brother. Not related in any sense of the word, but Darkrai still considered Mewtwo his older sibling in every sense of the word.

"…Go to the other legends." Was all Palkia could say. Before Darkrai could respond, Palkia pulled a few strings, and he was out of the war zone regardless.  
>He turned his attention back to Absolix. He was still grinning.<p>

Palkia winced.

"Must I remind you who won each and every time we had a sparring match?" Absolix asked. Swords appeared in a flash. One in each hand, and six hovering in the air. Palkia and Dialga knew not to respond. They clasped claws. Absolix's eyes widened.

"Oh Fri-

Before he could even spit the words out Palkia had slammed into his side with a powerful Dragon Claw. Absolix flew sideways, only to be hit again and again from every single direction at once by the guardian of space. With the few glimpses that he had, he made out Dialga and Palkia holding hands (claws?). Combined time travel and dimensional warping.

Absolix raised his sword but it was useless against the onslaught. It was elementary of course, to use an attack, you needed a specific amount of time to use it. Therefore, if Dialga got rid of that, you were screwed. So Absolix lay limp as he was hit again and again and again. Finally, Palkia charged up his most powerful move- Spacial Rend.

And attack that automatically homed in on the opponent. And it hit you by ripping the space around you. Quit painful, actually.

The attack, being in super speed, of course collided with Absolix, and a void tore his body into pieces. On the plus side, they stopped warping because they had expended too much energy and needed a breather.

His shoulder almost ripped in half, Absolix grinned at them.

"Your tactics haven't changed a bit." A white glow shrouded Absolix, rapidly healing his wounds. Within seconds, the shoulder that had almost been torn off had mended completely.

"It's nice to know some things haven't changed." Before the guardians of time and space could do something, Absolix struck first. Making a few signs in the air using light, he created a giant seal beneath them on the ground, with a specific pattern mad of light. A dome formed around them instantly before Palkia and Dialga could break out.

"This is…!" Palkia recognized this, being the guardian of space.

"That's right. This… is MY dimension." Absolix grinned. "In MY dimension, we have a few rules here."

"Palkia!" Dialga screamed. The two clasped hands to combine their powers, but nothing happened.

"Rule number one." Absolix held up one of his four fingers. "Time flows normally here. For EVERYONE."

The dragon duo winced. Absolix's new dimension could be controlled by Absolix however he pleased. He could invent new laws of physics here; it was HIS space.

"Rule number two." Absolix calmly said, still floating in the air. "No warping out of here, Palkia." This was true, Palkia had been trying to find a loophole in the dimension's settings, but apparently Absolix had outsmarted him.

Grinning, Absolix instantaneously made six swords appear in each hand. He threw them all at the duo, the attack Light Vector. The swords gracefully homed in at their targets by the Fallen Angel's will, leaving a trail of light from Absolix's open palms as they went. Dialga used Protect to shield themselves, and the light swords clanged against the barriers. Dissastisfied, Absolix them summoned a giant shining bow, to which he put in a giant, shining arrow.

The arrow flew and hit Palkia's shield. It pierced the barrier with little effort, and stuck one of Palkia's two orbs, weakening the space guardian.

"You might as well give up." Absolix stated. "I'm still too strong for you two."

They laughed.

"You might be stronger than us, Absolix." Dialga smiled. "But you miscalculated one thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Dialga stated. "We didn't come alone."

Absolix's eyes widened, but it was all in vain because there was a shout of "MAGMA STORM!" and a giant flaming tornado surrounded Absolix. The sheer size of the attack was incredible- putting most skyscrapers in Destiny City to shame. Heatran made the pressure and heat of this one particularly strong. She was surrounding Absolix with lava from all sides with no escape.

But Absolix had formed a spherical barrier, and was perfectly fine with the tornado around himself. Absolix's barrier shifted, and a cannon was formed out of it without transferring mass from the shield. It fired four rounds of explosive spheres of light, they all hit the general area around Heatran, which injured her. Celebi then popped out from nowhere and tried to hit the fallen angel with a giant tree.  
>Absolix blocked the move and sent light energy through it, in effect blowing to it pieces.<p>

The assault on Absolix continued with Rayquaza unleashed a true Hyper Beam from above. The black/ multicolored beam was powerful but Absolix was stronger still- he created a seal that absorbed the attack as it came above his head. Rayquaza didn't let up on the Hyper Beam however, forcing the fallen Angel to stay still. This gave the pixie trio enough time to combine three Shadow Balls into a larger one, which they shot at Absolix.

With one hand holding the seal to absorb Rayquaza's move, Absolix formed a cannon around his hand with the other. He grinned as it destroyed the Shadow Ball in one hit, then struck down all three pixies in a single strike. Rayquaza still firing from his mouth, Absolix willed seven cannons from light to appear at Rayquaza's sides. They fired simultaneously, and the green dragon became severely injured.

"This…" Absolix breathed hard. "Is actually… quite tiring…" Absolix willed two swords of light to appear in his hands. Ho Oh had just appeared, and was launching a Flamethrower at him.

Absolix shielded himself, and charged forwards.

* * *

><p>Mewthree couldn't believe it. The way she had it figured, Arceus was the most powerful being on the planet.<p>

But this creature…! This being so similar to herself and Mewtwo was taking on all the legends and actually WINNING. Mewthree was of course, hidden on a building that had not yet been destroyed. She stared at him, wondering just who he was.

More like, WHAT he was.

As she watched him take down Ho Oh, her mouth came into somewhat of a gape. Still remaining emotionless, she tried to deduce a way to get out of the war zone.  
>And then he looked at her.<p>

Not just looking, but looking AT her.

_"Trying to find an opening?"_ Absolix said in her mind, assuming that she wanted to attack her too. _"Don't even try. I have no openings."_

_"I… my purpose has nothing to do with you." _Mewthree replied. Palkia got back up, and was engaging Absolix in hand to hand combat.

_"Ah yes. Mewtwo, right? You are his 'clone' aren't you?" _Absolix laughed. He shot Palkia with the attack Light Vector, which struck down the dragon.  
><em>"You'd better get out of here. Arceus will be coming."<em>

_"I heard everything about Arceus from reading Dialga's mind."_ Mewthree retorted. _"She can't move from the Hall. How do you expect her to get here?"_

"Because she will find a way." Mewthree jumped back a few feet- he was right next to her in a split second. No wait- he was still over there, fighting Dialga and  
>Moltres at the same time!<p>

"Being me has its advantages." Absolix explained. "Heed my warning. She will come." Absolix suddenly looked to the sky. He sensed something.

And then the entire sky turned black.

Destiny City was now surrounded by an impenetrable black barrier with stars that glimmered in it.

As Mewthree gazed up fear, trying to make sense of it all, Absolix's smile grew braoder.

"She's here."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Oohhh… this is bad…oohhhh…"<p>

He was wearing nothing but a blue skirt like attire, with some baggy brownish shorts. Just like always. He felt his beard, giving him a bit of comfort as the aged  
>old African saw the disaster unfold in Destiny City.<p>

"Arceus... I see how this will turn out…" The old man said to himself, as if Arceus was there in person.

"It will not end well."

With that, the old man opened one eye; it glowed blue with a mysterious power.  
>He held his cane high and began to chant.<p>

"The Fallen Angel comes…

The battle will bring no victory…

He will lose the battle…

Yet the balance of power will be uncertain…

And he will rise again…

Ooooohhhhhh…"

* * *

><p>"There are two beings that you must never fight." Explained Manaphy to the injured ones. Namely Darkrai, Gardevoir, Gallade, Cresselia, and all the others involve in the brawl in the school.<p>

"The first you have just seen. His name is Absolix." The blue fairy said quietly. It was using Aqua Ring, a move to make soothing water heal Pokemon. Darkrai wince a bit- the healing process was a bit painful.

"Absolix…" Cresselia repeated. And then "Latios, where is he?"

"Fighting." Explained Manaphy with a curt reply. "Until mother arrives, we have no hope of winning."

Manaphy's strength lay not in fighting, but her ability to communicate with people and Pokemon and heal things. That was why Arceus chose Manaphy to be a Legendary Pokemon. Though she was not related by blood, Manaphy still liked to call Arceus 'mother'.

"Urg… He beat us all in an instant…!" Malispite was angry.

"And without even trying." Manaphy said calmly. She was always calm like this. "You are lucky to even have survived. Absolix could have killed you all in an instant."

Which was confusing, Manaphy thought. If Absolix didn't want to kill the Legendary council, then what did he want?

…though… they young ones still weren't qualified to be Legendary Pokemon yet…

Still…

"Mew…two…!" Darkrai demanded. He was one of the most beat up, next to Malispite.

Manaphy paused.

"Where is he…!" The prince of darkness demanded.

Manaphy did not respond.

"The other being you should never fight is long dead, so we don't have to worry about him." Manaphy continued with her earlier point.

"Where is he!" Darkrai yelled. He struggled to break free from the Aqua Ring move, but Manaphy forcibly held him down with Psychic. She may be the weakest legendary in terms of fighting, but she was still beyond Darkrai's power.

"Rest…" She commanded. She suddenly heard a violent explosion and left top check the area around them. Darkrai, still held by the Psychic, struggled to break out.

"Darkrai…"

The voice was Gardevoir's. She looked at him painfully, she too lying down to be treated.

"You have to have faith in Mewtwo." Gardevoir said kindly. Darkrai stopped struggling, and paused to listen. "Come on now." She smiled. "Mewtwo's the strongest of us all. He wouldn't die so easily, would he?"Darkrai took in the female psychics' words. He grinned.

"Yeah… he probably on the other side of this tent, waiting to kill us all." He laughed. The rest laughed with him. They were all worried about Mewtwo.

And somewhere, beneath a chamber filled with water, tubes sticking out from every direction and nutrients zipping back and forth, Mewtwo heard them.

* * *

><p>Light came from the sky in a brilliant beam that was almost completely transparent. Palkia and Dialga saw this coming, their mother was breaking out.<p>

"Dialga!" Palkia ordered. But he didn't need to, his brother had already begun the process. Within moments Dialga had summoned all his hidden power and unleashed it all.

"Roar… of… TIME!"

The time bending move took effect instantly. A blue sphere surrounded Dialga and then zoomed outwards in every direction, encompassing everything in Destiny city with a blueish halo. Absolix intently watching, Palkia then performed his signature move- Spacial Rend. Dialga was gone in a flash as Palkia held his pose.

Calculations went through his mind as to what all this meant. Absolix suddenly had a thought, and fired a Laser Shot from his palms sideways at a now abandoned building. The building made collapsing sounds, but nothing had happened to it when the beam hit.

"Ah." Absolix had figured it out. Ingenius, really. "It's a temporal stability zone. As long as Dialga keeps up his move, every object it encompasses exists in every single time frame at once. In other words, I can't destroy anything.

And, to back it up, Palkia has hidden his brother within a special dimension that is only accessible when Palkia dies or releases him. Good job." Absolix clapped.

Palkia winced. Truly, having Absolix as an enemy was fighting. He figured out their move in mere seconds.

"And the only beings unaffected by all of this…" Absolix continued. "Would be of course, myself, and you too, Palkia." Absolix concluded. A giant ten foot tall blue broadsword appeared in his hand.

"But if I get rid of you, then Dialga will be exposed." Absolix smiled, stating their weakness.

"You won't be able to fight me." Palkia said, as he was suddenly surrounded by a yellow barrier.

A white foot appeared from the heavens, and Absolix understood.

It was ARCHUCKNORREUS!

"You still said Chuck Norris!" Arceus screamed, and killed the narrator by Judgementing him.

"Arceus…" He muttered.

The divine being descended gracefully from the sky. Looking like a horse, she was white all over with some gray in her. A giant ring like dais was in the middle of her stomach. Her hooves gently touched the sky, holding her up with elegance. Her green eyes shone with intelligence gathered throughout all of the eight hundred years she had been alive.

Directed, of course, at Absolix.

She waited, standing in midair above the highest towers of Destiny City. Absolix smiled, and dismissed the broadsword. He flew up to where she was, a couple dozen feet or so, and met with her on equal ground.

"Absolix."

"Arceus."

All the Pokémon and humans watching this were itching with anticipation. Surely their protector, the god of all Pokémon would prevail and destroy this demon?

But then, Absolix had single handedly taken on all of the legends and won. Was it possible he was stronger than Arceus…?

"It's been a while." Arceus made some pleasant chat.

"One hundred and eighty years two months five days ten hours and twenty two minutes." Absolix smiled. "But who's counting?"

"Apparently YOU are." Arceus sweatdropped. Absolix shrugged.

"It got very boring in there." He made an excuse.

And then twenty light swords appeared at his sides, hovering in the air with blue light energy.

"And now that I'm free, I'm going to kill you." Absolix smiled playfully. Arceus returned the gesture by summoning her power and glowing with divine energy.

"No. You're going back into that seal."

It began.

Absolix and Arceus furiously charged at each other- Absolix with his twenty swords and Arceus with a Zen Headbutt. Their attacks collided and energy spewed outwards as a result. Both combatants were knocked in opposite directions.  
>Absolix took the initiative by launching five blue swords at Arceus in a Light Vector attack. Arceus easily shielded herself and used Earth Power to launch magma at him from down below. Absolix saw this coming and Teleported behind Arceus, where he slashed the god with a sword that had just appeared.<p>

Arceus spun around in a Dark Pulse, knocking Absolix back just as he was about to land the blow. Absolix on the ground, Arceus fired several Zap Cannons at him. The fallen angel dodged left and right, all while launching Light Vecor's at Arceus. Absolix zoomed around the city, finally jumping onto a building and leaping off of it. Arceus fired Shadow Ball from her mouth but Absolix spun and swiped the blow away with a shield made from light.

That done, he fired twenty Light Vectors as fast as he could at Arceus. They zoomed on their target and hit it- creating a massive almost city wide cross from impact. Absolix smirked and creating a cannon on his hand, encompassing his entire forearm.

Arceus wouldn't be defeated by THAT petty move.

Indeed she wasn't. Perfectly fine in a yellow barrier with her very minor injuries being healed, she made her next move. Absolix only had enough time to look up before he was blasted with a Judgment attack then sent him flying downwards. Arceus looked down at the crater, dismissing her light shield.

Absolix stood up, still smiling as if he had already won. His wounds began to heal again with white light.

"Is this it, Arceus?" Absolix taunted. "You can't beat me like this you know- I'm only JUST getting serious about this fight."

Arceus narrowed her brow. He was still as strong as ever. But she would win, just like last time.

"Oh, I've finally figured out how you've done it." Absolix also added. "The reason you are venturing outside the Hall is because of Giratina, isn't it?"  
>Arceus's eyes were wide. Truly, fighting the great Absolix 'the Fallen Angel' was a hard task to do.<p>

Yes, Giratina, who had control over dimensions, had set up a system where he could temporarily trick the dimensions, and make it so that Destiny City WAS the Hall of Origin. So technically, Arceus could move about wherever she wanted to because she was still IN the Hall of Origin. At least, that's how the dimensions were set up.

She loved that man…

"Very well then." Arceus said. An ominous power began fill Destiny City. Arceus was unleashing her true power. A ball of light formed in her gaping mouth. It flew out a few feet, and then Arceus began absorbing more. Shots of light flew from her body outwards in every direction. However, the little spheres of white and yellow and orange light began coming together in the original sphere Arceus had created. Melting like liquid bubbles, they came together to form a giant Palkia sized sphere of energy.

Absolix smiled with anticipation. He felt his swords carefully. By her power, the ball of light began to shrink. Finally, in a burst, the ball of light shrunk to the size of a baseball causing a giant shockwave throughout Destiny City.

"Pay attention, Darkrai, Cresselia." Manaphy said to them, watching it all happen. "This is why your mother is known as a God."

The ball of light, immensely small but powerful flew up into the air several stories above their heads. Once there, it stopped. Absolix tensed up. He saw what was coming, and it was by no means good for him at all.

The ball of light began to spin rapidly, unleashing miniature spheres of itself flying outwards.

"SUPREME JUDGEMENT!" Arceus screamed from the use of her power.

The light spheres turned into Judgement's as they fell to the ground. Pillars of light were bombarding the city in random directions. Absolix knew it was hopeless to dodge but he tried anyway. Dodging as fast as he could, leaping left to right, Teleporting in every direction- it was simply not enough to dodge the millions of light spheres that were unleashed upon him.

Absolix launched several attack at Arceus but she shielded herself from them all. Absolix was now officially serious as he fought. He spied a Judgment aiming straight for him, and called upon a seal of light to shield himself by absorbing the attack. But Arceus was cleaver- she used seals of her own to re direct the Judgment attacks so that they came at Absolix from every angle and direction possible.

Absolix was by no means defeated. In desperation, he shielded himself with one of the most powerful seals he knew, A total body seal designed to suck in the attacks and re direct them somewhere else. It had worked, and now the Judgment's firing at him were going into space where they could harm no one.  
>Being a Sealsmaster had its advantages from time to time.<p>

"Light…" Absolix breathed hard, keeping up the seal at the same time. "Vector!"

Thousands of swords came at Arceus from every conceivable angle, and Arceus Teleported out of there. The swords followed her, but she destroyed every one of them with her Supreme Judgement attack.

The Supreme Judgement was finally over, and Absolix dismissed the seal before it caused him to lose any more energy. He was tired. He was beaten. At full strength he had a chance of defeating the one they called God, but being sealed for one hundred and eighty years two months five days ten hours and twenty two minutes had wearied him down. And he still smiled.

Because he saw the rip in the sky no other being in the City had noticed.

"You're through Absolix!" Arceus said. She summoned her final attack- A giant golden seal akin to her dais appearing in the sky, greater than the circumference of Destiny City. In the center of it all was a glowing white orb. Absolix stared up. The attack that had blown him to bits the last time he fought Arceus.

But this time, he was prepared.

"FINAL JUDGEMENT!"

A pillar of light so vast and powerful that it put every other Move to shame blasted at Absolix from the white orb. If he was hit by that, the fallen Angel would be nothing more than dust, as Mewthree observed, frightened by the seemingly omnipotent Arceus.

But Absolix remembered from last time, and he was prepared.

He used every ounce of his energy to do a Foricible Move Override on the Imprison. The pressure was too great for any other being to even think about moving, but Absolix was still the Fallen Angel.

He sped at light speed out of the way. Grinning, he launched five shots of light from a cannon on his arm.

But he had underestimated Arceus.

As she shielded herself from his attack, the Final Judgement that was about to hit earth swerved to the side.

"Game over." She said dangerously. She performed an Imprison on Absolix, rendering him unable to teleport this time as the great white Final Judgement zoomed all around the city like a giant snake. It aimed itself at the Imprisoned Absolix.

This time, he was done for. He had challenged the god of all Pokemon, and he had lost. And now he was going to be Judgmented to pieces. But his smile never faded. And in his last moements, Absolix spoke his final words.

"Kindly get me out of here, Inori."

The gray beam hit Absolix before Final Judgement made contact. As split second later, the Final Judement fazed through his body and the gray light, uselessly hitting the eart and making a large crater that mended itself from Dialga's move.

"What?" Arceus demanded. Absolix began laughing. He may have lost the battle, but the war was far from over.

"Listen well, all beings!" Absolix shouted. Arceus was shocked. He was using Telepathy to contact the minds of everyone on the planet!

"I, the great Absolix have made a comeback!" He smirked. "I have fought Arceus, and not even she was able to destroy me!"

Arceus saw his plan. She realized what Absolix was doing.

Giratina, watching from the Hall, laid his two red eyes on the rip in reality. Only a single being could have made such a hole in one of HIS dimensions without him knowing it.

And he saw that same being, surrounded by five others of various shaped and sizes, Teleporting Absolix to safety with his gray beam.

"That is all I wanted to say. I am back!" He concluded. As he rose further up he laid his eyes on Darkrai, looking up at him. He grinned back.

"Oh, and you seven." Absolix said to the seven that had almost stopped his resurrection.

"It was interesting to meet you."

With that, he had vanished. The rip in reality was no more, the six beings standing in it were gone.

Absolix had escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW FOR THE AFTERMATH!<strong>

Arceus floated down to Palkia and Dialga, both injured but still walking to set an example for the others.

"How many injured?" She stated.

"More than you want to know. The Council will be unoperational for a bit. Manaphy is doing the best she can."

"How many dead?" She asked. Palkia was actually surprised, but,

"Zero. Absolix didn't kill anyone- you know how he is."  
>Arceus sighed with relief. "Good." She eyed the city. All the buildings were intact, thanks to Dialga. No one was killed, and people were moving back into their homes.<p>

Victory enough.

"How many Chuck Norris references have we made in the course of this saga?" She asked.

"A billion and two."

Damn. Nevermind, they didn't have victory after all.

Arceus was tired. Giratina's dimension had cancelled awhile back, and now she was exerting much effort to stay in Destiny City.

"Mewtwo." She stated. Palkia and Dialga looked at each other. Of all the injured, Mewtwo was by far the worst. Not only did he nearly kill himself trying to take down Absolix, but he had also been in contact with said fallen angel.

"We don't know." Palkia finally said, knowing that Darkrai and the others were listening in from the tent next to them. "He might wake up and be fine. He might wake up and not remember who any of us are. He might not wake up at all."

He heard a gasp from behind the tent, the Ivysaur's most likely.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was actually kind of fun." Absolix sat in his throne- a simple bowl chair that hung from the ceiling by a chain.<p>

"YOU NEARLY KILLED YORSELF." A giant lizard looking shadow said angrily. His old team was back- Absolix smiled.

"Yes. But I do that EVERY day, Salamantra. It's one of my habits."

The lizard mumbled curse words that are not allowed to be spoken in this story.

"So, I see we've all made it, yes?" Absolix eyed everyone, still hidden in the shadows.

"Well, almost." A shadowed being replied. "You see, we had a new member join us recently… but she can't be here yet because she's trying to find a way to free GIGA…"

"Oh who cares about her!" Another being replied, right next to the one who just spoke. "We don't need them! We can kick Arceus' ass without them!"

"Yami, that's mean!" The first voice argued.

"Shut it. I can say what I want!" The figure known as 'Yami' replied.

"Nonetheless, GIGA is a viable asset to our ranks. I'd hate to lose him." Absolix mused. "Who is 'She' anyway?"

"…We'd prefer not to mention her name." A third figure replied. "If you knew what we now know about her, you'd do the same. Forgive us, Absolix."

"Oh that's all right. I'll get to meet her one day won't I?" Absolix smiled warmly.

"Hey I have a question!" A high pitched voice piped up. "Why are we all in shadows anyway!"

"That's an easy one, Schrocat." The previous voice said. "It's because the author doesn't want to reveal us too soon because we're important characters in the future storyline."

"Also, the Electric bill needs to be paid, Inori-san." The giant lizard added.

"Right. That too…" Inori sweatdropped. "Looks like we're going to be in the dark until Absolix pays the electric bill…"

"Excellent. Now that all matters have been discussed, I think I'll rest to regain my lost strength…" Absolix smiled.

"Wait Absolix –sama! There is another matter that needs to be discussed!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. Um…" Salamantra said nervously. "Um Absolix-sama…why did you bring HER?" He pointed to Mewthree, who was standing there not knowing just what  
>the hell was going on.<p>

"Yeah. I'd like to know that too." Mewthree demanded. One second, she was on the roof of a building watching Absolix fight, then Absolix performed a synchronization seal on her, and she was Teleported along with him!

"Oh yeah, that." Absolix remembered as the other sweatdropped. "Well, I'd like to think that I SAVED you, my dear. You fought Mewtwo and the others, so you would have been an enemy to be eliminated by Arceus."

Mewthree was uncomfortable. He was right, but being surrounded by all these strange pokemon…

Especially the quiet one that had not yet spoken. He was the most creepy out of all of them.

"So, how about joining me hm?" Absolix offered to Mewthree.

"Absolix-sama! Stop extending offers to join our group to unknown Pokemon!"

"No." Was all Mewthree said. "Get me out of here."

"I could help you defeat Mewtwo." Absolix said with his all knowing eyes piercing through her thoughts.

"I can beat him by myself." Retorted Mewthree stoically.

"No, you would have died if he got serious." Absolix extended an arm. "All you need to do is swear your loyalty to me."

"No. Get me out of here…" the feline looking Pokémon repeated.

"Very well, I'll give you time to think about it. Inori?" In a gray flash of light, Mewthree was gone.

"She's useless to us, Absolix." 'Inori' said from the shadows.

"Perhaps." Absolix's tail flicked the air. "I'm going to rest now. Please do not disturb me. And by the way…"

He turned to all of them. "…when I wake up, please tell me how you all survived, hm?" Absolix walked back into his old room, and laid on the bed floating in the air.  
>He grinned.<p>

Neo- Genesis was back in operation.

**-Arc one "Legend" end-**

Arc one is over! Arc two begins tomorrow, but don't forget InvaXion, which is the movie for arc one and it's finale!


End file.
